the perfect love!: You, me & the love
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: Bella es una estudiant q viene d un pueblo y Edward es un recien recibido arquitecto, sus vidas se encuentran y el amor los atrapa cap a cap basado en una cancion, engaños,lagrimas, ella en coma! Todos human! mal summary! pro cheqenla, M x futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1: Jueves LODV

**Hey! Hello bno ps la verdad es que yo amo la musica sip! Hehehehe y a veces escuchando ciertas canciones vienen a mi mente historias locas asi que por eso decidi hacer una historia en la que cada capitulo estara basadoe en una cancion, espero les guste hehe hoy empezare con esta hermosa cancion, claro que no voy a matar a la protagonista por q si no me qdo sin historya e.e'**

**pro ps esta fue la que me inspiro ok baezZ**!

Jueves- La Oreja de Van Gogh

Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista

si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

tendria el valor, de cruzar el vagon

y preguntarte quien eres.

Te sientas enfrente

y ni te imaginas,

que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,

y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras

te miro y suspiras

yo cierro los ojos

tu apartas la vista

apenas respiro

me hago pequeñita

y me pongo a temblar

y asi pasan los dias, de lunes a viernes

como las golondrinas del poema de Becker

de estacion a estacion de frente tu y yo

ahi viene el silencio

De pronto me miras

te miro y suspiras

yo cierro los ojos

tu apartas la vista

apenas respiro

me hago pequeñita

y me pongo a temblar

Y entonces ocurre

despiertan mis labios

pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta

y me quiero morir

pero el tiempo se para

y te acercas diciendo

yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos

cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren

Y ya estamos llegando

mi vida a cambia

un dia especial este 11 de marzo

me tomas la mano llegamos a un tunel

que apaga la luz

Te encuentro la cara

gracias a mi manos

me vuelvo valiente

y te beso en los labios

dices que me quieres

y yo t regalo el ultimo solplo de mi corazon

Habia tenido sencillamente el peor dia de toda esta interminable semana, y apenas era miercoles, por lo que esta semana aun podia empeorar, nunca eh entendido quien manipula el tiempo para lograr que los malos dias se estiren hasta parecer interminables.

Primero mi casero me despierta diciendome que si no le pago el mes de renta que le debo me hechara de casa y se puso a gritar como si a todo el vecindario le interesara que en mi trabajo no me pagan suficiente para sostener mi carrera de Arquitectura y mi departamento de uno de los barrios baratos.

Despues en la escuela tengo tanto sue;o que por mas que lo intento no consigo poner completa atencion ya que mis cansados hojos insisten en cerrarse y el pofresor de dibujo me hace preguntas de la case que torpemente contesto y me advierte que si no paso el examen tendra que reprobarme y aun si tengo todas las materias y mi tesis si me falta solo su materia no podran darme los papeles, que le pasa? Ni siquiera estoy en mi ultimo a;o para que exajere de esa manera.

Y para colmo de males camino al trabajo pierdo el autobus y tengo que ir a pie ya que aqui los taxis cobran como si fueran limosinas, y el otro maldito autobus no pasa hasta 20 min despues del anterior, lo que me haria llegar a las 3:40 y mi hora de entrada es a las 3:10 y si me iba caminando llegaria a las 3:25 mas o menos, por lo que si iba a llegar tarde, hum de nuevo mejor llegaba lo mas temprano posible.

Al llegar mi jefa me llamo la atencion por no estar a tiempo y que debia llegar mas tempreno si queria mantener mi trabajo.

y justo entonces crei que nada seria peor, error! Mis males iban empezando, seguia bastente dormina que no podia mantener la charola si derramar algo de la bebida en la comida lo que hacia que los clientes se quejaran y yo recibia mas llamadas de atencion por lo que decidi que habia llegado la hora de entrar a la cocina, me puse en delantal sobre el unifome a rayas rojo con blanco de el restaurant Elff's.

- bueno Bella creo que ahorita no necesito ayuda aqui hum por que no lavas los trastes que ahi en el trastero, o revisa la maquina por que no ah funcionado en todo el dia- me dijo Jamie la encargada de la cocina o mejor dicho "la chef principal" como nos recordaba todo el tiempo.

- Claro Jamie revisare eso – resople y de mala gana me quite el delantal y me puse los guantes de goma, lave los trastes que estabn dentro de la maquina y despues traja las herramientas, conocia tan bien esa maquina ya que seguido tenia dificultades, sin embargo no tan preocupantes como para cambiarla, por lo general eran cosas sencillas como un tenedor atorado en los conductos o algo.

Cuando al fin consegui hacer que funcionara me iba lenvantando del piso y no note que estaba empapado de agua con jabon, resvale y para no caer de boca logre sostenerme de la maquina, y no se que demonios movi pero esta comenzo a lanzar jabon por todas partes y a retumbar estaba a punto de caerse de la base en la que estaba, ahora si estaba perdida, me levante como pude y agarre la maquina antes de que cayera al suelo la apague y dejo de lanzar jabon y de zumbar, vi a mi al rededor habia jabon en todas partes, en el suelo en las alacenas y maldita sea! Tambien el los trastes que acababa de lavar.

Rapidamente fui al cuarto de servicio por un trapeador y algo con que limpiar el jabon de los trastes ya que no iba a lavarlos de nuevo y no tocaria el trastero por ningun motivo, si volbia descomponerse no queria ser la causante.

Llevaba el trapeador e iba cuidadosamente por el pasillo hacia la cocina entonces vi a Alice con una enorme bandeja de trastes que habia recojido de las mesas, se dirijia a ponerlos en el trastero, pero en cuanto entrara seguro patinaria y se caeria con todos los trastes.

-Alice! - intente gritarle, pero iba muy lejos, corri para alcanzarla y justo cuando estaba por entrar en la zona de lavado se detubo, choque contra ella y sali disparada al suelo con todo y trapeador, casi le tiro la bandeja entera de trastes de las manos, sin embargo si se cayeron unos cuantos ah sin duda era el peor dia de todos.

- lo lamento mucho Alice, de verdad no se donde traigo la cabeza este dia anoche apenas dormi haciendo una tarea- dije

- bueno pues si veo que no andas bien y menos si solo piensas en hum "el tren" - sorio picara – vamos te ayudare con esto, de todos modos mi turno ya termino – dijo llevando con cuidado la bandeja adentro.

- eres la mejor Alice – respondi aliviada y entre con el trapeador

- para que estan las amigas Bella – contesto

- por cierto que fue eso del tren? - inquiri

- ay Bella no me quieras enga;ar a mi sabes muy bien que de todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza y te trae loca una gran parte tiene que ver con eso – dijo tranquilamente

- no es verdad Alice yo...-

- no digas burradas ya mejor dime ya te a hablado? - mire al piso mientras ella esperaba mi repuesta

- veo que no, pero y tu ya te animaste a hablarle? - continuo al ver que no respondia

- pues yo...- me di la vuelta no me gustaba que Alice me presionara y ademas ni siquiera era verdad

- bueno Bella pues es que solo te haces iluciones y nada-

- yo no me hago iluciones Alice, yo solo-

- esta bien, soy tu amiga no tu juez asi que si no quieres hablar de esto esta bien – seria posible que la amara y la odiara En el mismo momento?

- gracias Alice -

- de nada, aunque por que gracias?-

- por ser mi mejor amiga boba -

- a claro, para que mas vivo tonta? - replico sonriendo

- Jazz – dije con voz cantarina

- tienes razon dijo con una mueca, y hablando de el debo llamarle para que venga por mi jejeje, y por cierto, hum no perderias nada si intentaras hablarle al fin y al cabo se ven diario podrian se amigos no? - y sin mas salio de la area de lavado y de la cocina como rayo.

Y finalmente mi jefa se entero del desatre que habia hecho con los clientes y me advirtio que si no tenia cuidado me relevaría a conserje que practicamente ganan la mitad que las meseras pero que mas podia hacer, Msr. Grey era la jefa y yo una simple mesera mediocre que todo en la vida le salia mal.

Ahora estaba sentada con frio en la estacion del tren, llevaba 15 minutos esperando y la agua nieve me calaba los huesos, el simple y delgado sueter que llevaba no era suficiente para el frio, sentia como temblaba mi barbilla y hacia ruido al chocar mis dientes.

Escuche que un tren se aproximaba, levante el rostro y voltie hacia el hueco por el que tenia que llegar el tren y entonces lo vi, instantaneamente mi mal humor y mi mal dia se esfumaron, el era tan perfecto, a quien engañaba Alice tenia razon uno de los motivos de mi torpeza era que inconcientemente esperaba este momento con ansias aunque como siempre solo lo veria ya que el nisiquiera sabia que existia y yo era tan poca cosa que no me atrevia a hablarle, por como se veia y se vestia debia ser un profesionista, alguien que tenia sus metas definidas, una vida y por que no incluso una novia, no eso no el nunca seria para mi, yo no era mas que una acosadora enferma que viajaba a diario en el tren para poder verlo ya que dia a dia tomaba el tren de las 7:00 me parecia como si fuera ayer cuando mi mama llego a visitarme desde su pueblo a la gran ciudad, e insistio en ir en tren ligero por que ella nunca habia viajado en uno, acepte refunfuñando y justo cuando subi un hombre apuesto se sento frente a mi era extremadamente guapo no podia dejar de verlo cada tanto, sin embargo a mitad del camino decidi no volber a voltear y mejor conversar con mi madre ya que si llegaba a notar que lo veia seria tan vergonzoso, estuve en las nuves todo ese dia, incluso sone con el, su pelo con pequenos destellos de cobre, sus labios tan finos pero irresistiblemente deseables, sus manos, su cuerpo y sus bellismos ojos que parecian un par de esmeraldas era lo unico que estuvo en mi mente aun al dia siguiente, en el trabajo le conte de esto a Alice, casi se vuelbe loca de emocion, pero tambien se entristecio al ver que no me habia hablado y que probablemente no volberia a verlo jamas, en ese momento mi mundo se puso patas arriba, ella tenia razon no volberia a verlo, en eso iba pensando mientras caminaba por la calle, e inconcientemente mis pies me llevaron a la estacion de tren, y faltaban 10 para las 7 por lo que decidi tomar el tren, al fin y al cabo asi sabria si viajaba diariamente en el o solo habia sido un viaje casual como el mio, compre las fichas y espere, estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de voltear a todas partes, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, el tren llego, acababa de darme por vencida cuando paso junto a mi con sus andares de grandeza, parecia que lo rodeaba una aureola de perfeccion, se veia increiblemente bien con su traje y su portafolios en mano, me sente en un lugar donde podia verlo facilmente pero yo era invisble para el, ese dia comenzo mi rutina y al parecer tambien ese dia aumento mi torpeza, pero desde entonces tomo el tren de las 7 y me siento frente a el, le hecho pequenas miradas y me pongo a sonar despierta, rara vez mi mirada se topa con la suya y entonces mis mejillas se ponen de un rojo alarmante y me pongo tan nerviosa que soy incluso mas torpe de lo habitual, una vez al levantarme de mi asiento despues de que el me dirigiera una pequena mirada iba tan grogui que estube a punto de tropezar con mis propios pies, hubiera jurado que en su rostro se dibujo una perfecta sonrisa sali suspirando de la felicidad.

De eso ya hacia casi dos semanas de nuevo Alice tenia razon debia hacer algo, subi al tren y como siempre me sente frente a el, que pasaria el dia que el dejara de viajar en el tren, perderia el amor de mi vida para siempre, ademas que tal si tenia novia o algo mas debia de enterarme ahora.

Levante la mirada y ahi estaba el tan perfecto como siempre, nuestras miradas se toparon cuando el se giro hacia mi lugar, rapidamente baje la mirada, estaba segura que no podria hacerlo era muy debil y estupida, mejor le decia a Alice que me acompañara al dia siguiente y asi ella me daria fuerzas y me animaria a hacerlo, peor que tal si a el le gustaba Alice? Que pasaria entonces, Alice era mas hermosa y talentosa que yo, claro que ella tenia a su Jasper pero el que iba a saber? No, este era el momento, no habia un despues.

Nuevamente levante la mirada y me perdi un momento con su rostro tan hermoso entonces me miro, y mi rostro se puso completamente rojo entonces, dos estaciones mas y tendria que bajar.

Le lanze otra mirada furtiva y el miraba aburrido por la ventanilla, senti mis ojos inundarse de lagrimas al ver que nisiquera habia notado que existia una vez mas, fue entonces que me llene de valor, Me levante de mi asiento, el asiento continuo al suyo habia quedado vacio en la anterior estacion y nadie lo habia ocupado, me dirigi hacia el mientras me temblaban las pierna, me sente alli, no tenia idea de que hacer estaba demaciado nerciosa, si intentaba hablar seguro no diria mas que incoherencias y eso no iba a estar nada bien.

-hola- dijo una voz musical y atercipoelada, un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda y estube a punto de gritar, gire mi rostro hacia el suyo jadeando de los nervios.

- soy Edward – prosiguio al ver que no me lograba recuperar del shock, respondi con una risita estupida no podia dejar de verlo, nunca en los casi dos meses que llevaba viendolo en el tren habiamos estado tan cerca, siempre nos separaba un pasillo, pero esta vez no, y lo peor de todo era que de cerca era muchisimo mas guapo aun que de lejos, su sonrisa parecia la de un angel y su cuerpo, dios! Era demaciado sexy, su camisa azul con las mangas arremangadas dejaban ver unos perfectos y varoniles brazos.

- Bella – respondi torpemente, que se suponia que hacia comportarme como tarzan cuando el hombre mas sexy de la tierra me dirigia la palabra? Sin duda no podia ser mas estupida.

- Bella, que apropiado para ti – respondio con una risa que me altero los sentidos y me enchino la piel de la nuca.

- no soy italiana asi que...

- no lo decia por eso, lo decia por que eres bella, Bella – dijo interrumpiendome, senti como la sangre acudia a mis mejillas, me habia hecho un cumplido.

- en realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta Bella – dije muerta de la verguenza.

- sigo pensando que es perfecto – susurro

-gracias- conteste sonriendo nuevamente

- sabes llevo casi dos meses tomando este tren, solo para poder verte Bella – admitio levantando las cejas y regalandome nuevamente su perfecta sonrisa, no lo podia creer al parecer no era la unica que lo hacia.

- no lo puedo creer, tambien yo – dije bajando la mirada.

- valla, eso si que es una sorpresa, yo tomaba diario el directo de las 6:30 pero cuando se me hacia tarde en la oficina no me quedaba de otra que tomar este, y un dia un perfecto dia tu subiste a este tren junto con otra mujer, entonces decidi que si te volbia a ver al dia siguiente tomaria este tren siempre y asi fue al siguiente dia aqui estabas y al siguiente, nunca has faltado – lentamente levanto su mano hacia mi rostro justo cuando el tren entraba a el obscuro tunel, hize lo mismo con mi mano y lentamente me aproxime a el, hasta que nuestros labios se acercaron en el mas dulce y tierno beso, queria que este momento no acabara jamas, cerre los ojos y lo unico que pude escuchar fue un ruido estruendoso, y entre eso mesclado un te quiero y al abrir los ojos una luz me cego, habia un dolor horrible y de repente todo era silencio y dolor, no podia ver nada.

**Waaa agradecimientos a Stephenie Meyer ya que todos los personajes son suyos y a LODV por su hermosa cancion hehehe y tambn a tdos los que precionen el boton verde de abajo y me comenten que tal hehe lozZ qiero aiioz!!**

**=P**


	2. Chapter 2: dimelo E I

Sorry por el mini cap jejeje tenia planeado hacerlo mas largo pero decidí que era mejor dividirlo en dos ya que estos los inspiraron dos canciones jejejeje sorry por cambiar el name hehehe y por las faltas de ortografía del otro cap pro es q no tuve time d revisarlo, ya tenia días queriéndolo subir y la escuela, el servicio y todo me traían vuelta loca que termine subiéndolo sin revisarlo ¬¬' a y grazz por sus reviews neto q inspiran un buen a scribir y tambn por las criticas constructivas heheheheheh no sabia qué los fics musicales estaban prohibidos ya q no lo dic en las reglas, pero bueno mejor voy a poner el nombre de la canción q inspiro el cap en el nombre del capitulo ok como esta q es la de "E. I. – dímelo" (Enrique Iglesias) ese sera el title y el siguiente es " no me doy por vencido – L. F" (luís Fonsi)

* * *

Edward POV

de nuevo llegue a la estación, con media hora de adelanto no podía creer que fuera tan cobarde, antes yo siempre me había clasificado a mi mismo como irresistible, ya que mujer que yo deseara tener la tenia, pero eso había quedado muy atrás en la secundaria y la prepa tal vez después mi mayor interés fue mi carrera y las chicas, las fiestas y todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano, y ahora que por fin era un arquitecto, principiante pero al fin y al cabo arquitecto estoy aquí de cobarde viendo todo los días a esa hermosa chica de la que ni siquiera se su nombre.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi ensimismamiento, saque el móvil y vi que la llamada era de un publico ya que aparecía como "numero privado"

- bueno- respondí al tercer toque

- Eddy hola como estas? - reconocí la empalagosa y tal vez enfadosa voz de Tanya

- hum Tanya que tal? Que ocurre?- respondí

- oh nada especial es solo que quería invitarte a ti y a Emmet a una fiesta que haremos mañana en mi casa, ya sabes Emmet y Rose tu y yo, como amigos claro si dime que si por favor Eddy – detestaba que utilizara la relación de mi hermano y la suya para tratar de convencerme

- muchas gracias Tanya pero tengo una importante cita mañana y...

- con una chica?- me interrumpió, me hubiera gustado decirle que si y que me dejara tranquilo, pero no podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era una mujer y yo debía comportarme como un caballero.

- no Tanya es un compromiso de trabajo -

- oh bueno pues luego sera, y Eddy si un día en una de tus fiestas de arquitecto necesitas una chica, ya sabes que estoy disponible ok? adiós- respondió empalagosa, odiaba que fuera empalagosa, y mas aun odiaba que me llamara "Eddy", de no se por que mis papas me habían criado como un caballero ya le hubiera dicho muchas cosas.

- por supuesto Tanya hasta luego – respondí y colgué antes de que contestara algo mas.

Suspire, como me arrepentía de haber acompañado a Emmett en su primer cita con Rose y yo iba con su fastidiosa hermana Tanya, desde entonces nunca había podido quitármela de encima.

Consulte mi reloj ya faltaban diez minutos para las 7, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y me levante de la banca en la que estaba sentado y sentí como cosquilleaban mis manos, no podía creer que una mujer me trajera así, y no hiciera nada, un día de estos la vería con su novio y me desengañaría al fin o quizá simplemente dejaría de tomar el tren y yo sin hacer nada, pero es que por mas que la estudiara no podía ver como aseriarme a ella sin parecer un estúpido "hola soy Edward, hum te eh estado viendo todos estos días y no te conozco pro te amo mas que a nada en el mundo" hum si eso seria completamente adecuado.

Entre lentamente al anden y ahí estaba justo donde siempre, sentada en una banca con su delgado suéter , hacia bastante frío como para solo usar eso, entonces levanto la cara y yo desvié la mirada y seguí caminando, ya que el tren acababa de llegar, subí y me senté donde siempre, frente a ella, no podía dejar de verla, solo cuando notaba que su cabeza se movía en mi dirección finja ver hacia otro lado, una vez no fui demaciado rápido y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los mios, se puso tan roja y se veía aun mas hermosa, me recordaba aquella vez cuando nuestras miradas también se habían cruzado y de lo nerviosa que estaba se tropezó al intentar bajar, no había podido aguantar la risa y ella se había puesto aun mas roja.

Tenia tantas ganas de hablar con ella, sin embargo no podía me atemorizaba que fuera a rechazarme, aunque unas veces había intentado hablar con ella, pero me arrepentía en el ultimo minuto, no quería que pensara mal de mi, si yo le interesaba seria mejor detectar alguna señal, que no fuera claro ese rubor que se extendía por su rostro cuando nos veíamos, el tren paro, dos estaciones mas y ella bajaría, un día mas y una vez mas la perdería, voltie de nuevo al frente y vi que se ponia de pie completamente nerviosa y mas roja que nunca, y se aproximaba a mi lentamente, mi corazon comenzo a ponerse loco y se sento junto a mi.

Voltie a verla estaba tan nerviosa, bueno que señal mas necesitaba se había sentado a lado de mi, algo debía hacer.

- Hola – pregunte sin dejar de mirarla, sin embargo ella no volteaba a verme y al parecer no iba a responder.

- soy Edward – insistí esperando que ella respondiera, soltó una risita nerviosa y levanto la mirada, después de tanto y al fin sus ojos me miraba enteramente a mi, curiosos y hermosos.

- Bella – susurro, no lo podía creer tanto tiempo esperando saber su nombre sin imaginar que le quedaba perfecto ya que ella era Bellísima, no, era hermosa, con sus ojos color chocolate sus delicados y rosados labios, su sonrisa, el largo cabello que caía en una cola por sus hombros y su cuerpo, su delgada y bien torneada figura que me embebecia.

- Bella que apropiado para ti – dije sonriendo, si hubiera podido en ese momento hubiera soltado una carcajada de los nervios

- no soy Italiana así que...- de que hablaba?

- no lo decía por eso, lo decía por que eres bella, Bella – su rubor era fascinante y volbia a hacer presencia en sus mejillas.

- en realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta Bella – dijo mirando al suelo

- sigo pensando que es perfecto – susurre cerca de su oído

- gracias – contesto con una radiante sonrisa que me dejo inmóvil.

- sabes llevo casi dos meses tomando este tren, solo para poder verte Bella – no pude evitar decírselo, parecía que su sonrisa me hacia hacer tonterías, y su rubor aumento al doble.

- no lo puedo creer, también yo – eso me saco del choco, así que también ella desviaba su camino para reunirnos en citas extrañas todos los días en este tren, esto estaba de locos.

- valla, eso si que es una sorpresa, yo tomaba diario el directo de las 6:30 pero cuando se me hacia tarde en la oficina no me quedaba de otra que tomar este, y un día un perfecto día tu subiste a este tren junto con otra mujer, entonces decidí que si te volbia a ver al día siguiente tomaría este tren siempre y así fue al siguiente día aquí estabas y al siguiente, nunca has faltado – por que le confesaba que era un enfermo acosador? Que le pasaba a mi cerebro por que soltaba estas cosas?. El túnel se aproximaba y en unos segundos todo se pondría obscuro, si ya habíamos pasado la etapa del silencio podría intentar tomar su mano o jugar con el travieso mechón de cabello que se había salido de la coleta y colgaba junto a su oreja, lentamente alargue mi mano, pero en lugar de agarrar su cabello fui directo a su rostro cuando la obscuridad del tren nos invadido, temí que me alejara o que se quejara, pero en lugar de eso con sus manos toco mi rostro y se aproximo un poco, hice lo mismo hasta que alcance sus labios, eran deliciosos, no recordaba haber besado a alguien así, era tan dulce.

Entonces un horrible estruendo se escucho y me lanzo hacia delante, abrí los ojos y una luz cegó mis ojos,

-Bella – me levante buscándola y logre sentir su mano pero no respondió nada.

y después todo voltio a estar obscuro.

- subelo aquí – dijo alguien – solo esta noqueado -

- creo que se dio un porrazo con un tubo, mira esta sangrando aquí – replico la otra voz y un dolor agudo me apremio.

Abrí los ojos estaba en una camilla, con mucha gente, a mi alrededor, habían ambulancias, gritos, niños llorando y una desesperación me invadió, Bella! Mi bella donde estaba?

-Bella – logre susurrar

- mira Bree ah despertado – decía la primer voz que escuche

- estas bien, hum recuerdas tu nombre, buscas a alguien que ocurre? - dijo alguien con tono profesional

- Bella! - dije mas fuerte

- busca a alguien no jonhson? -

intente levantarme ya que este par de incompetentes no hacia nada por buscar a mi Bella pero algo me lo impidió

- no te levantes, iré por el doctor Carlisle esta bien cuidalo mientras Bree–

- papá, - dije no lo podía creer era una suerte papa me librería de esto y podría busca a Bella

- esta atolondrado - grito el hombre llamado jonhson

- no, Carlisle es mi padre, soy Edward Cullen – dije

- valla, Bree apresurare al parecer es hijo del doctor- volbio a gritar

- descuide señor Cullen todo estará bien ya viene su padre – dijo dirigiéndose a mi

pasaron unos interminables e inquietantes minutos hasta que oí la voz de Carlisle acercarse

- Edward! - grito fuera de si

- gracias a dios que estas bien, como te sientes quieres algo, que te duele estas...

- No papá! - grite para que se callara – es Bella, no se donde esta, creo que quedo inconsciente en el vagón – le dije

- Bree había alguien mas en el vagón cerca de Edward? - pregunto mi padre

- creo que había una chica cerca de el y dos señores, pero no se que es de ellos, nosotros sacamos a Edward y lo trajimos aquí mientras otros paramecios sacaban a los otros tres – contesto la chica

- gracias Bree, jonhson investigarme eso por favor, yo atenderé a Edward -

- Por supuesto doctor Cullen – y se marcho

- gracias papá – dije recostándome de nuevo en la camilla

- no hay de que hijo ahora dejame revisarte si? -

- que a pasado? - sentía mucha curiosidad sobre eso, pero tambien estaba preocupado por mi pequeña y frajil Bella.

- fue un atentado, una bomba en el tren, al parecer tu ibas en uno de los vagones mas lejanos de la maquina, por que todos los que iban en los primeros vagones han quedado calcinados o ahí quienes sobrevivieron con quemaduras de tercer grado, es horrible Edward, yo, no sabia que tu viajabas en tren, de ser así te hubiera buscado desde el principio, Esme se va a volver loca cuando se entere -

- no le digamos nada, no quiero preocuparla, al fin y al cabo estoy bien, auch – sentí un dolor horrible cuando el toco mi rodilla izquierda

- si muy bien sin contar tu rodilla rota y la contusionan en la cabeza, y no se que otra cosa mas – dijo seriamente

- digamosle a Esme que me caí de las escaleras – insistí

- eres muy bueno Edward, a pesar de que no es tu madre la amas y cuidas como tal – replico orgulloso mi papá

- claro que es mi madre, y donde demonios esta ese tipo quiero saber donde esta Bella! - dije comenzando a desesperarme.

- tranquilizate Edward es que es muchisisma gente, pero te aseguro que estará bien, esa chica Bella es muy importante para ti? - termino la frase tratando de sonar indiferente.

- demaciado, es mi vida entera – espete, y era razón Bella lo era.

Espere en silencio y verdaderamente desesperado por unos minutos mas hasta que vi a ese tipo aproximarse.

- Doctor Carlisle, la encontramos, o eso creo, Robinson entro justo detrás de nosotros al vagón, el saco a uno de los hombres pero al parecer su compañero Jacob saco a la chica esta inconsciente y muy grave.

- muchas gracias Jonhson, enseguida voy para allá, lleven a Edward a una ambulancia, tiene una contusión y una rodilla rota -

- no, llevenme con Bella por favor, tengo que estar con ella – exigí

- no Edward, no puedes hacer nada así, dejame ir y te prometo que no me despegare de ella, la cuidare y atenderé como si se tratara de ti y no de ella – me prometió

- bien, pero tienes que dejarme verla en cuanto lleguen al hospital – le condicione

- por supuesto, seras el primero en saberlo – me dijo, y sin mas se alejo junto a Jonhson mientras otros hombres me llevaban en la ambulancia.

Mi padre no dejaría que le pasara nada, mi Bella iba a estar bien, estaba seguro de eso, pero la preocupación no dejaba de atacarme aun así.

* * *

* * *

No sean malitas y denle cliqq en el boton verd d abaho sip??

s grattis y divertidoO admas se haran mas guapos y millonarios!!

ok nott ¬¬' pro me sirven musho para continuar con mis ficqqs

tambn leean " amor verdaddro q pasa si?" esa ya va mas adelantada y les garantiso les encantara!!

shauU!!


	3. Chapter 3: no me doy por vencido LF

Hello aqui subiendo new cap qn sta gnealoza kncion ok spro les gst shauU

* * *

Cap 3: No me doy por vencido

(Luis Fonsi)

Edward POV

habían pasado ya 5 meses y medio, Bella estaba en coma y a pesar de esto yo no me daba por vencido, ella era el amor de mi vida, no renunciaría a ella, no después de saber que ella también me amaba, por esto venia todos los días a el hospital, en el primer mes venían algunos compañeros de Bella de la universidad, su padre y su madre, su dulce madre Renee habían venido apenas se habían enterado de lo que ocurrió, solo yo me comparaba a las visitas de Renee y Charlie aunque también Alice venia varias veces por semana, sorprendentemente mi pequeña hermana adoptiva y Bella eran amigas en el trabajo, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido hubiera podido acercarme a ella desde mucho antes, sus padres incluso estaban viviendo aquí en la ciudad y no se despegaban casi de Bells, (así era como Renee la llamaba), ella y yo habíamos comenzado a conocernos poco a poco y ahora también Esme y ella eran buenas amigas, el tiempo se había llevado con el a las pocas visitas de Bella del primer mes

- Edward cariño, por que no vas a casa? es muy tarde y ayer te quedaste la noche entera, tienes unas enormes ojeras no me gusta que estés aquí tanto tiempo así, Bella podría despertar y no te gustaría que te viera así verdad – finalizo la frase intentando sonar graciosa, pero yo sabia que en el fondo la mecha de la esperanza seguía prendida en el interior de Renee y mía.

- gracias Renee te haré caso, iré a casa, hum necesitas algo? -

- no cariño vete estaré bien -

Salí del hospital y subí a mi carro, me estaba atrasando un poco con mis trabajos y proyectos por lo que utilizaría esa tarde para hacerlo y así mañana el señor Banner ya no tendría que atacarme.

Después de unos minutos de trafico finalmente llegue a casa.

- Edward, que bueno que llegas, creí que habías olvidado que día es hoy – me saludo mi madre Esme, a pesar de que ella no era mi madre biológica, yo la quería como tal, hasta a ese pequeño duende que tenia por hija, que ya no vivía con nosotros, ya que dos años atrás se había casado con Jasper, pero aun que fuera un torbellino la quería mucho.

- de que hablas? - pregunte al ver la casa discretamente decorada como de fiesta

- Eddy... - escuche una entusiasta voz de alguien que iba saliendo de la cocina y por supuesto sabia que se trataba de Tanya.

-a mm.. - fue todo lo que logre decir antes de que se lanzara a mis brazos

-feliz cumpleaños!, puedes creer que Esme me tenga todo el día en la cocina?-

- hum cumpleaños? - pregunte safandome y yendo hacia Esme y Alice

- si Edward, es tu cumpleaños, 24 años valla que rápido creciste pequeño – dijo con los ojos llenos de tanta ternura, la abrace y bese su frente

- ven acá anciano – dijo Alice poniéndose de puntas para abrazarme

- hum creí que los duendes de santa claus no venían hasta navidad – respondí sonriendo

- no lo que pasa es que santa me dio vacaciones – dijo sacando su pequeña lengua –

- y alguna novedad con Bella? - pregunto después de unos segundos

- no, pero espero que pronto este bien de verdad que lo deceo muchísimo – respondí

- si igual yo, el restauran no es lo mismo sin la chica pies izquierdos, la extraño mucho – su carita de duende se entristeció

- espero que los muchachos no tarden mucho – nos interrumpió Esme para evitar que la tristeza se apoderara por completo de Alice y de mi

estuvimos un rato recordando cosas, hasta que llegaron Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle, con un montón de gente mas.

- muchas felicidades hermano, creo que tienes unas cuantas arrugas – dijo Emmett

- si gracias Emmett unas idénticas a las tuyas - respondi sonriendo y su sonrisa se borro de su cara

- ah sido un chiste bueno osito admitelo – dijo sonriendo Rosalie

- Eddy, quieres abrir mi regalo? - pregunto Tanya a mi lado con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa empalagosa en la cara.

- claro, hum por que no? - dije en el tono mas amable que conseguí

- osito por que no vamos con Carlisle me prometió hablarme sobre un empleo? - le guiño un ojo a Tanya y se llevo a Emmett

suspire y me talle los ojos, en estos momentos debería estar haciendo mis planos o diseñando las nuevas oficinas de una aereolinea que me había encargado en señor Banner.

Tomo mi mano y me llevo al jardín extremadamente cuidado de Esme.

- bueno pues aquí esta! - me alargo un rectángulo envuelto en papel brillante

- gracias – dije pero ella no lo soltó – antes tu abrazo

- Tanya yo... -

- te encantara, es un disco de debussy Rose me dijo que te gusta mucho – me interrumpió y se aproximo a abrazarme, le respondí levemente el abrazo y luego, caballerosa y firmemente la aleje de mi

- muchas gracias -

- también me dijo Rose que te gusta el piano y estaba pensando si podrías...

- Que bueno que han venido, esta por allá Renee-

- si gracias no podíamos faltar - Charlie y Renee? acaban de entrar al salón, y yo afuera con Tanya?

- lo siento Tanya debo entrar – dije ya comenzando a caminar hacia adentro e ignorando las palabras de protesta de ella.

- o pero si aquí estas Edward – dijo Renee en cuanto me vio – muchas felicidades cuantos cumples 24 cierto? - siguió

- si muchas gracias Renee – le di un abrazo y ella me extendió un pequeño regalo

- hum no debiste molestarte yo...

- nada, nada Edward, lo mereces, has sido tan bueno con nosotros, de no ser por ti y Carlisle no se que seria de nuestra hija – dijo Charlie.

- bueno no pensemos en el hubiera, si no en el presente y el presente es que su hija esta en buenas manos - dijo Carlisle

- bueno pues ahí que partir el pastel no? - dijo Alice y me llevo con ella al comedor, donde había un enorme pastel sobre la mesa

- Alice, podríamos alimentar un ejercito con este pastel – dije viéndola con malos ojos,

- no sea quejica y agradecerme mejor ya que es lo único que tu amiguismo Tanya no ayudo a preparar – dijo casi en un susurro – ya que ella no es toda una diosa de cocina – finalizo alzando las cejas, yo contuve una sonrisa

Comimos pastel, que como Alice dijo fue lo único en la cena que estaba verdaderamente bueno, luego estuvimos un rato platicando y finalmente Charlie y Renee dijeron que tenían que irse, entonces Alice y Jasper dijeron que también debían irse, finalmente Tanya y Rose eran las únicas que quedaron y yo subí a mi habitación antes de que a Tanya se le ocurriera abalanzarse nuevamente sobre mi.

Después de bañarme, baje de nuevo y vi que Emmett había llevado a Rose y a Tanya a su casa, por lo que me dispuse a trabajar en mi proyecto.

- Edward, es un poco tarde no crees? Deberías de hacer eso mejor mañana – dijo Esme con sus manos en mis hombros.

- en realidad no, ya que tengo que presentar este proyecto mañana y a penas y eh tenido tiempo de hacerlo – respondí suspirando al ver mi poco avance

- ay cariño, y no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte? - dijo con tono preocupado y sentándose a mi lado

gracias Esme pero estoy bien, de verdad no te preocupes – dije sonriendole a mi madre, de verdad que era una mujer ejemplar, mi madre había muerto de un ataque al corazón cuando yo tenia 15 y Emmett 18 y desde que mi papa había vuelto a casarse y trajo a Esme y a Alice a la casa todo había sido como recuperar a mi verdadera madre.

- Bueno pero de todos modos te traeré una taza de café para que el sueño no te moleste esta bien? -

- muy bien gracias – dije sonriendo y ella se levanto de la silla beso mi frente y se marcho a la cocina.

No había avanzado demaciado con el proyecto cuando Esme regreso con un termo lleno de café y se quedo a mi lado haciéndome platica para no quedarme dormido, finalmente a las 3:30 am tuve que subir a dormir o de lo contrario Esme se quedaría despierta al igual que yo toda la noche, no había terminado, pero al menos tenia un gran avance puse mi alarma a las 7 para poder terminar el proyecto una hora antes de ir al trabajo, despues iria a ver a mi Bella, sonreir al pensar en eso y me dormi.

...

ya eran las 8:10 y mis jefes esperaban por mi proyecto, estábamos en la sala de juntas, pero mi mente no salia de aquel cuarto de hospital.

- bien señor Cullen muestrenos lo que tiene – dijo el señor Aro que era uno de los socios directos de la compañía del aeropuerto para el que necesitaban los planos, al igual que sus hermanos Caius y Marco, mi jefe el señor Banner estaba que se mordía las uñas de nervioso.

Empecé con el discurso que Esme me había ayudado a preparar y luego mostré mi trabajo, los hombres quedaron encantados y me nombraron su supervisor de obras, querían que mi trabajo fuera tal cual estaba plasmado en mis planos, y dijeron que tenia que ir a partir de ese día todas las tardes después de las 3, mi jefe estaba encantado que no le importo que me robaran 3 horas y media de mi horario allí en la oficina, pero a mi no me agrado tanto ya que no iba a tener horario de salida allí lo que me impediría tal vez ir seguido con Bella, pero siempre haría lo posible por ir diario como siempre o al menos 5 veces por semana, no me iba a dar por vencido jamas, tarde o temprano Bella despertaría y quería estar allí cuando eso ocurriera

Como lo pensé, ese día me mostraron todas las instalaciones del Aeropuerto y el señor Banner me envío el personal que tendría a mi cargo, pase allí horas y horas, era las 9 de la noche cuando terminamos de arreglar todos los asuntos pendientes y me dejaron libre de irme.

Salí volando al hospital, allí estaban Alice y Renee y según el doctor no había novedad, pero aun así yo quería estar siempre con mi Bella así que pedí permiso de entrar a su habitación.

Entre y allí estaba tan linda, tan frajil, tan irreal como siempre, al parecer Alice y Renee le habían cortado el pelo y la habían arreglado un poco, pero la arreglaran o no ella era hermosa, me senté en la silla que estaba junto a su cama y suavemente tome un de sus manos entre las mías, la levante y la acerque a mi mejilla.

- bueno Bella, aquí estoy, a tu lado sabes, nunca te dejare amor mio – le susurre y después bese su mano, suspire y la observe por un largo rato.

- Edward – dijo Renee a mis espaldas – iré a casa a cambiarme y a bañarme esta bien, no tardo.

- esta bien Renee, al fin y al cabo yo pasare la noche aquí hoy – respondí

- muy bien entonces al rato regreso – y salio de la habitador.

pase otro rato hablándole al oído a mi amor, tenia la esperanza de que estuviera consiente y que cuando despertara supiera que había estado con ella todo el tiempo.

Alrededor de las 11 Renee llego, ella se acostó en el sillón y a mi me toco de nuevo dormir en la silla.

...

mi alarma sonó a las 6 y me levante, me desperece, le di un beso en la frente a mi Bella y baje a la cafetería, compre dos cafés y una caja con varias donas, despues subí y vi que Charlie había llegado, el había conseguido un trabajo provisional de velador en una escuela cercana.

- buenos días Charlie – salude y le di a Renee el café y me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien ella estaba muy nerviosa y solo tomo el café con un leve gracias

- ah hola Edward – dijo Charlie

- que ocurre, hum que le pasa a Renee?? - pregunte

- fue una enfermera, una tal Jane a puesto muy nerviosa a Renee, le a dicho que después de meses las personas en coma es muy difícil que despierten, y ella bueno pues se a puesto así – dijo Charlie encojinedose de hombros

- que cosa? - estaba furioso pero también sentía como si me hubieran llenado las tripas con cemento ya que en parte eso era cierto, pero no seria así, mi Bella despertaría.

- llamare a Carlisle – prometi a Renee y a Charlie - ahora me voy, voy tarde y tengo que ir a casa a ducharme, Renee, no hagas caso Bella estará bien – le asegure

- si yo... gracias Edward – dijo sollozando

- adiós Edward – dijo Charlie

Subí a mi auto y cerré de un portazo, aun estaba furioso, saque mi móvil cuando comencé a conducir, me puse el manos libre y marque a Carlisle.

- que ocurre Edward? - respondió luego del primer timbre

- buenos días papa no es nada grave despreocupare, se trata de una enfermera incompetente que le dijo a Renee que podía que Bella no volviera a despertar, esta se a puesto muy mal y la verdad quisiera que hicieras algo al respecto – le solté sin esperar siquiera a que respondiera a mi saludo.

- entiendo, que enfermera es? - pregunto Carlisle

- una tal Jane – dije

- muy bien Edward voy a hablar para que la muevan de paciente – dijo serenamente

- no Carlisle, debes correrla eso no s...-

- lo siento Edward pero es un hospital con muchos pacientes y no puedo ir por ahí despidiendo gente solo por que ofendieron a algún familiar de un doctor, mira este tipo de cosas se dan a diario hijo lo lamento – me soltó un poco molesto

- si tienes razón, pero si muevela, no quiero a esa mujer cerca de Bella – puntualice

- bueno hasta luego Edward – dijo Carlisle y colgó.

...

El resto del mes paso lentamente, el nuevo enfermero de Bella era un tal Jacob Black, que para nada me agradaba la forma en que la veía, pero no le diría nada mas a Carlisle.

Eran ya casi las nueve e iba en mi auto al hospital, había dejado de tomar el tren, ya que eso solo me quitaría el tiempo, por esto había decidido aceptar después de todo el auto que Carlisle me quería regalar, claro que eso fue apenas un mes después del atentado del tren, nunca había querido que Carlisle me diera un auto ya que queria comprar uno por mi mismo pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor.

Entre al cuarto de Bella y vi a Charlie dormido en la silla.

- hola Bella, ya vine – la salude susurrando en su oído y besando su frente

- Edward, no vi que llegaste – me saludo la voz de Renee a mis espaldas

- oh, es que vine directo aquí lo lamento -

a nuestras espaldas Charlie balbuceo algo dormido

- no me gusta despertarlo, pero si no lo hago no llegara a su trabajo – dijo Renee señalando a su esposo

- debe ser muy duro para el estar despierto tantas horas y en el trabajo no duerme? - pregunte

- si que lo hace, tiene permitidas 3 horas de sueno salteadas claro, pero no es suficiente – dijo y se acerco a su marido

- Charlie? Debes ir al trabajo, despierta por favor – y comenzó a sacudirlo cada vez mas fuerte

- Bella – grito en cuanto abrió los ojos – hum lo lamento – dijo al vernos a Renee y a mi

- es tarde Charlie, debes ir al trabajo, te traeré un café – dijo Renee y salio de la habitación

- Edward, hum no habías venido en como 5 días – dijo sorprendido al parecer de verme

- si antier vine por la noche, pero usted ya se había ido y por la mañana salí volando antes de las 5 por que tenia que revisar una fachada, y pues últimamente el trabajo no me da apenas tiempo libre – dije

- sabes Edward, nunca había conocido a un muchacho como tu, te preocupas por Renee y por mi solo por que somos familiares de Bella y apesar de que ella ni siquiera se da cuenta, estas aquí todo el tiempo, con ella, sabes no creo que eso sea bueno...

- de que habla? - dije frunciendo el se~o

- bueno – por su cara le costaba demaciado soltar lo que quería decirme – tu y yo sabemos que después de todos estos meses Bella no a mostrado señal alguna de despertar, cada vez estoy mas desesperado, no se que hacer mi hija esta perdiendo meses de su vida allí, quizá no despierte en mucho tiempo, o quizá ya no despierte – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y su voz era entrecortada

- lo se pero yo...-levanto una mano en señal de que lo dejara terminar de hablar

- pero yo soy su padre y Renee su madre, nos duele mas que a nada en el mundo es nuestra única hija, pero tu Edward, estas dejando ir tu vida, no vives mas que para ella y no deberías...

- esta insinuando que me aleje de Bella? - pregunte tratando de controlar mi voz

- yo solo digo lo que veo y lo que pienso que es mejor para ti y eso es no dejar ir tu vida -

- no lo entiende? Bella es mi vida ahora, yo... -

- ves eso es a lo que me refiero, no ves mas allá de ella y ...

- disculpeme entonces por amarla mas que a nada en la tierra y por no perder la esperanza, cosa que al parecer usted ya hizo – por una milésima de segundo su cara se vio desecha, pero luego la recompuso en una mascara de enojo

- y que pasa entonces si Bella despierta y dice que sencillamente tu no eres lo que ella quiere eh, que pasa entonces? -

- se que es un riesgo, no es que no lo halla pensado antes, pero es un riesgo que sin duda tomare, aun si mi carrera, mis sentimientos o mi propia vida tengo que dar por Bella, lo haré – mi voz aumentaba poco a poco de volumen – yo la amo Charlie Swan, amo a Isabella desde hace mas de medio a~o y la amare para siempre, así que no me pida que la deje por favor por que no lo haré – termine de decirlo casi gritando.

- bien, al fin y al cabo es tu vida – dijo y salio de la habitación luego de besar en la frente a Bella

Aun estaba muy ansioso, y sentía un cosquilleo en mis dedos, comence a dar vueltas de un lado a ptro, que mas daba mi vida, que mas daba la razon, sin mi Bella nada podria tener nunca color, yo la amaba

- te amo Bella – grite una, dos tres cuatro veces y me deje caer de rodillas junto a su cama con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces note algo, su mano después de que Charlie saliera la tenia pegada al cuerpo y con la palma hacia abajo, ahora estaba unos centímetro mas lejos, con la palma arriba, estaba seguro, esto no era parte de mi imaginación, y yo no me había acercado lo suficiente como para movérsela accidentalmente, entonces una alegría enorme me lleno el corazón y al no caber se desbordo por todo mi ser.

- Bella! - grite con la voz entrecortada de felicidad

- Bella mi amor, moviste la mano Bella – me acerque mas a su cama y entonces vi que uno de sus dedos se movía débilmente y después otro dedo también se movió, Carlisle me había dicho que esto podía pasar, pero que podrían ser solo reflejos inconscientes, pero que aun así ya seria un mejoría, que casi seguro la llevaría a otro avance.

- Renee!, Carlisle!, Renee!, Carlisle! - comeenze a gritar de emoción desde la puerta, esto no era casualidad, esto era verdad, tampoco era un sueño mi Bella se pondría bien, estaba seguro.

Pleace cliq abajo, en el botton vrd, es gratis y no necesittan ser miembros sip???

bno el sig cap sera con la cancion d te vi venir d sin bandera ok??

bno baez nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4: Te vi venir part 1

Hellosines!! amm ps aqqi un Bella POV d sta loqqa historia qq se va escribiendo sola en mi cabeza, XD es encerio, a veces por la noches no puedo dormir ¬¬ x qq ahi se pone la story a inventarse XD y ya cuando puedo y quiero me pongo a plasmarlo, espero les guste el cap de verdad q me inspire mucho, recuerdo q hac qmo 100 años veia una serie llamada Q raro! Y en un capitulo una chava estaba en coma, y segun en su mente estaba atrapada en una plaza, y no podia volber a casa, y con ayuda de la protagonista de la serie conseguia llegar a casa, si estaba bn loqa la serie, supongo qq por eso mis neuronas no funcionan bn enfin ahi me inspire para poner a Bella dentro del tren, disfrutnlo d vdd y el siguiente cap sera con la cancion de "niña" y "que vida la mia" ambas de Reik.

* * *

Cap 4: Te vi venir

(Sin bandera)

Bella POV

Iba viajando en un tren, un enorme y solitario tren, no sabia si llevaba aquí un minuto, una hora, un día, una semana, un mes o un año, era tan extraño por mas que el tren avanzara parecía que no iba a detenerse jamas, estaba ya desesperada, pero no sabia por que, no lograba recordar nada que hubiera hecho o pensado antes de abordar este tren, solo sabia algo, y es que quería escuchar de nuevo esa voz, de vez en cuando alguien venia aquí, se sentaba junto a mi y susurraba cosas, para mi nada tenia sentido, pero me gustaba el sonido dulce de esa melodiosa y aterciopelada voz, pero nunca había podido ver bien quien era, ya que se mantenía siempre en las sombras, siempre tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo, que significaba esto? También algunas veces escuchaba otras voces, aunque no tan claramente como esa además ninguna se escuchaba tan cerca, cuando alguien mas subía al tren, por lo general estaba en frente o podía ser que hasta en otro vagón, pero aun así no lograba reconocer a nadie, también escuchaba muy seguido unos lastimeros sollozos y que mi corazón reconocía pero no hacia nada por intentar detenerlos, ya que tarde o temprano se iban.

Mi tren pasaba por bancos d luz y por obscuridad absoluta, por hermosos campos y por fríos bosques, hasta podía jurar que pasaba cerca de un mar, pero lo mas sorprendente era que todo siempre estaba solo y eso me hacia sentirme tan pequeña y olvidada.

De repente en medio de una absoluta obscuridad escuche dos voces, la primera parecía ser de un hombre, que pocas veces había escuchado aquí, pero que mi memoria inconscientemente la recordaba, y la otra era ese sonido musical y aterciopelada, al parecer discutían, y era una acalorada discusión, y yo no podía verlos, y para nada me gustaba que discutieran, mi corazón si reconocía a esas dos personas pero mi estúpida mente no, aun así estaba ansiosa, quería que pararan no me gustaba escuchar que discutan aunque no lograra descifrar que decían mi corazón se sintió muy mal, se aceleraba mucho y un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero entonces la discusión seso, mi corazón a penas comenzaba a bajar la velocidad y de nuevo estaba tranquila cuando escuche a esa melodiosa y aterciopelada voz gritar.

- Te amo Bella, te amo Bella, te amo Bella – gritaba a todo pulmón y había dolor en su voz era horrible escuchar eso.

Escuchar como sonaba adolorida esa voz tan hermosa, mi corazón se sintió aun peor que minutos antes, estaba desesperada y quería poder hacer algo para que su dolor parara, por primera vez en mucho o poco tiempo quien sabia cuanto intente levantarme de mi lugar y consolar a ese alguien pero no podía, no podía mover ni un musculo, absolutamente nada, luche y luche mucho pero solo conseguí mover un poco mis dedos, esto era estúpido, no lo entendía, por que? No era como cuando te entumes o te da un calambre, era peor, era una inmovilidad total y era horrible!

- Bella! Mi amor moviste la mano! - volbio a gritar esa melodiosa voz pero esta vez era un grito victorioso, un grito lleno de felicidad que hizo mi corazón saltar, y por primera vez entendí las palabras correctamente.

Yo era Bella, y yo había movido la mano, por mi se había puesto feliz! Intente volver a moverme y de nuevo solo conseguí mover mis dedos.

- Renee!, Charlie! - grito ese par de nombres si parar y poco a poco su sonido se fue alejando, quise moverme de nuevo y logre mover la mano entera, quería que regresara, ese sonido no debía irse, no tenia que hacerlo jamas, moví mi mano de nuevo, el debía verme y regresar.

- lo vez! Esta moviendo la mano vean la – gracias a dios había vuelto, mi esfuerzo servía de algo, movería la mano para siempre si eso lo mantenía a mi lado

- Bella!!! hija mía te estas moviendo! - grito la voz que por lo general era la que sollozaba

- ven no fue mi imaginación es verdad!! - volbio a gritar la melodiosa voz con el triunfo marcado en la voz.

Después de un rato, no tengo idea de cuanto ya que el tiempo sin duda era algo que no controlaba abordo de este tren, otra cantarina voz que también me era familiar llego.

- Bella amiga ya veras la sorpresa que te llevaras cuando despiertes, te eh comprado tantas cosas como Jazz y yo pudimos cargar, vas a estar feliz y claro que lo mejor sera que podrás estar con Edward – y la cantarina voz río, sin embargo mi mente seguía en la ultima palabra que pronuncio.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!

- Edward! - eso sin duda salio de mi garganta, no estaba solo en mi mente, se escucho un sonido como de que algo se rompía y enseguida un grito

- escuchaste Jazz ella dijo Edward- dijo la cantarina voz

- si que lo escuche, vamos por los demás – respondía una voz que estaba un poco ronca y varonil.

Intente moverme nuevamente, al parecer el tren poco a poco bajaba la velocidad, y yo comenzaba a estar mas consiente de las figuras, de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y entonces con un ruido repentino el tren finalmente paro y una luz cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos, no quería abrirlos, no quería volver a quedar deslumbrada por la luz, así que solo me dedique a escuchar lo que me rodeaba, al parecer ya no estaba en mi duro y frío asiento del vagón, estaba en algo mas suave, hum una cama? Si tal vez era una cama y alrededor mio se sentía un poco frío, levante mi mano para frotar mis ojos y así poder.... levante mi mano? Frote mis ojos??

- crees que este consiente? - preguntaba alguien

- supongo que si no la vez, esos no son movimientos inconscientes solo vela – respondía otra feliz voz

- Bells estas bien? Estas despierta? - preguntaba la musical voz de Edward junto a mi oído, hum ¿¿Edward??, entonces recordé todo, el día que tímidamente hablamos, ese beso tan tierno que nos dimos y mi corazón se puso loco Edward estaba conmigo!, no recordaba mas solo que todo se había puesto obscuro y de allí a ese tren, que aunque acababa de bajar de el ya parecía un recuerdo borroso, como cuando despiertas de un sueño a mitad de la noche y te vuelves a dormir, y por la mañana cuando despiertas, ni siquiera recuerdas de que iba, así me sentía, parecía que apenas hace unos segundos que los labios de Edward y los mios se habían separado.

- que alguien llame a Carlisle – dijo la voz entusiasta de Renee, pero que demonios estaba haciendo aquí Renee??

- yo voy – dijo casi sin aire Charlie, wow mi papa también estaba aquí

- cuando la duenda lo sepa se va a morir de felicidad – replico un emocionado Edward. pero que?? la duenda?? quien diablos era la duenda??

tenia que ver en donde estábamos así que tendría que abrir los ojos, lentamente los fui abriendo para que la luz no me cegara de nuevo, pero solo logre ver en el techo una lampara larga antes de que una cabellera café me tapara la vista y unos brazos suaves me atraparan en un fuerte abrazo.

- Bella hija mía despertaste de verdad despertaste!! - dijo sollozando mi madre

- mama, por dios me avergüenzas – esa fue mi voz?? que horrible sonaba y ella solo emitió una risa nerviosa mezclada con llanto.

- Bella! - el sonido de la voz de Edward pronunciando mi nombre me desarmo y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

En cuanto mi mama me soltó, lo busque con la mirada, estaba de pie a mi lado izquierdo mientras que Renee estaba a mi lado derecho, no tenia ninguna duda Edward era la perfección en persona, sin pensarlo dos veces alargue mis brazos hacia el y una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara fue lo ultimo que vi antes de que me abrazara, enseguida sentí una descarga de adrenalina, y mi corazón parecía un tambor indio que sonaba tan fuerte como si fuera a explotar.

* * *

Sorry x cortar asi el cap pro s qq sta muy, muy largo y tuve qq dividirlo, pro enseguida subo la part qq sigue!


	5. Chapter 4: te vi venir part 2

- mi Bella, te extrañe tanto, no paso un solo día sin que soñara con este momento, cuando al fin abrieras tus hermosos ojos, para poder abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo – dijo mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caian de sus verdes y hermosos ojos, pero sus palabras me desconcertaron hum dias??

- hum cuanto dormí? - dije mientras Edward deshacía nuestro abrazo, pero mantenía sus manos enlasadas a las mías.

- bueno f... - pero otra voz nos interrumpió,

- Bella, hija – este era Charlie y enseguida estuvo a mi lado abrazándome con tal ternura, parecía que abrazara a un bebe, y por supuesto las manos de Edward tuvieron que soltarme para poder abrazar a Charlie.

- te extrañe tanto mi muñequita – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte, no lo entendía Charlie nunca había sido bueno demostrando amor y ahora estaba diciéndome muñequita.

- Isabella Swan, es un gusto al fin conocerte, bueno me refiero a despierta – dijo una voz que no conocía y cuando Charlie me soltó logre ver a un doctor alto, rubio y de tez pálida

- hola soy Carlisle Cullen, soy el papa de Edward – dijo estirando una mano hacia mi y dándome una deslumbrante sonrisa, valla el papa de Edward.

- mucho gusto doctor Cullen – dije con una tímida sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

- solo dime Carlisle y yo te llamare Bella, te parece? - dijo dándole palmadillas a mi mano con la que tenia libe, y después me soltó.

- bien, hum doc... hum Carlisle cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que vine aquí? - pregunte viendo por primera vez mi cuarto de hospital completamente.

- pues, hum – volteo a ver a mis padres y a Edward, antes de continuar – aproximadamente 8 meses Bella – dijo alzando un poco las cejas.

- que??? - debía estar bromeando, y era una broma de muy mal gusto, voltee a ver a Edward y a mis papas pero nada en su rostro desmentía las palabras de Carlisle.

- supongo que Bella va a querer comer algo luego de todo este tiempo sin alimentarse mas que por un tuvo intravenoso – dijo Carlisle – iré a buscar a tu enfermero para que te traiga algo de comer esta bien? - continuo y salio

- Bella, iremos a casa, te encantara estar de nuevo allí, ya lo veras, no tendras que...

- de que hablas? - interrumpí a mi mama – y la universidad? - dije incrédula

- hija, perdiste un semestre entero y además no es bu...

- no quiero irme, quiero quedarme, quiero estar con Edward, y quiero terminar mi carrera, por favor, no me hagan esto! - suplique

- por favor entiende yo no puedo quedarme para siempre en este lugar, me necesitan en el pueblo, y además tu beca la perdiste, o al menos esta suspendida ya que están enterados de la situación y en cuanto a Edward yo... - mi padre se interrumpió y voltio a ver a Edward que estaba rígido como una tabla en su silla a lado de mi cama.

- ya hablaremos de eso luego cariño no te preocupes – dijo Renee y tomo el brazo de Charlie, y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

- Bella – susurro mi nombre, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, dios sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y hermosos, puse mis manos en su cuello y lo jale hacia mi, necesitaba sentir sus labios en los mios, lo necesitaba mas que a nada, y el entendió enseguida, se acerco y me beso, era un muy dulce beso que me robo el aliento, pero enseguida comenze a mover mis labios con pasión en los suyos y el respondió a mi alocado beso.

- hum - una francesilla extraña nos interrumpió, odiaba a esa criatura que acababa de romper este mágico momento, gruñí en protesta y Edward se río un poco mientras volbia a su silla, y vi a un tipo que al parecer era el enfermero que el padre de Edward nos había mandado ya que llevaba un uniforme blanco con azul y con el mismo emblema que el traje blanco que Carlisle llevaba.

- Valla Isabella, al fin te veo despierta, soy Jacob Black, tu enfermero – me regalo una amplia y cálida sonrisa y entonces el dejo en mis piernas una bandeja de comida.

- el doctor Cullen me dijo que habías despertado y necesitabas comida así que aquí esta – continuo

- muchas gracias Jacob y no me llames Isabella, solo Bella – conteste respondiendo a su sonrisa

- bien yo vo..voy a hum.. - tartamudeo

- yo me encargo de ella – respondió Edward con una voz posesiva y fría y tomando el tenedor de mi bandeja de comida

- si claro, hasta luego Bella – dijo fulminando a Edward con la mirada y sonriéndome de nuevo.

- incomodo – dijo Edward soltando el aire y dándome una media sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

- ahora a comer – dijo jugando con el tenedor.

Estaba a punto de empezar con mi postre cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo.

- Bella!! - escuche un agudo gritito y de repente todo se volbio obscuro (de nuevo)

- dejarla que respire Alice – escuche a mi madre hablar y soltar una visita

- Alice? - dije y le correspondí el fuerte abrazo

- no lo puedo creer Bella, eh venido tan rápido como me fue posible, el pobre de Jazz iba agarrado de su asiento hasta con los dientes – dijo en cuanto me soltó

- no lo puedo creer Alice eres malvada pobre Jasper – conteste riéndome

- te extrañe tanto pequeña pies izquierdos – contesto haciendo un puchero y abrazándome de nuevo.

- si, si duenda ya se que la extrañaste, pero si no dejas que Bella acabe su gelatina te la pondre de mascarilla escuchaste? - amenazo Edward pero también con una visita, parecía que había mucha confianza entre ellos

- callate "Eddy" o te pateare el trasero – dijo sacando su pequeña lengua, hum sin duda habia mucha confianza.

- veo que se conocen bastante como para pelearse a mi costa cierto? - pregunte intentando que mi voz sonara despreocupada, pero al parecer Edward no callo y soltó una carcajada y Alice comenzó a reír sin parar.

- veras Bella, ese duende malvado que se hace llamar Alice, es mi hermanastra, nos conocemos desde hace mas de 5 años, cuando nuestros padres se casaron, pero ella ya no vive con nosotros por que se caso con el pobre de Jasper, del cual me compadezco por tener que soportar este torbellino – dijo entre risas Edward a lo que Alice le respondía con codazos en las costillas.

- valla – fue mi respuesta

- ahí Bella si yo hubiera sabido que del chico del tren del que tanto hablabas era el zoquete de mi hermanastro, le abría dado un buen jalón de orejas para que dejara de comportarse como el gran tarado que es y se animara a hablarte – dijo Alice dando saltitos, muy de Alice.

- si, eso hubiera facilitado tantas cosas – conteste

- a si, haber quien es el zoquete y tarado, ya veras pequeño duende, la próxima vez que necesites un modelo para tu ropa, tendrás que pedírselo a Emmett, y con lo vanidoso que es sabes que pasaras horas y no te decidirás por nada – contraataco Edward

- basta de pleitos ustedes dos – dijo Carlisle, no había notado que estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación

- como encontró a Bella, Carlisle? - pregunto Renee – cree que podremos llevarla pronto a casa? - mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar eso.

- claro, Bella solo necesita quedarse unos cuantos días mas aquí, lo que pasa es que debe recibir unas terapias, ya saben 8 meses sin mover las piernas, no es para que se levante ahora mismo y se ponga a brincar no? - respondió Carlisle, - creo que con una semana de terapia es suficiente – finalizo

- claro Carlisle – dijo Renee

- bueno Bella, nos vemos luego, ya que tengo que atender a otros pacientes – se despidió Carlisle y salio de la habitación.

- Duende, hum bueno Alice – dijo Edward al ver que Alice se preparaba a continuar con la discusión que Carlisle había acallado - por que no vamos a buscar al pobre Jasper, seguro que ya esta enfadado y perdido, preguntando por Bella en algún quirófano – dijo Edward levantándose de su silla y empujando a Alice hacia afuera.

- pero si Jazz.. oh claro, hum al rato nos vemos Bella – dijo Alice y salieron

- ahí hija cuanto me hiciste falta – dijo Renee

- la verdad me siento como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, es tan raro acostumbrarme a esto, lo que mas me pesa es la universidad – dije agachando la cabeza y tomando de nuevo mi gelatina.

- si, hija hablando de eso, Charlie y yo hablamos, y llegamos a la conclusión de que hablaremos a la universidad esperando que te acepten nuevamente, ya que no es culpa de nadie el que hallas estado en coma, y si te aceptan, yo me quedare contigo princesa, bueno al menos un tiempo, tampoco quiero torturar al pobre Charlie con sus malos dotes culinarios – dijo sonriendo

- de verdad mama, de verdad harás eso por mi? - dije tan feliz que una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara y me acercaba a abrazarla ya que ella estaba sentada junto a mi en la cama.

- si mi Bella, además no podíamos hacerle eso Edward, el de verdad estuvo contigo todo este tiempo, y si me lo preguntas a mi, eso es amor hija – dijo con una sonrisita y suspirando

- cada cuanto me visitaba Edward? - dije con una curiosidad enorme

- ahí Bella, Edward no se despegaba de aquí, hasta parecía que trabajaba aquí y no en la oficina donde en realidad lo hace – respondió alzando las cejas divertida

- de verdad? - pregunte, y suspire aliviada, Edward me amaba, o al menos eso parecía, y yo estaba completamente loca por el, no se que paso en realidad en esos meses que no estuve consiente, pero esperaba que su amor no se terminara, quería que estuviera siempre conmigo o de lo contrario mi vida se vendría abajo, era como Alice me dijo aquella tarde en el restaurante, mi mundo giraba al rededor de ese chico del tren, y asi seria para siempre, sin lugar a dudas, y a pesar de como era de timida y torpe, mi plan era mostrarle todo mi amor a Edward, queria que el nunca dudara de este amor, para que si asi el algun dia se enfadaba de mi o simplemente me dejara, no me quedaria con la sensacion de no haberle dado todo mi amor, ese pensamiento me hizo estremecerme, que estupideses pensaba, Edward me amaria por siempre.

- hum puedo entrar? - la perfecta voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos y me regreso a la tierra

- Claro Edward, que ocurre? - dijo Renee arrebatándome las palabras de la boca.

- bien Aro me llamo, tengo que ir a el aereopuerto a arreglar unos asuntos, pero no te preocupes Bells regresare a las 8 o 9 de acuerdo? - dijo dándome esa perfecta sonrisa de lado, hum Bells???

- Bells? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño, solo mi caprichosa madre me llamaba así y no es que no me gustara pero se escuchaba raro viniendo de sus labios aunque no mal si no hermoso

- lo lamento no sabia que no te gustaba, es que eh escuchado a tu mama decirte así tanto tiempo que se pega? - se disculpo

- no hay problema Edward llámame como quieras, solo se me hizo raro escuchar que me dijeran así, de verdad y esta bien, hasta luego – solté todo como fue apareciendo en mi cabeza, debía parecer una tonta hablando, solo esperaba que cuando Edward descubriera lo torpe, fuera de moda y terca que era yo el no dejara de amarme, tenia miedo que se hubiera hecho una idea equivocada de mi, gracias a sus largas conversaciones que seguro el y Renee tuvieron.

- hum bueno, veo que te fuiste – dijo soltando una risita y aproximándose a mi – hasta al rato niña hermosa – dijo y me dio un dulce y tierno beso de despedida en los labios, sentí como la sangre subió a mis mejillas y el sonrío y se marcho.

- es tan romántico verdad? - dijo Renee cuando Edward salio, casi me olvido de su presencia cuando el aapareció

- si que lo es - respondí agachando la mirada

- hola Bella – dijo una entusiasta voz en la puerta del dormitorio – lista para comenzar con tu terapia? - inquirió dándome una cálida sonrisa y entrando con un carrito cargado al parecer de aparatos.

- claro Jacob – dije recordando el nombre del enfermero que me había llevado la comida hace un rato.

- hum, una chica pequeñita y de cabello alborotado que iba de la mano de un rubio alto, con cara de estar sufriendo, me pidió que te dijera que había tenido que salir volando ya que su diseñador de modas Phirelly le acababa de llamar por un asunto importante, y que era una enorme sorpresa que te ibas a llevar y apenas le quedaba tiempo – dijo esforandoze por recordar cada palabra pronunciada por Alice.

- que es lo que se trama esa? - me pregunte en voz alta, Renee a mi lado se encojio de hombros

- necesitas ayuda para algo Jacon? - pregunto Renee

- gracias y me llamo Jacob, no Jacon – dijo riéndose – pero diganme Jake, creo que es mas fácil – dijo sonriendo

- muy bien Jake – contesto Renee entre risas

– oh y la verdad es que si, necesito comenzar a darle a Bella los masajes correspondientes en las piernas y la espalda, y tengo antes que instalar todos estos cables, pero como es jueves, la sala de baño va a comenzar a llenarse, hum podría ir allí a reservarle un lugar a Bella? - dijo Jacob comenzando a sacar aparatos del carrito que llevaba.

- por supuesto hum en donde es? - pregunto Renee mientras se levantaba de la cama

- hum tome el acensor que esta al final de este pasillo, y valla al piso 3 y valla hacia la derecha, de vuelta al final del pasillo y ahi es – respondio Jake.

- muy bien – dijo Renee, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio disparada murmurando las instrucciones que Jake acababa de darle.

- bueno ahora si comencemos contigo Bella – dijo sonriendo.

- no dolerá? - pregunte aterrada y el se limito a reírse

- eres graciosa Isabella, me caes bien, por supuesto que no duele – dijo como si fuese la cosa mas ovia del mundo

- bueno pues entonces empecemos Jake, y también me caes bien, eres alegre – dije sonriendo.

Solo esperaba que se hicieran las 8 para poder ver de nuevo a Edward, era extraño que acabara de verlo y ya lo extrañara así, pero estaba segura que con Jake, el tiempo apenas se sentiría, ya que por lo visto era de esos chicos que no se callan, y aun así son divertidos.

* * *

miles de millones d grax x leerme y x sus gniales Reviws netto qq me inspiran mushisimo a continuar jejeje, tambn las criticas y los regaños son bien recibidos, d nvo sory x cortar el cap, lo qq pasa s qq no podia subir dsd ayer y ya staba harta!! pro aqqi ya encontre cmo.

qlick en el boton verde y aparecera el nombre del hombre q te ama!!

ok nott pro si lo hacn y me dejan su coment, sera gnial, no cuesta nada y no necesitas ser miembro de Fanfiction para comentar ok??

se aceptan: felicitaciones, consejos, opiniones, quejas, reclamos y preguntas ok?

BsittozZ d Alice!! (Ahtziry)


	6. Chapter 5: Niña, Que vida la mia

Cap. 5

"Niña" y "Que vida la mía" - Reik

Jacob POV

no podía sacármela de la cabeza, era tan linda, esa chica me volvería loco!, y mas por que el doctor Cullen me asigno como su enfermero, y su perfecto hijito era su novio, no yo me encontraba a años luz de esa linda niña, como es que ocurrió esto?, cuando Jacob Black se obsesiono así con esa chica?, quizá fue desde la primera vez que la vi...

-:- Flash Back-:-

- Necesito que alguien me ayude, allí queda alguien, al parecer es una chica – alguien grito, había habido un atentado contra un tren, al parecer alguien puso una bomba en un vago, este hizo explosion y dejo a muchos muertos, y también muchos heridos, la mayoria de ellos morian antes de llegar al hospital, por eso devia ser rapido.

- Claro yo entro – grite y corrí vagón adentro

- había muchos escombros, los cuales moví con cuidado, si la chica estaba en el suelo yo no debía golpearla con un trozo de madera o algo así, moví uno de los asientos que se había despegado, y la vi, una chica estaba tirada en el suelo, con su sedoso cabello café sobre la cara, y un poco de sangre le salia de la cabeza, al parecer fue un golpe duro.

- Jared, por aquí, trae la camilla – le grite a mi compañero para que viniera, mientras tanto yo le descubrí la cara a la chica, y note lo hermosa que era, ella no podía morir, ella era demaciado linda para marcharse de este mundo, pensé.

Rápidamente Jared y yo subimos a la chica a la camilla y lentamente la sacamos como pudimos, las ambulancias estaban repletas, y aunque había un montón no nos dábamos abasto, habían también muchos hospitales ayudando, por lo que nos pusimos a esperar a que nos atendieran frente a las ambulancias de nuestro hospital.

- como tardan! - me queje – es que no hay mas ambulancias? -

- deja de resongar Jake, se hace lo que se puede – respondio Jared, sin embargo los minutos pasaban y todo seguia igual, o almenos yo eso veia.

- hey Jacob! - grito de lejos Jonhson haciendo señas

- Que ocurre! - replique sin alejarme del dulce ángel moribundo de la camilla, Jonhson llego corriendo a donde estábamos

- esta chica, la sacaron de ese vagón? - dijo señalando el vagón en el que habíamos encontrado a la chica.

- así es por que? - respondí

- al parecer es la novia del hijo del doctor Cullen, esta desesperado, iré a decirle que esta bien – dijo y de nuevo corrió, así que era novia del hijo del doctor Cullen, claro ellos eran muy apuestos, y arrogantes, y esta chica era hermosa, pero seguramente era igual que todos ellos, una superficial.

-:- Fin del Flash back -:-

sonreí al recordar eso, sin duda que esos dos estaban cortados con la misma tijera, era como cuando antes los papas prometian a sus hijos desde niños, ya estaban destinados a vivir un felices por siempre, lo que n entendia era por que este hecho me molestaba tanto, ella era hermosa, si, pero pertenecia a alguien mas, así que a mi solo me quedaba admirarla todos los dias alli, tan tranquila, tan Bella, como había escuchado que le decian, aunque su nombre era Isabella, sonreí al recordar eso, sin duda que esos dos estaban cortados con la misma tijera, era como cuando antes los papas prometian a sus hijos desde niños, ya estaban destinados a vivir un felices por siempre, lo que no entendía era por que este hecho me molestaba tanto, ella era hermosa, si, pero pertenecia a alguien mas, así que a mi solo me quedaba admirarla todos los días allí, tan tranquila, tan Bella, como había escuchado que le decían, aunque su nombre era Isabella.

Y también todos los días me topaba con el rostro de ese Cullen, hechandome miradas de odio, acercándose a ella como si fuera su premio, muy bien si se pasaba el tiempo aquí y si era el novio perfecto, pero y que, podría ser que ella no lo quisiera, quizá ella...

Sacudi la cabeza, pensar estas cosas no me hace bien, pero sus labios rojos, y preciosos me volbian loco!ya Queria conocerla, dejar de imaginar como era ella y conocerla realmente, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su forma de ser, su color favorito, quería poder acercarme a ella y hablar, decirle que era hermosa y preguntarle si algún día le gustaría salir, aunque estaba casi seguro seria imposible, claro teniendo a Cullen, di un bufido y me estire, me talle los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos el doctor Cullen estaba frente a mi.

- Jacob, Bella a despertado, y necesito que le lleves algo de comer de acuerdo – dijo palmeandome los hombros

- de verdad? Ire enseguida doctor – y me escabulli directo a las cocinas

No podía creerlo, al fin ese ángel había despertado, meses y meses de espera y al fin estaba despierta, claro que en el ultimo mes había tenido muchas mejoras y todo, pero aun así era algo inesperado y mi corazón latió muy fuerte, al fin lograría responderme mis miles de preguntas, al fin vería sus ojos y escucharía su voz, y por fin me daría cuenta si tendría o no oportunidad con ella.

Tome una charola y espere a que la llenaran, en cuanto la tenia salí disparado a el cuarto, en el camino casi choco con unas viejitas, pero al fin llegue, no me moleste en tocar a la puerta y solo entre con una enorme sonrisa de emoción; pero enseguida se me escurrió por la cara, ella y su noviesito, estaban besándose apasionadamente, una inmensa cólera se apodero de mi.

- hum – tosí para que me notaran el par de tórtolos, de la garganta de Isabella salio un gruñidito y el Cullen se río.

- Valla Isabella, al fin te veo despierta, – dije y al ver su cara sonreí, se veía aun mas hermosa con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate abiertos, y un ruborcito en sus mejillas - soy Jacob Black, tu enfermero – si un simple enfermero, y no un perfecto arquitecto.

- el doctor Cullen me dijo que habías despertado y necesitabas comida así que aquí esta – continué para evitar mostrarme molesto

- muchas gracias Jacob y no me llames Isabella, solo Bella – dijo y me sonrío, sentí el alma en los pies, y mi cerebro sencillamente se desconecto

- bien yo vo..voy a hum.. - balbucee

- yo me encargo de ella – respondió don perfecto con el rostro lleno de ira, al parecer por que mi presencia le robaba minutos para besarla, esto me volvió a poner furioso.

- si claro, hasta luego Bella – dije fulminando al Cullen con la mirada y sonriéndole de nuevo a Bella.

Salí de la habitación aun echando humo, ese maldito Cullen, ella no era ningún trofeo que acabara de ganar, pero bueno quien era yo para estar pensando estas cosas.

- hey Jake, fiesta en la noche vienes? - pregunto Jared tras de mi

- hola Jared, hum no gracias, no estoy de humor para fiestas hoy – replique

- pero te divertirás!, los chicos no dejan de hablar de que la sobrina del doctor Cullen estará allí, al parecer piensan transferirla y creerme no esta nada mal – continuo, lo ultimo que necesitaba en este momento era otro arrogante Cullen.

- no de verdad no estoy de humor – dije con un tono ácido

- es verdad que la paciente que tienes a cargo despertó?, es por eso que estas así? - pregunto alzando la ceja, a veces Jared era muy metiche.

- eso no es algo que te interese, y si me disculpas tengo prisa – dije de modo cortante

- bien pues nos vemos – dijo mientras me alejaba de el.

Subí las escaleras y llegue al cuarto donde guardabamos nuestras cosas, tome mi mp3 y me puse los audífonos, quería escapar del mundo entero unos minutos, no quería saber nada de los Cullen, ni de Bella, ni de Jared, ni de nadie, así que lo puse a todo volumen y cerré los ojos.

- debería de darte una reprimenda por dormir en horas de trabajo Black – escuche una voz que me hablaba

- que? - abrí los ojos y el doctor Cullen estaba frente a mi – lo siento, no creí que me fuera a dormir, solo que me dolía la cabeza y...-

- y como le dolía la cabeza tenia que poner a todo volumen la musica de su reproductor? - dijo divertido

- no, pero ... - intente explicarme

- no importa Jacob, necesito que comience con las terapias de Bella, no creo que podamos retenerla mucho tiempo aquí ahora que a despertado – dijo y salio aun riendo, sacudí la cabeza y apague el reproductor.

Baje por los aparatos, solo esperaba no encontrar a la feliz pareja en otro de sus momentos románticos, sacudí nuevamente la cabeza y solté una carcajada, la señora Cope me miro con cara de pocos amigos, tome el carrito y me aleje sin decir nada.

- tu eres el enfermero de Bella – dijo una personilla de cabello alborotado mientras arrastraba literalmente a un rubio hacia donde yo estaba, pero no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación lo que había dicho, reconocí a la chica como otra Cullen, puaj nos estaban invadiendo!

- soy yo – solo respondí

- gracias al cielo, podrías decirle algo de mi parte? - ahora era mensajero Cullen express?

- si claro, que le digo – dije

- dile que tuve que salir volando, por que mi diseñador Alfred Phirelly me llamo para decirme que ya tenia un pedido que le hice, y que se va a llevar una enorme sorpresa con todo lo que le voy a dar – dijo y comenzó a dar sal titos sin soltar al rubio y este solo sonrío y giro los ojos.

- claro – afirme

- muchísimas gracias, es que apenas tengo tiempo para llegar y me tardaría mas si subo a despedirme de Bella – dijo y sonrío, tenia las facciones tan puntiagudas como un pequeño duende.

- por supuesto ya le digo – y me gire para que no pudiera pedirme nada mas.

Tome el elevador y fui directo a su habitación, me detuve en la puerta y tome aire profundamente antes de entrar.

Estire la mano para abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes y salio el Cullen, nos dedicamos unas miradas amenazadoras, el había notado desde el principio la competencia, Que estaba pensando? Que competencia?, finalmente este salio, y yo empuje el carro hacia adentro.

- hola Bella, lista para comenzar tu terapia? - al ver su rostro tan confundido y con ese rubor tan simpático no pude evitar sonreír.

- claro Jacob – valla, recordaba mi nombre, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

- hum, una chica pequeñita y de cabello alborotado que iba de la mano de un rubio alto, con cara de estar sufriendo, me pidió que te dijera que había tenido que salir volando ya que su diseñador de modas Phirelly le acababa de llamar por un asunto importante, y que era una enorme sorpresa que te ibas a llevar y apenas le quedaba tiempo – dijo tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de esa chiquilla.

- que es lo que se trama esa? - pregunto con la cara llena de horror, al parecer no le gustaban las sorpresas, a su lado su madre se encojio de hombros.

- necesitas ayuda para algo Jacon? - pregunto su mama, Jacon? Trate de no reír por esto.

- gracias y me llamo Jacob, no Jacon – dijo soltando la risa – pero diganme Jake, creo que es mas fácil – y sonreí

- muy bien Jake – contesto ella entre risas

- oh y la verdad es que si, necesito comenzar a darle a Bella los masajes correspondientes en las piernas y la espalda, y tengo antes que instalar todos estos cables, pero como es jueves, la sala de baño va a comenzar a llenarse, hum -dude - podría ir allí a reservarle un lugar a Bella? - dije comencé a sacar todos los aparatos del carrito.

- por supuesto hum en donde es? - pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama

- hum tome el ascensor que esta al final de este pasillo, y valla al piso 3 y valla hacia la derecha, de vuelta al final del pasillo y ahí es – respondí.

- muy bien – dijo ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y salio disparada murmurando las instrucciones que acababa de darle.

- bueno ahora si comencemos contigo Bella – dije y sonreí.

- no dolerá? - pregunto aterrada y me reí, era tan linda así aterrada, como podía temerle a un masaje?

- eres graciosa Isabella, me caes bien, por supuesto que no duele – dije y reí de nuevo, era ovio

- bueno pues entonces empecemos Jake, y también me caes bien, eres alegre – dijo y sonrío, su sonrisa me dejo en shock era aun mas linda sonriendo.

Comencé con el masaje, y platicamos mucho, aunque cada que la conversación iba hacia su perfecto novio, pero aun así supe mucho de ella, luego la lleve a el cuarto de baño, donde su mama Renee la baño mientras yo espere afuera, claro que la ayudaron unas enfermeras mas.

...

- y que te gusta mas? Leer o hum, ir de compras – era la hora de los masajes de Bella, y jugabamos a verdad o reto, venia por las mañanas, que era cuando el perfecto novio no estaba y como Renee se la pasaba a lado de Bella, salia a desayunar algo, en cuanto a su papa al parecer aun no salia del trabajo a esta hora, y estaba sola con Bella, por una semana y 3 dias así habian sido todas las mañanas, pero este era el ultimo dia de su terapia, por lo tanto iba a ser dada de alta, y quien sabe cuando la volberia a ver.

- leer obviamente, Jake sigues en la tierra? - pregunto tronando los dedos en mi cara

- lo lamento, estaba pensando hum... otras cosa, ahora dime por que no las compras? Las chicas aman las compras no? - pregunte alzando la ceja

- pensabas en una chica Jake?? - inquirió sonriendo

- no se vale, es mi turno de preguntar, así que limitate a responder – le acuse y ella hizo un hermoso puchero.

- o vale, odio las compras, no se por que, se me hace aburrido ir de tienda en tienda, escogiendo vestidos y zapatillas – al decir esto sus ojos se abrieron mucho, no pude evitar reír

- valla le temes a las alturas? - pregunte intentando ser gracioso

- no, pero mi equilibrio no es nada bueno, deverias verme caminar, aun antes de esto parecía un pollo espinado – y soltó una risita que me hizo sentir feliz, - pero ahora es mi turno – dijo alzando la ceja

- verdad o reto? - pregunto con su carita de curiosidad, deseaba besarla, sentir sus dulces labios en los mios, sentir su amor, pero eso no me correspondía, eso era del perfecto Cullen

- verdad – gimotee

- estas bien? - pregunto, al parecer había notado la molestia en mi voz

- lo lamento Bella – y compuse una sonrisa que inmediatamente ella correspondió

- en quien pensabas hace rato eh? Una chica? Es tu novia? Es guapa? - me soltó rápidamente, esta chica era increíble.

- se supone pequeña tramposa que es una pregunta por turno, y tu hiciste un millón – me queje

- solo responde Jake – dijo girando los ojos divertidos

- hum deja pienso las preguntas eran: en que pensaba, si era una chica, hum si era mi novia y si era guapa, hum si pensaba en una chica, si es guapa, y lamentablemente no es mi novia – dije esto ultimo agachando la mirada, si tan solo Bella supiera que esa chica era ella?

- por que no? Jake, no se lo has pedido cierto?, deverias hacerlo, eres muy bueno, estoy segura de que cualquier chica estaria encantada de ser tu novia – esas palabras hicieron latir mi corazon muy fuerte

- de verdad crees eso? - ya hacia rato que había terminado la terapia, solo me hacia menso para estar cerca de ella mas tiempo, tome su cara con mis manos y fije mis ojos en los suyos, ella me miro extrañada, era ovio que no entendía que hacia, si tan solo pudiera...

-Bella, me han dado tu alta! - escuche a su entusiasta madre irrumpir en la habitación, Bella se giro hacia ella y yo la solté y fui a desconectar todos los aparatos.

- enserio mama? Oh que bien podre irme a casa! - grito feliz

- si cariño, y ahí mas sorpresas – dijo Renee

- que de que...- pero la pregunta de Bella quedo inconclusa cuando el Cullen entro a la habitación con un enorme oso de peluche y unas finas y caras flores, ese tipo había gastado en Bella seguramente lo que yo ganaba en una semana, y el se la iba a llevar hoy, como yo me sentía competencia contra eso?.

- mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que por fin puedas salir de este hospital – y con esto voltio a verme con cara de triunfo.

- también yo Edward, ya quiero regresar a la universidad, y poder salir juntos, wow sera increíble, a que hora me puedo ir? - dijo feliz, lo cual clavo una pequeña estaca en mi corazón.

- Carlisle dijo que cuando terminaras con tu terapia, cosa que al parecer ya ocurrió, así que eres libre amor – respondió el Cullen

- de verdad? Oh que bien! - dijo Bella alegre y abrazándolo.

- bueno amor debes cambiarte para que puedas irte, así que saldré y te espero afuera amor – se aproximo a ella y la beso, al darse la vuelta me miro fijamente como esperando a que saliera primero, sin embargo finji estar muy ocupado con un cable que no le quedo de otra que salir, Renee le decía a Bella la ropa que había traído para ella y fue hacia el baño salio por la puerta que conducía a los W.C. Para traer una cortina plegable para que Bella pudiera vestirse, no quería estar ahí por lo que de subí todo al carrito y comencé a caminar con paso decidido.

- Jake? - escuche que me llamaba cuando estaba apunto de salir

- que ocurre Bella?, hum felicidades por tu alta – dije y agache la mirada

- Jake, eres una increíble persona, me caes muy bien, me recuerdas mucho a un amigo que tuve de niña, se llamaba Mike, pero hace años que no lo veo, y no quisiera que tu también desaparecieras, así que, hum si te doy mi numero de teléfono, prometes llamarme alguna vez? - dijo tímida, Que cosa? me estaba ofreciendo su numero?

- claro Bella - dije y saque mi móvil para apuntar el suyo

- puedo apuntarlo yo? Es que me cuatrapeo con los números – dijo y sonrío, sin pensarlo alargue mi celular, y entonces Renee regreso con la cortina

- listo, ahora dice que debo tomar una foto para el usuario, hum no importa si salgo toda fea o si? - pregunto, Era una broma?? es que no se había visto al espejo lo hermosa que era? Me encogí simplemente de hombros y ella tomo la foto

- bueno pues hasta luego Jake – respondió alargando la mano con mi móvil

- fue de mucha ayuda tu esfuerzo Jake, gracias – dijo Renee

- si, eso creo, bueno pues Adiós Bella, y Adiós Renee, hum un placer conocerlas y haber sido tu enfermero Bella, me divertí mucho – me despedí de ambas, tome el móvil y salí de allí.

Pase por un lado de donde al parecer estaban todos los Cullen y el padre de Bella, seguí arrastrando el carrito hasta que entre al elevador, saque entonces mi móvil y vi su foto, era tan hermosa, con sus rosadas mejillas y la radiante sonrisa, estaba decidido a llamarle, no iba a alejarme de Bella, aun si Cullen estaba o no con ella, mientras Bella no fuera su esposa, yo lucharía.

**Hello!**

**Mil graz x sus reviews, ii a las shiks d mi fam twilight grax x seguir al dia mis dics jeje las adoro shiks, amm ps qmo ven est cap s un Jacob POV, y lo hice para qq vaiian viendo mas o menos qmo va la cosa ok??**

**dejenme sus opiniones, comentarios o jitomatazos, iia saben aqqi abajo en el bottoncitto verd, no hay qq ser miembro para opinar, y encambio si ayudan musho!**

**Las qqiero y graz x sta aceptacion!**

**-AliCe Ahtziry!**


	7. Chapter 6: me muero la 5ta E

G~low bno ps aqqi les djo un new Cap jeje aws ps tngo tda la semanitta haciendo caps pro st nomas no lo podia akbar XD bno espro lo disfruten y ps la song qq sigue es Eres- Cafe tacuba

* * *

Cap. 6: Me muero – la quinta estación.

- estas Nerviosa Bella? - dijo preocupada Renee

Nerviosa yo? No, definitivamente no estaba nerviosa, solo sentía que mis manos sudaban y que unas lagrimitas se asomaban en mis ojos, y claro la sensación de querer echarme a reír o de saltar un acantilado, pero yo no estaba nerviosa!

- claro que no, hum yo... estoy... bien? - no definitivamente si estaba nerviosa, pero que podía hacer, cantar me fasinaba, nunca senti nervios de hacerlo, y menos frente a mi familia, pero esta vez estaba Edward y eso ya era diferente, no queria tropezarme con mis propios pies, o que un gallo enorme saliera, ah! Quería salir corriendo de allí!.

-:- Días antes -:-

Estaba en mi habitación, cansada del trabajo y la Universidad, gracias al cielo habían entendido que yo no había dejado botada la universidad, si no que el estar en coma no era un buen estado para ir a clases solté una risita al pensar esto, pero también estaba segura que Edward había tenido algo que ver con todo esto, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo.

- Bella? - dijo en la puerta de mi habitación Renee

- Edward esta aquí cariño – sonreí

- gracias mamá – dije y salí del cuarto junto con ella.

Efectivamente en el sillón de la sala se encontraba la perfección en persona, con su deslumbrante y hermosa sonrisa, correspondí a ella con una boba sonrisa de atolondrada, sacudí la cabeza intentando salir del aturdimiento y fui hacia el.

- hola amor, que tal la escuela y el trabajo? - pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano y nos sentábamos en el sillón

- bien, solo que estoy un poco empolvada y tengo que pulir mis estantes – dije mientras me daba unos golpesitos en la cabeza

- yo podría ser tu tutor si quieres – dijo con voz seductora

- claro que no Edward, se supone que aprenda no que me la pase viendo con la boca abierta a mi tutor – ambos reímos

- pero algo se te tendría que pegar no? - inquirió

- no Edward, no seras mi tutor, además que con tu trabajo y la oficina no tendrías tiempo – era verdad, no quería perder el tiempo que Edward y yo pasábamos juntos estudiando

- chicos la cena esta lista – dijo Renee entrando a la sala

- bien, pero esto no se queda así Bella, discutiremos esto mas tarde – dijo besando mi frente y levantados

- si claro lo que digas – me reí y también me levante.

Renee había preparado macarrones con tocino y atún, me sorprendía mucho que Edward cenara con nosotras, con lo extrañas que eran las comidas de Renee, pero en los tres meses que llevábamos saliendo nunca lo escuche quejarse se ningún platillo.

- Bella, tu abuela me llamo, quieren que pasemos la navidad con ellos, y tu papa esta desesperado, quiere ver a sus chicas – dijo Renee sentándose a la mesa con nosotros

- bueno pues supongo que es allí donde debemos pasar la navidad no? - me mordi el labio y voltee a ver a Edward, este sonrio, yo queria estar con Edward en navidad, solo faltaban 5 dias, pero también era cierto que hacia bastante que no veia a mi familia.

- Edward, crees que tu podrías venir con nosotros? - pregunto Renee al ver que ninguno decíamos nada

- si, supongo que si, aunque la duendecilla nos mate por no acudir a su perfecta fiesta – dijo y se encojio de hombros

- eso no seria problema, podriamos invitarlos a todos – me adelante, la verdad era muy tentadora la idea de que mi familia y la familia Cullen estuvieran en el mismo sitio, así todas las personas que eran importantes para mi estarían allí.

- si, supongo que podría hablar con mi papa y con los chicos – horror, había olvidado que el hermano mayor de Edward salia con una chica que no me tragaba.

-:- Flash Back-:-

- bueno Bella, ya es hora, quiero que mi familia te conozca como lo que eres: mi novia, y la dueña de mi vida, estas lista para entrar? - pregunto Edward cuando me abrió la puerta del coche y yo baje nerviosa.

- si eso creo, hum mi pelo como esta? - le pregunte preocupada ya que había manejado muy rápido, y el aire tal vez había despeinado mi cabello, el soltó una risa y me beso

- estas perfecta amor – dijo y me tomo la mano

- Alice hizo un buen trabajo – suspiro y sacudio la cabeza

- si Alice siempre hace buenos trabajos, pero tu eres perfecta siempre amor – me paso un brazo por el hombro y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, toco el timbre y esperamos.

- hola Bella, Edward que bueno que llegan, todos están impacientes, y Alice mas – nos saludo Carlisle al abrir la puerta.

- hola doct... Carlisle – me corregí al ver que el arrugaba el ceño

- entiendo que estén así, están impacientes por ver a Bella despierta y andando – dijo Edward mientras entrabamos

- que bueno que llegan muchachos – nos saludo una mujer de cabello y ojos cafés, tenia el rostro lleno de ternura y amor

- hola Esme, hum Bella ella es mi madre Esme, Esme ella es Bella, la razón de mi vida – dijo Edward sonriendo con autosuficiencia

- mucho gusto Esme, es un placer conocerte – salude

- hola Bella – me dio un beso y un abrazo – que bueno es verte bien, no tienes idea de cuantas ganas tenia de verte así – y me sonrío.

Me llevo, a donde se encontraba una rubia alta y hermosa, el solo verla me hacia sentirme un pequeño insecto, y a su lado estaba un alto y guapo muchacho, con una gran sonrisa burlesca, y una espalda enorme, eran como la pareja perfecta de Barbie y Ken.

- El es Emmett mi hermano, y su novia Rosalie, chicos ella es mi Bella – me los presento Edward

- mucho gusto – alargue mi mano y Emmett la tomo

- Bella, es un placer, comenzaba a dudar de las preferencias sexuales de mi hermano, ya que tenia tanto sin novia – dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír y Edward le dio un codazo.

- también es un placer, Emmett – respondí con la cara roja, me gire hacia donde estaba Rosalie, ella tenia las manos cruzadas y la cara vacía de expresión, que enseguida se convierto en una mueca.

- mucho gusto – dijo en un tono de voz que lleno de desprecio y resignación.

- y bueno a Alice, Carlisle y Jasper ya los conoces así que, creo que son todos – me abrazo y beso mi mejilla

-:- Fin del Flash Back -:-

Rosalie (o la barbie girl como yo le decía en mi mente) nunca me aceptaría, y era incomodo estar en el mismo lugar que ella, cada que me veía, fruncía el ceño y ponía cara de sentirse mas importante que nadie mas.

- bueno, hum es tarde, debo irme ya – se puso de pie y se despidió de Renee con un beso.

- adiós Edward, piensalo bien y file a tus papas, sera agradable tenerlos a todos en navidad – dijo mientras yo me levantaba para acompañarlo a la puerta.

Camine adelante de el, y al pasar por la sala, tropecé con una de las mesitas, estuve a punto de caer de no ser por que Edward me sujeto de la cintura y me incorporo.

- ten cuidado amor, un día de estos te romperás una pierna – dijo tratando de no reírse

- que gracioso – le dije y le di un codazo en las costillas.

El soltó su risa y me regalo su sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba, me abrazo y dejo un beso en mi mentón, sentí como si mil hormigas caminaran por mi cuerpo, levante el rostro y bese sus labios, el aun reía, pero cuando mis labios lograron su objetivo dejo de hacerlo y me beso con pasión, subí mis manos en sus hombros y el me acerco mas a su cuerpo, pase mi mano por entre su cabello, sus besos me volvian loca, el dulce sabor de sus labios era adictivo, me hacían desear mas, y que mi imaginación se echara a volar.

Me aferre mas a el cuando intento terminar el beso, y nuevamente río, alejo su cara unos centímetro de mi, pero no me soltó, ni yo a el.

- te amo mi hermosa Bella – dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa de lado

- tanto como yo a ti Edward – susurre

- no eso no lo creo, ya que mi amor por ti es mayor – dijo y volvio a besarme.

-:- tiempo presente -:-

- ya Bella?, no podemos esperar todo el día, estarás bien – dijo Alice acercándose a mi.

- si pero, no me siento lista, es muy difícil sabes?? - resople

- en absoluto Bella, solo debes relajarte, respirar profundamente e imaginar que estas sola en ese salón – dijo Jasper a un lado de Alice.

- de verdad lo intento, pero no puedo, no se por que pero ... -

- mira si tratas de calmarte sera mas fácil, y a menos que quieras que Edward venga a asegurarse que estas bien, sera mejor que salgas ahora – volvio a decirme Jazz, si Edward venia me pondría mucho mas nerviosa, así que seguí los consejos de Jazz y funciono, realmente me calme, aunque los nervios no desaparecieron del todo, podía sentirme mas relajada.

Me levante de la silla, tome aire dos veces, y vi a mi al rededor para asegurarme que Edward no estaba por ninguna parte de la habitación de mi prima Emily, sonreí y salí al pasillo, todo este estaba atestado de famosos cuadros, aunque yo no conociera ninguno, después llegue a la mini sala, con miles de figuritas de porcelana, y allí estaba la puerta de cristal, por donde saldríamos uno a uno a demostrar nuestros talento, sentí en mi garganta un nudo, como es que había abierto la boca?.

Tome aire nuevamente y camine decidida a la puerta, subí los escalones al entablado que estaba improvisado, por mi lado pasaron Alice, Jasper y Renee, tome el micrófono y salí pasando el telón, vi los rostros emocionados de mi familia, y de nuevo me puse nerviosa, cerré los ojos y respire, me imagine el lugar vacío, el patio de la casa de mis abuelos era hermoso, habían arboles frutales, y miles de rosales, parecía un bosque encantado, sonreí y la musica inundo mis oídos, era mi canción, o mejor dicho la de Edward, ya que siempre que la escuchaba pensaba en el, y por el estaba aquí arriba.

Pido por tus besos

por tu ingrata sonrisa,

por tus bellas caricias

eres tu mi alegría!

Cante la primer parte de la canción con los ojos cerrados, y sin nada de nervios, pero con muchas ganas de ver a el par de ojos verdes mas hermosos del mundo, abrí los ojos y reí buscando los suyos, habían muchas sillas invadiendo el bosquecito encantado, y de pie junto a un árbol estaba el hombre mas hermoso del mundo, sonreí mas ampliamente, el encajaba a la perfección en este lugar, era un ser de fantasía en un mundo de fantasía, no quería perderlo nunca, deseaba que fuera mio toda la vida, y se lo fui diciendo en mi canción, cada palabra se la cantaba a el para que se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba a mi lado.

Me muero por decirte,

que el mundo se equivoca

que se equivoca...

Termine la canción, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, atravesé las cortinas como rayo y Edward ya estaba ahí esperándome con los brazos abiertos, me lance hacia ellos, y lo bese con amor y ternura.

- mi amor, cantas hermoso, no me habías dicho que tenias ese talento eh? - dijo con su sonrisa de lado

- felicidades Bella, lo hiciste muy bien – dijo Jasper, el y Alice se aproximaban a nosotros entre los rosales, Alice parecía un duendecillo del bosque encantado, me reí con esto.

- gracias Jasper, tu consejo me sirvió mucho, no sabia que tenias el don de controlar los estados de animo – dije riendo

- no es eso, solo son unos cuantos años de estar de matado en la universidad, pero conseguí un doctorado en psicología – dijo alzando la ceja.

- wow, como es que nunca supe eso? - pregunte con cara de escepticismo

- es por que no me conoces bien Bella, no solo soy el vicepresidente de la compañía de mi papa, de hecho estoy allí solo por tenerlo feliz, si por mi fuera seguiría con mi carrera de psicología, pero al menos el esta orgulloso de su único hijo – dijo riendo y me alboroto el cabello, y era cierto, tenia mucho conociendo a Jazz y apenas y sabia de el que trabajaba en una compañía que había fundado su abuelo, y que había conocido a Alice en California, cuando tenia un viaje de negocios, mientras que Alice iba allí de vacaciones con Esme, y casi les da un infarto cuando supieron que ambos eran de Seattle.

-ese es mi Jasper! - le dio un beso en los labios y el sonrío.

- ahí Bella fue divino, cantaste como ángel! - dijo Alice con un grito y me abrazo

- vamos con los demás, seguro Renee, Esme, Charlie. Carlisle y toda tu familia te quiere felicitar también – exclamo Edward abrazándome y besando mi mejilla

- muy bien vamos – dije y salimos al precioso jardín, en ese momento unos niños de piel rojiza y estaban haciendo una especie de danza india.

Estuve como por media hora recibiendo felicitaciones y cumplidos, hasta que mama nos mando sentarnos a comer, nunca agradecí mas la comida que en ese momento, estaba tranquila, disfrutando una hermosa navidad con Edward, eso era algo que no tenia precio.

Los niños que antes vi en el entablado ahora estaban hablando y riendo con mis abuelos, no tenia idea de quienes era ellos, solo sabia que no eran familiares mios, al menos no cercanos, ya que yo conocía a toda mi familia cercana.

- Re... Mama? Pum quienes son ellos? - pregunte sin poder mas con la duda, ella se giro al ver a quien señalaba.

- son unos niños de la push, últimamente tu papa va mucho allí, sabes que siempre a tenido a sus amigos en ese lugar, y supongo que todos estos días solo lo volvio a unir con sus amigos – respondió

- eso sin mencionar claro, el hecho de que papa no es muy bueno cocinando – alce la cea divertida, mientras Edward nos observaba sonriendo.

Paso otra media hora mas en la que terminamos de comer y recogimos las mesas, estaba empezando a obscurecer, y el cielo que todo el día había estado nublado como siempre, ahora nos anunciaba con rayos que llovería pronto.

Entramos a la casa, y a los pocos minutos se soltó la lluvia, sin embargo adentro se estaba muy calentito, mama no dejaba de preocuparse por papa, el no había llegado aun del trabajo, y la lluvia se estaba empeorando.

- descuida Renee si Charlie no ah llegado en 15 minutos mas, nosotros mismos iremos por el, solo trata de calmarte si? - la tranquilizo Edward

- si, además dime quien conoce mejor Forks que mi papa?

- es verdad, solo estoy... CHARLIE! - grito y fue directo a la puerta, por la ventana de la casa se veían unos focos rojos y azules, sin duda era el.

- hola familia – dijo sonriendo con unos paquetes navideños, mama se lanzo a sus brazos

- que tal el trabajo papa? - pregunte

- muy bien cariño – dijo casi sin aliento por el abrazo de Renee

- esta todo en orden jefe Swan? - inquirió en tono bromista Edward

- si claro – dijo al liberarse de mama

- eh traído unos cuantos invitados mas – y al decir esto entraron un par de muchachos gigantes y de piel rojiza como los niños, ambos tenían el cabello largo,uno negro y el otro café obscuro, seguramente era una costumbre en su reserva, en toda el tiempo que viví en Forks pocas veces baje a La push, al menos de grande, ya que de niña mis papas me llevaban mucho ahí, pero cuando a papa lo ascendieron como jefe de policía, las visitas allí se hicieron mas escasas, y eso fue cuando yo tenia 12.

- Familia ellos son... - pero no escuche nada mas por que Edward me llevo de nuevo a la sala, donde Carlisle y Esme hablaban con mis abuelos, y una habitación mas allá, en el gran salón de la casa Alice daba vueltas de bailarina con unos muy movidos villancicos, arrancando aplausos y risas de mi tía Molly y mi prima Sharon que tenia 5 años e intentaba imitar los movimientos de Alice, mientras que Jasper bebía ponche y observaba embobado a su linda y ágil esposa, sin prestar atención a lo que el tío Jeb le contaba. Emmett no había podido ir, ya que había prometido a Rosalie pasar las navidades con ella, además de que su trabajo de diseñador gráfico también lo tenia atado, a su escritorio, o eso fue lo que Edward dijo.

Nos sentamos en el mismo sillón que estaban el tío Jeb y Jasper, y al parecer fue entonces cuando noto que mi tío le hablaba a el, ya que se percato de que antes de nosotros nadie mas estaba sentado con ellos, se sonrojo un poco y bebió un largo trago de su ponche, el cual escupió casi enseguida.

- Jasper – grito Edward

- ahhh – gimió Jazz y saco una muy enrojecida lengua

- aush eso debe doler – al ver lo roja que estaba su lengua, mientras Edward y tío Jeb soltaban risitas, aunque estaba segura que las de Edward eran de nervios, las de tio Jeb parecían mas de satisfacción.

- Jazz estas bien amor? - dijo Alice y llego corriendo hacia donde estábamos con una servilleta en las manos, a veces parecía que Alice veía las cosas antes de que ocurrieran, y mas si se trataban de Jasper.

- ven vamos a que Carlisle te revise, valla tu garganta esta verdaderamente roja Jazz -

- no eds nadsa edstoy bien – dijo con dificultad

- si claro, ahora vamos con Carlisle – resignado el se levanto de su asiento y siguió a Alice

- ese muchacho es muy extraño – dijo tío Jeb y se puso en pie, Edward y yo nos miramos y reímos, el paso su brazo por mi hombro y yo me abrace a su cintura, y justo cuando tío Jeb salia, uno de los muchachos se aproximo hacia nosotros.

- hola Bella!, como has estado? - lo mire extrañada, y en mi hombro la mano de Edward me acerco mas a el, quien se suponía que era este muchacho?

- hola, humm tu eres? - pregunte

- soy Jacob Black, tu ex enfermero!,tan pronto te olvidaste de mi? - dijo fingiendo dolor y llegando hasta el sillón, solo entonces lo reconocí, ese pelo de verdad lo hacia verse diferente

- oh! Jake, que haces aquí? Hum y ese pelo? No recordaba habértelo visto así de largo en el hospital no ce...

- tonta Bella, mi familia vive aquí, también yo lo hice hace muchos años, pero en cuanto termine la secundaria nos fuimos a vivir a Chicago, y al salir de la prepa decidí estudiar en Seattle, vengo todas las vacaciones a visitar a mi familia, aunque solo me quedo unos días, y pues mi pelo siempre a estado largo, solo que con la redecilla y el protector no se nota, - río un poco – todo el mundo se sorprende de verme así – río de nuevo y yo reí con el, sin embargo era consiente de que Edward estaba molesto, a el no le caia bien Jacob.

- bueno, nos vemos Bella – dijo Jacob al notar que yo veía preocupada a Edward

- hasta luego – replique, el respondió con una sonrisa y se fue

- estas bien? - pregunte viendo a Edward a los ojos

- si, claro, disculparme – me abrazo y con sus labios busco los mios, correspondí al delicioso beso que Edward me daba, y cuando finalizo el beso nuevamente me abrazo.

- te amo, y siempre, siempre sera así mi vida – dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos y sonriendo

- también te amo Edward, y lo que cante en la canción es verdad, vivo por ti, vivo por tus besos Edward – el sonrío.

Pasamos el resto de la velada realmente felices, ni siquiera la presencia de Jake ahí molesto de nuevo a Edward.

...

Edward y yo estábamos en un viejo columpio que se encontraba en el mágico patio, una suave brisa caía, pero unos frondosos arboles nos cubrían de esta, le había pedido que viniera conmigo aquí por que teníamos que hablar, Jacob estaba aquí, cosa que hasta hace un día no tenia ni idea, y a Edward no le caía bien, a pesar de que ni siquiera era algo importante.

- que es lo que ocurre Bella? Me estas asustando amor – dijo tomando mi mentón y elevando mi rostro a el suyo.

- Edward, yo hum regresare a Seattle contigo hoy – le dije y agache la mirada.

- de que hablas Bella? Tu dijiste que querías pasar tiempo con tu familia, y que mejor que las vacaciones no? - dijo elevando mi rostro al suyo nuevamente.

- pero es que no quiero que tu te molestes conmigo Edward, hum ya sabes por Jake – dije incomoda

- no amor, yo confío en ti, el no es importante para nada, es solo que soy chico y no puedo evitar sentir celos con cualquier hombre cerca de ti me entiendes? - y sonrío, con su perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa de lado

- Edward? - se escucho la voz de Carlisle

- que pasa? - pregunto y se levanto del columpio, y después me ayudo a mi a levantarme

- o Edward, Bella están aquí, lo que pasa es que Esme y yo ya nos tenemos que ir ahora? - dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa.

- bueno pues, iré con ustedes, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina – voltio a verme y me sonrío.

- bien, hum iré a subir las cosas a mi auto – dijo Carlisle y entro a la casa

- todo estará bien mi amor – me beso dulcemente, y yo aferre mis manos a el, no quería dejarlo ir, lo quería conmigo, entonces la intensidad del beso aumento, nunca antes me había besado así, era como si me dijera sin palabras cuanto me amaba, cuanto me necesitaba, y cuanto me extrañaría, exactamente lo mismo que yo sentía.

- te amo – susurro contra mis besos, la piel de mi nuca se erizo, ese era el sonido mas sexy que había escuchado en mi vida, sonreí y volvi a besarlo, con mis manos recorrí sus brazos, era fuerte y varoniles, el tenia sus manos en mi cintura, las subía y bajaba casi frenéticamente, levante mi cara y el beso mi cuello, cosquilleaba donde el besaba, enterré mis manos en su cuello, y entonces el regreso a mi cara, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me sonrío, correspondí a su sonrisa inmediatamente, y el me tomo entre sus manos, me levanto del suelo y me hizo dar vueltas, solté un grito, escuche la risa de Alice en algún lugar cercano

- dejen de jugar par de tórtolos, debo despedirme de Bella! - se quejo y soltó otra risa, Edward me regreso al suelo y yo sentía que todo daba vueltas

- Bella, te echare de menos! - grito y me abrazo, yo aun estaba toda mareada, y estuvimos a punto de caer de no ser por que Edward y Jasper nos sostuvieron.

- están locas chicas – dijo Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – bueno, pues hasta luego Bella – me estrecho la mano

- te deje un poco de ropa en tu maleta, dios si hubiera sabido la ropa que ibas a traer te hubiera obligado a ir de compras conmigo antier – dijo Alice mientras caminábamos a la puerta principal de la casa

- gracias por el consejo, ahora jamas te dejare ver mi ropa cuando viajemos – dije y reímos mientras ella me sacaba la lengua, sin duda era un duende bastante berrinchudo, sonreí.

- adiós Bella! - me dio otro abrazo y ella y Jasper salieron, casi todos los miembros de mi familia estaba allí, por lo que Edward solo me dio un fugaz beso.

Estaba segura de que lo extrañaría mas que nada en el mundo, y el estaría igual, me quede parada mientras se despedían de todos, y aun me quede allí cuando el auto arranco, vi las manos de todos diciendo adiós, y luego se perdió de vista, me senté en uno de los escalones del porshe, y apoye mi cabeza entre mis manos, empezaba a sentir frío y jale la manga de mi suéter.

- hey, como estas Bella? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas, voltee allí y vi sus pies, estaba segura que era Jacob.

- puedo sentarme? - dijo poniéndose a un lado de mi, yo solo me encogí de hombros, y el se sentó, nos quedamos quietos un rato, hasta que yo empecé a temblar, sentía mis músculos agarrotados.

- deberíamos entrar Bella, o te congelaras – me levante y entonces sentí todo mi cuerpo débil, y todo dio vueltas.

- Bella!, o por dios vamos adentro – sentí que mi cuerpo se levantaba del suelo, y un fatal dolor me ataco nuevamente, escuche murmullos y gente hablando, luego todos se callaron y a mi alrededor todo giraba.

* * *

miles de millones d gracias x sus Reviews, me expliqo

humm ps Jake es al igual q Edward unos a~os mas grande qq Bella, y Charlie lo conocio d peq~o, por eso no lo recuerda cuando esta en el hospital, hasta q se encuentra con Billy este dia ok??

bno ps comentar no qoesta nada, ni ahi qq ser usuario para dejar Reviews, y d mi part mis mas sinceras gracias por tomarse la molestia d leer mi lok story, a las nenas d mi family twilight x seguirme la corrientt y leerme, a las shiks qq han seguido mis stories cap a cap tanto las qq comentan cmo las qq no, y tambn gracias a las qq comienzan a leer la story ok??

y ya sabn se aceptan: regalos, felicitaciones, rega~os, comentarios, criticas constructivas, lagrimas, jitomatasos y qq me pongan en favoritos jeje en el siguient cap...

Q le paso a Bella??

Q va a hacer Edward??

Jacob y Bella de vacaciones juntos??

o.O?

les adoroO

-AliCe Ahtziry! 3


	8. Chapter 7: eres CT

lamento la tardanza gnt hermosa, pro s qq qn la school y mi metro d twilight no habia tnido time d acabar el capi jejeje pro iia aqqi lo tienen!!, disfrutenlo musho okizZ??

KarmelushizZ no dsesperes aqqi el cappi!

la kcion qq sigue sera la de espacio sideral de Jesey & Joy okizZ ii sera un Bella POV, les amoreo!

* * *

Cap. 7: Eres - Cafe tacuba

Jacob POV

Dios! Que esta mujer no hace mas que caer inconsiente?, tome a Bella en mis brazos, era tan ligera.

- Charlie! - grite para que su papa me escuchara – Charlie! Renee! - grite de nuevo

- que ocurre Jac... Bella!!! - dijo Renee, iba saliendo de la cocina y solto el plato que estaba secando – que le pasa Jake, que tiene Bella?? - grito y fue hasta mi

- no tengo idea, se desvanecio, estábamos hablando y se mareo, y después esto, Renee, a donde la llevo para recostarla? - pregunte al ver que ella no se daba cuenta que tenia que llevar a Bella a acostarla para luego revisar que tenia.

- claro, disculpa Jake, ven acá – dijo y salio corriendo escaleras a arriba, con mucho cuidado de no golpear a Bella contra la pared subi tras ella, entramos a un cuarto semi iluminado, y Renee quito las cobijas de una cama matrimonial, la recoste alli con mucho cuidado, estaba bastante helado aqui, me di la vuleta y vi que la ventana estaba abierta, lo ultimo que ella necesitaba era el aire frio, cerre la ventana y regrese a tapar con el cobertor a Bella.

- no tienes algo un poco mas caliente para tapar a Bella? - le pregunte a Renee al notar lo delgado que era este.

- calaro Jake -

- hum y un termometro por favor Renee – le pedi antes de que ella saliera

Se veia hermosa, incluso así sus facciones eran perfectas, pero cuando estaba despierta y sonreia, era la persona mas hermosa del planeta, con una sola sonrisa suya yo me quedaria a su lado toda la vida, no me importaba si ella queria a ese Edward, ella seria mi vida entera, sin dudar haria lo que ella me pidiera.

- Jake, que le paso a Bella? - entro Charlie a la habitacion, estaba hiperventilado y su cara estaba roja y sudorosa, al precer había subido corriendo las escaleras.

- no estoy seguro, pero supongo que un desmayo, el frio y el estres no son buenos fusionados, - respondi, y en realidad lo creia.

- y que necesitas para curarla? A que hora va a despertar? - dijo realmente ancioso

- aqui esta lo que me pediste Jake – dijo Renee entrando a la habitacion

- bien ahora necesito Alcohol etilico y un pañuelo limpio – dije tomando las mantas y cubriendo con ellas a Bella

- yo te lo traigo – escuche a mis espaldas

- aqui esta Jacob – dijo Charlie alargandome un pomo de alcohol, tome el pomo y el pañuelo, moje el pañuelo y lo acerque a la nariz de Bella, para que inhalara el olor fuerte, y despertara, después de intentarlo unos seguntos desperto.

- hum, que paso? - pregunto desorientada, y encandilada

- descuida Bells, estas bien hija – dijo a su lado Renee

- Bella, no haces mas que asustarme, un dia de estos me dara un verdadero infarto, eso quieres? - dijo Charlie indignado.

- lo lamento papa – se disculpo Bella, esta chica no hacia mas que sorprenderme, iba contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza, y mas de la fisica, por su falta de equilibrio, quiza ese era el motivo de que estuviera tan obsecionado con ella, que ni siquiera podia pasar un dia entero sin pensar en ella, por eso cuando me entere que vendria a pasar las navidades aqui, decidí que era tiempo de visitar a mi familia, no podia estar sin ella, hacia tanto que no la veia, desde que salio del hospital no había vuelto a ver su sonrisa y sus iluminadas mejillas, no me importaba si tenia novio, y mucho menos si lo queria, ella me gustaba, y el solo estar a su lado me bastaba, con estos pensamientos sali del cuarto, ahora sin siquiera darme cuenta estaba en el patio, mis pies se habian puesto en modo automatico de nuevo, tome aire e imagine la hermosa sonrisa de Bella, solte el aire y una sonrisa enorme se quedo en mis facciones.

Fui a el columpio que se encontraba a mitad del patio, me sente alli, saque mi reproductor mp3 y puse a pensar y a soñar con la linda y debil niña que me arrancaba suspiros todo el tiempo, Bella.

- Jake? Hum que bueno que te encuentro, Renee quiere que vengas – me dijo una mujer menuda y de cabello entrecano. Llevaba un largo vestido floreado, y una largas calcetas verdes, metidas en unas sandalias viejas, seguro era la abuela de Bella.

- claro ya voy – dije y me levante

Camine detras de ella, pasamos por la sala, y lentamente subimos las escaleras, ya que ella apenas y podia subir, cuando logramos subir, entre al cuarto y estaban Renee y Charlie sentados en la cama, y Bella estaba tapada de pies a cabeza, apenas y se le veia la cara.

- hola, me hablaron? - pregunte desde la puerta

- ah Jake, que bueno que estas aqui, Charlie necesita ir a trabajar, y yo ire a prepararle una comida caliente a Bella, te importaria quedarte con Bella, hum nadie mejor ue un enfermero para cuidarla no?- dijo, voltie a ver a Bella, en su cara había un hermoso puchero, se veia tan linda con su nariz arrugada y el entrecejo fruncido, no pude retener una risita, lo que ocaciono que me vieran como bicho raro los tres.

- claro que no me importa – respondi encojiendome de hombros

- bueno, pues entonces me voy – dijo Charlie y se puso en pie beso a Bella en la mejilla y me palmeo el hombro – no te despegues de su lado Jacob – me pidio, y salio.

- gracias Jake – me dijo Renee, beso a Bella, y luego a mi – no te preocupes hija, volbere enseguida - y salio también

- soy tu tortura? - bromee y vi a Bella, con su puchero de nuevo en su rostro, y solte otra risa.

- no, claro que no, lo siento si es lo que parece – dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos

- quieres que me valla? - sugeri y me sostuve de la puerta.

- no Jake, esta bien quedate, o Renee y Charlie se pondran bomba – dijo y rio

- bueno, como quieras – entre y me sente en el borde de la cama.

- a Cullen no le caigo bien cierto? - pregunte

- bueno, es que Edward es algo especial, en ese sentido – dijo y se destapo la cabeza y los hombros

- que haces? Debes estar tapada – la regañe

- no tengo frio – se quejo, y de nuevo ese lindo puchero

- muy bien, pero entonces vas a comerte todo el caldo que Renee te traiga, y no vas a levantarte de aqui ok? - le adverti

- bien – acepto y sonrio, esa sonrisa que me hacia querer poner el mundo a sus pies, que me dejaba sin aliento, que hacia que el tiempo y espacio girara sobre ella.

- Jake? estas bien? - dijo y se puso seria

- si, lo siento – me disculpe

- pensando en alguien especial? - pregunto con una sonrisita de curiosidad

- no tienes idea – le solte sin pensar, era verdad, estaba pensando en ella y ella era muy especial

- te entiendo Jake, yo también estoy así, me la paso pensando en Edward, es increíble lo mucho que lo quiero – solto un suspiro, mi corazón de encojio, tanto tiempo solo, esperando a una chica especial, y justo cuando la encuentro ella ya pertenece a alguien mas? Pero que podia hacer? Si sentia que sin ella estaba muerto duarante estos meses que no la vi y me sentia fatal.

- eso es un ipod suaffle? - Pregunto apuntando a mi pantalon, había olvidado que tenia mi ipod encendido.

- si, hum había olvidado que estaba prendido – respondi y lo apague

- puedo verlo – pregunto

- hum claro – lo tome y se lo pase, y al tomarlo, sin querer roso mis manos, senti un escalofrio con esto, pero estaba segura que ella no había sentido nada.

Tomo los auriculares y se los puso, luego prendio el mp3 y sonrio

- eres? De cafe tacuva? - pregunto

- si, eso creo, me encanta esa cancion – respondi

- lo se es muy romantica, también a mi me encanta " ... cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes, lo unico precioso que en mi mente habita hoy..." - canto

- "... que mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razon, pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres ..." - cante también y me acerque mas a ella, esa cancion me recordaba mucho lo que yo sentia por Bella, ese maldito amor enfermiso, y como ella era todo para mi y yo no era nada para ella.

- "...eres el tiempo que comparto eso eres, lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere, la salvacion, mi esperanza y mi fe..."- canturreo nuevamente con sus preciosos ojos color avellana cerrados.

Me quede alli sentado a su lado mientras ella canto la cancion como 2 veces, con sus ojos aun cerrados, no tenia idea de en que estaba pensando, pero seguramente seria en el, senti una descarga de envidia y odio al Cullen, pero en estos momentos yo estaba con Bella, no el, y eso me bastaba, podria estar aqui hasta el final de los tiempos, escuchando a Bella cantar esa cancion e imaginando que era para mi y no para el.

...

- puedo pasar? - llame a la habitación de Bella, cada dia me levantaba temprano, medio desayunaba y salia disparado a ver a Bells, ella nunca tendría idea de lo que significaba para mi su compañia, pero tenia que aprovechar al maximo los dias sin Cullen, por que una vez que regresaramos a Seattle ella volberia a estar con el y yo pasaria al olvido, por eso hacia lo posible para llegar a ella como un verdadero amigo, si no la podia tener como lo que queria, al menos me mantendria cerca de ella como amigo, al fin y al cabo yo la queria demaciado, y lo que mas queria era su felicidad, y si esta estaba a lado de Cullen, yo seria su amigo fiel.

- si Jake entra – respondio, suspire y abri la puerta, estaba sentada en su cama con su guitarra y unas cuantas hojas esparcidas por la cama.

- valla, que es esto? - pregunte alzando una ceja divertido

- veras, cuando vivia aqui en Forks, como no podia realizar ninguna actividad al aire libre, ya sabes por la lluvia, decidí tomar clases de guitarra, y bueno hace bastante que no la toco, pero hace rato estaba hablando por telefono con Edward y le dije que le daria una sorpresa el dia que nos vieramos, y sabes cual sera su sorpresa Jake? - me pregunto con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios

- cual? - pregunte

- le voy a tocar y cantar una cancion con mi guitarra!! - dijo con un gritito – y tu vas a ayudarme – me apunto con su dedo y me sonrio, su sonrisa me deslumbro y asenti

- de acuerdo, te ayudare, pero que cancion es la que quieres? - pregunte y fui a sentarme junto a ella en su cama

- presisamente ese es el problema, hum no se cual – dijo e hizo el precioso puchero que ponia cuando estaba molesta.

- bien pues veamos que tenemos aqui – dije y tome las hojas que tenian varias de las canciones que Bella tocaba cuando solia tocar la guitarra, estaban bastante viejas las hojas, pero al menos las notas eran bastante visibles.

- Use somebody? - pregunte divertido

- te estas burlando Jacob Black? - dijo alzando la ceja amenazadoramente, de verdad que estos dias Bella y yo si nos estábamos haciendo amigos, a ella ya no le molestaba mi presencia, al contrario, saliamos de vez en cuando, a la pizzeria, o incluso el dia anterior había querido visitar first beach en mi reserva.

-:- Flash back -:-

- bien Bella, pues no es la gran cosa, solo es una playa en la que la mayor parte del tiempo esta lloviendo, pero como insististe tanto...

- no seas cascarrabias Jake, hace mucho que no veo firs beach – me interrumpio y comenzo a bajar por el roñoso y empinado camino que debiamos pasar para poder llegar a la playa, claro que yo ya estaba sabia que iba a caerse si no la ayudaba, ya que no tenia muy buen equilibrio que digamos, y aveces hasta se tropezaba con sus propios pies, era verdaderamente divertido estar junto a Bella, que cada dia a su lado la conocia mejor y me sorprendia mas su forma de ser.

- vas a quedarte alli arriba? - dijo deteniendose y volteando a verme

-no, pero como te adelantaste ahora tengo que esperar a que bajes completamente y... - rodo los ojos y volbio al trabajo de bajada, pero entonces piso una piedra suelta, se resbalo y bajo el resto del tramo sentada, como en una especie de resbaladilla, claro que esto era mucho mas gracioso, solo esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado.

- estas bien? - le grite conteniendo la risa, esta chica era fantastica, baje corriendo agilmente el camino y llegue hasta donde ella estaba, se estaba frotando el trasero aun sentada en la arena

- si eso creo, pero dolio – se quejo y esta vez me reí, lo que ocaciono que Bella se molestara y tomara una piedrecilla y me la abentara directo a la frente, no siquiera me dolio, pero ver el puchero en su rostro me hizo reir mas.

- ya veras – dije y tome la piedrecilla – esto es la guerra! - puso los ojos en blanco y una radiante sonrisa, rapidamente se levanto y corrio para que no le tirara con la piedra, pero no había logrado avenzar mas de 5 metros cuando cayo de bruces en la arena, solte otra risa mas y corri a alcanzarla, la tome por la cintura y la puse en pie.

- esta bien señorita pies izquierdos? - le dije en tono "cortes"

- eres malvado Jake, lo sabias?? - soltamos otra risa y fuimos hasta un tronco caido a sentarnos

-:- fin del flash back-:-

- no claro que no me burlo, no quiero un nuevo ataque con piedras! - exclame y me tape la cara con la manos, Bella solto una risa.

- oh si, me debes la revancha – dijo y volbio a reir

- diablos para que abri la boca? - dije y me levante de la cama, entonces el movil de Bella comenzo a sonar, lo tomo y una radiante sonrisa se pinto en su rostro, pero no era la sonrisa que yo conseguia con mis bromas, era una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura, era la sonrisa del Cullen.

"es Edward!" articulo y enseguida presiono el boton de aceptar llamada

- bueno? - respondio al celular, le hice señas de que estaria abajo, no queria pasar la siguiente media hora que tardarian hablando escuchando lo mucho que se amaban y extrañaban, sali del cuarto y baje a la sala, alli estaban Renee y la abuela de Bella, veian la television y platicaban.

- hola Jake – dijo Renee cuando me sente en uno de los sillones a ver la tele

- hola Renee, hum señora Swan – las salude

- Bella y tu discutieron o por que no estas con ella? - pregunto Renee

- hum, no es eso, si no que Bella estaba hablando por telefono y no queria molestar – dije encogiendome de hombros.

- dejame adivinar era Edward cierto? - me pregunto sonriendo

- no lo se, pero supongo que si – menti, no queria hablar de ellos, pero al parecer eso era justo lo que Renee queria

- si es lo mas seguro, Edward se preocupa tanto por Bella, y su amor se ve tan fuerte y hermoso, no me sorprenderia si un dia de estos me dicen que van a casarse – y suspiro con la mirada perdida

- tanto así se quieren? - pregunto la señora Swan

- ahi suegra deberia de verlos, uno o vive sin el otro y Edward es muy maduro, y responsable...- puaj que tonterias, no podia quedarme y escuchar mas sobre lo perfecto que era el Cullen para Bella

- Renee, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi papa a reparar nuestro viejo coche, llevo semanas prometiendoselo, podrias decirselo a Bella? - las interrumpi

- hum, yo claro Jake, adios – se despidio de mi con la mano.

Subi a mi moto, estaba cayendo una pequeña llovizna pero no me importo, segui adelante, y no me detuve hasta llegar a casa, lleve la moto al garage y alli vi al abandonado carro, era un wolsvagen gol 66, había decidido estudiar enfermeria, por que me gustaba la medicina, pero no tenia los ingresos para estudiar de doctor, pero la mecanica era otra cosa que también me encantaba, solo que debido a que un enfermero gana mejor que un mecanico me decidí por enfermeria, pero los carros eran mi pasion, que mejor que esto para dejar de pensar en Bella por un rato.

- Jake, estas aqui? - escuche una voz en la entrada del garage, me gire y vi ahi a Quil, mi antiguo amigo del colegio, y a lado de el Embry, mi otro mejor amigo.

- si chicos, que ocurre? - pregunte

- bueno es que Quil y yo te vimos pasar a toda velocidad hacia aqui, y fuimos con Billy, y no estabas, por lo que venimos aqui, no me digas que intentas arreglar ese cacharro? - dijo Embry

- pues si, es la idea – me dijo

- valla, te ayudaremos – dijo Quil

- genial – dije

Pasamos la tarde desarmando el motor, Quil había ido por una manguera para vaciar el tanque, ya que no servia, y yo limpiaba uno de los filtros de gasolina, mientras Embry me ayudaba, estaba muy concentrado para no pensar mucho en Bella y el Cullen.

- Jake, que tienes en la mano? - dijo Embry señalando mi negro trapo con el que limpiaba la pieza

- de que hablas Embry? - dije revisando bien la pieza

- es un cabello rubio? - dijo Embry y tomo un pequeño cabello rubio que estaba en mi antebrazo

- hey chicos encontre la manguera! - dijo Quil

- Embry, al parecer Jake se controla a una rubia, ven a ver esto! - dijo Embry y le mostro el cabello rubio.

- bien Embry, pues creo que ambos ven a esa chica rubia, por que tu tienes varios alli – dijo y señalo el abdomen de este donde efectivamente tenia varios cabellos, me reí de el, al parecer el era el de los cabellos y no yo.

- pero de donde diablos salio esto? - dijo sacudiendose los cabellos, me reí de nuevo mientras que Quil se encojio de hombros y comenzo a succionar la gasolina del tanque por la manguera para tirarla, hizo 2 intentos hasta que lo logro, pero había succionado tan fuerte que no pudo evitar que la gasolina entrara a su boca, enseguida comenzo a escupir,

- puaj, que mal sabe – dijo Quil solte una risita y deje el filtro limpio mientras que iba por otra, la saque y entonces vi un monton de cabellos rubios enredados en ella.

- chicos vean esto – les enseñe el filtro lleno de cabellos rubios y ellos miraron sorprendidos la pieza

- como diablos llego eso alli? - dijo Embry

- no tengo idea, hum chicos, creo que esta cosa ya esta vacia – dijo Quil sacando la manguera del tanque.

- bien no importa, ya veremos eso luego, mejor desmontemos tanque – deje la pieza llena de cabellos y el trapo junto a la limpia, y entre los tres desmontamos el tanque, y al voltearlo, una enorme rata muerta y pelona callo al suelo, de inmediato nos giramos a ver a Quil, que salio corriendo y se puso a vomitar, Embry y yo nos desternillamos de risa, pero a la vez sentiamos asco, Quil había tenido en su boca la gasolina contaminada por la rata, eso explicaba los cabellos en las cabezas.

- que asco Quil, a que sabe la rata a la gasolina? - bromeo, Embry

- horrible – grito Quil y vomito de nuevo

- no lo puedo creer como diablos entro alli? - le dije a Embry y este aun entre risas se encojio de hombros

- si gracias, esta alli adentro – dijo Quil desde la entrada

- de que diablos hablas Quil, quieres que te envolvamos la rata para llevar? - le pregunte y nuevamente Embry se retorcio de risa, pero enseguida su risa se apago, yo estaba agachado limpiando el tanque de gasolina, levante la mirada para ver que le pasaba a Quil, quiza la rata tenia bebes o algo así, lo que me sorprendio fue ver a Bella aproximarse a nosotros, la cara de Embry era de verguenza.

- ire a llevar a Quil a que se lave la boca – dijo este y salio

- que es lo que le pasa a ese chico, esta enfermo? - me pregunto cuando Embry y Quil se alejaban

- no, no es eso, es algo asqueroso no querras saberlo Bells, pero que haces tu aqui? - pregunte confundido aun

- se suponia que me ayudarias con la cancion, pero en cambio solo desapareciste, tuve que conducir el monovolumen viejo que pertenecia al abuelo para venir aqui – dijo ella y sonrio

- lamento haberme ido así, pero olvide que los chicos y yo habiamos quedado de arreglar el carro, y como ya el domingo me voy yo...-

- el domingo? - pregunto extrañada

- si el domingo, que dia se van a ir ustedes? - pregunte perplejo

- el viernes por la tarde – respondio

- que? - sin querer solte el tanque e hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo – pero por que el viernes? Crei que habias dicho que entabas a la escuela y al trabajo el lunes – le reproche

- y así es Jake entro el lunes, pero me ire el viernes -

- a ya entiendo no resistes un dia mas sin Cullen verdad? - dije con tono acusador, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

- así es Jake, lo extraño mucho, - suspiro – bien, pues veo que estas ocupado, mejor luego ensallamos eso, se dio la vuelta, y estaba a punto de irse, no podia dejarla ir, si era verdad que el viernes se iba devia disfrutar cada instante a su lado, antes de que regresaramos a Seattle y ella se olvidara de que existia.

- Bella, espera, hum creo que los chicos no volberan por ahora, por que no vamos a buscar esa guitarra eh? - le dije y ella sonrio

- genial Jake, eres un buen amigo – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la cual respondi con una igual

* * *

hey!, spro les aiia enkntado el capi!, si no, aceptare qn gsto los jitomatazZos n____n'

aqqi se dan qoenta d qmo lleva el asunto Jake vdd jeje, ah x cierto, la historia d la rata pelona esta 100% basada en un hecho real!, s neta, lo qq pasa s qq iio tngo un amigo llamado wicho, y el estudio en mecanica en San Blas (si chiks el mismo san blas de la cancion de Mana) y ps tiene qmo 6 meses qq llego aqqi a mi rancho jeje ii ps sta trabajando en un taller mecanico, y ns platiqqo a mi ii a mi amore este anegdotta tan iuU! qq le paso en su trabajo jeje, qlaro qq a el no le toqqo succionar la gasolina, si no limpiar el filtro, o almenozZ el eso dijo, pro lo mas seguro s qq qien sab! XD

ahoOra zee mis nenas precCiosas mushas grazz x esos hermosos Reviews!, netto qq inspiran a musho maz!!

a ii la story d "amor verdadero q pasa si?" se acerk peligrosamente a su fin!!, pro dsps seguire qn la secuela titulada "destino eternoO" o yeah!! jeje les invitto a leerla!!

bn iia sabn qq si le apashurran al botoncitto verdd d aqii abajo Edward Antony Masen Cullen ira esta noshe a vert dormir??

ps no lo qreas ya qq no s vdd n___________n' pro ps lo qq si pasara s qq tu me dejaras un review, ya sabs puedes darme felicitacions, agradecimientos, consejos, rega!os, comentarios, saludos, o hasta un jitomatazZo y un abucheo!, es muy important para mi sabr qq piensas d mi story okizZ!!

bsitozZ! y todo mi amor mis nenas lectoras!

-AliCe Ahtziry!

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 8: Amigos EV

**G~low!!**

**amm sip iia se qq les habia disho qq el Cap staria basado en la song "spacio sideral" de Jessey & Joe, y asi iba a ser hasta qq comence a scribirlo, entonCs pnse en sta song! qq me enkntta jejeje s viejitta pro bonita!, qn eiia ReQoeRdo a mizZ amiguizZ d Guadalajara jeje ok pss disfutnlo!! el next sera qn la knCion d "me enamore" de Chayanne! ok?**

Cap. 8 "amigos- Enanitos Verdes"

Bella POV

- que opinas de Espacio Sideral? - pregunto Jake

Estábamos acostados en el piso de la habitación de Jake, tenia su mp3 conectado a las bocinas, y escuchabamos musica, en el, tratando de encontrar a canción perfecta.

- no lo se, haber ponla, no recuerdo exactamente como va – dije levantando mi cabeza a direccion de Jake.

- muy bien – dijo y se levanto con un atletico salto, tomo el mp3 y comenzo a cambiarle hasta que la encontro

La musica comenzo a sonar y yo movia mi pie siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

- llevarte al espacio sideral, y volar como lo hace superman, me tiene tan enamorada, todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí, y mis poderes no son nada! - cante la canción y me levante para tomar mi guitarra, voltee a ver a Jake y este me veia con la mirada perdida?

- que? - pregunte y sonreí, una sonrisa amplia aparecio al intante en su rostro, a veces Jake se comportaba extraño, como embebecido con algo – hum es esa chica otra vez? - trone los dedos frente a su cara.

- lo lamento, me perdi de nuevo cierto? - pregunto

- así es Jake, me estas asustando es encerio – tome un cojin del suelo y se lo lanze a la cara, cuando regresara a Seattle extrañaria a Jake, era un buen amigo, al igual que Alice y que el resto de los Cullen, pero nunca comparado a mi amado Edward.

- bueno y entonces usamos la canción o no? - pregunto

- claro, solo ahi que buscar los tonos – dije emocionada y Jake puso de nuevo la canción

...

- te voy a extrañar Bella – dijo el poniéndose serio

- Jake, vivimos en la misma ciudad – respondí

- si, pero allá est... hum es una ciudad y pues es mas difícil que no veamos, y la verdad tu me caes muy bien Bells – exclamo tristemente

- te prometo que no sera así, hablaremos, y saldremos de vez en cuando Jake, nosotros y los otros chicos, sera genial, y a todos les caerás súper! - le anime

- si claro los otros chicos, hum mejor vámonos ya, antes de que Renee se ponga histérica por que no te encuentra – dijo

- si tienes razón eso no seria lindo – me puse en pie del viejo tronco en el que estábamos sentados, Nos encontrábamos en first Beach, disfrutando de el ultimo día en Forks, o mejor dicho en la Push.

Jake se levanto y me lanzo una pequeña piedra, tome un puño de las que estaban allí y el salio corriendo.

- Ya veras Jake, te golpeare – grite mientras el corría mas rápido, lo seguí y mis pies se iban enterrando el la arena, e iba tropezando casi en cada paso, y el no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, y cuando caí de bruces soltando todas las piedras que traía en mi mano el se río tanto que tenia lágrimas en los ojos y se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago.

- eres muy graciosa Bella – dijo cuando al fin logro recuperar el aliento

- si ser graciosa es que te burles de mi cada que tropiezo, definitivamente no quiero ser cómica – dije con un deje de sarcasmo.

- vamos Bells, has hecho de estas las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en años, y no solo con tu evidente torpeza, si no también con tu forma de ser, simplemente eres increíble – sentí el sonrojo llegar a mis mejillas, no me gustaba para nada que me hicieran cumplidos

- ahí por favor no exageres Jacob – dije dándole un codazo en las costillas, que sinceramente pienso que me dolió mas que a el, Jacob era una bola de músculos.

Llegamos a la vieja camioneta de mi abuelo, ese trasto me encantaba, y era otra cosa que extrañaría de Forks, pero a pesar de eso me moría de ganas de irme ya, extrañaba tanto a Edward, el y yo hablábamos por teléfono todos los días al menos por unas 2 horas y todos los días me decía las mismas palabras " te extraño Bella, las cosas sin ti no son iguales" o "cuento los segundos para esperar el momento en que llegues a mi Bella", y sinceramente yo estaba igual, lo necesitaba y amaba tanto, que no podía esperar un día mas para verlo.

- Bella, que bueno que llegas!, tu maleta ya esta hecha? - me pregunto Renee en cuanto entre

- si, ya esta todo en orden – dije con voz militar

- muy bien chica entonces ve por tus cosas que se hace tarde – dijo Charlie bajando las escaleras con la maleta de Renee en mano, pero era una maleta del tamaño que tenia la mía, lo cual era extraño, ya que Renee al igual que Alice no podía salir de casa aunque sea por unos días sin un enorme tráiler de ropa

- ese es todo tu equipaje? - pregunte señalando la mochila de que Charlie traía en las manos.

- si hum Bella, es que ya solo voy a acompañarte de regreso a Seattle y por estos días, pero el viernes tendré que regresare, hum es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí cielo, además ya con los Cullen, Edward y Jacob, estoy segura que estarás muy bien, como lo estabas antes del accidente – me explico

- esta bien mamá entiendo que quieras volver a tu vida aquí en Forks, y gracias por acompañarme de regreso, voy por la maleta, y nos vamos directo a la terminal – dije y comence a subir las escaleras con Jake pisandome los talones.

- te echare de menos, es de verdad Bella – dijo Jake cuando entramos al cuarto

- ya te dije que estaremos en contacto Jake y ad... - me abrazo tan fuerte que me dolieron las costillas

- no va a ser lo mismo Bella, ya no nos veremos igual que aquí -

- Jake no respiro ... - dije con el poco aire que le quedaba a mis pulmones

- lo siento Bells – y me soltó, tome una enorme bocanada de aire

- no me digas que estamos teniendo esta discusión de nuevo Jacob Black – le regañe señalándolo con el dedo y arrugando la nariz, a lo que Jake respondió con una carcajada, y pellizco una de mis mejillas

- culpable – dijo levantando su mano

- bueno ahora bajemos – tome mi maleta pero enseguida Jake me la quito de las manos y se la colgó, era verdad que al principio no quería hablarle mucho a Jake para no molestar a Edward,por eso no lo había llamado ni una vez y no había vuelto a verlo hasta el día de navidad, sin embargo las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y ahora eramos buenos amigos, solo esperaba que esto no me ocasionara problemas, aunque no entendía por que a Edward le molestaba Jake, el estaba con una chica, o amenos esa chica estaba siempre presente en Jake como Edward lo estaba en mi, y siempre nos veríamos como amigos Jake y yo, de eso estaba segura.

- veo que ahora te has perdido tu Bells – dijo Jake riendo, habíamos bajado las escaleras en silencio, y yo tenia la mirada perdida incluso ahora tenia el ceño fruncido pero seguía con la mirada perdida.

- tierra a Bella!, Hello estas ahí chica o ya te secuestraron los aliena? - pregunto tronando los dedos frente a mi cara

- lo lamento Jake – dije y sacudí la cabeza

- vamos tus papas te esperan en el auto – dijo y me dio una palmadilla en la espalda

- si – respondí y salimos, Jake subió mi mochila al maletero y yo subi al asiento de atras del auto

- Jake, no vienes con nosotros, creía que nos iríamos los tres pero no veo tu maleta por ningún lado – dijo Renee cuando llegamos a la central de autobuses y Jake cargaba nuevamente mi mochila

- no, es que aun tengo unas cosas que hacer por aquí, y bueno pues me iré el domingo – dijo encojiendose de hombros

-oh, hum bueno pues entonces nos vemos Jake – dijo y le dio un abrazo en señal de despedida y se fue a comprar los boletos.

- recuerda que debes llamarme – me dijo Jake y volvió a abrazarme

- como olvidarlo si te la pasas diciéndolo – dije en cuanto me soltó.

- Bella, te voy a extrañar mucho hija mía – me dijo Charlie dándome un abrazo casi tan fuerte como el de Jake

- también yo papa – dije abrazándolo también

- hum, puse un gas pimienta en tu maleta, hum es solo por si las dudas, y por favor no vulvas a subir al tren si? - me susurro al oído sin soltarme

- descuida papa así sera, y pues nos veremos el fin de semana no? - pregunte

- claro, nos vemos el fin de semana – dijo soltándome al fin.

- vamos Bella, el camión llega en 5 minutos – dijo Renee

- claro mama – dije y fuimos al anden

Jake subió mi maleta al camión, me abrazo por tercera vez, Charlie hizo lo mismo, y luego se despidió de Renee con un beso, subimos al autobús y me asome por la ventana, le dije adiós a Charlie y a Jake con la mano cuando el camión comenzaba a moverse.

- desesperada por ver a Edward? - pregunto mi mama cuando me vio escribiéndole un texto a velocidad ejemplar.

- si, la verdad lo extraño mucho – me mordí el labio y después le sonreí, era verdad, me moría de ganas de verlo, y a la media hora del camino me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa.

**pzZ miles d millones d grazsias x los Reviews, las alertas, los favorites ii a las qq solo leen ejeje amm ps spro les aiia gstado qmo Bells ii Jake ahora son buenos amigos, pro Bells no deja d pnsar y d extrañar a Edward!, bno ps el next sera un Edward POV, para qq vean tambn qq Edward la xtraño millons!! jejeje**

**bnoO ps iia sabn qq aCepto sus felicitacions, sus consejines, sus preguntas oO?, ii si me lo meresco tambn acepto jitomatazos XD**

**KrmelushizZ thank's 4 U help!! no me knzare d dCirlo!!**

**bn ps no les qqda mazZ qq presionar el mega sexy botton verd d abajito ii entonCs me dejas ttu Coment va??**

**ii si no lo haCs aRo vulturi tt manda la guardia pa qq t comman jajaja**

**ok nott jejejeje**

**(LL)**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale! **


	10. Chapter 9: Me enamore C

**G~low!! amm pRimeRo qq nada disCulpen mi tardanza, x qq la vdd s qq sta story cap qq scribo s cap qq subo, ii x eso entenderan qq me tardo mas qq la otra qq ya la tngo trminaditta jeje pro no se pueden qjar x qq les dejO los Capis bn larguisimos ejejejjeje o no?? amm bno ps ya no las aburro mas, okizZ la next song es: "vivo y muero en tu piel - Jenifer Pe~a"**

"Cap 9: me enamore- Chayanne"

Edward POV

Ansioso?, nervioso?, desesperado?, molesto?, enamorado?;

Cual de estos sentimientos iba con lo que sentía ahora?, solo una horas mas y el sentimiento de tortura que me había invadido durante las dos semanas que había estado sin Bella se iría, finalmente podría tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, podría de nuevo besar sus labios, solo unas cuantas horas mas, mire mi reloj y maldije en voz baja, aun me faltaban 3 horas, me levante de la cama, no podía seguir allí a menos que quisiera volverme loco, salí de mi habitación y recorrí el largo pasillo y luego baje las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando estaba abajo fui directo a mi piano, me senté en el banquillo y acaricie las teclas suavemente, como saludando a un viejo amigo, y eso eran justamente, mis viejas compañeras.

Tome aire y cerré mis ojos, deje que mis manos tocaran la única melodía que podría tranquilizarme en ese momento, la que había pasado componiendo estas dos ultimas semanas, la que era la canción de Bella, en ella expresaba todos los sentimientos que con palabras jamas podría.

No tengo idea de cuantas veces repetí la canción, si fue una vez, dos, tres, o veinte, solo se que me hizo relajarme y sentirme bien conmigo mismo, y que mi necesidad por Bella disminuyo un poco, o al menos hizo mas llevadero el sentimiento.

- Edward, hijo estas bien? - escuche a Carlisle a mis espaldas

- claro papa, por que no lo estaría? - pregunte extrañado

- es solo que Esme me a dicho que has estado solo aquí y tocando el piano toda la tarde – respondio, yo solo agache la mirada.

- ahí algo de lo que debamos hablar? - pregunto

- no ... yo... - vi la hora en el reloj de Carlisle, faltaban 20 min para que Bella llegara

Me puse de pie rápidamente, tenia que darme prisa o llegaría tarde, me disponía a subir las escaleras cuando escuche a mi papa hablar, pero no logre entender lo que decía.

- hablaremos luego papa, voy tarde Bella regreso – dijo ya subiendo las escaleras.

- si claro – me grito.

Entre a mi habitación, tome las llaves y mi cazadora, trate inútilmente de peinar mi cabello, pero no pude, era caso perdido, por lo que no le di importancia y baje las escaleras de nuevo de dos en dos, llegue a la puerta y me despedí de mis padres con un grito, salí corriendo y llegue hasta mi volvo, abri la puerta y subi a el, rapido lo puse en marcha, no me importaba si el motor estaba o no frio, yo debia llegar rápido.

Luego de 15 estresantes minutos al volante, al fin llegue a la terminal de camiones, entre al modulo 3 donde Bella me había dicho que llegarían, y empecé a buscarlas con la mirada, por aquí y por allá, y cuando volví a voltear al anden por el que salían los viajeros, la vi, estaba tan hermosa, con su lindo cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda, sus enormes ojos color chocolate llenos de curiosidad, y mordiendo su labio, se veía realmente sexy cuando hacia eso, despertaba en mi el sentimiento de deceso.

Mi corazón latía como loco, corrí hasta llegar a ellas.

- van a algún lado damas? - pregunte llegando por detras sin que ellas lo notaran

- Edward! - grito Bella y se lanzo a mis brazos, yo no me quede atrás y la abrace fuertemente, hasta levantarla del suelo, la acerque a mi, y nuestros labios se encontraron en un tierno y dulce beso, en ese momento, el mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor, eramos solo Bella y yo, apreté fuertemente su cintura, para acercarla mas a mi y ella jalo de mi cabello, no se si fueron segundos, minutos o horas, pero cuando nos separamos fue por que a ambos nos faltaba el aire, en ese momento sentí un clic en mi interior, algo que me indicaba que todo estaba bien, que Bella ya estaba a mi lado, que podía volver a respirar y a vivir correctamente, por que la tenia a mi lado.

- valla chicos, eso es extrañarse eh – dijo Renee a nuestras espaldas, de inmediato me tense, Renee, había olvidado su presencia por completo

- lo lamento Renee, pero de verdad las extrañe demaciado – dije con mi sonrisa de lado, mientras que la cara de Bella se ponía realmente roja.

- esta bien, haré como si no ocurrió nada – dijo con una visitas de niña traviesa, algunas veces creía que Bella y Renee tenían los papeles volteados, que la hija era Renee y Bella la mama, por como se comportaban ambas.

- bueno pues vallamos al carro no? - pregunte tomando las maletas de las dos, una con cada mano, pero con la mano de Bella colgada a mi hombro, comenzamos a caminar hacia mi volvo plateado mientras que Renee no paraba de hablar.

Llegamos al auto, y guarde las maletas en el maletero, después fui y caballerosamente les abrí las puertas a ambas, luego subí a mi asiento, y me puse en marcha; no podía dejar de ver a Bella, a mi Bella, cuanto me había dolido tener que haberla dejado con ese tal Jacob, pero estaba seguro que ella me amaba solo a mi, y a nadie mas, pero aun así los celos no me dejaban tranquilo.

Llegamos a su casa y mientras ellas se encargaban de abrí la puerta y las ventanas y esas cosas, yo abrí el maletero y tome las maletas, me extraño que la maleta de Renee fuera del mismo tamaño que la de Bella, la ultima vez que había venido traía con ella un gran equipaje, solo esperaba que esto no significara que pronto volverían a irse, mi corazón se retorció al pensar eso, lleve las maletas a la habitación, y cuando sali Renee estaba en la cocina mientras que Bella estaba en la sala frente al televisor haciendo zaping.

- que ocurre amor? - me pregunto Bella al sentarme a su lado

- que ocurre de que mi Bells? - pregunte confundido por su pregunta

- respondes mis preguntas con preguntas? - soltó una risita – eso si que es raro – comento

- si bueno, pues no tengo nada amor, es solo que me hiciste mucha falta – le confese mientras me levantaba y ella hizo lo mismo

- y tu a mi Edward – dijo, pase mis manos por su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo y con mis labios busque los suyos de nuevo, hasta que se encontraron en un dulce y apasionado beso, dios! Esta mujer me hacia perder el control con solo un beso, mordí su labio inferior, y ella se estremeció, puso su manos en mis hombros, y con sus dedos me acariciaba la nuca, mi piel se erizo con el contacto, su lengua encontró la mía con deseo, bajo sus manos a mis brazos y empezó a hacer círculos en ellos, yo baje una de mis manos a su trasero, estaba verdaderamente fuera de mi, y enseguida supe que debía detenerme, pero no había algo que quisiera menos que romper este momento, sin embargo lo hice.

- Bella yo...-

- callate y besame – dijo y me beso

- Renee – balbucee contra sus labios, entonces ella me hizo perder de nuevo el control, me abrazo y se pego enteramente a mi cuerpo, dejando que cierta parte de mi cuerpo que estaba muy excitado tocara su cuerpo, aun con la ropa podía sentir el fuego que había entre nosotros, luche de nuevo por tomar el control.

- amor por favor tu mama esta en la cocina – dije alejando mi rostro del de ella, en ese momento pareció reaccionar, y abrió mucho los ojos mientras se mordía el labio, Rayos! Ese gesto era increíblemente sexy!.

Sin poder evitarlo volví a besarla, pero esta vez con el doble de pasión, mi mano fue directo a su trasero, y ella metió sus manos bajo mi playera, mi miembro dentro de mi pantalón se sentía muy presionado, pero no iba a hacer nada mas, no iba a dejar que me dominara el deseo y la pasión, Bella merecía mucho mas que esto, pero mis manos seguían recorriendo cada centímetro de su trasero, entonces baje mas la mano hasta su pierna subiéndola y bajándola con lo que arranque un gruñido sensual de sus labios.

- Bella, ven por favor!- se escucho una voz en la cocina que nos hizo saltar a ambos, la burbuja en la que estábamos se reventó al instante, nos soltamos y ella trato de correr a la cocina, y digo trato por que no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando sus pies se enredaron y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por que la agarre por la cintura antes de que llegara al suelo, pero inmediatamente la solté para que se fuera, sin siquiera cruzar palabras ni miradas, fue a la cocina.

Me senté en el sillón de Bella; que me ocurría?, que era lo que había hecho?, se suponía que mis intenciones con Bella eran buenas, no debía permitir esto de nuevo, sin embargo había sido increíble, recordé lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás, y el recuerdo hizo que de nuevo la sangre inundara un musculo en particular, respire profundamente para relajarme, y aleje esos hermosos recuerdos de mi mente, luego me puse en pie, apague la tele y fui a la cocina con las chicas.

- Edward, estaba a punto de hablarte – dijo Renee sonriendo, mientras que Bella se había puesto muy roja, tenia la impresión de que estaban hablando de mi antes que entrara, sonreí y fui a ayudar a Bella a poner la mesa, estaba de puntas tratando de alcanzar un plato de la repisa mas alta, lo que hacia que su blusa se levantara dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su estomago, me acerque sin hacer ruido a ella

- amo el color de tu piel – le susurre al oído, abrazándola por detrás con mis manos en su estomago, al instante su piel se erizo, y el rubor corrió a su cara, solté una risita y ella se dio la vuelta.

- me asustaste Edward – me regaño con el entrecejo fruncido

- lo se, pero solo eso logre? - pregunte pícaro, y ella se ruborizo aun mas

- no claro que no tonto, tu logras muchísimas cosas en mi con solo mirarme – respondió y me abrazo también, ya que todo el rato solo yo la había estado abrazando, mi corazón se puso como loco con sus palabras.

...

- bien chicos la cena esta aquí – dijo Renee, habíamos terminado de acomodar la mesa y ahora Renee venia con un enorme guiso japones, al menos esta vez había seguido una receta, lo que me dejaba mas tranquilo ya que ella era una fan de la comida experimental, que no siempre sabe bien.

Cenamos y hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en nuestras vacaciones, claro que yo no hable de la canción que había compuesto para ella, quería que fuera una sorpresa, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaban las sorpresas lo haría.

- voy a acostarme chicos, a sido un muy largo día para mi, mis pies me están matando – dijo Renee mientras Bella y yo lavábamos y secábamos los platos.

- esta bien mama – respondió Bella aun con las manos metidas en el agua jabonosa

- nos vemos luego Renee que descanses – deje el trapo con el que estaba secando los platos y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos.

- hasta luego Edward, buenas noches – sonrío y se fue al cuarto

- sera mejor que acabemos de lavar pronto estos trastes, por que te tengo una sorpresita – dijo Bella con voz baja mientras tallaba rapidamente los platos de la cena, sentí como si deslizaran un hielo por mi espalda, una sorpresa??, pero que seria como para no habérmelo dado frente a Renee?

- Bella sabes que no tie...-

- tu siempre me das cosas y no me queda mas que aceptarlas Edward, ahora es mi turno no? - pregunto con voz sensual, y depositando un beso en mis entreabiertos labios, luego se quito los guates de goma y el delantal y los dejo sobre la barra.

- bien y de que se trata? - pregunte nervioso a lo que me esperaba, ella respondió con una radiante sonrisa y tiro de mi mano.

- ven, sientate aquí – dijo llevándome hasta el sillón de la sala – y no te muevas ni un centímetro escuchaste? - me advirtió, me senté en el sillón muy quieto fingiendo ser una estatua

- muy gracioso Edward, oh y si quieres una pista sobre lo que es, solo diré que no es nada material – y salio corriendo de la sala.

En cuanto se fue volví a sentirme nervioso, pensé en encender la tele, en apagar la luz, en prender la radio, pero no pude hacer nada, ya que mis manos temblaban, que era lo que Bella se proponía?, acaso había planeado algo para seducirme??, que otra cosa podría ser para tanto misterio?, a mi pie le dio un tic, cosa que no me había ocurrido desde la universidad, y solté una risita nerviosa

- que es lo gracioso?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas, gire mi cabeza por encima del respaldo del sillón, y vi a Bella, sosteniendo una guitarra.

- oh, estas ahí Bella, no me digas que tocas guitarra?, por que nunca lo dijiste? - me relaje y tome aire profundamente; una canción!, su regalo era una canción, de verdad que esta mujer me volvería loco!, como pudo adivinar cual era mi regalo también?, me arrepentí de haber pensado que Bella trataba de seducirme, y que su regalo tendría algo que ver con el sexo, nuevamente respire profundamente.

- bien Edward, pues no te lo había dicho, por que hacia mucho que no la tocaba, pero estuve practicando, y encontré una canción que quizá te guste, expresa mucho de lo que siento por ti – dijo en un susurro las ultimas 8 palabras, y mi corazón se volvió loco, una vez mas me demostrara su amor con una canción, como en navidad

- pues adelante amor mio – le dije y bese su mejilla, su rostro se puso aun mas rojo y respiro profundamente antes de agarrar bien la guitarra y comenzar a tocar, la melodía empezó algo rápida y rítmica.

- _Quisiera darte el mundo entero_

_La luna el cielo el sol el mar_

_Regalarte las estrellas en una caja de cristal_

_Llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman_

_Quisiera ser un super héroe y protegerte contra el mal_

_Regalarte la vía Láctea en un plato de cereal_

_Llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman_

_Me tienes tan debilitada_

_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí_

_Y mis poderes no son nada_

_Me siento normal tan frágil tan real_

_Me elevas al espacio sideral tal como lo hace superman_

_Quisiera hacerte un gran poema_

_Cruzar el cielo de papel_

_Tomar las nubes como crema y hornearte un súper pastel_

_Llevarte al espacio sideral, volar como lo hace superman_

_Me tienes tan debilitada_

_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí_

_Y mis poderes no son nada_

_Me siento normal tan frágil tan real_

_Me elevas al espacio sideral_

_Me tienes tan enamorada_

_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí_

_Y mis poderes no son nada_

_Me siento normal tan frágil tan real_

_Me siento normal tan frágil tan real_

_Me elevas al espacio sideral tal como lo hace superman–_ toco y canto con su hermosa voz la canción mientras yo la veia como embobado

- que linda canción, hum gracias, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir serenatas – puse mi sonrisa de lado

y Bella correspondió con una sonrisa radiante.

- fue un honor señor Cullen – dijo riendo

- muy graciosa, trae acá, es mi turno – dije alargando la mano para tomar la guitarra, ella me la dio y yo bese sus labios.

Me puse pensar que canción quedaría con lo que había pasado sin ella, todo el tiempo me había sentido vacío, sin encontrarle sentido a la vida, hasta mis sentidos se ponían locos sin ella, y me inundaba el miedo a perderla, el pensar que estaba ella allá con ese me hacia querer morir, solo cuando estaba con ella sentía que respiraba, cuanto amaba a esta mujer, no había duda de que cupido me había pegado muy duro

- ya se, tengo la canción perfecta – dije y sonreí, respire profundo y empece a tocar.

_- Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza_

_vas alimentando el amor de mi alma_

_y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_qué será d mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de ti"_

_me enamoré de ti..._

_Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar..._

_eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana..._

_y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_qué será d mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de ti"..._

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío!! No hay nada q cambiar, no hay nada q fingir... me enamoré de ti... me enamoré de ti..._ - finalice la canción y suspire

-te amo Edward – grito y se lanzo a mis brazos

- también te amo tontita – respondí y la abrace fuertemente, luego poco a poco acercamos nuestros rostros hasta que estos se unieron en un dulce y embriagante beso de amor, mordí sus labios una vez mas y ella prácticamente se me hecho encima, me empujo hasta quedar recostado en el sillón, ocacionando que la guitarra que tenia recargada en mi rodilla cayera al suelo, pero a ella no le importo, ella siguió besándome, y yo me deje dominar por la pasión, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, y yo sostenía su cintura por debajo de la blusa con una mano, mientras que la otra subía y bajaba por su espalda, dejo mis labios y bajo hacia mis cuello, lenta y sensualmente, mientras la sangre corría por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi muy excitado miembro, pero una vez mas debía detener esto, puse mis manos en su cadera y la aleje de mi un poco, mientras de nuevo besaba sus labios.

- basta Bella, esto no...- dije aun contra sus labios, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando ella ya estaba de pie junto al sillón

- lo lamento Edward... yo solo... perdón – dijo nerviosa, sabia que yo deseaba esto tanto como ella, pero si no era yo el que se detenía, estaba seguro que ella definitivamente no lo haría.

- Bells amor, no es lo que crees, sabes que te amo – me puse de pie también y la abrace – y también sabes que te deseo como loco, pero esto no esta bien, Renee tu mama esta aquí, y yo se supone que soy un caballero, y debo respetarte, darte tu lugar, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero jugar contigo mi vida – dije viéndola directo a los ojos, y ese par de avellanas que tanto amaba me veían fijamente con duda y al mismo tiempo con resignación.

- esta bien Edward, te entiendo, y perdón de nuevo por hacer estas cosas, mejor me voy a dormir, Renee tiene razón fue un largo día – dijo con una sonrisa que no logro llegarle hasta los ojos.

- ven acá – dije casi con un gruñido y la atraje a mi cuerpo, y comencé a besarla con demasiada pasión, y ella correspondió por supuesto, pero luego se detuvo y se alejo de mi unos centímetros, mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, no deseaba que lo hiciera, la atraje de nuevo a mi y ella soltó una risita, deposito un benito en mis labios, y se alejo de mi sonriendo.

- ahora entiendo lo que dices amor – me beso de nuevo y deshizo nuestro abrazo.

- te amo – dije con mi sonrisa de lado que sabia le encantaba

- también yo mi vida – susurro, y me tomo la mano para acompañarme a la puerta

- amor, Renee me dijo que se iría este sábado, - dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta - es que pues ya sabes que ella no puede vivir mucho tiempo sin Charlie y viceversa, aunque claro, ella dice se va por que tiene "cosas que hacer en Forks" - dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – pero pues la verdad solo lo dice por que quiere estar con Charlie – sonrío y sacudió la cabeza

- esta bien mi amor, estaré aquí el sábado para acompañarlas – dije y bese su frente

- no es necesario Edward, si tienes algo que hacer o ...-

- nada es mas importante que tu mi cielo – dije rodando los ojos

- gracias Edward, nos vemos – y beso fugazmente mis labios

- adiós mi Bella – bese una vez mas sus labios y salí de la casa.

...

El sábado por la mañana, estábamos en la central de camiones; Bella y Renee se despedían con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que el hombre del camión les hacia señas de que si no se daban prisa el camión dejaría a Renee, pero ellas no prestaban atención.

- Renee, creo que el camionero va a explotar si no subes ya – dije apuntando a el camión

- si Edward gracias, - dijo y giro la cabeza al fin en dirección al camión - cuida bien de mi Bella por favor – dijo y me guiño un ojo, claro que Bella ni siquiera lo noto.

- por supuesto Renee – le di un abrazo y luego salio corriendo para subir al camión.

- la echare mucho de menos – dije mientras nos despedíamos de ella con la mano

- también yo Edward – respondió Bella y me abrazo

- no te preocupes Bella yo cuidare de ti – dije riendo

- si eso lo se tontito – se puso de puntitas para poder besarme y correspondí a su beso.

ok! me meReesCo 2 jitomatazos!!, uno d partt de mi preema la KrmelushizZ o Mel, x qq tngo dias prometiendole dar new Cap ii nomas nada jejeje ii tmbn a su friend Diana!!, sorry pro iia aqqi Cap!!, y a todas las shiks q siempre tan al pendiente, ii qq siguen mi story, grazZ nenas!!.

ii el otro jitomatazo s d partt d Jos_WeasleyC, qq me deja una lindas critticas construCtivas, more thank U girl!!, seguire tus consejinezZ!!

Ahora iia sabn cliqqen el sexy bottonCitto verd! ii Emmett el malvabon les haC su show!!

ok nott -.-'; pro sabn qq su comment s para mi lo mas importtant va??

les amoReoO masivo!!

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	11. Chapter 10: Limon y Sal JV

G~low!!

ok nenas aQi les dejO el capi!! pleaCe no me arranquen la kbeza, me gusta dond sta ahorita jejejeje ya se me hacia qq me mandaban a la reina roja a qq me cortaran la kbeza XD en el mtro, aqi en mi hi5, todas me qrian acesinar jejeje pro pa qq veam se los deje bn largototot ee pa qq tarden ratito en leer Xd shales 12 hojas, es el cap mas largo qq e scrito jeje.

la next song is de jenifer peña- vivo y muero en tu piel

si ya se qq les eh dicho dsd hac cmo 3 cap qq s la qq sigue pro s q mi imaginacion mete otras jejeje pro ahora si ya s la q sigue ok?

* * *

Cap 11: "Limón y Sal – Julieta Venegas"

Bella POV

me levante temprano esa mañana, a penas unos días atrás Renee se había ido, estaba de nuevo tan acostumbrada a ella que el tiempo no me bastaba en la mañana para bañarme, dizque "arreglarme", prepararme algo para desayunar e irme a la escuela, pero hoy de plano me había levantado muy temprano, y las consecuencias se veían aquí en mi trabajo.

- Bells! Psst.... - escuche que me sacudía alguien

- hum, que? - respondí bostezando y despegando mi cara de la barra, estaba segura que la lapicera estaba marcada en mi cara, ya que había recostado en ella la cara antes de quedarme dormida.

- si el jefe te ve dormida va a despedirte Bella – me dijo Alice sacudiéndome de nuevo, ya que mis ojos protestaban y querian volver a cerrarse.

- Alice, por favor solo necesito unos minutos para...-

- para que te despidan Bella, por favor despierta ya – dijo con voz chillona

- si, solo...- sentí algo frio en mi cara y de inmediato me desperté

- ah!, que fue.. yo.. -

- no balbucees, lo siento Bella, pero no te despertabas de ningún modo, y si tronchatoro te encuentra así adiós trabajo – dijo seriamente

- si, muchas gracias Alice, es que eh tenido que despertarme mas temprano que otros días, pero veo que me afecto mucho – le explique

- no hay de que Bella, te entiendo bien, pero por ahora es mejor que vallas a atender unas mesas antes que la jefa note que no estas – dijo dándome una sonrisa

- gracias Alice – salí pitando de allí, llegue a una mesa donde estaban dos muchachas

- bueno, en que les puedo servir? - pregunte

- yo quiero una taza de café y un pastel de limón – dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa

- espera, Bella?, eres tu cierto? - pregunto la otra chica

- si, así es, hum, y ustedes son? - pregunte muerta de vergüenza, cuando salí del coma y regrese a mis clases entre a un grado después, y no lograba acordarme bien de todos los chicos con los que había estado en clases, solo de los mas cercanos a mi, probablemente eran chicas de la universidad.

- eres tu la novia de Edward Cullen cierto? - pregunto lo otra chica, pero alto, entonces no podían ser de la universidad.

- si es ella, estoy segura, soy Carlie y ella es mi amiga Niki – dijo la segunda chica – mucho gusto, yo soy sobrina del doctor Cullen – dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante

- oh, mucho gusto Carlie -

- yo soy amiga suya, pero también soy conocida de los Cullen – dijo la otra chica

- bien, pues es un placer, aquí trabaja Alice, la hijastra de Carlisle – respondí sonriendo también

- de verdad? - dijo Carlie

- la llamare para que venga aquí de acuerdo, espera un poco – fui a donde había dejado a Alice sentada

- Alice! - entre a la cocina y empecé a buscarla con la mirada hasta que la vi de pie junto con otra chica.

- Bella, que es lo que pasa? - dijo ella asustada

- es una tal Carlie, dice ser familia de ustedes y...-

- Carlie Cullen? O por dios donde? - dijo y salio corriendo

- ven por acá – tome su mano y la jale para ir a la mesa en la que estaban ellas, sin embargo no iba muy rápido, no quería caerme en el camino y llevar de rastra a Alice

- están allí Al...-

- Carlie!! - grito Alice

- Alice!!, como estas, que haces aquí? - pregunto Carlie poniéndose de pie y yendo a ella para abrazarla

- yo trabajo aquí, tu que haces aquí, oh por dios!, no me digas que vienes a quedarte? - pregunto Alice a voz en cuello

- como quisiera decir que si, pero no, mis padres aun no me lo han autorizado, pero vine acompañando a mi amiga Niki, la recuerdas?, viene a inscribirse en la universidad – respondió

- y hasta cuando se quedaran? - pregunto Alice

- hasta el siguiente lunes, pero nos quedaremos en casa de la prima de Niki, pero iré a saludar a mis tíos y a los chicos por supuesto, ya extraño a Emmett y a Edward – dijo sonriendo

- tengo una idea, por que no salimos todos el sábado eh? - nos pregunto Alice

- claro seria una buenisima idea, a donde? - pregunto ella

- podría ser a Iceland, o a disco Roller, hace tanto que no voy a patinar – dijo Alice

- si sera genial, yo estoy igual – dijo Carlie

- wow, yo nunca eh patinado en hielo, pero seguro sera igual de divertido que en la pista de madera – respondió Niki

- yo no se... - comencé

- Bella, por favor – me suplico

- sabes que no patino Alice – me queje

- eso no es problema, allí te pagaríamos unas clases, todo es muy simple, por favor – puso sus ojitos de perrito

- esta bien, Alice pero... -

- wii!, debemos trabajar, las llamo chicas, para ponernos de acuerdo, y también a los chicos – dijo Alice

- claro Alice nos vemos – dijeron ellas y se despidieron de Alice con un beso y esta regreso a la cocina

- bueno, entonces sera un cafe con un pastel de limón, para ti y para ti Carlie? - pregunte

- lo mismo Bella, gracias – dijo y sonrío encojiendose de hombros, eran bastante agradables las dos chicas, fui a la cocina a encargar la orden, y 5 minutos después les di su orden, pero no pude quedarme a charlar con ellas, por que tronchatoro estuvo cerca de mi casi todo el resto de mi turno.

...

- Bells! - escuche a Edward cuando llego por mi, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al verlo allí, de pie, tan perfecto, con su sonrisa de lado que me derretía, llevaba unos jeans negros, y una camisa azul claro con las mangas arremangadas, y los primeros dos botones desabrochados, su cabello cobrizo despeinado como siempre, y sus ojos, dios mio sus ojos eran como un par de piedras preciosas hipnotizantes para mi.

- hola amor, enseguida voy – dije suspirando, y poniéndome muy nerviosa, casi tumbo toda la pila de trastes sucios que llevaba en una bandeja.

- ten cuidado Isabella – dijo la jefa tronchatoro, reprimí una risa, deje los trastes en el trastero, y me quite rápidamente el uniforme, y salí al encuentro de mi Adonis

- estas lista mi vida? - pregunto riendo al ver como venia corriendo

- si, lo estoy cielo – respondí y tome la mano que el me ofrecía

- Bella!, no olvides decirle lo del sábado ee? - dijo la duenda saliendo de la cocina

- hola duende malvado, hum de que hablas? - pregunto Edward perplejo

- que te explique Bella, yo no tengo tiempo mr. Preguntas – respondió y se fue corriendo, Edward frunció el ceño y me miro.

- tu prima Carlie estuvo aquí – respondí empezando a caminar, relajo el ceño y soltó una carcajada

- de verdad te toco conocer a la fresis? - pregunto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto después de soltar otra risa

- Fresis? - pregunte cuando cerraba la puerta

- si, veras ese era mi apodo para ella de niños, tengo como 6 meses sin verla, la ultima vez que bino tu aun estabas en el hospital – dijo mientras su sonrisa se iba cayendo de su cara

- si, pues Alice nos a invitado a todos a ir el sábado a una pista de patinaje creo – dije sin lograr recordar cual era el condenado nombre de ese lugar.

- y tu aceptaste? - dijo sorprendido

- si bueno, creí que a ti te gustaría ir con los chicos y sus primas – respondí encogiéndome de hombros

- bueno, la verdad es que si, pero Bella tu patinas? - me pregunto seriamente

- la verdad es que no, pero Alice hablo de un pequeño curso – dije en un susurro casi inaudible las ultimas palabras.

- Bella, que te eh dicho de estar complaciendo a los demás e? - me regaño

- por favor Edward, no es que sea necesario que tenga que estar todo el tiempo con los patines o si? - pregunte

- bueno, pues la verdad es que no – sonrío y puso en marcha el auto, mientras yo comencé a juguetear con la radio, pero no duraba en ninguna estación mas de 1 minuto ya que ninguna canción me interesaba.

- tratas de descomponer mi estéreo? - pregunto Edward con su sonrisa de lado

- claro que no, solo busco buena musica – respondí, y justo en ese momento escuche brick by boring brick de Paramore.

- vez de esto hablaba – me reí y cante la canción

- she lives in a fary tale some where ...-

- valla aquí tengo a Hayley Williams – dijo Edward riendo

- así es, solo me falta mi cabello naranja – reí y seguí cantando, escuche otras canciones y cuando me di cuenta estábamos estacionados frente a mi edificio

- listo señorita Swan – dijo caballerosamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

- gracias amor, hum quieres entrar? - pregunte, aunque sabia la respuesta

- sabes que no puedo Bella, aun tengo cosas que hacer, pero mañana temprano vendré por ti, y te prometo desayunar juntos esta bien? - pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

- por supuesto amor – suspire

- esa es mi chica – se acerco a mi y me beso, sus labios y los mios se encontraron en una perfecta sincronía, entonces con mi lengua yo recorrí su labio inferior, el sabor de sus labios me volvía loca, luche con sus labios para que mi lengua entrara en su boca, y cuando nuestra lenguas se encontraron miles de descargas recorrieron mi cuerpo, lleve mis manos a su cabello para atraerlo mas a mi, y el puso sus manos en mi cintura sin dejar de besarme, saque mi lengua de su boca y el mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, solté un gruñidito por esto, y pude sentir como las comisuras de sus labios se estiban en una sonrisa.

- te amo Bells – susurro sin despegar sus labios de los mios

- también te amo Edward – respondí yo continuado con nuestro dulce beso, hasta que lenta y tortuosamente nos separamos

- hasta mañana mi ángel – dijo Edward volviendo a acariciar mis mejillas

- nos vemos vida – respondí aun aturdida por los besos de Edward

- amor, hum no has bajado del auto – me susurro Edward conteniendo unas inmensas ganas de reírse

- oh, tienes razón lo siento amor – dije cuando mi fiel amigo el sonrojo llegaba, baje del auto suspirando y me despedí de Edward con la mano hasta que su auto se perdió al doblar la esquina

Subí con extremo cuidado cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar a mi casa, estaba muerta de cansancio, saque mi llave y abrí la puerta, un día mas así y no llegaría a cumplir 30, estiraría la pata un día de estos, aunque Jake siempre decía que yo era toda una anciana, sonreí y fui directo a mi cama, cerré los ojos y trate de no pensar en Jake, desde que había llegado de Forks no había vuelto a verlo, y ya iban a ser 3 semanas, y ni siquiera lo había llamado, me sentí culpable por esto, entonces se me ocurrió algo.

Saque mi celular de el bolsillo y busque desesperada el numero de Jake, lo encontré y marque, no tuve que esperar mucho, ya que al segundo timbre el respondió.

- Bella? - escuche su ronca voz

- si Jake, soy yo – dije sin poder contener la risa

- BELLA! - grito aturdiéndome – como estas?, creí que ya no iba a saber de ti, pensé que quizá te habían prohibido hablarme – me mordí el labio, claro que Edward no me había dicho nada respecto a Jacob, si no que yo misma quise evitar problemas con el y había estado evitando a Jake.

- por supuesto que no Jake, es solo que la escuela, el trabajo y Edward me absorben el tiempo completa, de repente es lunes y cuando menos me lo espero ya es viernes o peor domingo, y donde quedo toda la semana quien sabe – era verdad mi semana se escapaba y a penas la veía pasar.

- wow, si que la llevas dura, yo aquí paso aburrido en el hospital, desde que no estas no es tan divertido, no te gustaría venir por aquí algunos días? - pregunto sarcástico

- gracias por los buenos deseos y la confianza en mi nivel de supervivencia – bufe y el soltó una sonora risa que de nuevo me aturdió

- quiere dejarme sorda Jake? - me queje

- lo lamento mucho Bells, pero si que es una sorpresa tu llamada – se excuso

- por cierto que casi haces que olvide el motivo de mi llamada tonto – le recrimine mientras que el volvía a reír

- bien, soy todo oídos – exclamo y se quedo callado

- muchas gracias niño educado – bromee y el rompió de nuevo en carcajadas

- lo lamento, olvide que hablaba con la abuela Bella, como se a sentido estos días señora?, se a tomado las pastillas para el corazón a sus horas?, no necesita un enfermero personal? - pregunto con su voz profesional, como si en realidad hablara con una anciana, pero luego rió con mas ganas

- ya dejemonos de bromas Jake, recuerdas lo que te prometí antes de venirme de Forks? - le pregunte

- si que ibas a tratar de no tropezar con tus propios pies o algo sobre ser cómica no? - bromeo de nuevo

- basta Jake es enserio, hablo de salir en grupo tu, yo, Edward, los Cullen y los Hale – mencione este ultimo apellido con un tono algo ácido, que esperaba Jake no notara

- oh! Eso, hum bueno pues si lo recuerdo por que? -

- pues quería invitarte este Sábado iremos a Disco Roller, y vamos a...-

- espera, espera, espera, tu Isabella me tropiezo con mis propios pies Swan, quieres ir a una pista de patinaje? Estas segura? - dijo completamente extrañado

- si Jake, lo que pasa es que la pequeña mounstruita que tengo por cuñada quiere ir por que una prima de ellos viene de visita, y ellas aman patinar, además yo de niña nunca aprendí, seria interesante intentarlo no crees? - mentí en la ultima parte para que no preguntara mas

- muy bien – dijo serio nuevamente – dime quien diablos eres tu y que hiciste con mi torpe Bella – rompió en carcajadas y yo me puse roja de ira

- basta Jake, es enserio -

- no lo se Bella, yo no le agrado mucho a tus amigos y ...-

- Jake por favor, que tal si patinando me tropiezo y me rompo una pierna?, no tendré a mi enfermero personal para curar a una anciana? - replique con mi voz de convencimiento, Jake rió mas alto

- bueno, esta bien Bella, pero solo por que me lo pide mi paciente – respondió aun riendo

- ok, entonces el sábado en disco Roller a las 11 am – replique emocionada

- de acuerdo Bella, hasta el sábado, te dejo por que estoy en el trabajo, muchas gracias por hacerme reír te quiero! - sentí una sonrisa dibujarse en mi cara con su tono dulce

- también te quiero Jake, hasta el sábado – dije y colgé, deje mi celular en la almohada y a tirones me quite los converse negros que llevaba, sin siquiera utilizar las manos, después me gire y cai rendida en un profundo sueño.

...

El sábado por la mañana me desperté muy temprano, para prepararme un buen desayuno, si iba a recibir clases de patinaje lo mejor era no ir con el estomago vacío, así que tome unos huevos del refrigerador y los prepare con jamón, luego saque mi jugo de naranja y puse unas tostadas en el tostador, acababa de tomar mi primer bocado cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta.

- voy! - grite en dirección a la puerta, me levante y bostezando fui a abrir la puerta lo mas seguro es que fuera Edward, nadie mas vendría tan temprano un sábado, aunque tal vez fuera Alice, que venia para enfundarme en uno de sus pans modernos, sonreí imaginando a la duenda.

abrí la puerta, y efectivamente era Edward, pero dios!, me quede con la boca abierta al verlo, llevaba unos pants de tela rompe vientos azul marino, con una playera deportiva gris, unos tenis caros y cómodos, y su despeinado cabello estaba húmedo y caía sobre su frente, casi a la altura de los ojos, y sus ojos!, me perdí por unos instantes en ese par de esmeraldas, mientras que en sus labios relucía su sonrisa de lado, definitivamente si yo fuera alguien mas y me encontraba a Edward por la calle jamas pensaría que iba solo a patinar, mas bien pensaría que era un modelo que acababa de rodar un comercial de alguna marca deportiva, o que se trataba de un famoso jugador de Basket-ball.

- Bella, me invitaras a pasar o estaré aquí de pie todo el día? - dijo aguantándose unas inmensas ganas de reír

- Claro, que tonta soy, pasa amor – solté las palabras atropelladamente ya que aun estaba aturdida por la hermosura de Edward, soltó una risa y entro.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y me abrazo rodeándome la cintura con sus manos, puse las mías sobre sus hombros y acerque mi rostro al suyo, el entendió mis intenciones y acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios, beso tiernamente mis labios, y yo mordí su labio inferior, me acerco mas a su cuerpo y continuo besándome, nuestros labios se movían en un compás perfecto, luego el mordió mi labio antes de introducir su lengua en mi boca, el sabor de Edward era embriagante, y cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraban era como beber un elixir de vida desde su fuente natural, se separo dolorosamente lento de mi y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

- te amo – dijo abrazándome fuertemente y poniendo su mejilla en mi frente

- no mas de lo que yo a ti – enterré mi rostro en su pecho, dios! Su olor me volvía casi tan loca como su sabor

- mejor demonos prisa o el duende maniático nos arrancara la cabeza – dijo soltando nuestro abrazo, pero no sin antes depositar un dulce y fugaz beso en mis labios

- claro amor, quieres desayunar amor? - le pregunte regresando a la cocina

- no gracias, la verdad es que desayune antes de venir aquí – me siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó en la silla frente a la que estaba mi plato

- o bueno, entonces dejame terminar de desayunar y nos vamos amor – volví a sentarme en mi silla sin poder dejar de ver a Edward

- te ves linda en esos jeans deportivos amor – me dijo, y al instante sentí mi cara enrojecerse por su comentario

- wow tu rubor natural también es hermoso Bella – dijo riendo, y por supuesto el nivel de rojo aumento en mi rostro

- basta Edward, planeas que cuando mi rojo ya no pueda aumentar me ponga morada? - pregunte mientras tomaba de mi jugo y apuraba la comida

- no lo había pensado, un día de estos lo intentare – bromeo y me pellisco una mejilla

Termine de desayunar lo mas rápido que pude y recogí la mesa sin detenerme a lavar los trastes, me lave los dientes y tome mi chamarra azul que era la pareja del pantalón que llevaba puesto, mi playera era rosa con un estampado de unas alitas de ángel en la espalda, era entallada pero no demaciado, como para no dejarme respirar, seguro que a Alice le daría un patatús cuando me viera, reí imaginando la expresión de su cara.

- dije algo gracioso amor? - pregunto extrañado

- no, solo imagine la cara de la duende cuando me vea como voy vestida – dije y el río también

- amor tu te ves hermosa con cualquier ropa, aun si llevaras una botarga de Barney, serias el Barney mas lindo – dijo sonriendo

- existiría algún motivo en especial para que yo terminara vistiendo una botarga de un dinosaurio morado? - brome mientras el me abría la puerta del carro

- podría ser no? - pregunto echando a andar su volvo

- escucharemos musica hoy? - pregunto sonriendo de lado

- no lo se, la ultima vez mi garganta me dolió por dos días – dije al recordar el día que me adueñe del radio del auto de Edward.

- ok entonces escucharemos solamente – dijo encendiendo la radio

Estuvimos hablando de diferentes cosas el resto del trayecto hasta que al doblar una esquina vi un letrero en luces de neón que decía claramente Disco Roller, se estaciono y rápidamente se bajo para abrirme la puerta, tome aire dos veces, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto.

- estas bien amor?, aun podemos irnos de aquí si quieres – me regalo su maravillosa sonrisa y yo sacudí la cabeza negando

- estoy bien, vamos – respondí intentando sonar natural, mire la hora en mi reloj de mano y vi que eran las 10:35, seguramente Jacob aun no había llegado, ya quería verlo, extrañaba a mi amigo, baje finalmente del auto

- segura que estas bien?, por que no te ves nada bien amor – dijo Edward en tono preocupado, le sonreí y tome su mano

- todo bien amor – repetí mientras caminábamos a la taquilla de entrada

- buenos días, bienvenidos a disco Roller – nos saludo la taquillera

- buenos días – repitió Edward buscando algo en su cartera, hasta que saco una tarjeta negra con letras plateadas y se la dio a la chica

- todo en orden señor Cullen, pasen a el salón 4 los están esperando – dijo regresandole la tarjeta a Edward mientras que un grandulon nos abría las puertas de cristal para poder entrar,

No recordaba la ultima vez que había ido a alguna pista de patinaje, pero el lugar era verdaderamente lindo, estaba completamente alfombrado todo, a exepcion de la pista que era de una especie de duela, y era circular, ahí la luz era mas tenue y todos los patinadores daban vueltas, algunos tomados de la mano, otros en parejas, incluso habían unos haciendo piruetas o cadenas, y al rededor de la pista habían muchas salidas, que daban a diferentes áreas de juegos, habían una que daba a una alberca de pelotas, otra llevaba a una zona de videojuegos, otra a una especie de casa chueca, y otro que era el que teníamos mas cerca iba atravez de varios retos.

Por aquí y por allá habían maseras con patines y con uniformes coloridos, también había gente de todas edades usando patines, desde niños hasta gente de como 40 años, al final del lugar habían unas escaleras y a sus pies estaba el lugar donde rentaban los patines, Edward me llevo de la mano hasta allí, suspire pensando que tendría que escoger mis patines ahora, pero en lugar de eso subimos las escaleras.

- donde están todos? - pregunte mientras subíamos los acolchonados escalones

- arriba, allá están los salones – señalo el final de las escaleras de la parte de arriba, había un espacioso circulo, y al rededor varias puertas cerradas, cuando llegamos hasta arriba pude ver que una de esas puertas era el doble de grande y ancha, era una especie de pasillo que terminaba en un restaurante de comida rápida, sin embargo no fuimos allí, si no que entramos a una por una puerta que tenia un gran numero 4.

- Edward, Bella! - grito la duenda, que en estos momentos se veía unos centímetros mas alta debido a las ruedas de los patines.

- hola duende malvado – la saludo Edward

- el lugar era también circular, pero era enorme, habían varias mesas, y la parte de enfrente era una especie de balcón, pero de cerca vi que solo era que toda la pared era de vidrio, y desde allí se veía el lugar entero, excepto claro las mesas y tiendas que estaban abajo de nosotros.

- hola chicos, que tal? - nos saludo Jasper, al vernos, el estaba sentado frente a este gran cristal viendo la pista.

- los demás no han llegado, por lo que seria bueno ir a que escojas tus patines y también a preguntar por las clases – dijo jalándome con ella de vuelta hacia afuera

- Alice, no podríamos esperar un poco? - pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta

- no – dijo

- Alice no la tortures demaciado por favor – dijo a mi lado Edward

- Jasper, amor podrías buscar a algún instructor en lo que escogemos los patines? - dijo ignorando Alice ignorando olímpicamente a Edward, y sonriendole a Jazz

- claro amor – dijo moviéndose ágilmente con sus patines.

Bajamos nuevamente los escalones, claro que Alice iba agarrada a la baranda metálica de a lado e iba escalón a escalón para no tropezar, cuando por fin llegamos abajo se deslizo hasta donde rentaban los patines.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsa y vi un mensaje de Jake:

Bells, me surgió un imprevisto, no voy a poder ir hasta las 12, perdoname, te prometo estar allí máximo a las 12:15 esta bien?

Cariños Jacob.

Tome aire y levante el rostro, no le había dicho a nadie que Jake iba a venir, solo esperaba que eso no fuera un problema cuando llegara.

- buenos días! - saludo Alice al encargado de las rentas

- queremos unos patines del numero 3 ½, nos puedes mostrar que tienes? - dijo alargando su tarjeta negra

- claro – se giro y empezó a sacar varios pares de patines y los puso en el mostrador, Edward me trajo un banquito y un reclina pies para que me probara los patines, en cuanto me senté Alice de inmediato me puso un par.

- que tal los sientes? - me pregunto, me puse en pie para probar si no lastimaban, y lo cierto era que no, pero si los sentía un poco raros.

- bien no me molestan – dije

- perfecto, entonces serán estos, creeme son los que están en mejor estado – observo la duenda con un dedo en su barbilla.

- creo que van a quedarse con estos – dijo Edward entregándole mis tenis al encargado

- vamos Bella, Jazz debe estar esperando con el instructor – dijo Alice y de nuevo me arrastro con ella a una zona grande y despejada, donde efectivamente estaba Jasper con una chica de pelo negro y menuda.

- hola!, debes ser Bella Swan cierto? - pregunto la chica al ver como iba colgada de las manos de Edward y Alice, me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

- me llamo Livier, seré tu instructora esta tarde – dijo la chica, tenia los ojos color café obscuro y la nariz era pequeña como sus labios, entonces sonrío y vi que traía braquets

- puede esperarme un momento? Hum Alice podemos hablar? - le suplique y señale uno de los barandales de la pista, ella asintió con la cabeza y me ayudo a ir allí.

- que ocurre Bella? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Alice, hum yo invite a Jacob a venir, y el dijo que llegaría como a las 12, pero pues sabes que el y Edward no se llevan bien, me ayudas con eso? - cuando termine Alice tenia los ojos como platos

- Bella, por que hiciste eso estas loca?, Edward se pondrá histérico! - me reprimió

- y que prefieres que haga, que vea a Jake sin que Edward se de cuenta?, o que de plano no lo vea?, Alice el también es mi amigo! - respondí con ojos suplicantes

- pues haber que pasa Bella, ojala Edward no se enoje mucho – resoplo

- sabes que te amo por esto Alice?? - le dije y la abrace

- no digas eso fuerte o Edward y Jasper se nos echaran encima – respondió también abrazándome

Regresamos con los chicos que nos veían con cara de estupefacción, pero Edward además tenia el ceño fruncido.

- no se preocupen, cosas de chicas – dijo Alice sonriendo, me gire hacia ella y gesticule la palabra "Gracias", se encojio de hombros y sonrío, después tomo del brazo a Jasper y se fueron.

Pase las siguientes dos horas con Livier y Edward, no había logrado aprender nada de patinaje, y mi mal equilibrio no ayudaba para nada, ni para que contar las veces que me había caido ya.

- ahora Isabella, deslizate así – me dijo Livier y avanzo moviendo coordinadamente los pies hasta llegar a una baranda, donde se detuvo flexionando las rodillas, era extremadamente bajita, incluso mas que Alice, pero era muy buena patinadora.

- muy bien – le grite mientras Edward me ayudaba a ponerme en pie, ya que me había sentado en el piso luego de mi ultima caída.

- lo harás bien amor, solo no olvides flexionar las rodillas si? - me animo Edward cuando me solto, como diablos llegaría hasta donde estaba Livier, si ni siquiera me podía mantener en pie?, sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar, pero aun así me deslice, primero con el pie derecho, luego con el izquierdo, justo como me lo habían indicado, pero mis torpes piernas se abrieron de mas y perdi el equilibrio, escuche a Livier y a Edward gritar algo, y después el piso se aproximaba peligrosamente a mi.

- Bella te encuentras bien?, te lastimaste algo? - escuche a Edward decirme mientras me levantaba

- si, estoy bien – respondí, la verdad me dolía un poco el brazo, pero solo era un pequeño dolor

- que ocurrió Isabella? - dijo Livier llegando hasta mi

- creo que el piso me odia, o tal ves me ama y por eso me quiere muy cerca de el – respondí sostendiendome fuertemente del brazo de Edward, mientras que Livier reía con mi chiste

- bueno Isabella, sera mejor que probemos en la pista, quizá la alfombra no sea lo tuyo – dijo alargando el brazo para que con mi mano libre me sostuviera de ella, pero estaba loca?, no duraría ni dos segundos de pie en la pista.

- no!, si entro a la pista me caeré enseguida – me queje y me abrace mas a Edward.

- Bella, tienes que ir a la pista, te aseguro que es mucho mas fácil – trato de convencerme Edward, claro que era fácil para el, el era perfecto en todo

- bueno – dije suspirando y tomándome del brazo de Livier

Entramos los tres a la pista, y por supuesto que yo iba en medio de ambos, diablos era mucho pero, realmente era resbaladiza la duela, de nuevo me intente deslizar como Livier me había dicho, primero izquierda y luego derecha, flexionando un poco los pies, y por supuesto con mucho cuidado.

Lentamente me fui moviendo, y Edward y Livier me soltaron, pero no se alejaron de mi, realmente lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque iba a un paso de tortuga.

- Bella!! - escuche un grito ensordecedor a mis espaldas, olvidando donde estaba me gire, ocasionando que un patín chocara con el otro y este con el de Edward, que perdió el equilibrio, y caímos llevándonos a Livier con nosotros.

Estábamos hechos una bola, y mi tobillo me mataba de dolor, entonces un grito a mi lado me hizo voltear a la pista y lo que vi me dejo paralizada, el resto de los patinadores de la tanda se acercaban a nosotros que seguíamos tirados en el suelo.

- debemos movernos de aquí – grito de nuevo Livier mientras ella y Edward se ponían en pie, este me levanto a mi y me aparto al instante del resto de los patinadores, ni siquiera vi a donde se fue Livier.

- Bella, lo lamento estas bien? - pero no fue Edward quien dijo eso, si no Jacob que acababa de llegar hasta donde estábamos.

- Jake, yo ...- pero no pude terminar de hablar, por que del pecho de Edward salio un gruñido seguido de sus gritos.

- te has vuelto loco maldito perro?, hiciste que Bella se cayera y un montón de patinadores casi le pasan encima, y todavía le preguntas que si esta bien?, que diablos te pasa?, y una mejor pregunta es que rayos haces aquí – grito tan rápido como fuerte, llamando la atención de unos guardias que estaban guardando el orden dentro de la duela, sentí el brazo de Livier que me tomaba por el codo y señalaba la salida.

- mira Cullen, no fui yo quien metió aquí a Bella, y estoy aquí por que ella me invito, además ni siquiera te estoy hablando a ti así que ... - pero tampoco pudo terminar con su respuesta por que los guardias llegaron hasta donde estábamos.

- por favor retirense de la pista, aquí no es lugar para pleitos, y casi ocasionan un accidente, así que por favor practiquen afuera – dijo y sin darnos tiempo si quiera de abrir la boca fue hasta la entrada de la pista, tenia unas ansias inmensas de echarme a reir, pero no por que me pareciera graciosa la situación, si no de los nervios y la ansiedad que tenia.

- valla Isabella, eres desmadrosa cierto?, pero no desmadrosa de que seas bien fiestera o rebelde, si no desmadrosa de que ocasionas un relajo en segundos – me dijo riendo nerviosamente Livier al salir definitivamente de la pista

- lo lamento mucho Livier, no se repetirá, de verdad – me disculpe con ella y voltee a ver a Edward y a Jacob, que en este momento se echaban miradas envenenadas el uno al otro.

- Edward, esta todo en orden que ocurrió? - dijo desesperada Alice llegando hasta donde estábamos, venia del brazo de Jasper, y a su lado venían Carlie y su amiga.

- todo bien Alice, es solo que un estúpido chucho casi hace que aplasten a Bella – dijo acidamente

- mira Cullen, conmigo no te metas, solo a ti se te ocurre ser tan estúpido y meter a Bella a un sitio así, que te volviste loco o que? - respondió Jake con tono acusador y lleno de odio.

- bueno basta, como sea ya paso – dijo Jasper al ver que Edward se disponía a responder

- bien, creo que las clases terminaron, hum hasta luego - dijo Livier y se marcho despidiéndose de mi con la mano.

- valla, veo que alguien no pierde la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención – escuche una arrogante voz, levante la vista y vi a la Rubia plástica que Edward tenia por cuñada, que venia colgada del brazo de Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, mi cara se puso roja al instante, ya que sabia que era para mi esa indirecta.

- mira Bella, eres un foquito de navidad – dijo Emmett y se hecho a reír

- mejor vallamos al salón, antes de que nos llamen de nuevo la atención – volvió a hablar Jasper.

- si vámonos de aquí – suplico Alice.

- sera mejor que te quites los patines para subir amor – dijo Edward cuando llegamos la escalera

- claro – respondí en un susurro, mientras todos subían, me senté en el primer escalón y Edward me ayudo a quitarme los patines, mi tobillo aun me dolía mucho, pero no le di importancia

- por que lo invitaste Bella? - me pregunto Edward cuando me ayudaba a ponerme en pie y viendo a Jake que nos esperaba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras

- es que ... yo... el es ...- no encontraba que decirle a Edward

- sabes que no importa, eso es asunto tuyo – dijo molesto y se sentó a quitarse los patines también, subimos las escaleras en silencio, pero el además se veía muy molesto.

- Bella, en verdad me asuste cuando te vi allí dentro, no vuelvas a asustarme así escuchaste – me reprocho Jake cuando llegamos a donde el estaba, escuche un gruñido por parte de Edward pero no dijo nada

- fuiste tu quien me asusto Jacob – trate de usar un tono no muy acusador, y Edward gruño de nuevo

Entramos al salón donde montones de hamburguesas, refrescos y papas fritas cubrían las mesas.

- Emmett!, cuantas hamburguesas te has comido estas loco??!!- escuche a la rubia gritarle a Emmett, y el como perrito regañado respondía en un susurro asustado "5" y se cubría la cara con una bandeja para evitar los furiosos ojos de ella, y después alargo la mano para tomar su sexta hamburguesa.

- Bella, ven por favor – me dijo Alice desde la mesa del fondo, Edward y yo caminamos a donde ella estaba pero ella se levanto antes de que la alcanzáramos

- tu sola – me indico, Edward me soltó y se fue a sentar a lado del regañado Emmett que ahora se comía unas papas a escondidas de su novia, y su prima Carlie le daba otra hamburguesa por debajo de la mesa.

- esto se salio de control Bella, mas vale tener bien lejos a Jake de Edward, por que Edward esta hecho una fiera – me dijo preocupada

- si ya lo note – suspire - gracias por ayudarme Alice, de verdad gracias -

- no hay de que Bella, pero la próxima vez avisame al menos días antes no? - me reprocho.

- tu no hables maldito perro – escuche a Edward gritar y se puso en pie, Jacob estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con Jasper y soltó un bufido.

- no recuerdo que la platica allá sido contigo, así que no te metas en donde no te llaman – respondió en un tono burlesco, podría jurar que en los ojos de Edward había fuego, de inmediato me levante y fui hasta el antes de que se abalanzara sobre Jacob

- basta, quieren que nos corran a todos y que además nos dejen betados o que?, Emmett deja de comer y has algo - se quejo la rubia plástica.

- mas vale que conserves tus pensamientos para ti maldito perro – Emmett soltó la hamburguesa que tenia en sus manos y se puso tras de Edward dispuesto a detenerlo si este se abalanzaba sobre Jake, y Jasper hizo lo mismo tras de Jake.

- yo solo digo lo que veo, y lo que pienso, y no puedes hacer nada contra eso, el que tengas dinero no te da derecho a creerte dueño del mundo Cullen, ya va siendo hora de que abras los ojos y te des cuenta – ataco Jacob, Edward estaba fuera de si.

- mira nada mas, el perro faldero me quiere dar clases de decencia – soltó una risa burlesca Edward y Jacob se enfureció, esta vez fue el quien lanzo chispas de los ojos

- ya basta – grite poniendo en medio de ambos, ya que de un momento a otro iban a agarrarse a golpes.

- ya vez Bella, te dije que esto no funcionaria, mejor me voy – dijo molesto Jacob, se dio la media vuelta y se marcho.

- Jake! - le grite, pero fue inútil, el salio disparado, y no era tan tonta como para ir a seguirlo

- la próxima vez que quieras invitar a tu perro Bella, dime para no asistir – dijo Edward aun furioso, se soltó del agarre de Emmett, ya que este lo había agarrado en cuanto yo me puse en medio, y salio también hecho una furia, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y fui tras el, bajo ágilmente las escaleras y se perdió en el mar de gente que iba saliendo de la pista en ese momento, corrí sin hacer caso al punzante dolor en mi tobillo y lo busque como loca por todos lados, tenia un miedo inmenso a perderlo, sentía mi corazón amarrado en un nudo, y mi respiración estaba agitada, cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo, al fin lo vi, estaba sentado en una barda frente a la piscina de pelotas con la mirada perdida, corrí hasta el, sin evitar tropezar y casi caer, pero no me detuve hasta que llegue a el.

- Ed..wa..rd – dije agitada de tanto correr, el volteo a verme y en sus ojos vi un brillo que no había visto antes, y después sonrío.

- yo... Edward... lo lamento mucho esto... - no me dejo terminar de hablar, se levanto y me abrazo

- no mi Bella, disculpame tu a mi, me comporte como un imbécil – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte y poniendo su barbilla en mi cabeza protectoramente, yo hundí mi rostro en su cuello

- te amo Edward – dije mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos

- también te amo tontita – me alejo un poco de el y planto sus labios en los mios, los movió posesiva y tiernamente a la vez, correspondí de la misma manera, luego su lengua se abrío camino hasta llegar a mis labios y a mi lengua, luego alejo su lengua y yo mordí su labio inferior para después despegar nuestros labios.

- no volverá a pasar jamas te lo prometo, y ahora por que no nos vamos de aquí? - me dijo abrazándome nuevamente y guiñándome un ojo.

- claro amor – dije y nos fuimos, Alice me iba a asesinar por no despedirme de ella, pero mas tarde le explicaría, por ahora solo me importaba Edward, nada mas que el en el mundo.

* * *

Q les paReCio??

Celoso Edward??, bno ps la vdd s qq todas las knCions q uso me encantan!!, ii trato d adaptarlas para q valla todo bn hehehe

miles d gracias x todos sus reviews, sus alertas, ii x supuesto x leerme, x desesperarse asi, nenas d vdd las amo!!

KrmelushizZ!! thank's x ser mi beta ii ayudarme cn mis locas stories!1

lali BFFa gracias a tu x ser bn gnealoxa ii darme apoyo cn las songs! eres bn gnealozZa mendiga chanqla

ya sabn qq acepto sus jitomatazZos, sus lagrimas, sus regaños, sus felicitacions, y lo q me qieran djaar nenas

bsitozZ!!

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	12. Chapter 11: vivo y muero en tu piel JP

Super G~lositos para todas nenas!! lamento mucho no habr subido ants, pro s qq eh stado bastante ocupada cn la school, y el servicio social, y en fin, aunq el cap iia lo tnia scrito dsd haC uff cmo le dije a mi Beta KrmelushizZ, pro ps tnia muchisimas faltas de ortografias, y ademas d eso le faltaban detallitos, pro segun yo ya qdo XD, tmbn les dire q me meresco un jitomatazo, x no responder a sus reviews en cuanto los mandaron, pro encerio eh tnido mis segundo contaditos!! pro dscuiden, ya la proxima semana son las vacaciones Halelluja!, ii bueno respondiendo a Suiza-love, a continuacion veras nena, el motivo por el cual Rosalie odia a Bella jejeje, ii bueno no me qda mas q dcirles qq ste cap cntiene mi primer lemmon!!, ii ps stoy mega nerviosa, por q no se q tal les paresca jejeje, si ste bn, si ste mal, si sea poco explisito, si cae en lo bulgar, en fin, ya escribi varios mas, para la story de Strange love, pro por lol mismo tambn subo primero el capr d sta story, x q no seria justo q el primer lemmon q scribi fuera subido d otros mas recientes jeejeje bno ps ahora si ya no las aburro cn mi shorottt jejeje leeanlo ii me critican q tal jejeje.

la siguiente cancion es la de Colgado en tus manos de Carlos Baute y martha Sanchez ok??

* * *

Cap 11 : Vivo y muero en tu piel – Jenifer Peña

Bella POV

- Bella! Si no abres la puerta en este instante, la echare abajo y no me importa que los vecinos me escuchen! – el grito de Alice me despertó del hermoso sueño que tenia, claro, estaba soñando con Edward, sonreí al recordarlo y me levante a abrirle la puerta a Alice antes de que cumpliera con su amenaza y tirara mi puerta con un soplido como el lobo feroz.

- Bella, son las 10 a que hora planeas despertar? - grito nuevamente Alice

- ya voy Alice, disculpame por disfrutar lo que se suponía seria un tranquilo sábado – grite en respuesta, y estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando escuche una risita que me dejo helada, esa era la voz de Edward, me sonroje al recordar que ni siquiera me había tamado la molestia de peinarme, lavarme la cara, o la boca.

- Alice, Esta contigo Edward? - pregunte estúpidamente ya que acababa de escuchar su risa

- hum el dice que no, que esta en la oficina y no aquí parado aguantándose la risa – respondió Alice

- se suponía que no ibas a decir que yo lo había dicho duende malvado – respondió Edward con su aterciopelada voz y mi piel se puso de gallina.

- abre de una vez Bella – dijo Alice taconeando el piso, tome aire y abrí la puerta, allí estaban el pequeño duende malvado y mi ángel perfecto, de pie junto a la puerta

- oh Bella! - dijo Edward asombrado y con los ojos como platos – hum... yo... esperare con Jazz en el auto – dijo Edward con una rara expresión en la cara y rápidamente se fue a su volvo.

- que es lo que le ocurre a Edward? - pregunte realmente confundida por su reacción

- pues supongo que le agarro por sorpresa que vallas semidesnuda no?, o yo que se - dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros, y entrando en la casa, dejándome de pie en la puerta

- si claro pero... - que??, alto todo el mundo! Ella dijo semidesnuda???!. agache lentamente la mirada hacia mi cuerpo con pavor, y me di cuenta que solo llevaba una blusa floja bastante descubierta y tan delgada que prácticamente traslucía todo, y luego mas abajo mis boxer rosa, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, sentí mi rostro enrojecerse al instante.

- vamos Bella, no se por que reaccionan asi los dos – dijo Alice poniendo un monton de bolsas en la mesa, y después se giro para verme

- bueno es que, hum no recordaba como iba vestida, Alice – dije y era verdad, con sus gritos no me había dejado pensar en nada.

- si bueno eso es cosa de ustedes, - rió por lo bajo, pero de inmediato se puso seria de nuevo - ahora a lo que yo vine, Bella, esta noche Carlisle tiene una importante y formal fiesta y todos estamos invitados, sera fenomenal ya lo veras – dijo emocionada

- fiesta? - pregunte – sabes que yo no bailo Alice, hum y cuando dices todos ... -

- me refiero a Edward y tu, mi mama y Carlisle, Jasper y yo y Emmett y Rosalie – menciono esta ultima casi en un susurro, yo bufe molesta

- o vamos Alice sabes que Rosalie me odia – y no mentía, la verdad era que Emmett me caía muy bien, era divertido, y siempre alegraba el ambiente, pero su novia la rubia Rosalie, o la "barbie de plástico" como le decía yo en mi mente, ella era otro asunto, no tenia idea de por que no me tragaba, y siempre se portaba grosera conmigo.

- Bella, por favor, sera divertido, solo no le des mucha importancia a Rose y listo andale, además te eh comprado un vestido precioso, y claro unas zapatillas a juego que sinceramente...-

- zapatillas Alice? - que mi amiga se había vuelto loca? - sabes que soy muy torpe y voy a parecer pollo espinado con ellas puestas – me queje

- no seas quejica Bella, además no son tan altas, apenas y tienen tacón – se defendió

- de ninguna manera Alice yo no puedo hacerlo – dije rotundamente para finalizar la discusión

- Bella, por favor hazlo por mi si? - dijo haciendo ojitos de perrito regañado - por favor – inquirió

- oh vamos Alice los ojos de perrito no funcionaran conmigo – dije riendo

- quizá no, pero puedo hablarle a Edward para que venga a convencerte, y no le diré que sigues semidesnuda – dijo con malicia y alzando una ceja.

- muy bien Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, tu ganas, pero eso fue un golpe bajo – le acuse con el dedo

- si! - grito esta, y se lanzo a mis brazos

- vendré a las 6 para comenzar a arreglarte, ahora sube a ponerte algo decente, le diré a Edward que te espere aquí en la sala – y dicho esto salio dando saltitos de felicidad

- ya veras Alice esto no se quedara así – le grite mientras entraba a mi cuarto a ponerme algo mas de ropa.

Entre en mi habitación, y fui directo al baño, tome un rápido baño de agua tibia y salí volando, tome unos jeans azules y una playera rosa de manga corta, y rápidamente me la puse, metí mis pies en mis converse azules, cepille mi cabello para desenredarlo y luego me hice una cola alta, y finalmente entre al baño a lavarme la boca, en cuanto termine salí como rayo hacia la sala de la casa.

- hola amor – me saludo Edward cuando me senté sobre su regazo

- hola – dije con una sonrisa

- y bien ese duende loco logro convencerte? - dijo mientras me daba tiernos besos en mi nariz, mi cuello, mis mejillas y finalmente mis labios.

- uso los métodos de tortura mas crueles conocidos por el hombre – me queje y el soltó una risita

- no me digas, los ojos de perrito? -

- hum... si claro, los ojitos – dije poniéndome nerviosa y de nuevo me ruborice

- amo cuando tus mejillas están rojas – susurro Edward sobre mis labios y enseguida comenzó a besarme, correspondí al beso, con mucha pasión, no podía evitar besarlos así, cada que nuestros labios se tocaban una llama se encendía en mi interior, hundí mis dedos en su cabello y el respondió con un gruñidito gutural, y deslizo sus manos por mi espalda, toda mi piel se puso de gallina y entonces el soltó una risita, en verdad amaba a este hombre, me volvía loca, entonces las caricias aumentaron tanto las suyas como las mías, dios!, deseaba con locura a Edward, dejo mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, entonces mi vacío estomago protesto con hambre.

- hora de desayunar Bella – dijo desde mi cuello Edward

- no tengo tanta hambre yo solo...-

- Bella – dijo Edward con tono de regaño levantando el rostro a la altura del mio.

- de acuerdo – suspire rendida, estos Cullen me manejaban a su antojo,

Me levante de las piernas de Edward y el me siguió a la cocina, saque del refri la leche y de la alacena un plato, una cuchara y la caja de cereal.

- quieres almorzar algo? - le pregunte a Edward

- gracias Bella, pero tome algo antes de venir aquí – dijo

- o bueno– respondí me senté en la mesa, y me serví el cereal y la leche, Edward se sentó enfrente de mi.

...

- y bien, hum que hacemos ahora? - pregunte cuando termine de desayunar y de lavar mi plato.

- bueno, tenia planeado ir al cine hoy y después ir a comer algo, pero como Alice quiere que vallamos con ella, hum creo que podríamos ir a rentar una película y después encargar una pizza, te parece? - pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, la idea de estar entre los brazos de Edward por las aproximadas 3 horas que duraría la película, era algo que me fascinaba.

- me encanta – dije feliz

- bueno pues vallamos a rentar la película – dijo poniéndose en pie y tomándome de la mano

- espera, no traigo mi llave, voy por ella y nos vamos – dije y corrí hacia mi habitación, tome las llaves y venia de regreso cuando sin querer patee la mesita de noche y esto me hizo caer de rodillas haciendo mucho ruido.

- esta todo bien allá adentro? - pregunto Edward desde la sala

- claro – respondí poniéndome en pie - no podía creer que fuera tan torpe, y no quería ni imaginarme cuando Alice me obligara a usar las zapatillas.

Salí y vi a Edward de pie en el umbral, con un suéter para mi y su chaqueta puesta, era muy sobreprotector conmigo.

- lista – dije

- dejame adivinar, un mueble se metió en tu camino de nuevo verdad – dijo con la sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba.

- así es me ataco – dije riendo

- ven acá pequeña torpe – me abrazo y así bajamos las escaleras del apartamento.

El auto de Edward se lo había llevado Alice, por lo que fuimos caminando hasta el blockbuster mas cercano, que por suerte estaba solo a unas 8 cuadras, estuvimos debatiendo entre que película elegir, cuando note que ya tenían la nueva película de Harry Potter, la saga me fascinaba, tenia todos los libros, y ya estaban desbaratándose los pobres, y aunque ya había visto la película no me cansaba de verla, por lo que le rogué a Edward que rentáramos esa y le hice los mismo ojitos que Alice hacia y con una sonora risa accedió a pesar de que también el ya la había visto, ya que habíamos ido los dos al cine a verla el día del estreno.

Llegamos a casa y yo prepare palomitas mientras el conecto mi DVD y puso la película, entre justo cuando comenzaba, me senté a lado de Edward y el me abrazo, de vez en cuando me besaba, y también de vez en cuando tomaba una palomita y la metía en mi boca, o yo ponía una palomita en mi boca y me acercaba a el para que me la quitara con sus dulces labios, estaba realmente feliz, cuando la película termino ni siquiera teníamos hambre, por lo que decidimos ir a la pizzería caminando, pero esta no estaba tan cerca como el blockbuster, al menos no nuestra favorita, que se encontraba como a 20 cuadras sin embargo fuimos a esa y después de esperar unos minutos nos trajeron la pizza, el me dio a morder de la suya varias veces y yo le llene la cara de catsup también varias veces.

- y estas nerviosa Bella? - dijo mientras caminábamos abrazados de regreso

- deberia estarlo? - dije extrañada

- bueno, te recuerdo que la duendecilla que tengo por hermana planea llevarte a bailar, no sin antes someterte a horas de maquillaje, vestimenta y peinado – dijo casi riendo

- o eso, bueno debo admitir que lo que mas me preocupa es el hecho de tener que bailar – suspire, siempre había sido pésima bailarina, y cuando lo intentaba no hacia mas que avergonzarme y avergonzar a quien fuera mi pareja, ya que si no pisoteaba a mi compañero, me dedicaba a golpear o hasta tumbar a otras parejas.

- de verdad es lo que mas te preocupa? Bueno, no creo que allá mucho de que preocuparse entonces – respondió encojiendose de hombros

- por que dices eso? - le pregunte

- es simple mi Bella, yo puedo hacerte bailar – dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, claro que el no sabia con quien estaba tratando.

- no estés tan seguro – le dije sonriendo

- quiere que le muestre mis dotes de bailarín señorita Swan?? - dijo deteniéndose y alejándose unos centímetros de mi, y alargando su mano como para invitarme a bailar

- Edward, por favor - dije riendo e intentando que el siguiera caminando

- vamos Bella, no vas a dejarme con la mano estirada o si? - dijo levantando las cejas y dándome su hermosa sonrisa de lado.

- ni siquiera ahí musica Edward – intente razonar con el

- claro que si, dentro de nosotros hay musica, solo una pieza Bella por favor – suplico

- no yo...- pero no me dejo continuar, puso sus manos en mi cintura y tomo las mías y las puso en sus hombros.

Comenzó a tararear una hermosa canción, y yo sonreí mientras el daba vueltas y me arrastraba con el, sus movimientos eran tan exactos, no me quedaba ninguna duda Edward era simplemente perfecto, y era todo mio.

- hey chicos, que bien bailan – grito una voz ebria y femenina que venia de arriba

- eso es estar enamorados – respondió otra ebria voz de mujer, y ambas rieron, yo sentí mi cara enrojecerse poco a poco hasta alcanzar un nivel alarmante.

Levantamos nuestras cabezas y vimos a las chicas que estaban ebrias en el balcón de lo que parecía una cantina, cosa que no había notado, me sonroje aun mas y agache la mirada mientras Edward se reía, tomo mi mano y nos marchamos de allí, cuando íbamos llegando a mi casa mi cara seguía roja, de recordar el bochornoso, pero a la vez hermoso momento, dimos la vuelta hacia mi cuadra y allí estaba estacionado un flamante volvo plateado, justo afuera de mi casa.

- valla, hasta que se les ocurre aparecer, donde andaban? - dijo una furiosa Alice

- Alice no seas tan ...-

- no importa, es tarde y tenemos que arreglarnos Bella – me acuso

- lo lamento mucho, yo intente impedir que se enojara, pero ya la conoces, Alice con estas cosas no es muy comprensiva – dijo Jasper incomodo

- esta bien, no importa Jazz – dije sonriendo

- Bella!- grito Alice desde arriba

...

- Ven acá – me sentó frente a el tocador y rápidamente comenzó a alaciar mi pelo

- lo lamento – me disculpe, y solo entonces Alice relajo el ceño

- no Bella, disculpame tu a mi, se que exagere – dijo y me sonrío

Termino de planchar mi pelo y lo levanto en un elegante peinado estilo japones; Después empezó con el maquillaje, nada muy marcado, y finalmente saco de la bolsa un hermoso vestido negro straple de satín, era muy entallado, y no era muy largo, como máximo me quedaría a 15 centímetros de la rodilla.

- Alice, es hermoso – dije mordiéndome el labio, si que era hermoso, pero no sabia si se vería bien en mi.

- claro Bella, lo elegí yo – dijo riendo – hum voy a utilizar tu baño mientras para poder ir levantando mis puntas – dijo y tomo su plancha y se fue al baño

Acaricie la suave tela del vestido, suspire imaginando que haría Edward al verme vestida así, sonreí con la idea y emocionada me desnude para ponerme el vestido, justo cuando lo levante para ponérmelo, unas pequeñas prendas negras cayeron al suelo, los levante y vi que se trataba de una provocativa y sexy tanga y una sostén negro con tirantes transparentes de plástico, el calor hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en mi rostro.

- Alice, hum que se supone que hace esta lencería bajo mi vestido? - pregunte junto a la puerta del baño

- se supone que debes usarla Bella, mira el vestido es muy ajustado y straple, cualquier otra prenda bajo de eso se marcaría y no luciría bien, además tienen que ser negros para que el color no traspase, hum solo pontelo y ya – exclamo, y se escucho su risa amortiguada por la puerta

Así lo hice, aun con mi cara colorada me puse la lencería y después el vestido, y finalmente tome las zapatillas que como Alice dijo no eran tan altas.

Minutos mas tarde Alice salio del baño, su vestido era color vino, y también era de satín, con un cinturón negro grueso, y terminaba en un pico de lado, dejando la pierna derecha de Alice descubierta, mientras que la izquierda soportaba el pico que mas o menos llegaba a su rodilla, y por la espalda tenia un pequeño escote que llegaba a donde comenzaba el cinturón, mientras que el mio se hacia una v también hasta la cintura, llevaba unas altas zapatillas negras y las puntas de su cabello apuntaban en todas direcciones.

- valla Alice te ves muy bien – dije levantado la mano de Alice haciendo que se diera una vuelta

- gracias Bella, también tu te ves increíble, a Edward le dará un infarto cundo te vea – dijo con una sonrisita picara

- si tienes razón – dije acobardada

- o vamos Bella, no es momento de estar nerviosa, ahora bajemos que nuestros hombres nos esperan – dijo y me tomo de la mano para salir del cuarto.

- Bella, estas hermosisima – dijo Edward con la boca casi abierta; pero el no se quedaba atrás, se veía realmente sexy con un elegante traje color negro y su camisa verde botella, hacia que las preciosas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos brillaran mas aun – veo que este duendecillo no mentía cuando dijo que explotaría al mil toda tu belleza, luces muy pero muy bien – y aquí viene el sonrojo al ataque.

- oh Edward, tu eres todo un modelo de televisión - alegue

- Alice, que hermosa estas, pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas – dijo Jazz abrazándola y besando sus rojos labios

- ay, Jasper eres un tontorrón romántico – dijo esta y lo beso de nuevo

- hora de irse – dijo Edward apartando difícilmente la mirada de mi

...

Edward condujo por unos minutos, y finalmente llegamos al elegante hotel donde seria la fiesta, bajamos del volvo mientras Edward le entregaba las llaves al Ballet parking, caminamos hasta las puertas de cristal donde un hombre vestido con traje de pingüino nos abrió y nos dio la bienvenida.

Cuando entramos al gran salón, todo estaba como si fuera un palacio con resplandecientes adornos, y rodeados de gente en ropa de etiqueta, y el piso parecía que fuera de cristal, había espejos y copas por todos lados, y la gente conversaba elegantemente.

Rápidamente localizamos a Esme y a Carlisle, que estaban acompañados ya por Emmett y su irritante pero hermosa novia Rosalie, quien llevaba un vestido rojo, largo hasta sus tobillos, pero con una abertura que comenzaba por su pierna, tenia un largo escote que pasaba por entre sus pechos y terminaba en su ombligo, y por la espalda, el escote no le cubría absolutamente nada de esta, cualquier modelo que llevara el mismo vestido se echaría a llorar al ver lo hermoso que se le veía a Rosalie, mi autoestima quedo hecha trizas, y justo a lado de ella estaba una chica que también era rubia, pero su cabello daba pequeños destellos rojizos y lo llevaba chino y largo hasta la cintura, las facciones de su rostro eran muy parecidas a las de Rosalie, solo que era mas baja que esta, y su vestido, era... NO podía ser!, su vestido era exactamente igual al mio, solo que con esas curvas que ella se cargaba, se veía mucho mejor, no podía ser posible, ahora me vería como la estúpida chica que le copia el modelito a otra para querer imitarla, y termina viéndose ridícula, ahora entendía por que Alice había chasqueado la lengua al verla, al parecer había notado lo mismo que yo.

- hola chicos, valla niñas, se ven realmente preciosas – nos saludo Esme dándonos un abrazo a cada uno.

- gracias Esme, tu estas bastante linda, me encanta tu vestido – le respondí, y era verdad su vestido era azul marino, con plateado, le llegaba a la rodilla, terminando en picos, y era de un solo y grueso tirante, muy apropiado y sexy a la vez.

- mama, como si tu no estuvieras igual o mas preciosa que nosotras – dijo Alice

- hola chicos, veo que Alice se esforzó con su tarea – dijo Carlisle sonriendo y estrechándonos las manos a los cuatro y dándonos unos besos fugaces en las mejillas a Alice y a mi

- Gracias Carlisle, para mi es un gusto y un placer hacerlo – razono Alice

- si, se pone como ogro, pero al final hace un perfecto trabajo – apunto Edward a lo que todos reímos

- de que se ríen chicos?, aun no eh dicho ningún chiste que yo recuerde – fanfarroneo Emmett, pero su sonrisa desapareció al verme a mi, y se convirtió en una mueca - dios mio Edward, llamare a Bella y le diré que mientras ella esta en su casa dormida como niña buena una preciosidad te acompaña hoy – dijo volviendo a sonreir, pero mas ampliamente alargando su mano hacia mi para darme una vuelta, yo me ruborice mientras que Rosalie, soltaba un bufido de burla

- estas loco Emmett – dije rodando los ojos y sonriendo

- por favor Emmett, ya basta, que no vez que Bella no puede sonrojarse mas de lo que ya esta? - dijo Edward mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su mano

- cuñado, tu no dices nada? - pregunto viendo a Jasper

- que puedo decir Emmett, sabes que no soy un genio de los chistes como tu – respondió este encojiendose de hombros

- valla, valla, veo que ninguno de mis hermanos piensa presentarme, por lo que lo haré yo – dijo la chica que llevaba el vestido como el mio acercándose a nosotros.

- mi nombre es Tanya Hale, soy la hermana menor de Rosalie y de Jasper – dijo alzando una ceja y estirando su mano hacia mi, la estreche pero casi enseguida la solté

- vamos a sentarnos Bella – dijo Edward

- Eddie – Eddie?? escuche bien?, Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse - no me vas a saludar? Que tu nueva novia no te deja tener amigas, si tu y yo somos amigos de siempre – dijo con una empalagosa voz, mientras ponía la cara de fingido dolor.

- claro, hum como estas Tanya? - respondió Edward estirando su mano libre hacia Tanya, esta se la estrecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mi estomago se revolvió de nuevo, tenia ganas de vomitar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestra mesa y Alice se sentó a lado mio, mientras que Edward se sentó al otro lado, y gracias a dios fue Emmett quien se sentó a lado de Edward.

- Alice me acompañas al tocador? - pregunte poniéndome de pie

- si claro, vamos – dijo Alice y se levanto también.

Entramos al baño justo cuando Rosalie y Tanya salían, y esta ultima me echaba una mirada horrible y soltaba una carcajada.

- ignorarla Bella – dijo Alice – solo esta ardida, por que Edward jamas le hizo caso – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, _así que de eso se trataba todo eh?, ella quería a mi Edward, me arrepentí de haberlo dejado solo._

- valla, así que tengo un enorme trasero y linda sonrisa de competencia – me mofe molesta

- no Bella, esa plástico no es competencia para ti, es una pesada, y tu eres mucho mas bonita, tal vez traiga tu mismo vestido, pero sinceramente a ti se te ve mejor, solo mirate – me puso frente al espejo – definitivamente no hay competencia, tu eres la novia de Edward, y es a ti a quien el amara por siempre – termino la frase con una sonrisa

- gracias Alice – respondí y la abrace

- claro Bella, ahora vámonos, y arriba el autoestima cuñadita – replico arrugando su respingada Nariz

Salimos del baño y regresamos a nuestra mesa, en cuanto me senté Edward puso sus manos en mi hombro, entonces la musica comenzó, era una balada romántica que yo no conocía, pero Edward me la susurraba al oído y entre cada puente musical besaba mis labios o mi cuello, o mi mejilla, Alice tenia razón, no había competencia, el corazón de Edward Cullen me pertenecía.

- vengan vamos a bailar – dijo Alice rompiendo nuestra burbuja y sacudiendo mi brazo y el de Edward

- yo ...-

- por favor – me interrumpió Alice, levante la mirada a Edward y el me dio una sonrisa de lado

- bien, hum vamos – me puse en pie, pero Edward se quedo en su silla

- Bella, no es necesario que te sacrifiques – me dijo jalándome hacia el del brazo

- que ya te acobardaste y no quieres que te pisotee? - dije alzando una ceja

- claro que no es eso Bella, pero se que no te gusta bailar y...-

- me gusta si se trata de bailar contigo – insistí, y es que con el no se sentía como una tortura

- muy bien Bella – dijo con su sexy sonrisa de lado y se puso de pie, nos paramos junto a donde Alice y Jasper bailaban, y al lado de ellos estaban Esme y Carlisle, solo no se veían Emmett y Rosalie por ninguna parte, suspire aliviada, al menos las barbies no se burlarían de mi torpe danza.

Edward puso su mano en mi cintura y yo le rodee el cuellos con las mías, y recargue mi cara en su pecho, podía sentir el latido de su corazón, que se sentía como si en cada palpitar fuera un te amo para mi.

Bailamos así unas cuantas canciones, luego nos sirvieron la cena, y tuvimos que volver a nuestros asientos, un reto mas por vencer, comportarme en la mesa.

Frente a mi tenia unos platillos exquisitos y por supuesto desconocidos para mi, pero no le di importancia y comencé a comer; aun no terminábamos de cenar cuando Carlisle y unos compañeros suyos subieron al estrado que estaba al fondo del salón, donde se encontraban los instrumentos del conjunto musical, y comenzaron a dar un discurso, y yo por mas que intentaba no entendía de que iba, por alguna extraña razón, no me concentraba, o tal vez era que cada que la mirada de Edward se cruzaba con la mía no podía evitar fantasear con el?, lo que sea que fuere, no me dejo entender apenas nada; Finalmente Carlisle y sus compañeros bajaron y todo el mundo aplaudió, trate de disimular un bostezo, ya que no seria educado bostezar cuando el padre de mi novio acababa de dar un largo discurso.

- hora de irnos – dijo Edward, acaso me había visto bostezar?, rayos si que era bueno

...

- lo pase increíble esta noche Edward, nunca creí que me divertiría así en una fiesta – estábamos estacionados afuera de mi casa

- enserio te divertiste? - pregunto incrédulo

- si Edward, por que no lo crees posible? – pregunte, en realidad quitando al par de barbies, todo había estado increíble.

- no lo se, creí que no te gustaba ese tipo de cosas – dijo sonriendo de lado

- si bueno es verdad, pero si me divertí – insistí con el entrecejo fruncido, Edward solto una carcajada y con un dedo deshizo mi gesto

- te amo Bella – susurro acercándose mas a mi y besándome apasionadamente, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran, me deleite un largo rato con el dulce sabor de la boca de Edward, y el por supuesto me correspondía, aun cuando comencé a acariciarle el cuello, los brazos, el abdomen, pero después enterré mis manos en su cabello, ya que el había descendiendo sus labios hasta mi cuello, y seguía bajando lentamente, llego a mi escote, y me quede helada cuando con su lengua comenzó a acariciar lo poco de mis senos que le permitía el vestido, mientras tanto sus manos acariciaban mi trasero por encima de mi delgado y pegado vestido, haciendo que mi nivel de exitacion ya de por si alto se triplicara con sus caricias, de repente alejo su mano de mi trasero, pero solo para introducirla poco a poco por debajo de el vestido, acariciando mis piernas, sentía erizarse cada centímetro de piel que tocaba, y solté un gruñido cuando saco su mano y despego sus labios de mis pechos, elevo su rostro al mio y de nuevo se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oído "te amo", y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja

- hum... tu no... quieres pasar? - inquirí nerviosa y exitada, aunque estaba segura de que se negaría como lo hacia cada vez que llegábamos de noche a mi casa, como si Renee aun estuviera espiando por la ventana esperando a que entrara.

- no mi amor, la verdad es que tengo que irme – se disculpo y se aproximo de nuevo a mis labios, y de nuevo me beso con pasión, sentí como el fuego se encendía el doble de fuerte en mi interior, pero el se aparto, y el fuego comenzó a doler.

- bueno, pues hasta mañana – dije resignada mordiéndome el labio y abrí la puerta del volvo, me quite el cinturón y cuando me levante para irme, mi maldito tacón se enterró en un hoyito que había en el asfalto, lo que ocasiono que me tambaleara y estuviera a punto de caer, ya no aguantaba estos zapatos, por mas bajitos que estuvieran.

- Bella! - grito Edward – esperame ahí, no te muevas por favor – me ordeno y yo lo obedecí, rápidamente se bajo del auto y fue a mi encuentro.

- estas bien amor? - pregunto

- no, la verdad es que no, ya no aguanto mis zapatillas – me queje

- le daré una buena regañada a Alice por esto – amenazo

- no lo hagas, lo hizo por ayudar – la defendí, y entonces Edward me tomo entre sus brazos, y me levanto sin esfuerzo alguno.

Me subió hasta mi piso cargando y cuando le di la llave para que abriera la puerta, no me soltó del todo, solo puso mis pies en el suelo, pero después de que la logro abrir volvió a cargarme y me llevo hasta mi habitación, me puso en el piso y deshizo mi cama, no podía dejar de verlo fascinada, lo tenia en mi cuarto, en mi cama!, lo había conseguido quien sabe como, pero el cazo era que estaba allí, acomodando mi cama, llego hasta mi y me metió en la cama y me quito los zapatos, aun no lograba salir de mi aturdimiento cuando el se agacho para besarme como despedida, comenzó con un tierno beso, pero luego se fue llenando de fuego y pasión, coloque mis manos en su cuello, pero el soltó mis brazos, y se levanto completamente; vi la hora en mi reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las 10:40, no era tan tarde.

- nos vemos mañana mi amor – me dijo con la voz desesperada, cubriéndome con las cobijas

- no te vallas – le suplique rompiendo el silencio cuando se daba la vuelta para marcharse, pero lo detuve de la mano – por favor Edward, no te vallas, no lo hagas de nuevo – continué, tenia que evitar que se fuera, _el me deseaba tanto como yo a el, estaba segura, cuanto tiempo mas estaríamos evitando esto?_

- Bella, amor esto no es correcto, sabes que si me quedo – suspiro – no sera precisamente a dormir, y no quiero que después te puedas arrepentir de lo que hoy ocurra mi vida, yo quiero que cuando ese día llegue sea mágico – me explico y se sentó en mi cama

- y por que motivo no puede ser mágico ahora? - pregunte dolida

- no es eso de lo que hablo Bella, si no de que ... - aproveche el hecho de que estuviera sentado en mi cama para levantarme y abalanzarme sobre el, lo deseaba demaciado, había sido tanto tiempo el que me había aguantado, y la única vez que intente algo al ver que el no tomaba la iniciativa, el se negó con el mismo argumento, es que el no me deseaba o que?

- Be..bella – susurro mi nombre con nuestro labios aun unidos – entiendeme Bella – dijo alejando su cara unos centímetros de los mios y alejándome un poco de el.

- esta bien Edward, te entiendo, entiendo que no me desees – le acuse con lágrimas en los ojos

- de que demonios hablas Isabella Swan, claro que te deseo, es mas te deseo mucho mas de lo que tu me deseas a mi, y te atreve...

- eso no lo sabes Edward, tu no sabes de los sueños que tengo todas las noches contigo, que cuando me besas con pasión una llama ardiente se enciende en mi, solo para después terminar quemando mis esperanzas y reprimiendo mis deseos! - solté todo sin pensarlo, maldita boca mía.

Agache la mirada, no sabia que pensaría el de mi o que me diría y sinceramente estaba aterrada, pero como no escuche respuesta alguna de mis acusaciones levente la mirada y vi en sus ojos el mismo deseo y pasión que me recorrían a mi, no lo pensé dos veces y bese sus labios con pasión y para mi sorpresa, luego de unos segundos el me regreso el beso con la misma intensidad, o incluso mas, fui recostándome poco a poco en la cama hasta que yo tenia mi espalda completamente en la cama y a Edward sobre mi, besando mis labios, mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras que sus manos, o dios sus manos subían y bajaban por mis piernas, mientras que yo besaba apasionadamente toda su cara, su cuello y sus brazos, y con mis manos le quite el saco, y desabotone su camisa, luego se la quite y se quedo solo con la de resaque, que por supuesto no tarde mucho en botarla también, ahora tenia totalmente su pecho desnudo y deje que mis manos se deleitaran con la perfección de los músculos de sus manos y de su abdomen.

De repente se levanto de encima de mi, y me levanto también a mi de la cama, y me abrazo fuertemente

- Bella – susurro cerca de mi oído, sentí que toda mi piel se ponía de gallina debido a lo erótica que sonaba su voz

- si? - pregunte

- rayos amor, estas segura de esto? Por que después no habrá marcha atrás – dijo con la voz aun llena de pasión.

- si! - fue mi repuesta inmediata, eleve mi rostro de nuevo lo bese con mas ímpetu, mis labios prácticamente se movían solos, y con mi lengua recorrí su labio inferior, hasta que la introduje en su boca, comenzó a mover la suya de una manera exquisita, y con sus manos, bajo lentamente la cremallera de mi vestido nuevo, mi corazón latía al mil por hora y estaba segura que el suyo también, desabroche su cinto, el botón de su pantalón y finalmente la cremallera también de su pantalón, así mientras mi vestido lentamente se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, su pantalón caía al suelo.

- o por dios Bella! - dijo con el gruñidito mas sensual que había escuchado, cuando vio mi ropa interior, tan provocadora, y se dejo ir sobre mi como un tigre.

no podía creerme que esto fuera real, al fin iba a estar con Edward, con mi Edward, seria suya en cuerpo y alma, lo empuje hasta hacerlo caer en la cama, con movimientos rápidos se quito los zapatos y saco de sus tobillos su pantalón, llevaba unos bóxer azules de licra, que no disimulaban para nada, su grande y excitado miembro, subió completamente a la cama y yo sin dudarlo fui tras el, subí sobre su cuerpo, poniendo mis rodillas a cada lado de su cintura, y recosté mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, volvió a besar mis labios, y su juguetona lengua se encontró con la mía en una lucha llena de deseo, luego levante la cara poco a poco, y el fue bajando sus labio, por mi mentón, y por mi cuello, por mi pecho, y cuando llego a mis senos el se detuvo, paso las manos a mi espalda, para desabrochar el sostén, cuando logro desabrocharlo, casi me lo arranco desesperado y en sus ojos vi el deseo y la ansiedad pintados, tomo uno de mis senos y lo acaricio suavemente, mientras que con su lengua recorría el otro, desde abajo, dando círculos hasta mi pezón, que me hacían sentir escalofríos, además de un increíble placer, estaba demaciado húmeda y quería sentir a Edward ya!, baje mi mano hasta sus bóxer y aprisione con mis manos su enorme miembro, el se detuvo, y tomo mi mano con la suya, y con una sonrisa apasionada y divertida comenzó a negar con la cabeza, que el ocurría??, quería volverme loca?.

- aun no amor - susurro y su voz fue como un ronroneo

- por que no? - me queje

- no quiero lastimarte, por eso debes estar completamente excitada – me respondió con el mismo ronroneo

- lo estoy ahora – alegue, era cierto, estaba bastante húmeda y me moría de deseo, no creía que fuera posible estar mas exitada.

Rodó conmigo por la cama y esta vez el quedo encima de mi, no sentía su peso, seguramente no estaba dejando caer todo el cuerpo encima de mi, volvimos a besarnos, en un beso lleno de lujuria, de amor y de pasión, luego lentamente volvió a descender hasta mi cuello, afuera una lluvia totalmente fuera de época repiqueteaba, y aumentaba junto con mi exitacion, Edward volvió a mis senos, sentía el suego correr por mis venas cada que su lengua rosaba mis pezones, después de unos minutos me dio la vuelta nuevamente, dejándome boca abajo sobre la cama, yo estaba muerta de deseo por el y no tenia idea que estaba haciendo, quise voltearme nuevamente, pero su mano me detuvo, y entonces comenzó a besar mi espalda, sentía como el fuego abrazador de la pasión me quemaba ahí donde el depositaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus suaves mordidas, y ocasionaba que mi espalda se arqueara y unos resoplidos entrecortados salían de mi boca, cuando ya no aguante mas me di la vuelta y de nuevo lo hice girar a el, volviendo a estar como en un principio, yo sobre el, estaba mas que húmeda y exitada, dirigí mi mano nuevamente a su miembro, pero esta vez no me detuvo, así que no lo penes y metí mi mano en su bóxer, el soltó un gruñidito realmente sexy, y su ya muy grande y duro sexo creció mas, subí y baje mis manos lentamente por todo su miembro, arrancándole mas gruñidos y uno que otro gemido, sus manos mientras tanto jugaban con mis senos y mi espalda, pero entonces descendieron hasta mi trasero, que acariciaba muy suavemente, sin pensarlo dos veces le baje el bóxer hasta las rodillas, que fue lo mas que pude debido a mi posicion, y el simplemente arranco lo que me quedaba de ropa, mi nueva tanga negra que Alice me había dado, ahora estaba rota en sus manos, eso fue mucho mas erótico aun, dejo la tela sobre la cama y regreso sus manos a mi trasero

- Bella, te amo! – me dijo nuevamente con esa vocesita sexy y erótica.

Coloco una de sus manos en la parte trasera de mi pierna, y la fue subiendo, hasta que llego a mi sexo, el contacto con sus dedos me hizo dar un respingo de placer, y el comenzó a masajear mi entrada, me moje aun mas de lo que ya estaba, y el posiciono uno de su dedos en mi entrada, y se puso a estimularme, yo estaba agarrotada, no me movía absolutamente nada, disfrutando el placer que Edward me estaba provocando, y de repente, retiro su dedo, y yo abrí mucho los ojos, sin duda había llegado el momento, estaba muy nerviosa, húmeda y realmente exitada, así que recargue de nuevo mi cuerpo en el suyo, pero con mi cara levantada hacia la suya, el me regalo una sexy sonrisa cargada de pasión, y comencé a sentir el rose de su sexo contra el mio, me costaba respirar debido a la exitacion, y nuevamente me moje, pero esta vez también lo humedecí a el, muy delicada y suavemente, fui sintiendo como se abría paso para entrar, me relaje lo mas que pude, y poco a poco entro en mi, al principio sentí dolor, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que enseguida desaparecieron, ahora el estaba adentro de mi, miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, y ambos dimos un gemido de placer, pero no estaba totalmente dentro, y en lugar de entrar mas el salio y comenzó de nuevo, esta nueva entrada trajo con ella otra ola de sensaciones inexplicable, era como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera, esta vez empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mi respiración estaba fuera de control, y el comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, arrancando de mis labios gemidos cargados de placer, y justo cuando pensé que el placer no podía aumentar, en deslizo su mano por entre nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que me despegara de el uno centímetros y deteniéndose justo en mi clitoris, lo aprisiono y estimulo, y sentí como por mi espalda algo subía y bajaba, era como si tuviera un hielo deshaciéndose en mi espalda y este subía y bajaba, tenia la boca seca, pero eso no me evito gemir de placer y morder el lóbulo de su oído, el también jadeaba y gemía sin control, mientras yo sentía mis brazos y mis piernas flojas, como cuando la sangre vuelve a correr por tus piernas y manos luego de mucho rato sin moverte, ese cosquilleo, esa misma sensación, pero mil veces mas fuerte y llena de placer, Edward no dejaba de murmurar mi nombre entre gemidos y gruñidos, y yo no dejaba de decirle que lo amaba.

- Bella, - dijo jadeando y deteniendo sus embestidas, proteste con un gemido y comencé a moverme yo - Bella, espera debo ponerme un condón – resoplo de nuevo jadeando

- yo no tengo condones Edward – fue mi respuesta y volví a mover mis caderas arriba y abajo

- pero yo si Bella, dame un minuto para ponérmelo, no quiero que Edward jr. llegue antes de lo planeado – me dijo mientras me separaba de el y me dejaba sobre la cama.

- tu, traes condones? - le pregunte con los ojos como platos - entonces tu ya habías planeado esto? - le pregunte, mientras el tomaba de su cartera un pequeño sobresito gris

- mi papa es doctor amor, - rió - nos a obligado a Emmett y a mi cargar condones en la cartera desde los 15, aunque los mios siempre se caducan, o termino regalándoselos a Emmett, es la primera vez que usare uno – dijo riendo y regreso a la cama

- quiere decir eso, que también es tu primera vez? - dije con emoción en mis voz

- por supuesto Bella, yo decidí que tendría mi primera vez con la mujer que amaba, y nunca había amado a nadie, solo a ti mi vida – sonreí y baje la vista hacia su cuerpo, era tan perfecto, por dentro y por fuera.

- y bien en que íbamos? - pregunto rompiendo el silencio, sonreí y nos besamos

Edward se puso sobre mi, pero yo lo hice girar, me gustaba como estábamos antes de la interrupción, retomamos todo justo donde se quedo y después de unos minutos el de nuevo se puso a estimular mi clítoris, era demaciado placer, jadeaba sin parar y soltaba gemidos cada que el aumentaba la velocidad, y poco a poco todo empezó a aumentar, mi respiración, esa sensación en mi espalda era realmente intensa, y mis manos parecía que les daba un ataque ya que se sacudían solas, y mis piernas temblaban de placer, de repente comencé a sentir unos espasmos en mi interior, como si algo en mi se contrajera y apretara alrededor de Edward, y unos espasmos incontrolables me recorrieron el cuerpo entero, todo mi cuerpo se sacudía y temblaba, y Edward empezó a detenerse

- no!, no te detengas Edward – le ordene y el aumento la velocidad,

también yo me moví, no había duda, estaba en la cima abrace fuertemente a Edward y el bajo la velocidad, pero no dejo de moverse ni tampoco dejo de estimular mi clítoris en ningún momento, sentí mis músculos relajarse gracias a el orgasmo que acababa de sentir, dios! Mi primer orgasmo!, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y cuando ya mi cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad Edward aumento de nuevo la velocidad y a estimularme, no lo podía creer esta vez todas las sensaciones estaban tan a flor de piel que no pude contener mis gemidos, y de nuevo lo alcance, mientras el resoplaba de placer, alcanzando también la cima del orgasmo conmigo, nos abrazamos fuertemente y rodamos por la cama, después nos detuvimos abrazados, nuestras respiraciones estaban iguales, y ambos estábamos completamente sudados.

- te... am..o- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y me abrazo enterrando su cara en mi cabello

Cuando nuestros cuerpos volvieron a estar relajados, el se levanto.

- a donde vas? - le pregunte abrazándolo con fuerza para que no se marchara.

- descuida mi vida, solo voy al baño – se levanto y me beso en la frente, luego fue al baño, y cuando regresaba no podía dejar de mirar a mi dios griego caminar por la mi casa desnudo, era un sueño hecho realidad, sonreí al pensar eso.

- que es lo divertido amor? - dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado, sacudí la cabeza y reí

- no es nada, es solo que fue fantástico, creía que las mujeres no lograban orgasmos en su primera vez – dije

- bueno eso depende de que tanto sabe el hombre y que hace para darle placer a su mujer, y yo hum... bueno eh leído unos cuantos libros – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ven acá mi hombre – dije y lo jale para que se acostara junto a mi, cosa que hizo y yo sonreí de felicidad.

- descansa mi ángel, tuviste una noche algo agitada – dijo riendo y me beso la frente y después los labios, lo abrace y recargue mi cabeza en su cuello mientras subía y bajaba su mano por mi espalda, estaba realmente feliz y cansada.

Desperté por la mañana y Edward estaba despierto y no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando vio que estaba despierta me abrazo, el contacto con su cuerpo me puso la piel de gallina.

- buenos días mi amor – lo salude

- buenos días mi vida – dijo sonriendo – sabias que hablas en sueños? - me pregunto y sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies, era verdad, yo hablaba en sueños, recordaba que mi mama siempre se quejaba de eso, pero con Edward era diferente, que seria lo que diría?

- si lo sabia, hum... y que dije? - dije tanteando terreno

- que me amabas, y que me necesitabas, y también algo sobre un dios griego – dijo riendo, mi cara se puso roja al instante

- hum, pero ya antes pasabas la noche a mi lado – dije recordando las noches en el hospital – nunca me habías escuchado hablar?? - pregunte

- claro que si tonta Bella, ya te había escuchado, pero no quería que pensaras que era un acosador, que espiaba tus sueños, pero después de lo de anoche, bueno no piensas eso o si? - dijo alarmado y acercando su rostro al mio

- no claro que no, solo que es vergonzoso – dije

- no, es realmente dulce – dijo y me beso

Como era domingo Edward se paso todo el día en mi casa, se puso el pantalón que había usado el día anterior antes de la fiesta, pero solo se puso la playera de resaque, claro que antes de eso tomamos una buena ducha tibia juntos, y salimos e hicimos nuevamente el amor en la cama, era bastante tarde cuando nos vestimos y salimos a comprar algo de comida, no tenia duda alguna, Edward seria el hombre con quien compartiría mi vida entera.

* * *

Q les pareCio??, me daran jitomatazos??

bno ya sabn qq se acepta de todo ok?, solo cliqqen el mega famoso botton verd d abajo ii haganme saber q piensan.

Mushisimaz grax x todos sus reviews!, sus alertazZ!, y a las q solo leen tmbn!!, a las news q akban d abordar la story les doy la bienvenida y spro no defrudar a nadie, si no ya saben, van a la tienda, compran un jitomate, agarran vuelo y me lo lanzan va??

KarmelushizZ!! Beetta del alma!, thanks x scuchar mis inseguridades y darme animos cn la story!, eres la mjor sabs??, no importa q hora sea tu tas aii para mi jeje spro no t arrepientas d habrme dado tu num jejeje ya q ahora s alli donnd t enfado XD, pro sabs q t qiero miles Betta!

x cierto q mi beta ya tiene su primer story!!!

no sean crueles y pasen a leerla si?, aqqi va el link:

.net/s/5811690/1/amor_accidental

bno ps les dejo bsitos ii abrazos talla Emmett a todas!!

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	13. Chapter 12: Colgado en tus manos CByMS

G~low!!

ps aqi toy cn new Cap!! wii! s qq ps cmo ya eh dicho un millon d veCes la semana pasada me fue del navo, y ps la vdd staba moe stresada ii la inspiRacion nomas no llego U_U, pro ps ya eh logrado tRminar ste cap! (halleluja!), ii bno ps se los dejo para q lo leean ii me diCn q tal sip?, a ii ants d djarlas shamaqas hermosas les digo q la next song es la de "Como duele- Ricardo Arjona"

* * *

Capitulo 12: Colgado en tus manos

Bella POV

Llegue agitada y sudorosa a el café donde me había dicho que fuera, había corrido varias calles para poder llegar rápido, y aun así ella me había ganado a llegar; en cuanto doble la esquina vi a una pequeña chica de cabello negro con las puntas en todas direcciones, llevaba una blusa roja y blanco pegada al cuerpo y con un escote entrecruzado estilo japones que hacia resaltar su bien cuidado cuerpo y unos mayones negros, y en sus pies unas balerinas negras con rojo, que parecían chamises de bailarina de Ballet, en cuanto me vio se levanto de su asiento y llego hasta mi dando brinquitos, que junto con esas Balerinas la hacian lucir como una bailarina profesional

- Bella!, que bueno que vienes, tengo algo importante que decirte amiga – dijo la duende dijo parándose frente a mi

- Vine... en... cuanto... me lo dijiste – respondí abrazándome las costillas y tomando aire profundamente

- que ocurre Alice? - le pregunte sentándome a su lado

- bueno, pues lo que pasa es que recibí una beca para una universidad en Francia de Moda & Belleza!, puedes creerlo?, me muero de la emoción, casi me desmayo cuando me entere, sera por un año y medio! - me soltó todo de sopetón

- ah!!! muchas felicidades Alice! - grite y la abrace

- gracias Bella – me abrazo también y rió

- y ya empacaste?, que hay de Jasper el también va? -pregunte soltándola y volviendo a sentarme

- como crees?, ni siquiera eh comenzado a sacar mi ropa, a penas recibí la noticia hace una hora, pero por supuesto ya hable con Carlisle, el me va a prestar algo de dinero para podernos ir Jasper y yo, y por supuesto que el va a trabajar por un tiempo allá – respondió mientras bebía del café que le acaba de traer una mesera

- que le traigo señorita? - me pregunto la joven

- quiero un americano por favor – respondí, ella asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de irse cuando Alice le llamo

- que sean para llevar por favor – le sonrío y enseguida le entrego el café late que le acababan de traer a ella.

- para llevar? - le pregunte temiendo lo peor

- si Bella, tienes que ayudarme a escoger que ropa me llevare y cual no – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, yo solo sonreí con terror

- me lo imagine – dije y ella sonrío de oreja a oreja  
- muchas gracias, ten cargalos a mi tarjeta – dijo Alice cuando la chica regreso con una bolsa café en sus manos, y le alargo su tarjeta.

- claro, enseguida vuelvo – se dio la vuelta y regreso dentro de la cafetería

- hay Bella, estoy tan nerviosa!, nunca pensé que pudieran darme una beca, hace algunos meses Rosalie envío algunos de mis diseños a la escuela en Francia, pero yo ya no lo recordaba, me sorprendió mucho que me llamaran – dijo mientras la chica le regresaba su tarjeta

- por favor Alice, tus diseños son lo mejor, eso ni dudarlo – respondí mientras me ponía en pie

- ya Bells, quieres que me ponga igual de roja que tu cuando Edward sonríe? - bromeo y me abrazo

- es tu turno de ser la de la cara roja no? - razone y ella río a carcajadas

llegamos a la esquina y Alice le hizo una señal a un taxi, en cuanto el taxista la vio dio un frenon en seco y regreso unos metros, ya que cuando se detuvo estaba ya media cuadra mas adelante.

- a donde las llevo chicas? - dijo sonriendo un hombre gordo y con barba rala, con una gorra y unos gordos brazos peludos, y con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, me recordaba a el lobo de las caricaturas que siempre que veía a una chica guapa se le saltaban los ojos.

- a la Colonia Jardines del mar por favor, en la calle Río Nilo – dijo Alice sonriendo, el tipo quedo mas que aturdido por la sonrisa del pequeño duende

- por supuesto señorita – dijo este abriendo la puerta del copiloto, pero Alice lo ignoro olímpicamente y abrió la puerta de atrás del tsuru, entonces el taxista me miro y sonrío, reí y subí con Alice atrás, refunfuñando el hombre cerro la puerta.

La mayoría del trayecto nos echaba miradas curiosas a Alice y a mi por el retrovisor, pero nosotras íbamos tan embotelladas en nuestra charla sobre lo genial que es Francia, que el tipo termino dejando de tratar de llamar nuestra atención.

- es allí – dijo de repente Alice apuntando la casa blanca y dorado de tres pisos, que se encontraba al final de la calle, donde un chico rubio y ligeramente fornido y bastante bien vestido se encontraba fuera de la casa con unos lienzos, pinturas liquidas, y una paleta de colores en sus manos, se veía bastante concentrado en su pintura, y tenia el entrecejo fruncido, pero apenas escucho el auto detenerse frente a la casa, dejo todas sus cosas y llego hasta el taxi.

- Alice!, que bueno que llegas amor mio – abrió la puerta donde Alice venia

- ay Jasper – grito cuando bajo del auto y Jasper la levanto en brazos y se la llevo hasta donde tenia sus lienzos

- tienes que ver esto, ah, hola Bella – me saludo al verme bajar del auto

- que hay Jazz – lo salude y me agache a pagarle al taxista que en este momento miraba ceñido a Jasper y a Alice.

- hum – me aclare la garganta para que volteara, lo hizo y de nuevo sonrío y alzo una ceja – cuanto es? - pregunte

- 15 dolares nena – dijo con la voz ronca y con una mirada "conquistadora", tuve que evitar unas enormes ganas de reír

- aquí tiene – le pague y me aleje de inmediato de el yendo a donde se encontraban Jazz y Alice

- Bella, ve esto, Jasper a hecho una pintura mía – dijo y después de esto abrazo y beso a Jasper, sonreí ya que su muestra de cariño me hizo extrañar a Edward, y eso que todos los días lo veía, por lo que me gire a ver el lienzo, era muy bonito, y realmente se parecía a Alice, aunque era un hada en medio de un bosque, y estaba hincada sobre un hongo rojo, y en sus manos sostenía una gota de agua cristalina en forma de corazón, llevaba un vestuario hecho con una flor azul, y unas zapatillitas de hoja, y su despeinado cabello brillaba con el sol, y en sus labios había una radiante sonrisa, idéntica a la que en estos momentos estaba dibujada en los labios de la Alice real, que había dejado de besar a Jazz y en estos momentos ambos apreciaban la pintura conmigo.

- valla Jazz, es verdaderamente hermosa tu pintura, solo se te a pasado un detallito – le dije aguantándome la risa.

- que cosa?! - dijo alarmado acercando su rostro a la pintura para verla mas de cerca

- simple, que Alice es un duendecillo malvado y no un hada de bosque – dije y me solté a reír, mientras que Jazz rodaba los ojos y Alice arrugaba la nariz en protesta.

- boba – dijo y me jalo dentro de la casa, subimos al segundo piso y entramos a la habitación de ellos.

- bueno, entonces iré sacando prenda a prenda y tu me dices que opinas – dijo abriendo las puertas blancas de su enorme ropero giratorio, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, solo esperaba que no planeara sacar TODA la ropa que había allí dentro.

- claro – dije dudosa

Se paso las siguientes 2 horas y media sacando prenda tras prenda, y se las colocaba por encima, para que yo las evaluara, las que ambas coincidíamos que eran lindas las ponía dentro de una maleta donde estoy segura podría caber yo abrazándome las piernas en posicional fetal, mientras que las descartadas regresaban a el armario.

La habitación de Alice y Jasper era enorme, y en ella se respiraba un ambiente relajado, fruto de la buena relación que tenían ellos, era blanca también, lo que dejaba entrar mucha luz, y tenia tropismo verde obscuro, una cama gigantesca, y un tocador la mitad de grande como la pared donde estaba recargado, y en la otra pared había un librero, con gruesos volúmenes, que estaba segura eran de Jasper, ellos vivían muy bien, la primera vez que vine aquí me pregunte por que razón entonces Alice trabajaba en el restaurante, y su respuesta fue un "me aburría Bella, no me gusta pasar el día entero encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, y tampoco podía pasarme el día de compras con el dinero de Jasper, y un día fuimos a comer al restaurante, allí vi un letrero que decía que buscaban empleada, se lo dije a Jazz, y el por supuesto no se opuso, a los días entraste tu chica torpe" reí por lo bajo, claro que ella no necesitaba trabajar,

- oye, entonces esta falda si o no? - dijo Alice sosteniendo una falda azul de mezclilla bastante corta y con lindos estampados, costuras y cierres innecesarios

- o pues ... - mi móvil comenzó a sonar con el tono que tenia asignado para Edward, por lo que tan rápido como pude lo saque y conteste

- Edward? - pregunte

- hola mi amor, donde estas, te gustaría salir a comer conmigo? - pregunto

- opss, lo siento mi amor, pero estoy ayudando a Alice a ... - Alice me hizo señas con la mano para que no dijera que hacíamos – acomodar una ropa – respondí y también a señas le pregunte por que no podía decirle

- oh, bueno es solo que termine temprano de trabajar, hum... pero bueno creo que iré a casa, últimamente paso muy poco tiempo allí, Esme me a preguntado varias veces si aun vivo allí – bromee

- muy bien mi vida, entonces hasta luego, te amo – susurre la ultimas dos palabras

- también te amo mi adorada niña – dijo esto rió y colgó

- a ver, explicate por que no puedo decirle a Edward lo que hacemos? - pregunte ceñuda

- es que el aun no sabe que nos vamos, tampoco mi madre, ni Emmett, de hecho solo tu y Carlisle lo saben – suspiro

- bueno pues Edward esta en su casa, por que no vamos allí por la noche y pues se los dices? - le sugerí

- si, ya había pensado en eso – dijo mordiéndose el labio pensativa

- Alice, llamo un hombre de parte de la escuela, tenemos que ir a recoger los boletos, y a hacer un papeleo – dijo Jasper irrumpiendo en la habitación

- dios, y donde tenemos que ir? - pregunto alarmada

- pues me dieron una dirección, pero esta bastante lejos – dijo tallandose un ojo mientras hablaba

- Bella, vienes con nosotros? - pregunto Alice

- para que?, no haría mas que estorbarles, ya me conoces, mejor me voy adelantando a la casa de Carlisle, y allí nos vemos – dije tomando mi suéter que había dejado sobre la cama

- claro Bella, nos vemos allí en la noche, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda – me dijo y me dio un abrazo

- de nada Alice, hasta al rato – respondí

- bueno pues hasta al rato Bella, y gracias por criticar mi pintura – dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba también y soltaba una risa

- adiós Jazz, y lo siento – reí

Salí de la habitación, y baje con cuidado cada escalón, cerré con cuidado la puerta, me moría de ganas de ver a Edward, pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo, eran raros los días que salia temprano, pero esos días los pasábamos juntos, este no seria la excepcion.

Hice la señal a un taxi, que gracias a dios no era un coqueto como el anterior, se trataba de un señor mayor, bastante balito.

- voy al coto monte real, por favor – dije y el anciano solo asintió mientras yo me subía al asiento trasero.

Tardamos menos de diez minutos en llegar, ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí

- muchas gracias – dije a el anciano y le entregue el billete de 10, ya que era lo que marcaba el taxímetro.

- que tenga buen día – dijo y arranco, me arregle el pelo y entre al coto.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, ya que mi corazón sabia muy bien que pronto lo encontraría a el, el dueño de cada latido que daba.

Me pare frente a la puerta de la enorme casa, estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe

- Bella querida, como estas? - me saludo Esme con un abrazo

- muy bien Esme, y tu que tal? - pregunte devolviéndole el abrazo

- de maravilla Bella, vienes a ver a Edward?, el esta en su cuarto, yo tengo que salir de inmediato, mi amiga Zafrina esta por tener un bebe! - dijo emocionada

- valla, que bien, bueno pues si venia a verlo a el, pero si necesitas que te acompañe yo... -

- oh, no es necesario Bella, nos vemos luego – se despidió con la mano y se alejo

Entre en la casa, estaba sola a excepcion de Edward y yo, nerviosa subí las escaleras y cada paso que daba era como si mis tripas se fueran llenando de plomo, ya que pesaban mas de lo normal, no puedo creerlo, Edward y yo solos pensé cuando llegue arriba, camine lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de Edward, suspire profundo varias veces, pero solo conseguía ponerme mas nerviosa, toque con los nudillos la puerta y no obtuve respuesta.

- Edward?, estas allí?, puedo pasar? - pregunte, pero nadie contesto, empuje la puerta y encontré la habitación vacía.

Entre y me senté en la cama, voltee a todos lados, y vi la puerta del baño entreabierta, por el pequeño resquicio se veía una playera tirada frente a el lavamanos, tal vez esta allí pensé y me levante, abrí la puerta y vi el resto de la ropa de Edward en el piso del baño, y las cortinas de la bañera estaban cerradas, y por ellas se veía la silueta de Edward recostado en la tina, no podía creerlo, el estaba a solo unos metros de mi completamente desnudo, se me dificulto la respiración por un momento, pero respire profundamente, mientras que la exitacion se iba apoderando de mi al imaginar lo que encontraría tras esa cortina, sentí la humedad entre mis piernas y sin pensarlo dos veces fui y cerré la puerta, asegurándome de haber puesto bien el seguro, rogué a dios no tropezarme ni fallar en mi intento de sorprender a Edward, me fui deshaciendo de mi ropa con cada paso que daba hacia la bañera, tome aire profundamente y me quite la única prenda que me quedaba cuando me encontraba a unos pasos de la cortina, de nuevo respire profundamente, como haría esto?.

Me arme de valor y la deslice lenta y silenciosamente, lo que vi me dejo en shock, Edward tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba como dormido, y estaba completamente desnudo, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, incluso mas de lo normal, me acerque a el, puse mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo, y mis labios se encontraron con los suyos antes de que el se recuperara de la sorpresa de verme allí, saco la manos del agua y me levanto para meterme con el en la tina, el agua estaba tibia, y tenia un embriagante olor dulce, coloque cada rodilla a lado de las piernas de Edward, y recargue mi pecho el suyo sin dejar de besarlo, el gimió por el contacto, su lengua luchaba con la mía en la mas dulce de las danzas, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, las mías estaban enterradas en su espalda.

Bajo sus manos a mi trasero, y yo las mías las coloque en su pecho, despegando el mio del suyo, el abandono mis labios para morder mi cuello, y yo gemí por ello, enterré mis uñas en su pecho cuando sus labios bajaron a mis senos, lamió, beso y succiono cada uno fervientemente, esto era tan excitante, estaba desesperada por sentir de nuevo a Edward, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que entrara en mi, por lo que cuando no puede mas doble mas las piernas, gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron, solo entonces Edward abandono mis pechos, me abrazo y me atrajo mas a el, entro en mi poco a poco y solté un gemido de placer, era como si el puzzle de nuestros cuerpos de nuevo estuviera completo, mi interior se moldeaba al enorme miembro de Edward, ocacionandome el mayor placer de mi vida, pero entonces el levanto ligeramente sus caderas, entrando mas profundamente en mi, haciéndome soltar un gemido, y arrancando palabras indefinibles de los labios de mi dios griego.

- Edward – gemí entre dientes cuando el empezó a mover mi cuerpo suavemente, haciendo que sus entradas y salidas fueran lentas y deliciosas, de repente Edward aprisiono con su mano mi clítoris y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, sentí el placer inundarme por completo, y mis gemidos dejaron de ser suaves, y sin darme cuenta estaba gritando, el de nuevo ataco con sus labios mis senos, estaba al borde del orgasmo, podía sentirlo, aumente la velocidad, y esta vez no solo yo gritaba, también Edward, y entre una embestida y otra lo sentí, mis piernas temblaron, y la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo entero mientras alcanzaba la cima del orgasmo, seguí cabalgándolo muy rápido y entonces me aparto de el, y yo con mis temblorosas piernas fui a parar al otro extremo de la tina, mientras el llegaba al orgasmo también, aun sentía entre mis piernas ese enorme placer y el cosquilleo por el orgasmo que acabábamos de compartir, eleve la vista a su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados, y se mordía el labio tan fuerte que no tardaría en sangrarle, al igual que yo estaba disfrutando su perfecto orgasmo.

- Bella, eres increíble – dijo y me atrajo de nuevo a el

- te amo Edward – dije y lo bese una vez mas

- también te amo – dijo sin despegar sus labios de los mios, después de esto mordí su labio inferior, y deshice nuestro beso, me puse en pie y el soltó un gemido

- dios Bella, eres extremadamente sexy – dijo poniéndose también en pie y abrazándome, sentí mi cara enrojecerse al instante, y la sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba apareció en sus labios, mientras que mi cuerpo de nuevo se prendía por el contacto con Edward, acaso no era la mujer mas afortunada sobre la tierra?, abrace también a Edward y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras se me escapaba un suspiro.

- amor, eres la mujer mas maravillosa de la tierra – me dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuertemente, lentamente fue soltando nuestro abrazo, pero yo me abrace mas a el, no pensaba dejarlo que me soltara.

- amor, solo voy a abrir el tapón de la tina – me dijo con su sonrisa de lado, era irresistible cuando hacia eso

- de acuerdo pero no tardes – lo amenace respondiendo su sonrisa con una boba sonrisa mía, de verdad me desarmaba esa condenada sonrisa suya, lo solté y el avanzo unos pasos en la tina para soltar el tapón de esta,

- claro amor – dijo riendo, yo lo seguí con la mirada, su cuerpo simplemente era una perfección de la naturaleza, recordé cuanto había soñado con verlo así y me di cuenta que mis sueños no le hacian justicia a su perfección, pues su cuerpo era delgado, pero con los músculos marcados en todos lados, en su abdomen, en sus brazos, en sus piernas, aunque tampoco era una figura con músculos demaciado marcados como Emmett o Jacob, pero era mucho mas atractivo y sexy que ambos juntos, sentí como de nuevo volvía a mojarme verlo así

- que es lo que ve señorita – dijo aproximándose a mi con su voz seductora que hizo que me mojara mas si es que eso era posible

- na..nada – tartamudee cuando el se encontraba ya a centímetros de mi rostro, avance hacia atrás hasta que choque con la pared, respire entrecortadamente por lo excitante que era esto, el rió y puso ambas manos a lado de mi cabeza apoyándose en la pared, me había acorralado y su respiración me embriagaba, ya que no nos separaban mas de 5 centímetros, deseaba demaciado besarlo por lo que sin pensar ni calcular ataque sus labios con los mios, bese y mordí su labio inferior con deseo que el por supuesto entendió de inmediato, así que quito sus manos de la pared y me rodeo con ellas la cintura, de nuevo nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados el uno al otro, podía sentir mi pulso dispararse en mis oídos, y mi agitado corazón bailaba una danza extraña, Edward me pego de nuevo a la pared si despegar nuestros labios, soltó una de sus manos de mi cintura y con ella abrió la regadera, el agua tibia nos cayo encima y se coló por entre nuestros cuerpos deliciosamente, el regreso su mano a mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no a mi cintura, si no a uno de mis senos, comenzó a masajearlo deliciosamente enviándome descargas de placer por el cuerpo entero, su miembro comenzó a crecer, lo sentí contra mi pierna derecha, baje una de mis manos que hasta este momento descanzaban inmoviles en sus hombros y con ella lo tome, el solto un gruñido de placer, y yo comenze a subir y a bajar mi mano por su enorme extencion, solo entonces dejo de besarme echo la cabeza hacia atras y cerro los ojos disfrutando del placer que le causaba, aproveche que su rostro estaba hacia atras para besar su cuello e ir desendiendo poco a poco por sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, y solo entonces sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse al descubrir lo que me proponia a hacer

- Be...Bella yo... - tartamudeo y yo sonreí por el placer de tenerlo a mi merced

- shh... dejarme trabajar Edward – dije intentando que mi voz sonara sexy, el soltó otro gemido de placer y dejo caer sus brazos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aproveche ese momento de debilidad para continuar con mi propósito, me hinque en la tina vacía, mientras el agua resbalaba por mi espalda y con mi mano aun sosteniendo el miembro de Edward lo introduje lentamente a mi boca, tome aire con la nariz y lo introduje mas adentro, Edward soltó no un gemido, si no un grito de placer, moví mi cabeza de atrás para adelante, haciendo que Edward gimiera aun mas fuerte, comence con movimientos lentos, pero de repente sentí la mano de Edward enterrarse en mi cabello, incitan dome a ir mas rápido, y así lo hice, aumente el movimiento de vaivén, y Edward tuvo que sentarse en el filo de la bañera ya que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente, seguí en mi labor y lentamente saque su miembro de mi boca, el emitió un gemido gutural que me erizo la piel, recorrí con mi lengua su suave cabeza y el cuerpo entero de Edward comenzó a temblar, feliz por las miles de cosas que conseguía en Edward baje mi lengua y recorrí todo su miembro, el gemía y gruñía alternadamente, tome aire profundamente y nuevamente introduje su miembro en mi boca, el gimio mas fuerte que antes, pero me aparto de el, dejandome confundida pero antes de que lograra entender algo el se puso de pie y me puso de pie a mi, poniendo mi espalda contra la pared, el contacto con el frio azulejo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, Edward volvio a su posicion anterior frente a mi, pegando cada centimetro de su cuerpo al mio, respire profundamente y subi mi pierna derecha a su cintura mientras mis labios deboraban los suyos con deseo, Edward entro en mi lenta y torturosamente, arrancando de mis labios miles de gemidos y de mi cuerpo sensaciones indescriptibles, comenze a jadear de placer y Edward gemia con cada embestida que daba a mi cuerpo, estuvimos así por un largo rato disfrutando al máximo cada sensación de esta nueva posicion, hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse en el piso de abajo, seguido de la voz de Esme y Carlisle, Edward y yo nos quedamos congelados en nuestro sitio con los ojos como platos, si Esme nos llega a descubrir aquí adentro?!, devisamos darnos prisa, me aleje unos centímetros de Edward y entre en el chorro de agua tibia.

- Bella – escuche a Edward susurrar

- que ocurre amor – respondí mientras tallaba mi cuerpo rápidamente con el jabón

- siento que tengamos que pasar por esto, soy un idiota no debí ... - puse mi mano sobre su boca y lo mire ceñuda, acaso se había vuelto loco?, había sido yo la que inicie todo esto

- no digas nada Edward, fui yo quien lo inicio todo, así que ... -

- Edward?, Bella?, están ahí chicos? - escuchamos la voz de Esme desde abajo

- Bella, mejor no discutamos y demonos prisa – dijo Edward – Si mama aquí estamos que ocurre?! - grito en respuesta a Esme, aproveche ese momento para salir de la bañera, tome mi ropa del suelo y me la puse tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis manos, por ultimo exprimí mi cabello lo mas que pude y luego me hice una cola alta para que no se notara que estaba mojado, si esto no funcionaba estaríamos fritos, me mordi el labio y sali del baño, encendi la tv mientras unos pasos se aproximaban, me recosté sobre la cama de Edward y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormida.

- puedo pasar? - escuche a Esme preguntar al otro lado de la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna entro a la habitación

- Bella?, -susurro - cariño – me sacudió pero yo no respondí nada y trate de acompasar mi respiración, para que no descubriera que estaba despierta

- ah vuelto a hablar en sueños? - pregunto Edward divertido

- oh, Edward, humm no, es solo que se me hizo extraño que estuviera dormida – respondió Esme su voz se alejo de mi y yo solté un suspiro

- estábamos viendo una película, y como siempre Bella se quedo dormida a la mitad, y como no quise despertarla decidí aprovechar que dormía para bañarme, ocurre algo? - pregunto Edward en un tono tan natural que yo jamas conseguiría

- no hijo, claro que no, solo quería saber si están listos, por que Alice no tarda en llegar y ya la conoces como es, dice que tiene una sorpresa para todos nosotros – respondió Esme en un tono mas relajado

- bueno, creo que voy a despertarla, y de paso le preguntare si quiere usar el baño – dijo Edward, sentí el colchón hundirse unos centímetros a mi lado y la mano de Edward en mi espalda

- muy bien Edward, bueno me voy aun tengo cosas que hacer – respondió Esme y escuche sus pasos alejarse

- ya se fue – me susurro Edward al oído y después me beso

- estuvo cerca - dije soltando un suspiro de alivio

- demaciado diría yo, ahora abriré la llave para que piensen que te estas bañando – dijo y me beso tiernamente en los labios

- si amor – dije cuando el se levantaba, ya se había puesto ropa limpia, y se veía realmente guapo con su pantalón de vestir azul y su camisa blanca de mangas, que tenia arremangadas por supuesto, había avanzado varios centímetros cuando se volvió hacia mi

- Bella, por cierto eso fue increíble, te amo – dijo suspirando, al instante una sonrisa boba se pinto en mi rostro y el rubor alcanzo mis mejillas

- también te amo, y si fue realmente increíble – respondí entrecortadamente por los nervios, el se dio la vuelta riendo y siguió caminando

...

Bajamos a la sala y allí estaban ya Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper, estos dos últimos iban llegando

- muy bien, ya solo faltan Emmett y Rose – dijo Alice al vernos, sentí como si mis tripas hubieran sido rellenadas con plomo al escuchar el nombre de la rubia plástica, pero que mas podía hacer?, bote el aire

- Bella, como estas hija? - me saludo Carlisle, el siempre tan tierno conmigo

- bien gracias Carlisle, y que tal el hospital? - le pregunte mientras estrechaba su mano

- de maravilla Bella – dijo con su cálida sonrisa que siempre había considerado amable y cargada de amor sin reservas para todo aquel que tuviese la dicha de verla

- que bien – dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que Edward había alargado para mi, siempre tan atento suspire y el rió sentándose a mi lado.

En el centro de la mesa estaba una deliciosa cena que Esme había preparado antes de marcharse, y que había dejado encargada al ama de llaves, empecé a sudar frío al recordar que Edward y yo nos habíamos confiado de estar solos en la casa cuando no era así, Constance la ama de llaves de los Cullen estuvo allí todo el tiempo.

Se escucho el timbre y Esme sonrío y se encogió de hombros

- deben ser Emmett y Rose – dijo ella y fue directo a la puerta a abrirla

- o que bien, ahora si estaremos todos – dijo la duende dando saltitos en su sito

- Alice, sera mejor que te tranquilices o me veré obligado a inyectarte un tranquilizante – dijo Carlisle y se soltó a reír, Alice solo respondió con un bufido para el y dio mas brincos cuando Emmett, Rose y Esme entraron al comedor.

- he, mas les vale que no hallan comenzado sin mi eh? - dijo Emmett en tono amenazador

- Emmett... - lo regaño Rose – hola Carlisle – saludo Rose a el padre de los Cullen

- hola Rossie como estas? - la saludo estrechándole la mano y sonriendo

- ah de lo mejor Carlisle, mi madre te ah mandado saludos y se pregunta cuando es que irán a visitarla – respondió sacudiendo su larga melena rubia

- pronto Rossie, es solo que eh estado bastante ocupado, pero en cuanto poedamos Esme y yo nos daremos una vuelta por allí – dijo mientras Esme comenzaba a servir la cena

- Cuñadita, nos dirás por fin cual es esa increíble noticia que nos tienen preparada tu y mi herma nito?, sera acaso que seré tía? - pregunto guiñandole un ojo, Jasper casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento, Rose solto una risita y se sento junto a Emmett, el cual se acababa de sentar frente a mi

- no, no es eso Rose – dijo la duende nerviosa y aun dando saltitos en su asiento

- he Bella?, que tal te va?, ya no has tenido problemas con el chucho ese? - pregunto Emmett, y su pregunta arranco un gruñido de Edward, y a mi me puso de los mil colores

- no Emm, no eh vuelto a ver a Jake desde el día de Disco Roller – respondí restándole importancia, aunque si me dolía no ver a Jake

- eso es a lo que llamo control hermano – dijo Emmett alzando la mano y soltando una sonora carcajada

- bobo – susurre en voz baja

La cena transcurrió sin nada interesante, nos dedicamos principalmente a eso, a cenar, claro que Emmett de vez en cuando hacia alguna broma, sobre cualquier cosa.

- bueno – dijo Alice tomando aire cuando terminamos de cenar – familia, les pedí que nos reuniéramos hoy, para avisarles que fui aceptada en la academia Moda & Belleza en Francia – dijo soltando un gritito – Jasper y yo nos vamos mañana – continuo antes de que alguien pudiera responderle

- de verdad Ali hija muchas felicidades – la felicito Esme con lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos y corriendo a abrazar a su hija

- wow pequeño duende irán a Francia Jasper y tu? – dijo Emmett con la boca abierta y también la abrazo, con un enorme abrazo de oso, que me sorprendió que a Alice no se le saltaran los ojos

- valla muchísimas felicidades chicos – dijo Edward abrazándola en cuanto Emmett la soltó

- claro que el crédito es para mi cuñis Rose, por enviar mis diseños a la academia – dijo haciendo un puchero de felicidad y señalando a Rose – gracias Rose – susurro mordiéndose el labio

- Alice, no tienes nada que agradecer – dijo ella abrasandola con un aww

- y también tengo que agradecerle a Carlisle, por el pequeño préstamo – dijo y le guiño un ojo a Carlisle

- ni que lo digas pequeña – dijo Carlisle y la abrazo protectoramente como todo un padre

- y también a ti Bells, por ayudarme a empacar y por ser mi mejor amiga pies izquierdos – dijo riendo

- Alice, harás que me ponga como foquito – la amenace y fui a abrazarla

- como, humm tu sabias también todo esto y no me dijiste nada? - me dijo Edward abrazándome

- bueno, eso era algo que Alice tenia que decirte no yo – respondí e intercambiamos cómplices miradas

- así es, y es por eso que cuando regrese Bella redecorare tu vestuario por completo me oíste, no mas jeans de mezclilla y playeras – me amenazo con el dedo el pequeño duende, mientras me imaginaba con que clase de ropa pensaba remodelar mi ropero

- Alice por favor no la tortures – dijo Edward arrebatándome las palabras que estaba a punto de decir yo, y los tres nos hachemos a reír

...

Después de que todos felicitáramos a Alice, habíamos pasado un buen rato hablando sobre como seria París, la moda de allí, y un montón de cosas mas, después Esme le sugirió a Edward que seria una buena idea que el tocara el piano para mi, mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas cuando Edward accedió y me obligo a sentarme a su lado en el banquillo del precioso piano blanco esta canción, la escribí para ti cuando estabas en Forks me había susurrado Edward antes de comenzar a tocar una hermosa melodía, mi corazón latía como loco de la felicidad que en este momento sentía.

Termino con mi canción y toco otras canciones también de su invención, una al parecer era la favorita de Esme, mientras que otra era sobre el amor de Jasper y Alice, mi Edward era todo un artista las melodías eran sencillamente perfectas, todas y cada una de ellas eran en extremo hermosas, justo como el, perfecto y hermoso.

Cuando Edward dejo de tocar nos sentamos en la sala de estar a conversar sobre nosotros, hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de sueño, y aun debía estudiar para mis próximos exámenes a finales del mes!!

- Bella amor, tienes sueño ya verdad? - dijo Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios

- claro que no Ed...ward – pero se me escapo un bostezo a mitad de su nombre, y el solo sacudió la cabeza

- sera mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que te quedes dormida –

- de acuerdo, de todos modos aun tengo que estudiar – conteste resignada

- Alice, espero poder verte mañana antes de que se vallan, me mandaras un mensaje cierto? - le pregunte a la duende dándole un abrazo de despedida.

- claro Bella yo te aviso, hay te voy a extrañar muchísimo – replico y me soltó

- no mas que yo, dime quien me torturara en tu ausencia? - bromee y Jasper soltó una risa

- no te preocupes, te lo reservare para cuando llegue – me respondió en tono pícaro y soltó una risa al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto

- bueno, ya que – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- adiós Jasper, nos vemos mañana – me despedí del rubio esposo de Alice con un abrazo rápido

- hasta mañana Bella – contesto el

- Esme, gracias por la cena, me encanto – dije sonriendo mientras Esme me abrazaba tan tiernamente como si fuera un bebe

- me despiden de Carlisle y de Emmett por favor – dije cuando Edward y yo caminábamos a la puerta, Carlisle había tenido una emergencia y Emmett se acababa de ir a llevar a su casa a su barbie plástica

...

- de que tienes que estudiar amor? - me pregunto Edward cuando ya estábamos en su auto, bote el aire antes de contestar, no quería ni recordar que comenzaría los parciales a finales del mes y que entre una cosa y otra no había podido estudiar a penas nada.

- es un poco de todo amor, es que a finales del mes tendré parciales y yo estoy en blanco como una hoja – conteste frotándome los cansados ojos

- hay mi vida, necesitas un tutor, yo puedo serlo – se ofreció volteando a verme con su hermosa sonrisa de lado, que por un momento me dejo sin habla y sin poder pensar claramente

- yo... no... bueno... - balbuce palabras sin sentido y el solto una risa

- no acepto un no por respuesta amor – me amenazo alejando sus ojos de la carretera para verme fijamente

- ok, pero estoy segura que terminaras enfadándote de que no entiendo nada – dije cruzándome de brazos, a lo que Edward solo respondió con una risa

...

Cuando llegamos a mi casa a regañadientes fui por mis libros a mi habitación

- aquí están Edward, pero de verdad es inu... - pero mis palabras fueron calladas por sus deliciosos labios, y con sus manos rodeo mi cintura y me atrajo a el, sus labios se movían en sincronía con los mios, con mi lengua recorrí su labio dulcemente para después abrirme paso entre ellos y entrar en su boca, sentí las comisuras de sus labios alzarse en una mueca y termino con nuestro beso.

- por que hiciste eso? - le pregunte y me lance de nuevo a sus labios, pero el levanto el rostro para que no lo alcanzara y río

- solo te estaba agradeciendo la maravillosa tarde a tu lado amor, pero ahora debes estudiar – respondió y deposito un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz, a mi mente llegaron imágenes de esa tarde en el baño de Edward y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

- hum... y si en lugar de estudiar esta noche, hacemos no lo se hum... otra cosa? - pregunte esperanzada y atacando su cuello con pequeñas mordidas

- no mi pequeña golosa, hoy vamos a estudiar, ya hemos tenido mucha acción esta tarde – respondió el, bajo el rostro sonriendo y yo me fundí en el par de esmeraldas que eran sus ojos

- te amo – le dije y su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada

- también te amo mi tontita – contesto y de nuevo me beso

...

(al día siguiente)

Entre a mi casa y me derrumbe en el sillón, había tenido una larga tarde, primero la escuela y el trabajo, igual que siempre, pero después había ido al aereopuerto a despedir a Alice, allí habían asistido todos los Cullen, excepto Edward ya que había tenido demaciado trabajo y no había podido faltar, estaba que me mataban los pies, por lo que me los quite a jalones cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con el tono de Edward

- que ocurre amor? - pregunte contestando a su llamada

- Bella amor, no podre llegar temprano a tu casa para ayudarte a estudiar hoy, se me acumulo demaciado trabajo aquí, pero te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe voy directo a tu casa – me suplico

- oh, esta bien, no ahí problema, de cualquier modo estoy hecha polvo, creo que tomare una ducha y después me iré a dormir un rato ... -

- bueno, en ese caso mejor suspendemos todo para mañana no amor ? - me interrumpió

- no mi vida, no es necesario, solo tengo un poco de sueño y ...-

- ni hablar Bella, mejor nos vemos mañana, te amo mi princesa – me interrumpió de nuevo, bote el aire y respondí resignada

- esta bien amor, hasta mañana, y yo te amo mas escuchaste? - respondí y le envié un beso

- eso es mentira, yo te amo mucho mas – contesto y solto una risa

- mentiroso yo mas! - me queje

- ok te parece un empate – sugirio entre risas

- hum... lo pensare amor – conteste y también reí

- claro, hasta mañana cielo – respondió con una tierna voz cargada de amor y colgo

me quede suspirando en mi sillon, aun volando por las nubes y sin dejar de pensar en Edward me levante del sillon y me fui a dormir.

* * *

Mega thanks x todos sus rr a pesar d q andava dsapareCidota ii cn 0 inspiraCion para sta storie, gracias al cielo eso ya paso, y ya d new stoy scribiendo hasta q me duelen los dedos lol, pro bno tmbn eternos ii millones d graxx a las nenas qq me ponen en favoritos, en alertas, ii x supuesto a las q solo leen, ii a las qq van abordando la storie, spro qq les encantt millones eeeee jejejeje las amo nenas!! a todas XD

ii sabn qq note??, q ya ksi alknzamos los 100 RR?? OMG, si ii s muy emocionante para mi sniff sniff, hacn q me ponga sentimental, por q de las 3 stories q tngo, esta es la primera en alknzar los 100 ii admas todos sus comentarios tan lindos me dan un buen d animos, las amo!!, ii ojala pudiera regalarle un Edward un Emmett o un Jake a kda una d ustedes mis nenas jejeje

bno ya no continuo x qq si no me pongo lacrimogena XD

cn BsitozZ ii abRazitos

the Bloodsucker

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	14. Chapter 13: Como duele RA

**G~low Everybody!!**

**woho reCupeRe mis archivos HALLELUJA!!! XD me sentia desesperada por no poder hacer nada jejejejeje pero ya descuiden nenas aqui les va el capitulo, y spro que no quieran ahorcarme por el contenido de este, pero comprendame nenas necesitaba ponerle esto, o de lo contrario dos capitulos mas y la historia terminaria, y no podia dejarla alli x q aun ahi muchas ideas en mi cabeza para este fic, y ni que decir de las canciones, tambien tengo muchas en mente, asi que por fis no sean tan crueles ok?? **

**

* * *

**

la siguiente cancion es: Apologize- One Republic D.

* * *

**ok no las molesto mas y les dejo el cap....**

**

* * *

  
**

Cap : Como Duele – Ricardo Arjona

(semanas despues)

Uff que dia, era cierto que estaba feliz de estar en la escuela, y con mi exelente tutor que tenia, no me podia quejar, pero desgraciadamente no lograba prestarle mucha atancion ultimamente a mi tutor ya que este me plantaba besos cada que podia, y eso no ayudaba mucho que digamos, finalmente sono el timbre y deje mi examen casi en blanco como estaba en un principio, lo entregue y sali, tendría que repetirlo no cabia duda, tome aire y fui a mi loker por mi block, mis lapices y mis reglas de dibujo, que era la clase que tenia enseguida.

Iba caminando lentamente, observando todo a mi al rededor y tratando de quitar de mi cabeza el examen y mis clases particulares, bueno esto ultimo no, había mucha gente a mi alrededor, algunas como Angela y Jessica levantaban la cabeza en señal de saludo cada que me veian, ellas ya habian sido mis compañeras de clase antes, y ahora estan dos semestres encima de mi.

Finalmente llegue a mi loker, y después de batallar un rato con el condenado candado logre abrirlo, y entonces una nota cayo al suelo, era una hoja de cuaderno doblada por la mitad, que extraño; quien la dejaria alli? La tome del piso y la lei

qIeR**e**s saBe_r _q hAc**E **tU n_o_vIo cuA_n_d**o s**aLe de s_u_ Tra_B__**a**_jO?? _v_E **a** el **p**aRq**e** d_E_ la c_A_l**L**e _w_aShi**N**_g_T_o_n a** l**As 7 c_U_a**re**nTa.

Estaba hecho de trozos de periodicos y revistas, y por supuesto no tenia firma; pero que clase de broma rara era esta?, Edward en cuanto salia del trabajo iba a mi casa, aunque claro no siempre salia temprano, pero si iba todos los dias a mi casa.

- hey Walter – dije hablandole a mi compañero que tenia el loker a lado del mio.

- Que hay Bella, entretenido el examen de...-

- has visto a alguien cerca de mi loker hoy Walter? - pregunte con una ceja alzada

- hum, a ti? - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza extrañado – es un juego de palabras? Por que no soy bueno co...- estaba claro que no entendia de que le hablaba.

- olvidalo Walter, me voy tengo dibujo – tome mis cosas, cerre el loker, y me marche de alli, lo ultimo que vi fue a Walter aun con la cara de What?

...

La incertidumbre me mataba, pero debia pensar bien si esto era o no una broma, pero si no lo era, entonces que era lo que Edward hacia?

Estaba en mi apartamento, y tenia la nota en la mesita de la sala mientra yo daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de ella, bueno una cosa estaba segura, podria ir y echar un vistazo para asegurarme de que se trataba, mire el reloj que estaba sobre la tv. este marcaba las 6:55, si tomaba el camion a las 7 hacia la el parque podria estar alli a tiempo, eso dependiendo claro del trafico, me arriesgue y tome mi abrigo, las llaves y un extraño gorro que Renee se había empeñado en regalarme, pero que jamas utilice, agarre mi cabello en una cebolla, me puse el sombrero y sali del la casa.

Camine por 6 cuadras con la misma duda en la cada paso, que encontraria en el parque?, llegue a la parada y espere unos minutos hasta que el autobus llego, respire profundo y lo aborde, me sente frente en el asiento de la ventanilla y recargue mi cabeza en ella, los nervios apenas y me dejaban pensar, que diablos encontraria en el parque?, casi eseguida empezó a llover, y mi aliento emapañaba el vidrio, dibuje unos cuantos circulos, hasta que llegue a mi destino, la calle Washington, baje y meti las manos al abrigo comenzaba a tener dudas de si era o no una buena idea haber venido aquí, tome aire profundamente y me dirigi hacia el parque, faltaban 5 minutos para las 7:40 y mi corazón estaba acelerado.

Llegue al parque, habian unas cuantas bancas alli, y todas vacias, y atras de las bancas habian grandes arbustos, pasto y enormes arboles, era una vista muy bonita, pero apenas y podia apreciarlo, iba fijandome en cada detalle, en cada persona que veia alli, pero por ningun lado veia a Edward, aja! lo sabia esto había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, que perdida de tiempo, pero entonces los vi, junto a un enorme roble una pareja estaba besandose, se trataba de una chica de cabello rojo fuego rizado, alta y guapa, y sin lugar a dudas el chico era Edward, senti mi corazón romperse, y mis ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, no lo pense mas y sali corriendo, corri sin importarme nada, y no me detuve, no sabia a donde iria, ni mucho menos que haria, pero no queria detenerme, no queria pensar en que hacer, ni queria pensar por cuanto tiempo Edward me estaria engañando, y corri mas deprisa, pero mi maldita torpeza no ayudo, por que mi pie se atoro con una raiz salida de un arbol, y cai de rodillas al suelo, no me importo nada mas y me derrumbe alli, la suave briza me rozaba la cara, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir incontenibles de mis ojos, queria morir justo alli, convertirme en un arbol si fuera posible, sencillamente en estos momentos no queria ser Isabella Swan.

...

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve alli tirada, y me habria quedado mas tiempo de no ser por que mi celular empezó a sonar, no queria ver quien llamaba, estaba segura que seria Edward, diciendome que iba a mi casa y que se moria de ganas de verme, todo como siempre; o tal vez esto no sea lo que parece, quiza el no..., que tonterias estoy pensando fue ovio que eso era exactamente lo que parecia, Edward se veia con alguien mas, apague el celular molesta y me enjugue las lagrimas que me quedaban.

Regrese a casa, intentando contener las lagrimas, no queria parecer una boba llorando en el camion, aunque no lograba entender como Edward pudo hacerme algo así, el camion se detuvo en la calle donde tenia que bajar, en cuanto baje corri directo a mi casa, todo lo que dejaba tras de mi no era mas que un borrón, me urgia llegar a casa para derrumbarme en mi fuerte.

Di la vuelta a mi calle, aun con la cabeza agachada, respire profundo sin dejar de ver el suelo, cada linea, cada grieta, cada piedra en la acera, cuando casi llegaba a las escaleras de mi casa levante el rostro y me encontre con un flamante volbo plateado, y recargado en el estaba la razon de mi sufrimento: Edward, senti un nudo en la garganta, pero no hize señal alguna de reconocimento, y segui caminando.

- Bella amor – llego hasta mi y me abrazo, -donde estabas, que te sucede??- dijo al notar como estaba

- nada Edward, estoy bien, solo fui a dar un paseo, necesitaba despejar mi mente, hum creo que reprobe un examen hoy, y era muy importante – había decidido que seguiria con esto, queria saber si el actuaba como si nada, si así era significaba que llevaba tiempo engañandome, si no, si se comportaba diferente, quiza esta seria la primera vez, aunque que caso tenia si era la primera vez o no el me había engañado!.

- amor, tu silencio me vuelbe loco, dime que te pasa por favor – pregunto cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa

- no es nada Edward de verdad – dije su nombre con cuidado, no queria mostrar el verdadero dolor que todo me probocaba.

Entre a casa y me dirigi directamente a la cocina, fui tomando uno a uno los ingredientes para una lasaña, nada mejor que una comida laboriosa, para evitar una conversacion, Edward se paro junto al refri, se quedo alli en silencio con la mirada perdida, pero no dijo nada, si seguía comportandome así me delataria, debia actuar normal, aunque por detro mi corazón estuviera hecho pedazos.

- hum que tal tu dia hoy? - pregunte para romper el silencio

- pasable, creo hum.... ya casi acabamos la obra, al fin me librare de los fastidiosos vulturis – dijo y sonrio, pero aun con la mirada perdida, en que pensaba, estaba pensando en esa otra?

- que bien, eso quiere decir que ya no trabajaras por las noches – osea adios a tu amiguita, quiza eso era lo que estaba pensando, donde la veria ahora

- si al fin tendre la noches libres – dijo y suspiro.

Cuando la lasaña estuvo lista, servi dos platos, y logre comportarme normal, Edward también lo hizo, e incluso soltamos de vez en cuando una risa, aunque mis risas estaban llenas de dolor.

- Edward? – pregunte dudosa

- que ocurre Bella? - dijo sonriendo, no no podia pregutarselo, no podia sacar el tema hoy, debia esperar, disfrutar al maximo el tiempo que me quedaba junto a el.

- quedate conmigo esta noche – le dije y el sonrio, y asintio

- como tu quieras amor – esto me puso peor, cuantas noches habiamos pasado juntos después de que hubiera estado con la otra, suspire, debia quedar claro que solo íbamos a dormir

- Bella, toda la noche eh intentado decirte que hice una reservacion para mañana en la noche en el restaurante Andrew's – sonrio – por que quiero llevarte a cenar alli, después de todo mañana sera un dia especial – termino de hablar y suspiro

- hum pero el Adrew's es...- se puso a lado de mi y me silencio con sus dedos en mi boca

- shh, nada de peros, yo quiero llevarte alli, y sera allí a donde iremos – quito sus dedos y me beso, sentia como mis labios ardian, pero no queria que terminara, no queria pensar en su engaño, en sus mentiras, esto dolia demaciado, no queria perderlo, así que lo abraze y el malinterpreto mis intenciones y dejo de besarme los labios bajando a mi cuello, mientras tanto el dolor se apoderaba completamente de mi, senti mis ojos humedecerse poco a poco, era patetico creer que el que tuviera sexo con el iba a hacer que se quedara a mi lado por siempre, cuando el ya estaba a cientos de kilometros de mi en este mismo momento, aun cuando podia escuchar su respiración, sabia que no teniamos futuro y eso me dolio aun mas.

No se en que momento llegamos a la habitacion, pero tenia claro que aunque el me engañaba no le importaba venir y estar conmigo, debia terminar esto, los problemas no los podiamos resolver con palabras? Pero lo peor de todo es que no queria detenerlo, queria estar con el por ultima vez, lo necesitaba.

- Bella, que pasa? - pregunto alejandose de mi

- que es lo que ocurre? - insistio al ver que no respondia

- no es nada Edward – dije, sacudi la cabeza y me abalance sobre el de nuevo

- no amor, tu no estas bien, y esto tampoco esta bien, sera mejor que me valla – se levanto de mi cama, y mis ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, como yo no le di lo que queria iria con aquella?

- no te vallas por favor, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, de verdad estoy bien – suplique, el me vio con ternura... o quiza se trataba de lastima, todo ese tiempo creei que me veia con amor y ternura, cuando abria cambiado todo? Cuanto tiempo el había aparentado que todo iba perfecto?

- como tu quieras mi vida – y entro en la cama, se quito los pantalones y la camisa y se acomodo a mi lado, me abrazo, y yo senti de nuevo el enorme dolor que invadia mi corazón y efermaba mis sentidos.

Que triste saber que tu cuento de hadas es una farsa, no me importo dormir con mi incomoda ropa, simplemente abrace a Edward, deseaba con toda mi alma que al despertar todo hubiera sido un sueño, y que todo entre nosotros estuviera bien, que no existiera nadie mas que Edward y yo.

Estuve despierta por horas, no podia dejar de pensar tantas cosas, y Edward estaba alli dormido, en mi cama, pero a la vez estaba ya muy lejos, no me pertenecia, quiza nunca fue mio, eso me hizo que las lagrimas finalmente brotaran de mis ojos, y después de las primeras dos, se solto todo un rio de lagrimas, de verdad que era un insoportable dolor, recordar tantas cosas que quiza nunca fueron ciertas, sueños, promesas, todo se iba por el caño, trate de pensar en que momento deje de ser suficiente para Edward, o quiza nunca lo fui, eso no podia saberlo, y no se lo preguntaria, pero definitivamente esto no podia dejarlo pasar, si el queria estar con aquella, o si solo eramos su juego las dos, yo ya no queria jugar.

Eran las 4 cuando me dormi, con los ojos rojo e hinchados de llorar en silencio, mientras que a mi lado Edward dormia, por ultima vez en mi cama.

* * *

**Me van a ahorcar??**

**pleaCe no lo hagan, yo soy happy con mi cabeza en su sitio, si no voy a tener que andar como el jinete sin cabeza buscando una y eso no seria agradable no creen??**

**bueno pues ya seben, acepto sus jitomatazos, gritos, rega~os, bullas, zapes, y hasta batazos! (si es que los meresco), o caso contrario soy feliz de recibir sus lagrimas, felicitaciones, aplausos, criticas constructivas, flores, regalos, o lo que se les ocurra, solo deben apashurrarle al sexy e increiblemente famoso botton ex-verde ii ahora con un globito va??**

**antes de irme quiero agradecerles a todas las nenas que han estado conmigo durante toda la historia, tambien a las que comienzan a leerme, de verdad chicas no tienen idea de cuan importantes son para mi sus Reviews, y sorry si les contesto algo tarde, pero siempre los respondo no??, jejeje si a alguien no le contesto hagamelo saber inmediatamente ok??, las quiero millonetazZ d lunetazZ a todas chiks!!**

**aaa se me olvidaba, en mi perfil encontraran links a youtube con los videos de todas las canciones del fic, para si ustedes no conocen alguna, o les encanta y quieren escucharla, solo den click, y disfruten la cancion ok?, bueno me avisan si un link no sirve XD**

**bno estoy que me voy y me voy pero aqui sigo dando lata verdad?, pero es que no me quiero ir sin antes invitarlas a que se pasen por mis otros fics...**

.net/s/5812394/1/Strange_Love

una confusion en la universidad termina convirtiendolos en los mejores amigos, o eso es lo q ellos creen?, como sera saber q tu mejor amigo va a casarse, y si qieres detener la boda a toda costa, eso sigue siendo amistad?; humans mal sumary, MxP lemmons *Bella&Edward*

.net/s/5881678/1/Mundos_Entrecruzados

***Nueva***

la mama de Alice muere dejandola a cargo de Esme su mejor amiga quien vive en EUA, para que ella pueda vivir con ellos debe fingir un matrimonio con uno de sus hijos. podran lograrlo sin que allan sentimientos? mal summary! * ExB, JxA.*

.net/s/5881075/1/Mi_Horizonte

***nueva***

Introduciendo un nuevo personaje, Seth encuentra la mujer de la que se ha imprimado. La chica llamada Ginny cuenta la historia de todo lo que sucedió desde que conoció a Seth, aunque Alec no se los deje tan facil autora Ginna-fanfics gnial story! *Ginny&Seth* (historia prestada, autora original Ginna-fanfics)

.net/s/5454432/1/amor_verdadero_que_pasa_si

despues de que en la pelea contra los neofitos Bella dscubre q ama a Jake y se siente confundida pero despues de una series de acontecimentos se queda con Jake que pasa cuando Jake conoce a la pequeña hija de Sam, q hara Edward por Bella? *Edward-Bella-Jacob*

**ok ahora si las dejo solas con el sexy botonCito**

**miles d millones d bsitozZ! para todas!!  
**

**the blood-Sucker**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!!**


	15. Chapter 14: Apologize y Cita en el q

**G~low!**

**ea ea dijera mi mama "no taba muerta andava de parranda" lol**

**nenas disculpen mi tardanza, pero veran estaba escribiendo un darkward para un concurso, y por un momento no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza mas que terminarlo, y en cuanto lo hice flop a continuar escribiendo esta jejeje **

**humm bueno pues como ya les habia dicho en el capitulo anterior las cosas ahora comienzan a cambiar y bueno pues espero les siga gustando como siempre jeje nunca olviden que la historia es un Edward/Bella ok por si las dudas, y bueno pues a las chicas que me preguntan si todo es un gran mal entendido, solo les puedo decir que esperen un poquito y veran mas pistas sobre si es o no un mal entendido ok?, en fin no molesto mas disfruten el cap.**

**

* * *

la siguiente cancion es: "Aunque no te pueda ver" de Alex Hubago  
**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Apologize - One Republic D. y Cita en el quirofano - Panda

- Bella, amor mio despierta ya o llegaras tarde a la escuela – escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward en mi oído seguido de un beso en mi cuello

- hum... - solo eso conseguí decir y me gire en la cama, que importancia podía ya tener la escuela o el mundo entero, por mi se podía ir todo a la mierda y no me importaría, al fin y al cabo mi vida ya estaba destruida.

- mi vida yo se que quieres seguir dormida, pero se esta haciendo realmente tarde – insistió Edward y el sonido de su voz fue como una daga que se clavaba profundamente en mi corazón, pero había tomado una decisión, no podíamos continuar así, no quería mas engaños ni mas mentiras, si Edward decidió estar con alguien mas no le iba a estorbar y lo dejaría hacer lo que el quisiera, abrí los ojos y lo encontré frente a mi con el entrecejo fruncido.

- te encuentras bien Bella? - me pregunto sentándose a mi lado en la cama, como decirle que me sentía fatal, que mi amor por el era tan inmenso que quería morir con tal de no sufrir por su traición.

- si, - mentí y me levante de la cama – disculpa debo arreglarme – dije y salí disparada al baño.

Tuve que resistir las ansias de echarme a llorar por que entonces el me preguntaría por que mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y no podía permitirme algo así, no quería escuchar sus escusas ni sus malditas justificaciones que seguramente me daría, así que tome una ducha rápida y arregle mi rostro, mi cabello y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, Edward ya no estaba en el cuarto, lo cual fue un gran alivio para mi, rápidamente me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera azul de manga y mis converse negros.

- que bueno que sales amor, fui a comprar jugo de naranja para que no te fueras sin desayunar a la escuela – dijo Edward cuando salí de mi apartamento y lo encontré recargado contra su volvo con dos bolsas de jugo de naranja en las manos.

- gracias – susurre y subí al asiento del copiloto del auto que el mantenía abierta para mi y tome una de las bolsas de jugo

Todo el camino me la pase en silencio y con las manos cruzadas, la atmósfera era tan palpable que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo y por primera vez desde que conocí a Edward el silencio era incomodo entre nosotros, di un largo suspiro cuando detuvo su auto en las puertas de la universidad, abrí mi puerta y estaba a punto de bajarme cuando el me tomo de la mano impidiendo que me bajara

- no olvides que tenemos una cita en Andrew's esta noche amor – dijo Edward sonriendo tímidamente

- no lo olvidare, estaré allí, humm a que hora quieres que llegue? - le pregunte bajándome del auto

- pero... no quieres que valla por ti? - pregunto ceñudo

- no, creo que mejor yo me voy – dije mordiéndome el labio

- pero amor...-

- tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos en la noche – dije y lo deje con la palabra en la boca, pero no me importo y con paso decidido entre a la escuela.

…

- ya te dije Alice, no usare el vestido que me enviaste la semana pasada para la cena de hoy – respondí por millonésima vez a Alice por el teléfono, pero ella no dejaba de insistir y ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

- pero Bells, por que no, esta hermoso!, ademas lo escogí para una ocasión especial tuya y de Edward, acaso no te interesan mis sentimientos? - respondió la duende con fingido dolor

- hum... de acuerdo Alice pero …-

- si!!, genial Bella, ahora tengo que colgar nos vemos luego y te extraño un montón sabes – dijo feliz por haber ganado

- también yo duende malvado, nos vemos – escuche su risa y después colgué, no había hablado con Alice de mi problema con Edward, por que estaba segura que si se lo decía ella hablaría con Edward, por eso me había limitado a escucharla y decir, "si", "no", "tal vez", "increíble", y cosas por el estilo en el momento que ella hacia pausas en su largo monologo, pero al parecer Edward le había hablado de la "cita" que teníamos y se había propuesto manipular mi vestido, zapatos y hasta peinado aun de larga distancia, esa mujer si que esta loca, la extrañaba tanto, quizá ella me hubiera podido ayudar con lo de Edward, bueno eso si no se encontrara al otro lado del mundo y si el susodicho no fuese su "perfecto" hermanastro, cerré los ojos y tome aire profundamente antes de levantarme e ir por el vestido.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo admire unos segundos, estaba divino, era gris y largo unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, estraplee y con una cinta negra en la cintura, debajo de esta cinta comenzaba a tomar volumen y la bastilla de este era negra, venia a juego con unas zapatillas bajitas de tiritas entrelazadas, suspire y lo quite del gancho para ponérmelo.

Cuando estuve lista salí de casa y tome un taxi para ir al lujosisimo restaurante Andrew's de comida Italiana y el taxista me vio con gesto calificativo cuando le dije que me llevara allí, como si tratara de averiguar si yo era o no de dinero como para ir a un sitio así.

Me sentí aliviada cuando al fin pude bajar de el taxi y liberarme de la incomoda mirada del taxista, camine decidida a la entrada donde había un hombre vestido con traje de pingüino de pie frente a un estrado con un libro abierto en el.

- muy buenas noches señorita, tiene reservacion? - me pregunto alzando la ceja y con cara de escepticismo

- vengo con Edward Cullen, humm... el ya ah llegado? - pregunte y el reviso su libro

- así es, el señor Cullen ya ah llegado – dijo

- muy bien entonces … - hice ademan de entrar pero el me impidió el paso

- cual es su nombre? - pregunto alzando una ceja

- Isabella Swan – respondí rodando los ojos, que tipo tan odioso, acaso creía que trataba de colarme sola a su restaurante?

- muy bien señorita Swan venga conmigo – respondió el hombre y me llevo por entre las mesas a la mesa en la que estaba sentado ya Edward

- Bella amor, que bueno que llegas – se puso en pie y movió la silla frente a la suya para que me sentara

- con su permiso señores – dijo el hombre y se fue, me sentía molesta y lastimada por todo lo que acababa de pasar y por estar sentada como si nada con Edward, mi corazón latía rápidamente como si supiera que mis latidos se encontraban contados, pues después de este día estaba segura que moriría.

- en que piensas mi amor? - me pregunto Edward acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano que tenia sobre la mesa en ese momento, de inmediato la levante y el frunció el ceño

- en nada Edward – respondí evadiendo su mirada

- no Bella, desde ayer te traes algo y me estas volviendo loco no se que te pasa, no se por que actuás así, te quise traer a cenar aquí para pasar un buen momento juntos y bueno – paso saliva con dificultad – hablar de... algo – dijo despeinándose mas su ya muy despeinada cabellera broncínea

- quieres que te … -

- disculpen que los interrumpa, pero vengo a tomarles la orden, ya decidieron que pedirán? - pregunto un mesero que miraba ceñudo las cartas que ni siquiera habíamos abierto aun, de inmediato abrí la miá y escondí mi cara tras ella.

- por ahora estamos bien, yo lo llamo – dijo entre dientes Edward

- no Edward yo tengo hambre y... -

- no Bella, primero vas a escucharme – dijo con los dientes apretados, baje la carta y trague pesado

- te amo Bells desde que te conocí te has convertido en la cosa mas importante en mi vida, - continuo hablando con un tono completamente distinto y tomando de nuevo mi mano - cada tarde en ese tren, muriendo de ganas de verte, y desesperado por querer hablarte pero sin encontrar la manera de como hacerlo y justo cuando por fin provee el dulce sabor de tus labios pasa lo del accidente, me estaba volviendo loco el que no despertaras, justo cuando al fin había logrado hablar contigo, pase ocho meses de desesperación y sin perder la esperanza de que ibas a despertar en cualquier momento y desde que despertaste eh estado a tu lado dándote todo el amor que eh podido y...- estaba escuchando lo que decía sin poder hacer ningún sonido, no podía creerlo acaso me estaba echando en cara el haber perdido su tiempo conmigo?

- de que hablas? - conseguí hablar interrumpiendo a Edward con la voz rota y el me miro ceñudo, mis ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas, esto era inaceptable, ademas de que andaba por allí besuqueándose con una pelirroja curvilínea viene a decirme que esta harto de mi?

- no van a pedir nada entonces? - el mesero aprovecho para hablar y Edward lo vio con mal rostro que hizo que este se hiciera para atrás.

- hablo de que te necesito Bella, - respondió Edward viéndome a los ojos con gesto de confusión - que eres lo mejor que le ah pasado a mi vida, es por eso que después de todo este tiempo hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar... -

- basta Edward! - lo interrumpí de nuevo sin poder contener las lagrimas - no ves que me lastiman tus palabras?, acaso crees que no tengo sentimientos?, dices que me amas y me necesitas, pero aun así vienes y me dices un montón de cosas estúpidas que no entiendo a donde quieres llegar-

- Bella, por favor disculpame pero es que no comprendo nada - me dijo sorprendido, como es que lograba ser tan falso?, era un excelente actor.

- ya basta Edward, ya basta de mentiras, de falsedades y de estupideces, por que no me dices de una maldita vez que ya no quieres seguir conmigo y nos ahorramos todas estas ridiculeces – le grite sollozando y poniéndome en pie, todos a nuestro alrededor me veían con expectación.

- no Bella no es eso, yo jamas querría terminar contigo, de verdad te amo y … -

- no quieres dejarme, entonces planeas seguir con este maldito juego para siempre? - esto era demasiado no iba a aceptar mas ser su juguete

- juego?, de que maldito juego hablas Bella? - dijo con pánico y poniéndose también en pie intentando abrazarme.

- tu sabes muy bien de que hablo Edward, creíste que nunca me enteraría?, que siempre iba a ser una estúpida a tus pies, pues que crees? Se acabo ya no pienso seguir con esto, eres tan bueno pretendiendo que todo esta bien, solo inventándote excusas tontas – lo empuje para que me soltara, el dolor era mucho mas insoportable de lo que creí jamas, con paso decidido me dirigí a la puerta de el restaurante, sentía los ojos de todos en el restaurante sobre mi, por lo que me limite a ver hacia el frente mientras caminaba con paso decidido a la puerta.

- de verdad que no te entiendo Bella por favor no puedes dejarme así, sabes que yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo pero no lo hagas, no me dejes – suplico tapándome el paso justo cuando llegaba a la puerta

- muy bien, te daré una oportunidad, luego una caída mas y finalmente me daré un balazo por ti – respondí con sarcasmo. aunque lo necesitaba casi como necesitaba cada latido de mi corazón no iba a ceder, no iba a seguir siendo su burla, una vez mas lo aparte y salí del restaurante con el pisándome los talones.

- muy bien Bella, perdoname, nunca quise lastimarte pero de verdad no me hagas esto no puedes dejarme no después de todo lo que hemos pasado – hablo rápidamente y caminando a mi lado.

Las lagrimas nublaban mi vista y no logre contestarle nada a pesar de tener ganas de gritarle un millón de cosas, solo seguí caminando

- es muy tarde ya para tus disculpas Edward esto se acabo – logre articular con dificultad y el se quedo de pie aturdido por un minuto, aproveche ese momento para correr hacia un camión que se encontraba subiendo pasaje una esquina adelante de donde yo me encontraba.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, tropezando varias veces y sin volver la cabeza atrás, solo llorando todo lo que me había contenido desde el momento que había visto a Edward con esa chica.

Subí al camión y me senté en el ultimo asiento hecha un mar de lagrimas, aun podía ver la expresión del rostro de Edward cada vez que cerraba los ojos, mas lagrimas se asomaron en mis ojos y los seque con mi mano, estaba desecha, no podía evitar sentirme arrepentida de haber terminado con Edward, yo realmente lo amaba pero no tenia caso una relación basada en mentiras y mucho menos cuando el mismo había aceptado que planeaba seguir conmigo por mucho tiempo mas, osea que tendría a otras mas pero yo seguiría siendo su estúpida novia a la que le vería la cara siempre, como diablos fue que creí que el realmente me amaba?, un hombre tan perfecto como Edward Cullen que podía tener a la chica que el quisiera estaba enamorado de una simplona y poca cosa como yo, en que universo me encontraba para creerme esa idiotez?.

Restregué mi cabeza contra el vidrio y solté un fuerte sollozo, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado pero me encontraba sola, sin nadie en esta maldita ciudad que pudiera ayudarme, mandaría todo al demonio y me iría mañana mismo en un camión de regreso a Forks de donde nunca debí salir, a donde tenia que haber ido después de mi coma. Pero no, yo quise estar con Edward, solo para salir herida de esa manera, eso era lo mejor regresar a lado de mi familia, aquí no tenia absolutamente a nadie, una vez mas me lamente de que Alice se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de aquí aunque estaba segura de que se pondría a justificar a Edward de una y mil maneras, Jake de seguro me habría dicho que nada de esto era muy dificil de afrontar, que solo eran cosas por las que hay que pasar en la vida y ahora que lo pensaba era a el a quien necesitaba a Jake.

Tome mi celular y con los ojos llorosos busque su numero en mi agenda, al fin lo encontré y marque, después del tercer toque el contesto.

- Bella!, wow que sorpresa, como estas?, cielos esto es un milagro no cabe dud... -

- Jake – lloriquee

- Bella?, Bella! Que ocurre te encuentras bien?, donde te estas necesitas algo?, dime que te ocurre – pregunto preocupado

- pue...puedes ir a mi ca...casa ahorita? - pregunte entre sollozos

- por supuesto Bella, estaré allá en 10 minutos – contesto

- gracias Jake eres el mejor – dije y colgué.

Recargue mi cabeza en el cristal y deje que mi llanto siguiera saliendo unos minutos mas, luego tome aire profundamente y me baje del camión en una calle iluminada pero totalmente desconocida para mi, estuve unos minutos allí esperando por un taxi en medio de la nada y cuando al fin apareció uno subí sin importarme el alto costo que este me daba por llevarme a mi casa.

Cuando finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a mi edificio logre vislumbrar a un enorme muchacho recargado en un pequeño auto café, en cuanto me vio corrió hasta mi, pago el taxi y me ayudo a entrar a mi departamento sin articular palabra alguna, ya adentro fue me sentó en el sillón, mientras el preparaba algo en la cocina, me recosté en el sillón donde seguí llorando en silencio abrazándome las piernas en posición fetal.

Deseaba con toda mi alma una cruel venganza hacia Edward Cullen, quería enviarle todo mi dolor de un tajo y así y dejar de sufrir, pero por mas que quisiera no podría hacerlo, por que tanto si lo queria o no, yo seguía perdidamente enamorada de el y no había nada que pudiera hacer para poder olvidarlo.

- ten Bella, tomate este té, es bueno para los nervios – dijo Jake sentándose en el piso y alargándome una humeante taza de té.

Me senté en el sillón, tome la taza y lentamente di un sorbo a mi té mientras Jake me miraba con cara de preocupación.

- ya te encuentras mejor? - me pregunto Jake pero solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y beber mas de mi té.

- humm.. quieres hablar sobre lo ocurrido? - pregunto de nuevo y esta vez negué con la cabeza.

- que es lo que quieres que haga entonces Bells? - me pregunto acercándose a mi, preocupado. Solté un fuerte sollozo, deje mi taza de te en la mesita, me arrodille junto con el en el suelo y me lance a sus brazos. El se levanto del suelo y me levanto a mi con el para acomodarnos en el sillón, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a llorar amargamente.

Fui una estúpida al haber creído en las palabras de Edward, por que no simplemente me moría y ya, quizá eso acabaría con el horrible dolor que sentía en el fondo de mi corazón, era como un vació horroroso, una especie de cirugía sin anestesia en la que habían arrancado la mitad de mi cerebro y mi corazón de un solo tajo y ni siquiera se habían molestado en coserme, me habían dejado allí tirada con la herida a flor de piel de la manera mas dolorosa, con solo una pregunta en mi cabeza, "por que a mi?!", y la imagen de su sonrisa tatuada a mi alma.

Seguí llorando y llorando, con millones de recuerdos atacándome en ese momento como finas dagas que se incrustaban en lo mas profundo del trozo de corazón que me había quedado. En el fondo de mis pensamientos y de mis divagaciones escuchaba hablar a Jake, pero era como si su voz proviniera de una estación de radio mal sintonizada, por lo que solo lograba entender palabras sin poder comprender bien lo que me decia, pero cuando sentía que el intentaba alejarme unos centímetros de yo me aferraba mas fuertemente y de nuevo lloraba con mas ganas por lo que el se limitaba a abrazarme mas fuerte.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello suavemente mientras tarareaba una extraña canción, que por lo que entendí era una especie de atrapa-pesadillas que usaban sus antepasados Quielitues para mantener lejos los malos pensamientos y las pesadillas, era realmente relajante y tan embriagante como un trago de tequila puro y así lentamente fui cayendo en la inconsciencia, hasta que finalmente me dormí aunque el dolor de mi pecho seguía presente en todo momento ahora me encontraba en una momentánea paz.

* * *

**Que les parece?, finalmente la pobre Bella exploto y de una manera horrible vdd**

Chicas millones de gracias por sus hermosos RR y por ponerme en alerta, y en favorito y por supuesto por leerme a pesar de que las hago pasar corajes y desiluciones con las cosas locas que salen de mi cabeza XD, pero saben que las quiero millones y que es gracias a todas ustedes que me leen que la inspiracion viene a mi todo el tiempo, con cosas nuevas jeje las adoro nenas!!

aaa si antes de irme nenas no olviden pasar a leer mis otras historias y mi One/shot (solo si les gusta Darkward y son de mente abierta) y tambien si revisan mi perfil encontraran los links a videos de youtube de cada una de las canciones utilizadas en este fic, a y bueno el de "apologize" de este capitulo es ni mas ni menos que el de Taylor Lautner, el que realizo como proyecto escolar y que le quedo increible!!, para las chicas que no lo han visto !QUE ESPERAN??!!.

ok ahora si me voy y chicas d vdd que ustedes son las duenas de mi cerebro muchas gracias por tanta inspiracion

KissitozZ!!

-Alice Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


	16. Chapter 15: aunque no te pueda ver

**G~low!!**

**ya regreso x qien lloraban!!**

**ok nott n_________n!**

**pero bueno chicas yo se que a muchas les parece mal este nuevo giro en la historia, y tmbn se que ahi a quienes les gusto y que todas sin exepcion tienen sus propias teorias sobre lo que ocurrio pero bueno eso ya lo veran conforme avancen los caps, por ahora les dejo este que no es taaaaaaaan largo como yo lo hubiese querido hacer, pero ahorita ando con ganas de ahorcarme de las presiones que me cargo, aaaaaaaaaaa esque vamos a tener en mi escuela un puentototote de una semana y pues como se suponia que la siguiente semana debia ser la entrega de calificaciones del segundo parcial pues ahora nos lo recortaron a solo una semana!! y por lo tanto todos los maestros nos cargan en chinga!, que no eh tenido tiempo de escribir NADA!, y bueno este ya lo tenia casi terminado, solo le faltaban detallitos que por supuesto ya arregle y en cuanto lo acabe decidi subirlo sin perder mas tiempo jejeje asi que se los dejo espero que lo disfruten guys!!.**

**

* * *

**

la siguiente cancion es: take a bow - Rihana

* * *

Cap 15: Aunque no te pueda ver – Alex Hubago

Jacob POV

Estaba en mi habitación encerrado sin mucho que hacer, había invitado a salir a una chica realmente guapa que había conocido en el hospital, era alta, morena, de cabello negro y con un par de hermosos ojos color chocolate y un cuerpo de ensueño, y a pesar de que la habíamos pasado muy bien no lograba sacar de mis pensamientos a Bella, siempre estaba presente en mi, en cada paso que daba y hasta tenia la impresión de que había invitado a María a salir solo por que tenia esos ojos color chocolate muy parecidos a los de Bella, pero es que yo jamas entendería que Bella no era para mi?, que ella ama e idolatra a ese maldito Cullen que para nada la merece ya que es un arrogante, presumido y posesivo novio, el recuerdo de nuestra ultimo encuentro aun rodaba por mi mente y me hervía la sangre a tal punto de querer golpearlo y quitarle a Bella para siempre, sin embargo era algo que no podía hacer, no podía quitarle su felicidad a Bella, me gustara o no ella era feliz con ese trozo de hielo y su felicidad era para mi una prioridad, eh allí el motivo por el cual me abstengo a llamarla, a buscarla o a visitarla, por que se que eso solo le ocasionara problemas a mi hermosa Bella.

Me levante del suelo de mi habitación donde había pasado las ultimas dos horas después de mi cita con María y salí también de mi departamento, y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y con la cabeza gacha, por que todos los días tenia que pensar en ella?, no podía un día alguien robarme el corazón para ya no necesitar de ella?.

Seguí caminando envuelto en mis pensamientos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, a regañadientes lo saque, lo ultimo que quería era tener que ir al hospital por que necesitaran personal para cuidar a algún anciano o algo por el estilo, pero al ver quien me llamaba me quede inmóvil, y releí el nombre varias veces "Bells", sacudí la cabeza y rápidamente conteste.

- Bella!, wow que sorpresa, como estas?, cielos esto es un milagro no cabe dud... -

- Jake – el sonido de mi nombre de esa manera tan lastimera me rompió el corazón

- Bella?, Bella! Que ocurre te encuentras bien?, donde te estas necesitas algo?, dime que te ocurre – pregunte preocupado

- pue...puedes ir a mi ca...casa ahorita? - dijo entre sollozos, algo aquí anda muy mal

- por supuesto Bella, estaré allá en 10 minutos – conteste

- gracias Jake eres el mejor – dijo aun sollozando y colgó

Que le pasaba?, por que estaba así?, si me enteraba que ese maldito Cullen la había lastimado lo golpearía hasta destruir su "perfecto rostro" y lo dejaría siendo papilla de Cullen.

Regrese sobre mi pasos y llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta de mi auto y subí a el, lo encendí y sin detenerme a calentarlo me lance lo mas rápido que pude a casa de Bella, saltándome rojos, portándome grosero con los otros automovilistas y manejando a todo lo que llegaba mi viejo auto, pero finalmente llegue a su casa, corrí escaleras arriba y toque desesperado su puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, eso me preocupo mucho ya que podía haber cometido alguna estupidez y estar desmayada, herida o... muerta!, sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese horrible pensamiento de mi y corrí escaleras abajo desesperado por saber algo de ella, teclee su numero en mi celular pero no me atreví a llamarla por miedo a causarle algún problema, por lo que me limite a andar de aquí para aya como león enjaulado y finalmente me quede recargado en mi auto intentando no pensar en nada e imaginando que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

Escuche que un auto se detenía frente a mi y levante la mirada, allí se encontraba un taxi y dentro de el estaba Bella, corrí ha hasta ella y la ayude a bajar, ni siquiera le pregunte al taxista cuanto era, solo le lance un billete de 20 dolares y me volite para ayudar a Bella a subir a su piso.

En cuanto entramos deje a Bella sentada en el sillón y me apresure a ir a la cocina a preparar algo de té de tila, que según mi padre era bueno para los nervios, pero ademas le puse unas gotitas de tequila para que tuviera mejor efecto.

Cuando el té estuvo listo corrí hasta Bella que se encontraba recostada en el sillón abrazándose las piernas y con la mirada perdida.

- ten Bella, tomate este té, es bueno para los nervios – dije Jake sentándome en el piso y alargándole la humeante taza de té.

Ella se sentó en el sillón con dificultad, tomo la taza y lentamente dio mientras yo no dejaba de verla con preocupación, que demonios le había hecho ese Cullen?.

- ya te encuentras mejor? - le pregunte intentando hablar con ella, pero se limito a asentir con la cabeza y beber mas té.

- hum. quieres hablar sobre lo ocurrido? - insistí para saber que era lo que le ocurría, pero esta vez negó con la cabeza y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

- que es lo que quieres que haga entonces Bells? - le pregunte acercándome a ella, preocupado.

Soltó un fuerte sollozo, y dejo la taza de té en la mesita y se lance a mis brazos, yo estaba anonado y con el cerebro embotado, esto estaba ocurriendo realmente?!, la abrace mas fuertemente y la levante de el piso a donde se había tirado para poder abrazarme, para acomodarnos en el sillón, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras mi corazón latía locamente por tenerla entre mis brazos y mi cabeza no dejaba de proponer teorías para desmembrar a Cullen.

Lloro y lloro por mucho tiempo, y yo de vez en cuando trataba de hacerle platica para que dejara de llorar, pero lo dejaba al ver que ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos y no me prestaba la menor atención, intente varias veces soltarme de su fuerte agarre para llevarla a su cama ya que si se quedaba dormida en el sillón podía lastimarse, sin embargo cada que lo intentaba ella se aferraba mas fuertemente a mi y comenzaba a llorar mas amargamente, por lo que decidí tararear la canción de los sueños que usábamos en mi tribu Quielitue para alejar los malos sueños:

"_Dichoso es el que ve que cielo y horizonte condenados están a tenerse que entender_

_Juicioso es el que cree que no existe partida en la que no haya que arriesgar para vencer_

_La felicidad no consiste en todo tener si no en saber sacar, lo bueno que te da ve antes salir el sol, un águila o un halcón que una legión de búhos en formación _

_Yo te mostraré que todo en esta vida lo puedes tener si en ti logras creer_

_y te enseñaré a vencer a tu enemigo que no son los demás eres tú, ¡¡eres tú!! hay que fracasar y a veces fondo tocar para ver la luz y esta vida apreciar la felicidad no consiste en todo tener Si no en saber sacar, lo bueno que te da._

_yo te cantaré una nana y mi voz te arropará y en tus sabana, mi aliento las pesadillas se irán_

y algún día se cumplirán, todos tus sueños se harán realidad y mañana amanecerá el atrapasueños yo soy 

_Y algún día se cumplirán, atrapo sueños, enjaulo el dolor y mañana amanecerá el atrapasueños yo soy" _

Cuando termine de cantar Bella ya estaba dormida, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta su cama, la deje allí e iba a soltarme de su fuerte agarre cuando ella me abrazo mas fuertemente y susurro unas inteligibles palabras, sin embargo logre soltarme de ella, le quite los zapatos y la arrope, luego fui hasta un armario que se encontraba al final de la habitación buscando alguna cobija, y cuando al fin localice una salí de su cuarto y me acosté a dormir en el sillón, aun con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

…

- Jacob? - escuche la voz lastimera de Bella desde su habitación, al parecer acababa de despertar y noto que no estaba con ella, mi corazón latió como loco

- estoy aquí Bella – le grite desde la cocina donde me encontraba cocinando un poco de huevos revueltos

- Jake … - grito Bella y llego corriendo a donde yo estaba y una vez mas me abrazo

- Bella, que ocurre? - pregunte girándome para abrazarla también

- duele Jake, duele mucho – fueron sus palabras, las cuales no comprendí y me quede en las mismas

- que es lo que te duele tanto Bella? - pregunte y apague la estufa para así poder escucharla sin preocuparme por la estufa

- es... yo... Edward – lloriqueo

- EDWARD? - grite sin poder contenerme, lo sabia ese pedazo de imbécil la había lastimado

- que te hizo ese maldito eh?, respondeme Bella que te hizo? - grite encolerizado y ella lloro mas fuerte

- nada... el... yo... lo termine – respondió como pudo

- maldito Cullen, iré a su casa y yo... - esperen, dijo "lo termine?", enserio Bella dijo eso? - tu... tu.. lo terminaste? - pregunte incrédulo y ella asintió con la cabeza y se hecho a llorar

- haber explicate que no entiendo nada, se supone que tu amas a ese paracito arrogante no?, entonces cual es la lógica de terminarlo y ponerte a llorar como si toda tu familia se hubiera muerto cuando fuiste tu quien lo dejo a el? - pregunte completamente confundido

- Jake, no quiero hablar de eso por favor, necesito tu ayuda para algo – respondió secándose las lagrimas y yo asentí con la cabeza

- que quieres Bella, lo que necesites yo te ayudo – respondí sin pensarlo dos veces

- quiero irme a Phoenix a la vieja casa de mi madre, no quiero saber nada de el mundo ni de... el, y tampoco puedo ir a Forks donde mi familia me hará miles de preguntas, por favor ayudame Jake – me suplico; aquí había gato encerrado, por que de buenas a primeras terminaba con su amado Cullen y ahora simplemente se quería ir a Phoenix a quien sabe a que.

- yo, hum Bella no lo se n... -

- Jake por favor eres el único que puede ayudarme no quiero seguir aquí pero no puedo salir sola a la calle o de lo contrario el me abordaría o alguien mas de su familia y la verdad no creo soportarlo – me interrumpió y hablo entre sollozos

- muy bien Bella te ayudare si lo que quieres es huir yo te ayudo, pero... -

- que ocurre Jake? - pregunto mirándome ceñuda

- es que te vas a ir y no se tengo mucho miedo a no volver a verte nunca mas – le dije y la abrace mas fuertemente ya que en todo ese tiempo no la había dejado escapar de mis brazos.

- Jake, eso jamas, tu seras el único que sabrá donde estoy, pero ay de ti si te atreves a decirle algo a.. los Cullen – dijo difícilmente el apellido y abrazándose fuertemente a mi, mi corazón quería estallar, tan importante era yo para ella?, quiza al final de cuentas ella me amaba, sentí mi corazón brincarse un latido y sonreí estúpidamente.

- Bella … - titubee, no quería hacerme una falsa idea, mejor era preguntarle casi directamente como estaban las cosas aunque quizá se encontraba muy confundida – por que quieres que sea yo quien te ayude con todo esto? - le solté de sopetón y ella se separo de mi unos centímetros para mirarme a los ojos

- es lo mas obvio del mundo Jake – sentía mi pulso en los oídos de la emoción – eres mi mejor amigo, en quien mas se supone que debo confiar? - pregunto y yo sentí mi corazón partirse en millones de partículas, ese era yo, Jacob Black el estúpido mejor amigo de Bella que la amaba como un loco pero que ella ni veía.

- si, hum tienes razón Bella, descuida yo te ayudare con todo eso... pero ahora debo... irme Bella, necesito ir al hospital – dije intentando que mi voz no sonara mal o acusadora

- no Jake, por favor no te vallas te necesito a mi lado – sollozo y una ves mas me abrazo fuertemente

- yo... esta bien Bella, descuida todo estará bien yo te cuidare siempre donde quiera que estés, aunque no te pueda ver estaré presente en ti en todo momento, solo tienes que llamarme y yo te escuchare y te cuidare aunque no te pueda ver – le dije y recargue mi barbilla sobre su cabello mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla

- Jake, va monos de aquí, el no tarda en venir a querer hablar conmigo y no quiero verlo la verdad – dijo soltando nuestro abrazo

- descuida si se atreve a acercarse a ti yo mismo lo... -

- Jake, ya te dije no quiero verlo – me interrumpió

- muy bien, va monos de aquí, hum vallamos a desayunar a algún lado y pasaremos todo el día afuera hasta que estés bien y bueno cuando yo logre ver que nos inventamos para que puedas irte a Phoenix – le propuse

- si, gracia Jake, iré a cambiarme – dijo presurosa y se fue a su cuarto, yo me gire y vacié todo el contenido de la sarten en la que estaba haciendo el desayuno a un toper y lo metí al refrigerador, luego estuve unos minutos de aquí para aya simplemente dando vueltas a lo loco por la casa hasta que al fin Bella salio de su cuarto con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, una playera de manga larga morada con cuello de tortuga y unos extraños lentes de sol negros que en mi vida le había visto, sin embargo no le pregunte nada y salimos del departamento

Pasamos toda la mañana y la tarde fuera y cuando quise llevar a Bella a su casa ella me imploro que la dejara quedarse en mi apartamento por que estaba segura que Cullen estaría esperándola, por lo que no le discutí mas y la deje quedarse en mi casa y luego de una pequeña discusión ella acepto dormir en mi cama mientras yo me dormía en el sillón, era muy extraño tenerla allí, ella nunca antes había venido a mi casa y mucho menos para quedarse a dormir, pero tampoco podía decirle que no, de hecho yo nunca podía negarle nada hasta había aceptado ayudarla con su huida a Phoenix, cosa que no me agradaba para nada ya que estaría lejos muy lejos de mi y sola, sin nadie para cuidarla y con mil y un chicos desesperados por que aceptara una cita con alguno de ellos, y bueno quizá de primero se negaría, pero tarde o temprano aceptaría una de las miles de invitaciones y entonces Cullen y yo estaríamos en el olvido, aunque bueno yo solo era su "mejor amigo".

* * *

Yy?? q opinan nenas??, bueno espero no haber desepcionado a nadie con el cap ni nada por el estilo, y bueno para aquellas que dicn "basta d Jake queremos a Edward!!", descuiden ya en el siguiente cap tendremos a Edward aunque no les dire mas por que es sorpresa ok??, y que creen, que Bella se valla a Phoenix o no??

aaah, antes d irme muchisimas gracias por todos sus bellisimos RR, sinceramente todos y cada uno de ellos me llegan al corazon jeejejej inclusive3 los q me regañan o me dicn simplemente "buen cap ;)", pero el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de presionar el botoncito d abajo y escribirme unas cuantas lineas es muy especial para mi, aunque tambien se que ahi muchas nenas que me leen anonimamente, bien por que son timidas y no se animan a expresarme lo que piensan de la story, o bien por que es algo que no les llama, como sea millones de gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerme jejejeje, tanto las que han estado conmigo desde siempre como las que se van agregando al grupo dia con dia jejeeje

bueno una ultima cosa, estoy comenzando a elaborar un malefico plan juar juar juar *rayos & relampagos*

ok ok no es malvado ¬¬'

pero en fin mi plan es que cuando termine esta story "the perfect love: You, me & the love", iniciar alguna otra tmbn titulada The perfect love, pero con otro seudonimo y que tambien sea basado en canciones, pero que sea un Alice/Jasper y claro sera algo totalmente ajeno a esta story ok??, bueno por ahora solo es un vago pensamiento mio ya que por ahora tengo un poco mas de cuerda para esta story, pero seria importante para mi que me dijeran si les interesaria leer esa otra story que propongo, la trama ya mas o menos la tngo, seria que Alice sea una chica perturbada que no tiene a sus padres con ella por que su mama murio y su papa se la vive ocupado, que su hermano Edward y su BFF Bella es lo unico que tiene en el mundo, pero que su peor pesadilla es Tanya la superficial e interesada novia de su hermano, y que sus problemas van de mal en peor con la school, los chicos, las fiestas y las parrandas, hasta que Edward se decide y la lleva con un psicologo al que ella llama "dr psiquiatra", y por su puesto ese sera mi amadisimo Jasper, que es casi 10 años mayor que ella y trata a toda costa de no enamorarse de ella.

bueno no es un summary o algo por el estilo, solo son como una especie de lluvia de ideas de lo que me e imaginado que contendra la story, e inclusive ya tengo seleccionadas varias d las canciones, entre ellas: Tik Tok, Dr. Psiquiatra, the only esxeption, gives you hell, so violento so macabro, brick by borin brick, estoy mas solo que ayer, pero menos que mañana, ETC, como les digo solo son ideas pero por fa diganme si la leerian o no??

ok ya ahora si me voy nenas, las amoreo masivo ya saben, y les mando mushos besasos para todas jeje

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale.


	17. Chapter 16: Take a Bow R

**Chicas lamento tanto mi tardanza, pero comprendanme es que no podia hacer nada por ahora estoy a punto de reprobar modulo profesional y Emprendedores y bueno se me vienen encima aparte todos mis examenes, y exposisiones y un sin fin d scosas q me van a traer loqqa!!**

**y por eso necesitaba dejarles el cap o d lo contrario tendria que esperar hasta dentro d como 2 semanas y bueno no queria dejarlas asi tanto tiempo, asi que me tome la tarde para trabajar en el y bueno no se que les paresca chicas, pero bueno ya no las abrumo mas con mis cosas, disfruten el cap!!**

* * *

la siguente cancion es: Equibocada - Thalia

* * *

Capitulo 16: Take a Bow (has una reverencia) - Rihanna

Bella POV

Desperte con la luz del sol cocinandome las retinas, seguro era muy tarde y una vez mas faltaria a la universidad, pero eso era algo que por ahora no me importaba, ya que Jake habia prometido ayudarme a hacer un traslado a Phoenix y sabia que podia confiar en eñ, al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amigo y jamas me defraudaria, era mas bien como un angel de la guardia que estaba alli para mi cuando lo necesitaba, sin duda lo iba a extrañar demasiado, pero que mas daba el podria ir a visitarme en vacaciones o algo asi, tampoco seria el fin del mundo, lo que me preocupaba mas era que seria de mi vida ahora que habia quedado vacia de esa manera, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer sin... "el", habia imaginado cada detalle de mi fututro a su lado y de buenas a primeras todo me fue arrebatado.

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y fue entonces cuando supe que era momento de levantarme de la cama, pues me habia propuesto no volver a derramar ni una lagrima mas por el, si el era feliz asi era muy su problema, yo ya no seria mas su burla o su juguete.

Entre al baño y tome una rapida y fria ducha para terminar de despertar y "lavar las heridas de mi alma", no tenia idea de como el agua fria pordria hacer eso, pero quiza enfriaría mi corazon o mi cerebro y me haria la pena mas llevadera, incluso habia considerado utilizar alguna especie de droga, pero sabia a la perfeccion que esa no era una solucion.

Sali del baño y me vesti con la ropa que habia llevado en mi bolso, unos simples jeans de mezclilla y una playera azul sin mangas y sobre esta un ligero sueter negro y me calze los converse negros que llevaba puestos el dia anterior.

- Jake?! - le grite cuando termine de vestirme pero no escuche respuesta alguna por lo que le grite una vez mas.

- Jake!, estas alli? - mas no tuve respuesta alguna, bote el aire y fui a la cocina, en el refri encontre una nota de Jake pegada con un iman de zanahoria y que decia que se había ido al hospital, que volvia a las 4 y que haria lo posible por conseguirme el permiso, para hacer el traslado a una universidad de Phoenix. Suspire aliviada y me dispuse a preparar algo de desayuno, nada complicado ni laborioso, por lo que solo tome un par de huevos de la huevera y los freí, me serví un vaso de jugo y por un momento me dedique solo a comer sin pensar ni hacer nada mas que eso.

Cuando termine de comer lave los trastes y tome las llaves de repuesto que Jake me había dejado en una maseta que se encontraba en la ventana de la cocina.

No podía seguir prolongando lo inevitable, debía ir a mi casa por mis cosas y que mejor que hacerlo ahorita que Edward se suponía que se encontraba en el trabajo, o quizá había ido a buscarme a la universidad, el muy iluso creyendo que seguiría mi vida normal como si nada después de lo ocurrido, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar una vez mas llorar por el.

Salí de la casa y tome un taxi para llegar a mi departamento, iba intentando no pensar en el y le rogaba a dios que no me lo fuera a encontrar, mi corazón no resistiría una vez mas escuchar sus excusas y sus mentiras ridículas ya que estaba segura de que terminaría convenciéndome, pero yo sabia perfectamente lo que había visto y que el actuó como si nada esa noche e incluso quiso hacer el amor conmigo y al día siguiente me había citado en ese caro restaurante como cualquier otro día, si eso hubiera sido un incidente, una trampa o algo por el estilo el no habría actuado como si nada. Así que estaba decidido, no dejaría que nada ni nadie me engatusara para creerme alguna de sus mentiras, ese era el motivo por el cual después de llamar a Jake el día de la cena había apagado mi celular y aun ahora se encontraba apagado para así no recibir molestas llamadas de "el", ni escuchar la pena de cualquier otro Cullen, aunque me sentía mal por ello ya que ninguno de ellos tenia la culpa de todas las estupideces de Edward (logre pensarlo pero no sin dolor), pero estaba segura de que todos ellos querrían convencerme de dejarlo que se "explicara", o mejor dicho que se excusara por sus estupideces, no valía la pena nada de eso.

- ya hemos llegado señorita – el taxista me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando voltee para todos lados note que efectivamente me encontraba frente a mi edificio.

- cuanto es? - pregunte

- 15 dolares –

Le pague al hombre y baje del taxi, el clima era bastante malo, era como si una tormenta espantosa se aproximara, por lo que entre a casa muy a prisa, también, además tenia miedo que Edward estuviera por allí esperándome, o que llegara en ese momento para que si el se encontraba cerca no me alcanzara y cuando estuve dentro de mi casa cerré la puerta con seguro y me recargue en la puerta con una mano en el corazón y lentamente me fui resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el piso, pues esta casa me traía millones de recuerdos de todo lo que habíamos vivido allí y eso fue lo peor de todo, el imaginar todas las mentiras que el me había dicho en esa casa y las noches que habíamos estado juntos, yo entregándome a el por amor, mientras que el solo lo hacia por placer.

Estuve allí por un largo rato sufriendo el dolor de mi decepción y sin lograr contener mi llanto pero no fue para mi como una caída, si no como una sanación para mi alma, esa parte de mi que se quedaría allí encerrada junto con todo lo que no me llevaría de mi antigua vida, aquella en la que solo vivía y respiraba por Edward Cullen.

Me levante del piso y fui directo a mi habitación, y luego de empacar: ropa, zapatos, documentos y mis artículos personales; mi maleta estaba hecha y afuera se escuchaba que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, así que pensé en llamar a un taxi o a Jake para no arriesgarme a salir sola de allí, sin embargo aun la casa seguía casi intacta, inclusive estaba mucho mas llena de cosas que si alguien se hubiera metido a robar, pero no importaba ya nada de ese lugar, luego le diría a Jacob que me ayudara con esas cosas, a recoger y regalar las cosas que no necesitaba y solo le pediría que me enviara lo mas necesario de electrodomésticos, como el refrigerador, la estufa, mi computadora, la televisión y cualquier otra cosa así, por ahora no me quedaría mas tiempo aquí, solo necesitaba terminar de organizar que libros me llevaría, ya que no podía llevar todos mis libros de la escuela y mis títulos favoritos, aunque pensándolo bien en la escuela a la que iría no necesariamente usaríamos los mismos libros, así que no lograba decidirme y mi tiempo se agotaba.

- Bella?! - escuche a alguien aporrear la puerta desesperado y me hizo dar un salto del susto, pero sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba por lo que me quede inmóvil.

- por favor Bella, - lo escuche suplicar pero aun así no me moví, lo que mas temía se encontraba allí fuera, aporreando la puerta, sentía las piernas de mantequilla y me aterraba la idea de verlo, sentía por todo mi cuerpo las ansias por querer salir corriendo y el hormigueo de desesperación por no poder hacerlo, los nervios se apoderaron de mi y no hallaba que hacer.

- Bella amor mio te lo suplico, se que estés allí, tu casero me lo dijo, solo quiero saber por que haces esto, acaso no tienes corazón? – grito y mas sollozos se escucharon a través de la puerta, pero una vez mas no respondí. Como demonios se atrevia a preguntarme eso?.

- acaso eres estúpido Edward? - dije furiosa – creeiste que jamas me daria cuenta?, que tu teatrito estaba muy bien cubierto verdad? - grite

- de que demonios hablas Bella, solo abre la puerta por favor y hablemos de esto, no me puedes hacer algo así, por que me dejaste así allí?, y por que no contestabas mi llamada es que ya no me amas?, solo quiero saber que ocurre mi Bells – dijo con dolor en la voz

- ah, si que eres un buen actor, siempre lo has sido no?, que es lo que quieres de mi ahora?!, una ronda de aplausos?, o que diablos esperas – grite en respuesta

- no!, quiero que me des una oportunidad de hablar contigo, solo abreme la puerta, hablemos de esto y resolvamos todas nuestras dudas, y si aun así quieres dejarme no importa, yo respetare tu eleccion, solo no me hagas esto – suplico nuevamente

- TE VES TAN TONTO AHORA ESTANDO AHI PARADO FUERA DE MI CASA TRATANDO DE DISCULPARTE SOLO TE ESTAS HUMILLANDO CUANDO LLORAS POR FAVOR, SOLO VETE, NO HAGAS MAS DIFICIL ESTO EDWARD!! - grite

- Bella, no digas estupideces por el amor de dios, solo lamento que... -

- NO ME DIGAS QUE LO SIENTES, PORQUE NO ES ASI EDWARD, CUANDO SUPE QUE SOLO LO SENTÍAS, FUISTE DESENMASCARADO PERO TU LO HICISTE CASI COMO UN SHOW REALMENTE ME HAS ENTRETENIDO PERO AHORA ES MOMENTO DE PARTIR FINALMENTE SE CERRARON LAS CORTINAS PERO ESO FUE CASI COMO UN SHOW FUE MUY ENTRETENIDO PERO AHORA SE ACABÓ VETE Y HAZ UNA REVERENCIA – grite entre llantos y con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

- pero Bella, yo te amo, te juro que nunca eh hecho nada para lastimarte, tu eres la unica mujer en mi vida y en mi corazón, de verdad que... -

- lo vez?, eres tan falso Edward, SOLO LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!! - le grite de nuevo

- bien, bien Bella, lo haré, solo quiero que te tranquilices, ya hablaremos de esto después esta bien?, te amo Bella – dijo con la voz rota y segundos después se escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

Me quede allí hasta que la obscuridad se apodero de toda la habitación, con la morada perdida y mi alma destrozada, solo reviviendo todas las palabras de Edward y las mias de aquella tarde y me hubiera quedado allí por mas tiempo de no ser por que una vez mas alguien aporreaba la puerta y gritaba mi nombre, pero esta vez era alguien diferente el que hablaba.

- Bella, Bella, abreme la puerta, soy yo Jacob – dijo golpeando la puerta nuevamente con mas desesperación. Aun sin fuerzas y con el alma en un hilo me levante y abrí la puerta, allí se encontraba Jake con la cara preocupada y yo me lance a sus brazos nuevamente.

- Jake! - grite y una vez mas llore intensamente

- ya Bella ya, tranquilizate, todo esta bien, solo tranquilizate – dijo el mientras me abrazaba para reconfortarme.

- el... Jake, yo... duele – balbuce

- ya, Bella, todo estara bien, mira yo... tengo el permiso para tu escuela, tuve que mover muchisimas influencias en el hospital y bueno el tener que cuidar que el doctor Cullen no se enterara no fue nada sencillo, pero finalmente aquí esta, podemos irnos ahora mismo, aunque yo no pude hacer mi traslado por que esto me llevo todo el día, esta decidido, me voy contigo – dijo con la voz llena de orgullo y yo levante mi rostro a la altura de su rostro.

- Jake, no puedes hacer eso, tu... has trabajado muy duro para tener ese trabajo y así darle seguro a Billy y alimentarse, yo no puedo alejarte de el, eres lo único que le queda en el mundo, bueno también tus hermanas, pero ellas ya tienen sus propias familias y yo... -

- Bella – dijo con voz dura – no te dejare que te vallas tu sola, eso ni lo pienses yo ... -

- tu lugar esta con Billy, Jake además yo, quiero estar sola no puedo ni quiero nada que me lo recuerde, al menos no mientras todo esto sea así de... reciente -

- por favor, debes entenderme Jake – dije volviendo a esconder mi cara en su pecho y el suspiro.

- bueno, humm... como tu quieras Bella, pero al menos dejame acompañarte hasta allá, de todos modos ya compre mi vuelo – dijo rendido

- Jacob! Como se te ocurre?, de donde sacaste ese dinero? - le pregunte molesta por haber malgastado así su dinero.

- bien, digamos que tenia unos ahorros para una moto un poco decente, pero vamos Bella eres mi... mejor amiga y por los amigos se tiene que dar todo – declaro y yo bote el aire ya que no quería mas discusiones.

- muy bien Jake, pero solo con la condición de que después hagamos ahorros y paguemos por esa moto un poco decente – le advertí y el se echo a reír.

- bien Bella, solo vámonos ya, por que el vuelo sera dentro de una hora y debemos darnos prisa – dijo y volteo a su alrededor

- es todo? - pregunto viendo mi escaso equipaje que iría mejor para un viaje largo de máximo dos semanas que a una mudanza.

- si, por ahora es todo – dije tomando mi bolso de mano y el tomo todo el resto del equipaje.

Casi una hora después corríamos por el aeropuerto para alcanzar nuestro vuelo.

Esa noche en el vuelo tuve una horrible pesadilla donde veía a Edward con la mujer del cabello de fuego después de varios años de mi partida, ellos eran muy felices y tenían una familia de guapos niños blancos con ojos verdes y cabellos cobres, luego el me decía que desde el día que había decidido irme lo suyo se hizo oficial y que toda la familia la recibió con los brazos abiertos, inclusive Rosalie, y que Alice ahora era la mejor amiga y diseñadora de su "esposa" y fue justo entonces cuando desperté rodeada de las azafatas que creían que me estaba dando un ataque y Jake me miraba con el rostro blanco del susto.

- Bella, estas bien? - dijo en cuanto deje de gritar

- Jake!, Jake!, mi vida, la suya!, es horroroso! - solloce y llore recargándome en su hombro

- ya Bella, no era real, solo fue un sueño – me consoló una vez mas

- su novia se encuentra bien? - escuche que una de las azafatas preguntarle a Jake

- si, ella solo tenia una pesadilla, humm, no hay en el vuelo algún tranquilizante o algo así? - pregunto mientras yo sollozaba aun recordando mi sueño

- deje ver que encuentro – respondió la chica.

Minutos después me llevaron una pastilla que me bebí de inmediato y poco después un mareo y una debilidad en mi cuerpo se apoderaron de mi hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

Y lo único que pensé fue en que era una suerte tener a Jake, o de lo contrario mi vida ya no seria mas que un agujero negro y habría terminado suicidándome, pero yo tenia mi sol personal, mi único soporte en este mundo tan obscuro y siniestro, cuanto agradecía al cielo por tenerlo, y en cuanto a Edward yo deseaba solo que algún día pudiera olvidarlo, o al menos poder recordarlo sin dolor, por que este amor era demasiado gigantesco como para fingir que jamas existió, era un cuento de hadas que me había sido robado, una obra de teatro con un final trágico.

* * *

bien lo admito, ese final del capitulo esta algo apresurado, pero en fin son cosas que no podia deja pasar y que tampoco podia alargar demaciado, asi q bueno espero lo comprendan lol,

bueno pues como ya les habia dicho arriba estare desaparecida como una semana, pero mientras tanto quiero proponerles algo, para las que ya leyeron "the Real Vampire" y que quieren una secuela, bueno pues les repito que la tendran, y ahora que el concurso a terminado (orgullosamente tuve el 4 lugar, pero no lo lamento ya que las 3 historias que quedaron en primeros son dignas de veneracion y bueno 4 lugar de 15 es muy bueno, dado q es mi primer one-shot y sobre todo Darkward), espero ponerme a trabajar en ello en cuanto mi agenda se libere un poco, tengo pensado hace otros dos caps, uno con un Edward POV que va a explicar mucho del comportamiento de Lord Cullen PERO! que no va a ser repetitivo con el primero, sera a partir de la huida de Bella y bueno se centrara tambn en su busqueda, y el tercero sera el desenlace, que es lo que paso con Bella, si Lord Cullen la encuentra y lo mas importante cual sera el FINAL!!. y bueno si despues de esto siguen con ganas d mas no se preocupen lo continuamos lol.

pero bueno a lo q viene todo esto es a que si me podrian ayudar en un detalle del final, y es que yo ya tengo mas o menos todo organizado en mi cabecita loca, pero no se que hacer al final, por que tengo varias opciones sobre esto pero no se cual sera el que a ustedes les gustaria mas y es lo que les quiero pedir, que pasen a mi perfil donde pondre una "poll", con los posibles finales.

*nunca encuentra a Bella hasta despues de su muerte

*la encuentra pero ella se revela conta el y se lo pone de lo mas dificil y bueno ahora es ella la cruel pero al final lo perdona

*la encuentra y se venga cruelmente de el para al final matarlo

* la encuentra y poco a poco va cambiando su actitud con ella hasta ganarse nuevamente su amor

* la encuentra y ella se muestra comprenciba y lo recibe con lo resive con los brazos abiertos como si nada

* la encuentra y ella se muestra mucho mas dura y decidida que antes y no se deja doblegar por el en ningun momento hasta el final cuando Lord Cullen da su vida por ella (muere) y en ese momento ella lo perdona y le dice que lo ama aunque ya no pueda hacer nada por el.

P:D: la encuesta estara en incognito para que asi no se sepa cual sera el final ok??

bueno esos son las opciones bien??, y si aun no la han leido pero les entro la curiosidad con todo esto pues animence!! lol

bien ahora si me voy y muchas d vdd muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las que votaron por mi y a las q aceptaron la historia asi d bien jeje las amo nenas!!

a y tmbn millonetas d lunetaz x todos sus RR para este fic tan loco q cada vez las hace desesperarse mas y mas jejeje pero descuiden tard o temprano tendra sus respuestas a todo!!

Nos leemos pronto y las quiero millonetazZ!!

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


	18. Chapter 17: Cumplir un año menos LODVG

**G~low Everybody!**

**sorry sorry y sorry por desaparecer asi nenas pero que creen?**

**aparte de todas las presiones de mi escuela mi cargador se murio TT-TT pobresita de yo asi bua bua!**

**luego preste mi amado ejemplar de luna nueva y me lo regresaron todo mojado ¬¬'**

**lo bueno de esto es q Jimmy el chavo que me lo pidio me iba a comprar otro pero a final de cuentas me dijo que mejor me regalaba cualquier ejemplar que yo quisiera y le pedi el de The Ghostgirl y ya me lo trajo y lo leei y yo bn feliz por q sta bn bn pro bn genial!**

**jajaja ya me traume con ese y espero dando brinquitos a que llegue el 31 de octubre para tener la segunda entrega!**

**bno bno bno ya me dejo de esto por que seguro ya las aburri con mis cosas heehe**

* * *

the next song is: Te conosco - Ricardo Arjona

* * *

Capitulo 17: Cumplir un año menos – la oreja de van gogh

Bella pov

frente a mi se encontraba mi minúsculo pastel de cumpleaños, con solo un par de platos frente a este, por la cámara web de mi computadora se podía ver a Jake junto con toda mi familia desde Forks, que esperaban a que soplara las velitas y que después tomara una foto "del recuerdo", pero sin lugar a dudas lo ultimo que quería era precisamente eso, recuerdos, por que los recuerdos que día a día se estrellaban contra mi como mosquitos en el vidrio del auto eran algo inevitable y cada que estos me atacaban trataba de hacerme la fuerte y me embutía en alguna otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa, era por eso que en la universidad todo me iba de perlas, llevaba un promedio decente y aunque no tenia muchos amigos al menos lograba sobrevivir, si es que a esto se le podía llamar vida, era mas bien como si el día que me marche de Seattle hubiera muerto y ahora me encontrara en una especie de purgatorio o infierno personal que me torturaba con los mejores de mis recuerdos que ahora eran como una daga envenenada apuntada directamente a mi corazón.

- Bella estas allí? - pregunto Jake preocupado pero con la voz disfrazada de diversión

- lo lamento estaba en la luna – dije componiendo una cansada y torturosa sonrisa.

- seguro pensando en Edward verdad?, lastima que de nuevo no pueda estar para charlar un poco con el, dile que me tiene abandonada – dijo en tono acusador Renee y yo tuve que emplear todo mi autocontrol nuevamente para no echarme a llorar al escuchar su nombre, por que una cosa era que su imagen no saliera de mi mente y que de vez en cuando pudiera pensar su nombre, pero otra muy distinta era que Renee pensara que todo iba bien cuando no era mas que una farsa todo

- últimamente la oficina lo trae patas arriba – dije con la voz acartonada

- ten cuidado Bella te lo pueden estar sonsacando – dijo en tono de vidente de feria Embry luego soltó una carcajada

- mantendré los ojos abiertos mandame Embry – replique para mofarme un poco de el y el se limito a carcajearse e irse de allí riendo aun

- bueno pues que esperas sopla las velas ya, ah!, pero no te olvides del deseo – dijo mi risueña madre acaparando toda la cámara web para decirme esto, y regalándome la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, pero en ese momento yo me encontraba nuevamente a millones de kilómetros de allí con una sola palabra dando vueltas en mi cabeza: "DESEO"

Si, mi deseo era Cumplir un año menos, y así quizá mi vida comenzaría una cuenta regresiva desde este día hasta el día en que nací, todo el dolor de mi corazón se iría y volvería a estar con el, con Edward, reviviría todos esos momentos especiales con el y con mi mejor amiga que ahora se encontraba en otro continente, volvería a sentirme amada y deseada en brazos de Edward, tendría una vez mas que conocer a su adorable familia, e inclusive a la barbie cerebro de plástico, pero a su vez el tiempo seguiría yendo hacia atrás y llegarían mis meses en coma, después vendrían las furtivas miradas y citas extrañas con el en el tren, y así un día simplemente desaparecería de mi vida y de mi memoria, no mas dolor, no mas amor y no mas sufrimiento por el chico de los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, el cabello broncineo y su deslumbrante sonrisa de lado, es mas nunca tendría que salir de Forks y viviría por segunda vez mi niñes, la inocencia de creer que todo afuera es bueno y que la ilusión de ver cada día un nuevo amanecer sea lo mas importante en mi vida.

- si seguimos así no soplara las velas nunca – escuche la voz de Charlie sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces y finalmente sople la vela del pequeño pastel, sin dejar de imaginar lo hermoso que seria que mañana fuera un poco mas ayer, pues ya que caso tenia que los días siguieran su curso normal si eso solo significaba mas dolor para mi corazón y continuar en mi infierno personal.

- muy bien, se apago a la primera, eso significa que tu deseo va a cumplirse! - dijo emocionada mi madre mientras aplaudía y papa soplaba una espantasuegras en la oreja de Jake emocionado.

- que alegría, la pequeña Bella ya es toda una anciana – bromeo Quil el amigo de Jake que siempre encontraba algo con que hacer un chiste, era realmente parecido a Emmett y eso solo consiguió ponerme melancólica

- bueno familia, ya es hora de que me valla a dormir, tengo que madrugar mañana – dije dando un bostezo falso para simular que me moría de sueño

- si, esta bien hija, y aunque nos hubiera gustado tenerte aquí para tu cumpleaños veo que no se pudo, pero bueno cariño esperamos que pronto puedas venir o tendremos que ir por ti para arrestarte por unos días. esta bien que te empeñes en tu estudio pero tampoco exageres sabes que todos los exceso son malos – me regaño Charlie antes de poner una sonrisa gigantesca.

- si jefe Swan, los visitare pronto – dije poniéndome muy seria y tratando inútilmente de imitar su inmensa sonrisa.

- cuidate mucho hija – se despidió Renee empujando a Charlie para acaparar mi atención una vez mas

- ya les eh dicho que si mama, también ustedes cuidense mucho, hum... podría hablar un momento a solas con Jake por favor antes de irme debo recordarle algo –

- claro cariño hasta luego – dijo Renee y se fue tras Charlie quien ya había salido de el campo de visión del lente de la cámara

- cuidate chica loca – secundo Quil y también se marcho, dejándonos por fin solos a Jake y a mi.

- mil gracias por esto Jake! - dije sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por mis ojos

- no hay de que Bella, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, solo por favor no te pongas a llorar de nuevo a menos que quieres que te interrogue de nuevo sobre lo ocurrido – me amenazo y yo me limite a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de poder decir algo

- Bella, por favor me estas preocupando -

- no!, lo lamento Jake solo quería agradecerte de verdad esto, no se que hubiera hecho si mis padres hubieran ido hasta Seattle solo para encontrarse con mi departamento deshabitado o peor con que ya alguien mas lo hubiera habitado – dije abriendo mucho los ojos de solo imaginarme.

- si, ya te dije no hay de que, pero cuando piensas decirle a tus padres que Cu... el y tu ya no están juntos y que ahora tu vives en Phoenix? - dijo preocupado

- no lo se Jake, aun no me siento lista para esto – dije sinceramente y empuje el plato del pastel al otro extremo de la mesa

- bien, entonces nos vemos luego Bells – dijo el con una sonrisa

- hasta pronto Jake y una vez mas gracias – dije y sin esperar su respuesta cerré mi computadora.

En ese momento me cayo el mundo encima y me di cuenta de lo sola y triste que me encontraba en este momento, por que el hecho de que fuera mi cumpleaños y lo único diferente a cualquier otro día normal era el diminuto pastel y 15 minutos de videollamada con mis padres y unos cuantos amigos.

No era que en realidad me importara no haber tenido un fiestononon inolvidable, si no que me sentía tan vacía y una vez mas me sentí como si estuviera muerta, y con mas fuerzas desee que el calendario diera marcha atrás, pues desde mi llegada aquí no había hecho mas que sufrir, aun recuerdo el día que llegamos Jake y yo.

-:- Flash Back -:-

- Bella estas segura de esto, si quieres puedo quedarme contigo en verdad a mi no me importaría – insistio por milésima vez Jake a penas llegamos a la casa que había pertenecido a mi madre y que ahora se encontraba llena de polvo por doquier, y también por milésima vez le di la misma respuesta a Jake.

- quiero estar sola un tiempo Jake ya te lo dije, necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas y ademas tu papa te necesita y también yo te necesito tanto en Seattle como en Forks, para que me mantengas informada sobre lo que hacen mis padres, por favor. Además aquí te morirías de la desesperación de verme mal -

- ya, ya esta bien ya entendí, pero creo que exageras Bella, solo es una ruptura amorosa, seguro pronto volverás a sonreír y ser la Bella de antes, encontraras a alguien especial y te vas a enamorar nuevamente, y te aseguro que dentro de un tiempo ese Cullen – hice un gesto de dolor al escuchar su nombre – uy lo siento, pero el ya no sera mas que un recuerdo – me animo y me abrazo

- gracias Jake, de verdad eso espero.

-:- Fin del Flash Back -:-

pero que equivocado había estado Jake, yo jamas lograría superarlo, también tenia la esperanza de conocer gente nueva, gente interesante que tuviera gustos similares a los mios y con quien poder conversar, no necesariamente una pareja pero si algún amigo o amiga, pero cada que encontraba a alguien que me agradaba como amigo salia huyendo ya que algunos me confesaban que yo les gustaba y yo no me encontraba lista para otra relación, estaba demasiado herida para eso.

Claro que jamas mencione estas cosas cuando hablaba con Jake por que el tenia que seguir creyendo que me estaba recuperando y no que estaba empeorando, que mi vida poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una torturosa rutina, pero lo que mas me dolía era no saber de Edward, bien era verdad que había sido yo quien había salido huyendo de el dolor, había cambiado mi correo electrónico y mi numero celular de Seattle por uno de Phoenix, pero en realidad me aterraba que Edward me enterrara definitivamente en el olvido como yo trataba todos los días hacerlo.

- Basta Bella – me regañe mentalmente y me puse en pie de mi sitio, esto debía terminar, tenia que moverme hacer algo para dejar de pensar estupideces y lo mas importante debía regresar a Seattle, al menos por unos días tenia que saber que pasaba ahora en su vida, hacia ya meses desde que me había machado y quería saber si el en realidad me había ya olvidado y si estaba con esa maldita pelirroja, decidida saque mi móvil de mi bolsillo, pero me detuve en ese momento, por que... que se suponía que haría si resultara que el seguía con ella o con cualquier otra?, estaba dispuesta a vivir con esa imagen suya en mi mente por siempre?, y si no estaba ya con ella o con alguien mas y si el me rogaba y yo con mi debilidad hacia el cedía?, me mordí el labio y fruncí el ceño, bueno eso si que no, por nada del mundo me dejaría convencer por el una vez mas por que independientemente de lo que el estuviera haciendo ahora o no el me había engañado, y eso era algo que no le podría perdonar jamas, y no tenia siquiera por que estar haciendo esto, es mas si me iría, pero no a Seattle, me iría a Forks, pasaría un tiempo con mi familia y me dejaría mimar por ella y sus locuras, luego regreasaria aquí y haría como si nada paso nunca.

Una vez mas decidida marque el numero de Jake, espere a que contestara taconeando el piso desesperada hasta que al fin a mi segunda llamada contesto.

- woow Bella, se que me extrañas, pero rayos chica acabamos de hablar no podrías esperar siquiera a mañana? - bromeo Jake y yo rodé los ojos

- dejate de bromas Jacob, mañana salgo directo a Forks, bueno a Port Angeles, pero el caso es que iré a Forks -dije decidida

- es enserio Bella?. pero y eso que mosca te pico ahora? - dijo dudativo

- ninguna Jake es solo que necesito ver a mi familia, la soledad no me sienta muy bien por ahora, necesito empaparme de rostros conocidos por unos días para regresar a mi aislamiento sin temor alguno – dije decidida y Jake se carcajeo

- bien, eso es grandioso Bella, entonces mañana te esperamos por acá, les diré a todos y... -

- no Jake, te prohíbo que se lo digas a alguien mas entendiste?, aun no es una decisión oficial y puedes imaginar lo que haría Renee si hoy le dices que voy y mañana que siempre no? - dije alzando la voz cada vez mas.

- tienes razón, se iría directo a Seattle sin dejar que nada ni nadie la hiciera entrar en razón, mejor esperare a que estés aquí para alertar a tu familia – dijo sinceramente Jake

- gracias Jake y una vez mas eres grande, eres muy muy grande, y no hablo solo de tus dos metros que mides eh?, si no que en realidad eres un increíble amigo –

- gra...gracias Bella, eso enserio me llego – dijo con la voz medio descompuesta

- nos vemos mañana Jake – dije y sin mas corte

Estaba decidido, regresaría a Forks pero por nada del mundo iría a Seattle, no me arriesgaría a hacer algo así, aunque una parte de mi se moría por volver a ver a Edward y de reclamarlo como mio aun si estaba o no con alguien mas, era mi parte rasonal la que me gritaba que la ignorara y que siguiera como hasta hoy, por que no podía volver a sufrir algo así.

Recogí la cocina a fondo con tal de tener algo con que distraerme y luego de comer una minúsculo trozo del ya pequeño pastel lo lleve todo al refrigerador, no por que quisiera cuidar la linea o algo parecido, si no por que en realidad no me apetecía seguir imaginando la loca idea de que el reloj fuera hacia atrás como lo había deseado, así que cuando termine de recoger todo apague la luz de la cocina y subí a mi habitación para dormir y rogarle a dios que mañana no me hicieran muchas preguntas sobre Edward, o peor que descubrieran toda la enorme mentira.

Suspire profundamente y me talle los ojos con las yemas de los dedos antes de enfrascarme en mi lectura de "the ghostgirl* el regreso" el nuevo titulo que había obtenido y que era realmente bueno y en el cual me identificaba claramente con Charlotte, ya que siempre al igual que yo se había sentido invisible y aunque yo no había muerto y si había disfrutado de mi amado "damen" que era Edward, pero al final ambas habíamos descubierto que ese hombre no era para nosotras, que solo habíamos forzado algo que no nos correspondía y al final el destino había ganado toda nuestra lucha, y en fin ahora me encontraba leyendo la segunda parte y no tenia gran idea ya que lo iba comenzando.

A penas llevaba unas cuantas paginas cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y decidí desistir ya que no lograba comprender gran cosa por lo que apague la luz de la mesita de noche y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Ghostgirl: titulo de una novela adolescente con la cual me obsesione este tiempo que mi compu se murió jaja esta muy original y divertido trata de Charlotte una chica que se siente invisible para todo el mundo hasta que realmente lo hace, y peor! esta muerta! y todo por una gomita de osito, pero eso no le impide el querer alcanzar su propósito de ser personal y tener la atención de Damen, el chico mas popular y del que Charlotte siempre estuve enamorado, y ahora comparte el cuerpo de Scarlet para asi obtener su beso de media noche, con lo que no contaba es que Scarlet tambien se iba a enamorar de Damen y lo peor es que la hermana de esta "petula" es la novia de DAMEN!. osea que no solo es un triangulo amoroso muy alokdo y fuera de este mundo, si no que es muy confuso, chicas se las recomiendo, y a las que ya lo leyeron esperamos ansiosas las segunda parte wii!**

* * *

**ya extrañaba escribir jejeje y como veran el cap no es muy reelevante, pero como ya les eh dicho necesitaba introducir esto a la story para poder continuar y bueno chicas en el siguiente Cap por fin abra un Edward POV, pero no les digo nada de que trata por que eso es sorpresa sip q sip bno ps ns leemos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 18: Te conozco RA&Perfect SP

**G~low everyBody!**

**Qmo stan gntesitaz lindas? **

**amm bno ps lo prometido es deuda tendran al fin su Edward POV **

**waaa XD**

**bn ps veran el cap no iba a ser asi lo cambien en el ultimo momento por algo que me ocurrio en la escuela que me hizo explotar!**

**y todo por culpa de unos "amigos" mio.**

**no cabe duda que los vddros amigos estan en donde menos se lo espera uno y que los supuestos amigos son una farsa. veran al final del cap unas palabras que dice (o mejor dicho grita ¬¬') Edward que dicen mucho d lo que yo quisiera decirle a esas personas. aunq lo que pasa en el cap no me paso presisamente a mi, pero algo asi. en fin no aburro mazZ!**

**las amo nenas!**

* * *

Te conozco – Ricardo Arjona

y

Perfect – Simple Plan

Bella POV

- No es una buena idea Jake – dije mordiéndome el labio y sin bajar del autobús

- Bella no piensas quedarte allí dentro todo el día o si? - pregunto comenzando a impacientarse

- si, bueno yo... no ... -

- Bella – dijo con la mirada seria

- bien – dije dando un gran suspiro y bajando del autobús

Lo cierto es que luego de casi dos meses viviendo en Phoenix había cumplido mi cometido de visitar a mis padres en Forks, pero eso no había supuesto problema alguno salvo quizá tener que sonreír mas de lo normal y fingir que no me pasaba nada cuando por dentro estaba muriendo de dolor. Pero aun así lo que en este momento me tenia mal era el hecho de que había llegado a Seattle para dar a mis padres la coartada de que seguía aquí cuando en realidad mi actual hogar estaba mucho mas al sur y mi mayor miedo era encontrarme con Edward en algún lado a pesar de que era una probabilidad en un millón la idea me tenia hecha un manojo de nervios.

Edward POV

Dos meses, los dos meses mas horribles de toda mi patética existencia, no podía hacer nada sin pensar en ella, en el amor de mi vida, en lo único importante y bueno de mi vida.

El maldito mundo era una mierda, cuando creí tenerlo todo y ser feliz se fue al demonio. Bien dicen que entre mas alto te encuentres mas dura es la caída

- Edward, estas allí? - pregunto una vocesita que reconocí al instante

- que quieres Tanya? - pregunte molesto

- Eddie, no me gusta verte así, de verdad me duele que te lastimara así esa ... -

- Callate, no te atrevas a hablar mal de Bella. Tanya -

No me di cuenta en que momento me puse en pie de mi cama ni tampoco por que de repente estaba en mi auto dejando a mi paso a una Tanya enfurruñada y a mi madre Esme confundida y preocupada, pero no me importo nada y arranque el motor.

Rápidamente alcance los 120km/h y tenia intenciones de ir aun mas aprisa hacia ningún lado, no tenia rumbo fijo y la verdad no me importaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba hacia dos meses que mi vida había perdido el rumbo que me había propuesto. Todos mis sueños, mi vida, mi futuro habían desaparecido junto con ella.

Pise mas a fondo el acelerador hasta alcanzar los 180km/h y ni entonces era suficiente para mi esa velocidad, no me importaba lo mas mínimo si moría en este preciso instante, no me importaba la vida era solo un humano mas nada especial. Era completamente reemplazable, en mi trabajo, en mi familia, en mi vida, solo una vez me sentí importante y único para alguien y ese alguien había salido huyendo de mi sin explicación alguna, sin dejarme entender el por que de ese adiós tan... doloroso.

Baje la velocidad para poder bajar de la avenida por la que iba y meterme entre las calles solo por hacer algo.

Conduje así por bastante rato, solo dando vueltas por aquí y por allá a la mayor velocidad que me era posible, dejando de pensar y concentrándome únicamente en manejar cuando ocurrió.

Fue en una milésima de segundo que la vi y al instante supe que era ella ya que para mi era inconfundible ese cabello, esa piel y hasta ese caminado tan suyo que estaba siempre en mi mente, era imposible confundirme.

Di una vuelta en "U" repentina y prohibida en la estrecha calle para poder llegar con ella, mi pulso estaba disparado en mis oídos y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. Y cuando al fin estuve frente a ella mi corazón dio una sacudida atroz y hasta podría jurar se detuvo por unos instantes. No estaba sola, mi Bella, mi único amor no estaba sola, iba acompañada de ese maldito perro entrometido.

Hecho una furia baje del auto dejandolo mal estacionado por la prisa y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

- Isabella! -

Pude ver como se quedo congelada en su sitio y a el perro jalarla para que avanzara mas aprisa a pesar de que ella tenia los pies pegados al cemento. Por lo que aproveche y corrí hacia ellos y les cerré el paso.

- Bella, que di... -

- Alejate de aquí Cullen, Bella no quiere... -

- no estoy hablando contigo – conteste toscamente

- no me importa yo ... -

- Bella, necesitamos hablar – dije furioso y cerrando mis manos en puños, ella debió notar la furia marcada en mis facciones ya que se hecho a llorar

- no!, no permitiré eso Cullen -

- dije que tu no te metieras perro, quiero hablar con Bella – voltee a ver a Bella y ella se escondió tras de Jake. Tome aire profundamente – Bells, por favor necesitamos hablar – dije en la forma mas tranquila que pude.

- yo... - se mordió el labio y no pudo continuar se puso a llorar en el hombro de Jake lo que me hizo rabiar y de coraje le di un puñetazo a la cabina telefónica que estaba a mi lado.

- mejor vete Cullen, Bella no quiere saber nada de ti – dijo el perro con odio en las palabras.

Me di la vuelta y estaba a punto de irme cuando la escuche llamarme

- Edward, espera – me di la vuelta de nuevo y la vi fijamente al rostro

- Bella yo... - balbuceo el perro

- esta bien Jake, solo hablaremos – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, el asintió y dio media vuelta

- te esperare por allá – dijo dándole una ultima mirada y luego viéndome a mi con desprecio en los ojos.

- esta bien Jake – respondió ella

- y Bella... por favor no tardes, si?. Todo estará bien -

Esas palabras me hicieron rabiar. Todos estos meses torturándome por creer que era mi culpa que Bella se fuera de mi lado cuando la víctima había sido yo. Les estorbaba en su amor, no había otra explicación para eso.

- Edward antes que nada yo... -

- por que Bella?, dime que fue lo que hice mal?. O que tiene ese maldito perro que no tenga yo?. Dime si acaso te lastime o no te supe amar lo lamento pero en verdad dime si el te conoce mas que yo o dime si... -

- Edward estas complicando las cosas no son así... -

- no tienes que explicarme nada. En realidad no quiero detalles de eso, solo dime si el en verdad te hace feliz si el tiene la sensibilidad de amarte y hacerte feliz como yo -

- Edward, las cosas no son lo que tu crees -

- no fijas Bella, admito que me duele aceptarlo pero bueno que mas me queda yo aquí soy el perdedor y lo único que me interesa es tu felicidad y si tu felicidad esta a lado de ese perro yo... me rindo -

- pero que... pero como? - balbuceo con los ojos como platos

- Edward enserio Jake y yo no estamos saliendo juntos, el esta saliendo con Carlie tu prima yo solo... -

- que? - dije escandalizado

- pero que diablos estas jugando Bella, el sale con Carlie y tu estas con el como la otra?, dios mio que bajo has caído –

- que diablos estas diciendo yo no salgo con el. Entiendelo – dijo con las mejillas rojas de coraje

- Bella, no puedo creer lo sínica que eres. Acaso tu y ese perro no tienen corazón?. Cuanto tiempo fui parte del juego yo también?. Cuanto tiempo se burlaron de mi ustedes? -

- que?- esta vez ella era la encolerizada

- así que eso es lo que cres? - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

- no solo lo creo, estoy seguro – dije conteniendo mi ira

- bien en tal caso no tenemos mas de que hablar, sigue creyendo tu estupideces – dijo empujándome y salio corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba el perro.

- y si te preocupaba que se lo dijera a Carlie, descuida no lo haré – grite aunque no estaba seguro si me había escuchado o no. Después di un golpe a la caseta telefónica de nuevo y corrí a mi auto.

Bien allí se van los trozos que quedaban de mi corazón. Las ilusiones de volver a reconciliarme con ella algún día. El arreglar mi error que nunca logre entender que fue lo que hice. Allí se moría todo dejándome vacío y con unas ansias de morir.

Iba a todo lo que podía en la carretera tratando de no pensar en esas estupideces en todo lo que durante un tiempo me hizo feliz y ahora solo lo podía ver con asco, cuanto tiempo me engaño?. Yo realmente la creí distinta y resulto la peor de todas. Después de todo aquí la mala no era Tanya y yo la había juzgado muy mal todo este tiempo. En ese momento mi mente hizo "clic" y supe a donde dirigirme.

Estaba ya muy oscuro, había manejado como loco durante horas y horas, ni siquiera tenia idea de cuantas, solo esperaba poderla encontrar allí todavía Entre a casa acalorado y despeinado entrando y saliendo de todas las habitaciones buscándola

- Edward?, que ocurre que es lo que buscas tan desesperado? - pregunto Esme

- Ta...Tan...Tanya – dije agitado de correr como loco por toda la casa.

- oh, humm... no te enteraste cierto? - pregunto mi madre y yo la mire ceñudo

- enterarme de que? - pregunte

- si, bueno estuviste fuera todo el día cierto Edward? -

- si, bueno unas cuantas horas anduve en el auto por que?, donde esta Tanya cuando me fui andaba por aquí y ... -

- murió Edward. Bueno en realidad se suicido – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y yo la mire extrañado

- que cosa? - pregunte aun confundido, eso no podía ser cierto. Ella no estaba muerta o si?. La acababa de ver hace una horas y le había dicho que se fuera.

- Edward. Se que es difícil entenderlo, también para mi lo fue. Estaba aquí se la vivía aquí los últimos meses y hoy simplemente se fue después de que saliste hecho un toro y cuando Rosalie llego a su casa para invitarla a salir la encontró allí.. estaba en la bañ...bañera y... bueno – en este punto Esme se hecho a llorar y yo la abrace fuertemente mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Por que lo hizo?, no me lo explicaba. En realidad se había suicidado?. No eso era tan poco probable tal vez alguien la había asesinado y fingido que se trataba de un suicidio o no lo se algo así.

- mama, pero ella, Tanya no... y si fue un asesinato? - pregunte y Esme lloro aun con mas fuerzas.

Al parecer a Esme el no poder asimilarlo la había hecho estar como si nada pero tener que decírmelo así la hizo ver la realidad y caer finalmente en la peor fase de la perdida de un ser querido.

- mama, lo lamento no debí decirte eso –

No contesto y se limito a abrazarme mas fuertemente y sollozar. Solo sollozar por la enorme pena mientras yo seguía preguntándome que la habría orillado a eso.

Carlisle llego a los pocos minutos y le aplico a Esme un sedante para tranquilizarla ya que se encontraba traumatizada peor que si ella hubiera presenciado su muerte en persona y ahora me encontraba en el despacho de Carlisle con un debate interior para ver que sentimiento era mas fuerte si el dolor y la decepción de descubrir a Bella como lo que realmente es o el hecho de hacerme a la idea de no volver a ver a Tanya y que lo ultimo que le dije fue " Callate, no te atrevas a hablar mal de Bella. Tanya" había defendido a Bella y había atacado a única chica que siempre había estado a mi lado con su incondicional apoyo. Bien es cierto que me molestaba su insistencia y también es cierto que a veces prefería estar solo a tener que estar con ella. Pero esto ya era otra cosa, como por que se quito la vida, que circunstancia la llevaría a tal extremo?.

- Edward, estas seguro que te encuentras bien? - pregunto Carlisle quien me había observado en silencio todo el rato solo observando

- estoy bien papa – respondí con voz acartonada

- bien tu... - tomo aire profundamente y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz – iras a la casa de los Hale? -

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y por supuesto no tenia respuesta para ello por lo que me limite a encogerme de hombros.

- hijo comprendo como te sientes en estos momentos y... -

- no papa no me comprendes, nadie lo hace al menos en estos momentos no... -

- tal vez lo comprendería si me lo explicaras Edward – dijo tomando mi mano en señal de apoyo y yo no pude evitar sentirme una vez mas un pequeño niño que había perdido a su mama.

Una vez mas ese dolor estaba en mi y era tan intenso como aquella vez, primero por haber desenmascarado al amor de mi vida y segundo por haber perdido a alguien cercano a la familia y que no podía dejar de sentirme culpable como aquella vez. No tenia idea de por que pero sentía que la muerte de Tanya era mi culpa. Razón de mas para no asistir a su funeral. Esto hizo que una pregunta se formulara en mi cabeza y si quería una respuesta debía tragarme mi orgullo y hablar con Carlisle, me pase una mano por mi ya alborotada cabellera antes de hablar.

- papa tu... humm... esto es difícil -

- que ocurre Edward, te escucho – tome aire profundamente y me arme de valor nuevamente

- mirame papa, mirame y dime si piensas que voy de acuerdo al plan. Si mi forma de ser es lo que tu y Esme han buscado desde que era un niño. Si crees que es lo que mama querría que fuera de la vida de su hijo – solté todo atropelladamente sin detenerme a pensar si me había expresado de la manera correcta y Carlisle se sorprendió de mi pregunta.

- Edward por supuesto que vas... como lo dijiste? "de acuerdo al plan"? - hizo unas comillas con sus manos – Esme y yo te hemos inculcado valores y te hemos mostrado que es una buena vida llena de armonía y amor. Y en cuanto a Elizabeth estoy segura que donde quiera que este esta orgullosa de ti Edward -

- si... pero – en estos momentos mi vista se encontraba nublada por el dolor y la tristeza que se reflejaba en las lágrimas que se encontraban en las comisuras de mis ojos amenazando con salir.

Intente continuar hablando pero mi voz salia rota por lo que espere unos minutos antes de realizar mi siguiente pregunta.

- tu... crees que hago lo correcto siempre?, que uso mi tiempo para bien y no solo lo malgasto? -

- Edward a que vienen todas estas preguntas? - pregunto preocupado sin contestar a mi pregunta

- es que yo... - solloce – trato en verdad trato de ser una buena persona llena de valores y justo; soy un caballero con las mujeres y sigo tu ejemplo en todo. Es que tu has sido siempre como un super heroe para mi y siento que aun así nunca podre ser suficientemente bueno para ti. Lo siento papa no puedo ser perfecto. Toda mi vida lo eh intentado con metas y ambiciones para llegar a tener lo que tu tienes. Una buena familia con una incondicional esposa que te ama, un trabajo bueno con el que puedas ayudar al mundo y una vida llena de felicidad. Pero sabes que?, no puedo. Nunca podre –

A este punto las lágrimas caían gruesas por mis mejillas y me dolía en el alma el fracaso como persona que era. Siempre queriendo hacerlo todo bien para que siempre fuera a mi a quien jodieran, primero con aquella chica Victoria, con la que amablemente me había ofrecido a ser su guía en la empresa ya que era extranjera y termino besándome por que según ella yo le había coqueteado todo el tiempo. Luego estaba Tanya, que yo por no querer dejar se ser un caballero le había permitido estar siempre cerca y ahora estaba muerta, probablemente por mi culpa. Y finalmente Bella, el amor de mi vida, lo único por lo que valía la pena mi vida, la chica de la que me enamore desde el primer instante que la vi en aquel tren, a la que no podía dejar de visitar y de estar cerca mientras estuvo en coma, en quien deposite mi confianza y mi corazón el cual se había encargado de destrozar. Se había burlado de mi, todo este tiempo lo había hecho, ella y ese perro. Y aun ahora seguían haciéndolo, seguían engañando a un Cullen, o mejor dicho a una Cullen a Carlie, esto no podía permitirlo pero tampoco podía ser yo quien le rompiera el corazón a mi prima con la cual compartía tantos lazos. Mi forma de ser y mi caballerosidad no me lo permitían, pero llegado a este punto... al diablo la decencia, los valores y la caballerosidad, por mi podían irse al cuerno yo tenia que ser sincero con Carlie.

- Edward tranquilizate por favor hijo – dijo Carlisle dándome unas palmadas en la espalda y sorprendiéndome al saber que seguía allí aun cuando yo tenia mi debate interno el estaba allí a mi lado

- gracias papa, eres una gran persona, mucho mas de lo que podre ser yo algún día –

- Edward la vida no es de llegar siempre a las metas con el uniforme intacto. No se trata de caerse, levantarse pero lo mas importante aprender de la caída para no volver a hacerlo. Así la gloria se disfruta mucho mas – dijo sabiamente

- lo tendré en cuenta papa, ahora debo ir con los Hale – al diablo con las buenas causas.

...

llegue a casa de los Hale que estaba repleta de esa gente hipócrita que solo iba a los velorios para criticar como llevaba la familia cercana el dolor y que para unos era insoportable para esas personas era solo un pretexto para salir de una rutina ya que jamas iban a extrañar realmente a esa persona. Yo que ya había vivido esto lo entendía mejor que nadie. En estos casos unas palabras de apoyo no sirven mas que para una mierda solo te escuecen mas la herida y ponen su estúpida cara triste fingiendo sentir en realidad dolor. La sociedad es un asco, la vida es un asco.

- Edward! - grito la señora Hale a penas me vio y se lanzo a mis brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas

- Edward, estas aquí hijo, realmente estas aquí, creí que no vendrías, creí que no podrías ya que desde... bueno tu nunca asistes a estas cosas – supe al instante lo que quiso decir y no se equivocaba, desde la muerte de mi madre nunca había vuelto a ir a un velorio.

- yo... señora Hale no podía quedarme en casa así como así, de...debía es...estar con ella – dije con la voz rota.

- eres tan bueno Edward, nunca tuve duda de que tu ... tu habrías sido el hom...bre ideal pa...para mi linda Tanya – grito estas ultimas dos palabras y se hecho a llorar descontroladamente mientras todos la veían y la señalaban.

- señora Hale vallamos adentro – murmure furioso de esa reacción que tanto odiaba.

Entramos en la casa donde un centenar mas de personas estaban sentados o parados charlando alrededor de la caja negra que se encontraba cerrada y frente a esta un cuadro gigantesco de Tanya.

Cuando la señora Hale lo vio no hizo mas que llorar mas intensamente.

- Señora Hale esta usted bien? - pregunto una vocesita aguda y juguetona que conocía bien pero que en estos momentos sonaba seca y sin alegría Pero casualmente era la voz que había ido a buscar.

- Car..Carlie... era tan jo...jooven no se en q..ue fa...lle, cre...i que er...era feliz! - dijo como pudo la señora Hale

- Edward esta muy mal, ayudame a llevarla a una de las habitaciones – me pidió

- claro que si Carlie, venga señora Hale, todo estará bien -

Entre por la primer puerta que estaba allí y vi que se trataba de el salón del piano, ese que Tanya siempre se había aferrado a tener a pesar de no saberlo tocar para que cuando yo viniera le enseñara un poco de lo que yo sabia. Pensé que seria un mal lugar para meter a la señora Hale pero al parecer recibió el efecto contrario.

- recuestese señora Hale, aquí por favor en este sillón – susurro Carlie a la llorosa señora Hale que la obedeció sin rechistar.

- Carlie yo... -

- Edward, ve por Rosalie dile que te de un tranquilizante de los que le eh dado al llegar y sin tardar me los traes – dijo en tono profesional ignorando mis palabras y yo solo asenti y salí en busca de Rosalie.

La encontré en la cocina llorando y con la mirada perdida. A su lado se encontraba Emmett que aunque no lo creyeran mis ojos estaba llorando y sostenía entre sus brazos a Rosalie muy cerca de su corazón.

- Rose? - pregunte intentando llamar su atencion asentí

- que haces aquí Edward? - pregunto con voz acartonada

- Carlie me mando a pedirte uno de los tranquilizantes que... -

- no me refiero a eso si no a que haces en mi casa? - pregunto elevando al fin su vista a mi y me atomorice

- amor el... -

- no- estoy- hablando- contigo – Emmett – dijo esto separando cuidadosamente cada palabra en un tono bastante frío

- pero cielo... -

- Responde Edward, QUE JODIDOS QUIERES EN MI CASA? - grito poniéndose histérica en un segundo

- tu menos que nadie debe estar aquí. Por que fuiste tu quien mato a mi hermana – me grito apuntándome acusadoramente con el dedo y dejándome sin habla.

De hecho todo a nuestro alrededor estaba en silencio y no nos despegaban la vista de encima.

- Rose, claro que no amor Edwa... -

- dije que te callaras Emmett – vocifero y con paso decidido camino hacia mi

- en cuanto a ti pedazo de basura largate de mi casa!, por tu culpa Tanya esta muerta -

Me acuso de nuevo y yo no pude evitar derrumbarme por dentro, lo sabia; sabia que era mi culpa pero... como.

- Rose por que... - intente preguntar pero ella se escandalizo

- tus malditos desplantes la orillaron a esto Edward, ella estuvo siempre allí esperando por ti antes y después de que esa maldita perra llamada Bella estuviera en tu vida y siempre la rechazaste!, a esto la orillaste! - y tras esto se abalanzo sobre mi dándome de golpes en la cara y el pecho sin dejar de acusarme mientras yo me encontraba inmóvil y solo repitiendo en mi mente "mi culpa".

- Edward, donde estas y el tranquilizante? - dijo Carlie entrando a la cocina donde el silencio ahora era reemplazado por un mar de murmullos.

No supe en que momento Rose dejo de gritar ni en que momento mis manos que descansaban inertes a mis costados ahora estaban hechas puño. Lo único que sabia y quería era callar ese murmullo.

- CALLENSE!- grite y por supuesto conseguí lo que me proponía, todos me miraban expectantes

- larguense todos... - solloce

todos intercambiaban miradas extrañados pero nadie se movió de su lugar excepto Rose a quien Emmett alejo de mi.

- que no escucharon con una chingada TODOS VALLANSE A CHINGAR MUCHO A SU MADRE! - vocifere

- aquí a nadie le duele la muerte de Tanya, es mas no voy a mentir tampoco a mi me duele como a ellos -señale a Rose - Por que nunca ella significo para mi mas que una amiga algo molesta y persistente, pero si ustedes están aquí hoy es solo para joder así que LARGO! - grite y las personas escandalizas por mi comportamiento tan impropio de un Cullen en especial de mi no salían del shock y no se movían lo cual me saco de quicio, tome uno de los rifles de caza del señor Hale que tenían como trofeos en la pared del comedor, cargue aun sabiendo que no tenia balas pero eso basto para que toda la gentuza saliera a trompicones del lugar.

- Edward?, ya esta bien suelta el arma, se que no tiene balas así que de nada sirve que me apuntes, ahora damela y cierra los ojos... - escuche la voz de Carlie llamarme y después de un ligero pinchazo le entregue el arma y todo se puso borroso.

...

- Edward, Edward estas bien? - escuche entre sueños

- no tardara en despertarse Carlie – escuche la voz de mi padre y al instante abrí los ojos.

- buenos días Edward – dijo este muy cerca de mi al parecer checandome.

- papa?, que paso? - pregunte

- mas bien di que no paso primo, te pusiste loco en el velorio de Tanya, por un momento creí que tomarías un cuchillo y degollarías a todos allí – dijo en tono severo Carlie

- Carlie – dije recordando lo que había ido a decirle y mi voz sonó como si fuera un tipo que trajera una gran dosis de droga y estuviera teniendo alucinaciones

- Edward – repitió ella imitando mi estúpido tono de drogado

- necesito decirte algo importante – dije sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando hablar mejor.

- chicos estaré afuera – dijo Carlisle haciendo una seña había la puerta para después salir por ella

- que ocurre Edward? - pregunto Carlie mordiéndose el labio y jugando con su broncineo cabello, color que casualmente era igual al mio.

De niños nos decían que parecíamos gemelos ya que teníamos la misma piel clara, el mismo cabello rebelde, las mismas locas actitudes y hasta los mismos gustos de musica. Pero lo que si era muy distinto eran sus ojos, Carlie tenia un par de grandes avellanas procedentes de la familia de su madre y que me recordaron en ese momento los enormes y hermosos ojos de Bella.

- Edward estas bien?, solo dilo – me pidió sentándose a mi lado en la cama de hospital en la que me encontraba yo.

- yo... hummm – respire profundamente pensando si realmente seria capaz de hacer esto – yo... bien no es nada importante, al menos no ahora. Si me disculpas debo irme -

- estas loco Edward, muy pero muy loco – dijo ella con una risita y saliendo de la habitación.

No fui capaz de decirle, jamas podría lastimar así a Carlie, no se lo merecía Pero con quien si tendría un par de palabras seria con el tal Jacob.

* * *

G~low! (again ¬¬')

nenas me enorgullesen, gracias a ustedes The perfect love: You, me & the love llego a los 200 RR y cntando, es realmente increible muchisimas gracias por leerme de vdd gracias por leerme!

las amo es enserio ustedes siempre estan conmigo, gracias de verdad millones de gracias por todo todo todo!

KrmelushizZ!

lo prometido es deuda dijera mi amiga Derian ejeje

aqui te dejo el cap y nena sinceramente es vdd stams conectadas preema te qiero tanto ayer cuando andava muy mal me puse a leerte y a los segundos me llego tu msj al cel y me hizo ver que los amigos realmente existen jejejeje.

KissitozZ & abracitozZ

of the Blood-sucker!

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock (sip de whitlock ya no de Hale x q meee Jazzie a fin de cuentas es Whitlock lol)


	20. Chapter 19: Solo a terceros P

**G~low every0ne!**

**jejejeje como que ya es constumbre ese saludo cierto?**

**bno como sea aqui ando una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo y bueno no mucho que decir solo que se nos aproxima el fin- RIP!**

**no se por que el (RIP) jeejeje solo se que asi es unos capitulos mas (aun no se si 2 o 3)**

**y se acaba esta story tan retorcida jejeje pro no se pongan tristes aun tngo muchas mas historias que apenas inician, pero de eso hablamos mas tarde ahora les dejo el cap y no aburro mas lol.  
**

* * *

"No conozco la fórmula del éxito, pero una fórmula del fracaso es tratar de darle gusto a todo mundo" Chespirito

* * *

capitulo 19: Solo a terceros - Panda

Edward POV

- dime donde esta Jacob Black, dímelo te lo advierto – amenace a Jacob a quien por fortuna me había encontrado en el mismo hospital antes de salir de allí.

- ya te lo dije Cullen no te diré donde esta, ya basta no?, que mas ... -

- callate, es que tu no lo entiendes? Bella es mi mundo y si creíste que se los dejaría tan fácil pues te equivocaste idiota. Por cuanto tiempo piensan estar jugando con mi prima tu y Bella eh? -

- mira Edward Cullen mi vida personal no es para nada algo de lo que tenga que hablarte. Y en segunda Bella no quiere saber nada de ti, no lo entiendes?. Te aborrece, no eres mas que un tropezón en su vida -

Fue lo mas que pude soportar, luego de eso golpe a Jacob en la cara con el puño y este hecho una furia estuvo a punto de regresarme el golpe de no ser por que lo detuvieron varios enfermeros

- calmate Jake, es el hijo del doctor Cullen – le decía el que lo sujetaba de los brazos

- Jake!, que diablos pasa aquí?, EDWARD! - ese era el grito de Carlie, el cual ignore por completo y me solté de los enfermeros que me tenían sujeto a mi

Me aleje de allí destilando odio y furia contra ese maldito perro y a mi paso todos los que estaban a mi alrededor me miraban espantados.

- Edward Cullen, regresa acá – vocifero Carlie pero yo me limite a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltarme del agarre de mi prima como si fuera un niño huyendo de su mama.

- actúa como el adulto que eres y deja de armar escándalos quieres? -

- escándalos?, yo solo quiero saber donde diablos esta Bella – dije dándome la vuelta para encararla

- muy bien, si te digo donde esta "Bella", te dejaras de ridiculeces y de escándalos en el hospital y contra mi novio? - sugirió con un tono frío

- por supuesto Carlie – dije de inmediato sorprendido de que ella supiera donde se encontraba Bella

- bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás que yo te lo dije – me amenazo

- lo que digas Carlie solo llevame con ella – presione, ella tomo aire profundamente y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz justo como yo lo hacia.

- esta en Phoenix – dijo finalmente y yo me quede boquiabierta

- que?, como... Phoenix?. Que diablos hace allá? - pregunte como pude

- huye Edward, esta huyendo de ti. Dime que diablos le hiciste a esa chica para que le tenga pavor hasta a tu nombre? - me pregunto en un tono acusador y yo pensé "es solo su conciencia que no la deja tranquila sabiendo que soy yo con quien ellos jugaron"

- creeme Carlie no quieres saber eso – respondí simplemente ahora yo deteniéndome el puente de la nariz

- quiero su dirección – dije luego de unos segundos de silencio

- estas bromeando cierto Edward? - me pregunto enarcando una ceja

- te parece que este bromeando? - pregunte seriamente

- no se donde vive Edward, solo se que es en Phoenix, solamente Jacob y Carlisle conocen su dirección y bajo ningún medio dejare que te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio si quieres saber algo preguntaselo a Carlisle y ya – contesto esta a la defensiva

- Carlisle?, el lo sabe y todo este tiempo nunca me dijo nada – dije escandalizado y sin esperar a que Carlie dijera algo mas salí hecho un toro al consultorio de Carlisle.

Entre corriendo y sin esperar a comprobar si Carlisle estaba o no ocupado.

- por que no me dijiste que tu sabias donde esta Bella? - grite en cuanto entre y un hombre mayor que en ese momento estaba revisando Carlisle me miro ceñudo

- Edward, estoy ocupado podrías esperar un momento? -

- donde esta Bella? - pregunte lo mas tranquilamente que pude

- espera un momento – insistió

- no voy a irme hasta que me digas donde esta Bella -

- en tal caso toma asiento y ya que me desocupe hablamos -

- quiero hablar a-h-o-r-a – dije con los dientes apretados para continuar calmado

Carlisle tomo aire profundamente y el anciano nos observaba de hito en hito.

- Señor Marshal espere un momento tendré que hablar con mi desesperado hijo o no nos dejara continuar – dijo con una sonrisa Carlisle

- esta bien doctor Cullen – dijo el hombre y fue a acostarse a la camilla de el consultorio.

- sientate Edward – dijo Carlisle sobandose la vena de la sien con los ojos cerrados

- no voy a sentarme papa, dime de una maldita vez donde esta Bella! - explote desesperado por su actitud

- mira Edward, no voy a decirte donde esta por que... -

- papa, has visto como sufrí por ella y que mi vida es un maldito infierno desde que se fue y todo este tiempo tu sabias donde estaba y no me lo dijiste? - lo acuse

- Edward en los problemas tuyos y de Bella yo no tengo por que entrometerme y ... -

- al carajo papa, tus actitudes me sacan de quicio por favor te lo suplico solo quiero saber donde esta Bella – le implore dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo

- Edward, por favor... -

- no, nada de por favor. Quiero saber donde esta por favor – suplique de nuevo y el solo asintió con la cabeza comprensivo.

...

Bella POV

Llegue a mi casa de la universidad cansada y de un humor de perros,pero sobre todo me sentía con el corazón destrozado. No había podido dejar de pensar en Edward por el hecho de que el encuentro que tuvimos el día anterior en Seattle fue ... un completo desastre.

No tenia otro nombre eso había sido algo horrible, ni siquiera pudimos hablar de nada. El solo se valió de lo que vio sin dejarme que le explicara nada. justo como tu me dijo una vocesita interna que pocas veces escuchaba. Pero por muy loca que estuviera por escuchar voces en mi cabeza debía admitir que tenia razón.

- ya basta – grite ridículamente ya que al fin y al cabo estaba sola en mi casa.

Molesta y algo confundida me dirigí al baño, llene la tina y luego vertí en ella sales aromáticas sin sacarme de la cabeza la imagen enfurecida de Edward.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla por el dolor tan intenso que esto me causaba, pero aun así no pensaba regresar a Seattle, bien era cierto que no me había dejado explicarle, pero también por otro lado estaba lo que yo vi por que no había justificación alguna lo había visto besarse con esa pelirroja y no era lo mismo que si yo lo hubiera encontrado simplemente caminando por la calle aunque fuera con Tanya.

Me desnude completamente y entre al baño aun pensando todo aquello que había pasado y que me dolía intensamente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, inclusive creo que me quede dormida en el agua que ahora estaba fría, por lo que finalmente me levante de la tina y solté el tapón Cuando no quedo mas agua abrí la regadera.

Esto era tan confuso cada que pensaba en todo lo ocurrido me confundía mas, que diablos me pasaba?. Deje que el agua fría relajara mi cuerpo pues el ambiente aquí en Phoenix era mucho mas caliente que el de Seattle o Forks, aquí siempre hacia calor y mas en esta época del año.

Salí de la regadera cuando escuche el insistente timbre de la puerta, era extraño pues no tenia amigos cercanos aquí que supieran mi dirección y mucho menos familiares.

- Ya voy! - grite como pude mientras me envolvía una toalla en la cabeza y me ponía mi bata de baño

Sin embargo el timbre no dejo de sonar ni de ser insistente, por lo que molesta fui y sin siquiera ver o preguntar quien era abrí la puerta de par en par y lo que vi casi hace que me desmaye.

- buenas tardes Bella, puedo pasar? - pregunto con su voz aterciopelada y la habitación a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

- qu..que haces aquí Edward?

- tenemos que hablar – dijo alargando una mano para detener la puerta que intentaba cerrar

- yo creo que no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dije intentando contener las lágrimas

- pues yo creo que no viaje desde Seattle hasta aquí solo para recibir una vez mas un rechazo tuyo Bella – dijo entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Edward POV

Bella estaba atónita frente a mi y yo no podía creer que esto fuera real que finalmente la tuviera frente a mi sin escapatoria hasta que me dijera todo de una vez.

- Edward que demonios estas haci... -

- bien el día que te encontré con ese perro, me enfurecí Bella en parte por como me utilizaron a mi pero sobre todo por lo que en este momento le estas haciendo a Carlie, mira Bella no se tu... -

- ya basta Edward deja de decir estupideces... -

- no Bella no son estupideces y lo sabes muy bien todo este tiempo sin saber que no es mas que un juego y al principio pensé que era mejor no saber nada que así podría seguir mi camino como si nada, pero sabes que descubrí?, que me agrada sentir dolor y por eso estoy aquí para que me cuentes con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido – dije acorralándola contra la pared.

Tenia en su cara una extraña expresión como de querer decir algo pero al ultimo momento se arrepentía

- dímelo de una maldita vez Bella dímelo sin guardarte nada, quiero saber que sentiste al estar en la cama con alguien mas y... - en ese momento ella me soltó una bofetada y yo le detuve la mano antes de que pudiera bajarla, estaba furioso, pero lo que me ponía mas furioso no era su nula cooperación a hablar si no el hecho de que tenerla semi desnuda ante mi me provocaba deseo, deseo por el amor de mi vida que me había traicionado.

- nunca eh estado con alguien mas que contigo imbécil – me grito

- Bella, dejate de cosas dímelo de una vez, todo este tiempo luchaba por encontrarte y aun en el fondo nunca me abandonaste Siempre tuve miedo de descubrir que en realidad me habías traicionado mi amor y por eso ahora comprendo que mi corazón merece una explicación así que explicáselo a el pues no quiero perdermelo, la verdad por dolorosa que sea solo quiero la verdad -

- cual maldita verdad Edward? Tu fuiste quien me traiciono no yo, tu eres el que se besuqueaba con esa maldita no yo! - dijo furiosa y soltándose de mi agarre comenzó a golpear mi pecho con ambas manos mientras sollozaba.

Estaba estático con el cerebro embotado, a que diablos se refería?, yo besándome con alguien mas pero...

- Victoria! - grite y ella me miro ceñuda

- ahora de que hablas? - pregunto

- como sabes tu... eso no fue... Victoria se aprovecho – balbuceé y por supuesto ella no entendió nada, pero de cualquier manera no era justificación para ella.

- ya dejame tranquila Edward no me importa nada de lo que hagas pienses o... -

- no, si esto inicio por eso me vas a escuchar Isabella Swan.. -

- no tengo nada que escucharte Edward Cullen, lo admitiste, de una forma confusa pero lo hiciste al fin y al cabo y sabes ya me canse no quiero escucharte mas -

Tras haber dicho eso me empujo hacia atrás lo cual solo hizo que su cuerpo quedara pegado al mio y eso no me ayudo mucho a pensar.

- apartate – dijo nerviosa mientras seguía aventandome y yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

- no Bella me vas a escuchar y si después de eso aun quieres que me valla lo haré – dije tomándola de las muñecas y pegándola completamente a la pared, mi corazón latía a mil por hora por la cercanía y ella comenzó a morderse el labio nerviosa.

- deja de hacer eso – dije con la garganta seca

- el que? - pregunto con un hilo de voz

- no lo se – fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de atrapar sus labios con los mios en un beso lleno de sentimientos fuertes: reproche, necesidad, deseo, inclusive odio, pero sobretodo amor. Al menos de mi parte.

Ella me regreso el beso con la misma intensidad hasta liberar sus muñecas de mi agarre, solo entonces tiro de mi cabello con sus manos para intentar alejarme de ella pero yo no se lo permití al rodear con ambas manos su cintura y pegarla completamente a mi, entonces ella me mordio fuertemente el labio inferior y solo consiguió excitarme mas.

- Bella – gemí contra sus labios y ella entonces se rindió con un gemido de lo mas sexy

Deje sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, sus hombros, su mentón, de nuevo su cuello mientras que ella como podía con las manos me arranco la playera y recorrió con sus manos mi abdomen.

Mis manos temblaban de desesperación, pasión y deseo y a pesar de eso me las arregle para quitarle a Bella la bata de baño que era lo único que llevaba encima, luego de eso la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta la primer habitación con cama que encontré y sin dejar de besarla la deje sobre esta.

En cuanto estuvo en la cama me jalo hacia ella con sus piernas al rededor de mi cintura y sin dejarla cargar todo mi peso me coloque sobre ella, tome entre mis manos uno de sus senos mientras lamia y chupaba el otro sin parar, era como un alcohólico recaído que disfrutaba de su bebida favorita.

Mientras yo me encontraba ocupado con sus enormes y grandiosos senos Bella se encargo de quitarme el pantalón y ahora con su pierna restregaba a mi muy excitado amigo, baje una de mis manos por su estomago dando suaves caricias hasta llegar a su parte mas intima haciéndola estremecer y gemir por el contacto, Dios! Estaba tan mojada y su olor me embriagaba, era una clara invitación que su cuerpo me hacia a adentrarme en ella por lo que suavemente introduje mi dedo en ella arrancando de sus labios un gruñido increíblemente sexy.

Como pudo me arranco lo único que me quedaba de ropa que era el bóxer y entonces saque mi dedo de ella y la mire a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para hacerla mía y ella solo se limito a gemir un excitante "Edward", no me lo pensé mas pues ese sonido era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, busque sus labios con los mios y nos envolvimos en un pasional beso y cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron yo di un gruñidito gutural y ella gimió contra mis labios.

Entre en ella suavemente y me sentí en la gloria, había extrañado tanto estar con Bella, era tan estrecha y su cuerpo y el mio encajaban a la perfección. Pronto estuvimos sincronizados en un movimiento de vaivén mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y su respiración agitada golpeaba en mi cuello, estaba tan excitado que no podía dejar de aumentar la velocidad de mis embestidas pero eso no molesto para nada a Bella, si no al contrario solo la hizo gritar de placer y susurrarme al oído lo mucho que le gustaba y así en este movimiento pronto sentí sus paredes apretarme y justo en ese momento ambos alcanzamos la cima del orgasmo, del primero de muchos que tendríamos

...

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada cuando al fin caímos rendidos sin mas fuerzas para continuar tomando en cuenta que aun era tarde cuando comenzamos nuestro frenético encuentro. Habíamos probado todas las posiciones posibles que nos permitía una cama y todas y cada una de ellas habían sido algo único. No sabia que ocurriría después de esto, solo sabia que había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida una vez mas con la dueña de mi corazón, por ahora no importaba nada absolutamente nada mas que el cuerpo dormido de Bella entre mis brazos y mis manos haciendo círculos en su espalda, solo eso importaba ahora.

...

Por la mañana el calor cocinante del lugar me hizo levantarme sudoroso y confundido por el hecho de no encontrar a Bella a mi lado, por lo que no me lo pensé mucho y fui al baño a tomar una rápida ducha fría

Deje que el agua relajara mis músculos mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero con esto solo conseguí que cierto "musculo" se excitara de una manera que no creí pudiera ser posible después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Finalmente salí del baño fresco y relajado preguntándome donde podría estar Bella ya que en el rato que había estado en la regadera no había oído nada que me indicara era ella, así que entre al cuarto para vestirme y luego buscarla y al llegar repare en algo que no había visto antes de salir de allí, era una hoja doblada a la mitad con mi nombre escrito en ella con su letra. Ceñudo tome la hoja y me senté en la cama para leerla.

* * *

_Edward:_

_ espero seas tan consciente como yo de que lo de ayer jamas debió suceder y que por mucho que lo hayamos disfrutado definitivamente no volverá a pasar, pues no tiene caso. Una relación debe basarse siempre en la confianza y esta mas que claro que entre nosotros no existe así que toma lo de anoche como una despedida por nuestra larga relación, la despedida correcta después de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos y por favor... vete, regresa a Seattle con tu familia, retoma tu vida como era hasta antes de toparte conmigo en ese tren, yo te prometo no regresar nunca a entrometerme en tu vida es mas te lo juro, pero por favor solo olvidate que existí Sal de mi casa y no regreses nunca, nunca mas Edward te lo suplico no me hagas ni te hagas mas daño con esta relación tan difícil, solo regresa atrás, dale una oportunidad a Tanya o a esa tal Victoria y se feliz, solo trata de ser feliz por mi. _

_Bella_

_

* * *

_No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, yo inútilmente creí que después de lo de anoche intentaríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad para amar, para vivir, pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado Bella no era de las chicas a las que se les olvida algo fácilmente y sin embargo sacrificaba la felicidad que pudimos llegar a compartir por sus pensamientos que algunas veces eran ridículos, pero bueno si eso era lo que realmente quería estaba bien la dejaría tranquila vivir su vida por mucho que eso me doliera no la buscaría y no pensaría en ella aunque fuera imposible al menos lo intentaría Estaba mas que claro que ella no sabia de la muerte de Tanya, pero eso era algo de lo que tampoco tenia caso que supiera.

Termine de vestirme y abandone definitivamente la casa sin volver mi vista atrás, tome el primer taxi que vi y me fui al aeropuerto, ya allí tome un avión a Seattle. Iba con la mente en blanco todo el trayecto pues no quería pensar en nada ya que sabia que en lo único que podría pensar en estos momentos seria ella, solo ella.

Cuando llegue a Seattle en el aeropuerto subí a otro taxi y me dirigí a casa donde seguro me esperarían miles de preguntas por parte de Esme y Carlisle, pero lo tenia decidido me encerraría en mi habitación y de allí no saldría

- Edward!, cariño llegaste, como estuvo tu viaje pudiste verla?, hablaron?, dime que paso y por que traes esa cara? - pregunto preocupada Esme a penas entre a casa

- yo... -

- Esme, -escuche a Carlisle llamarla – dejalo, esta mas que claro que por ahora no puede decir nada, ven acompañame a la cocina -

la mirada de mi padre y la mía se cruzaron y yo solo asentí en señal de agradecimiento, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y entre directamente a mi habitación antes de que a alguien mas se le ocurriera interrogarme.

A penas entre comencé a quitarme la camisa y los zapatos, entonces escuche una voz decir:

- ni creas que por que te desnudes ante mi accederé a algo Edward Cullen –

casi me da un paro cardiaco pues yo creía estar solo en la habitación, me di la vuelta y me encontré con el par de ojos verdes de Rosalie.

- Rosalie?, que haces aquí? - pregunte simplemente

- vengo a hablar contigo Edward – dijo ella decidida

- pero tu... como?... de que? - pregunte hecho un mar de confusión dado que la ultima vez que nos vimos no era precisamente rememorable.

- no es obvio?, de mi hermana Tanya. De su muerte – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- no te entiendo -

- vengo a hablarte de por que se suicido mi hermana Edward – dijo comenzando a sollozar, tome aire profundamente y asentí con la cabeza.

- bien te escucho – dije y me senté a su lado en la cama

* * *

**y bueno que piensan?**

**sinceramente meresco que me lancen de piedras como a Maria Magdalena?**

**jejejeje si no uff que alvio; **

**pero si si... bueno solo les pido que a la cara no jejeje**

**en fin chicas millones de gracias por sus hermosos Reviews que sinceramente me pintan una sonrisa cada que leo alguno y me inspiran a que mi imaginacion vueleee no solo con esta historia si no con todas las que tengo jejeje**

**y hablando de eso fijense que tenia pensado entrar a un concurso de OOC* **

**y bueno digamos que tenia que ser un os y yo me extendi d-e-m-a-c-i-a-d-o!**

**por lo que me rendi y decidi hacerlo un long-shot y bueno ya ksi lo tngo terminado jejeje**

**por lo que pienso comenzar a subirlo en cuando suba el siguien te cap de "The Real Vampire" que probablemente sera la proxima semana jejeje y bueno les digo mas o menos de que va por si alguien se interesa en leerlo yo le aviso cuando este arriba ok?**

**Psicophonias:  
**

bueno la historia trata de la vida loca de Alice Cullen, una chica que desde su niñes ah vivido lejos de sus padres por que estos siempre estan trabajando y a ella la mandan a internados o escuelas de monjas de las que ella siempre escapa y les reclama a sus padres el por que su hermano universitario "Edward" puede andar libremente por alli siendo un maldito doble cara que finje ser un buen chico y en realidad es un mujeriego, grosero y sinico. y tambien se lamenta que su otro hermano Emmett se acabe de casar pues era el unico de la familia que la comprendia y ahora esta a cientos de kilometros.

todo esto hace de Alice una chica grosera, poco optimista, arrebatada y algunas veces loca ya que ella misma se contradice en sus pensamientos y su forma de ser es explosiva.

cuando sus padres deciden dejar de meterla a un internado y se mudan a la gran casa Withlock a las afueras de Forks, lo que la chica no imagina que en esta casa existe una leyenda de un antiguo General atrapado en esa casa de lo cual muchos no creen pero otros tantos si lo hacen, y tras un monton de sucesos extraños Alice termina conociendo la verdad y no solo eso se enamora del fantasma que habita la casa! y a pesar de que su nueva amiga Bella insiste que eso no es algo normal ellos lucharan por ese amor tan peculiar. pues cuantas veces en la vida te llegas a enamorar de un fantasma y peor cuantas de esas veces ese fantasma corresponde tu sentimientos?.

**alli esta eso es mas o menos de lo que trata la historia y bueno aunque vean que es un AliCe/Jasper la historia de amor de Edward y Bella tambien es muuy importante y bueno esta por demas decir que el lenguaje algunas veces es fuerte y que ningun personaje es como estamos acostumbrados a que sea, aqui juego al maximo con las actitudes de todos jeejee**

**espero enserio que les interese y a las que si ya saben me deja en su Review una notita de "quiero leer Psicophonias" y asi el dia que la suba les aviso para que leean el primer cap ok?**

_***(¿Que es OOC?**_

_**Es Out Of Character, o lo que es igual a 'Fuera del Personaje' osea actitudes que no sean las del libro.)**_

* * *

**dejando mi comercial de lado una vez mas les agradesco en el alma que me leean chicas de vdd millones de gracias por leerme y comentarme, por sus alertas y por supuesto a las chicas que anonimamente me leen sin atreverse a comentarme jejeje las amo a todas!**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock**


	21. Chapter 20: Eclipse All yours M

**G~low every0ne!**

**es la 1:40 AM y acabo de terminar el cap!**

**aun cuando tengo todavia limitaciones por q mi notebook se murio y tngo q usar mi vieja lap q ahora s algo asi como la compu familiar y ksi no tngo time d usarla T-T**

**pro hoy la secuestre! juar juar juar *rayos & Relampagos***

**oh yeah y me dedique a escribirles ste cap tan... humm cmo lo describiria? emotivo?**

**pro bno se los dejo para q lo lean chicas ya no aburro mas!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20:** Eclipse (All yours) - Metric

Carlie POV

- Carlie me has escuchado? - escuche el rugido de mi padre al otro lado y no pude evitar estremecerme con ello y entre lágrimas le respondí

- si, te escucho pero eso no quiere decir que valla a hacerte caso papa

- pero que demonios te espera a lado de un simple enfermero ah? - dijo furioso

- papa, si no lo recuerdas también soy enfermera y...

- si, pero tu podrías tener un novio mejor, quizá un doctor o un cirujano, que se yo alguien que tenga los recursos para darte una vida no un enfermero de mala muerte que...

- a mi no me importa lo que sea el papa lo has entendido no me importa. Yo lo amo a el y se acabo; además te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad y...

- es una amenaza Carlie Vanessa Cullen Wolf? - me sentencio mi padre y las lágrimas rodaron gruesas por mis mejillas

- tomalo como quieras – dije con la voz rota y corte la llamada, después lance mi celular contra la pared y me tire en la cama hecha un mar de lágrimas

La vida era tan injusta como es que paso una vida a lado de un padre manipulador y cuando salgo finalmente de su control poniendo kilómetros de distancia aun quiere seguir manejándome?.

No era mi culpa enamorarme de el. Es mas ni siquiera Jacob se había propuesto enamorarme ni yo a el, era una postura muy ridícula la nuestra pues desde que llegue al hospital de Seattle todos los chicos de allí comenzaron a mostrar interés por mi, mismo que rechace ya que sabia que podía traerme consecuencias atroces.

Y cuando lo conocí a el durante una de las muchas fiestas que organizaban los chicos y que como siempre me rogaban que asistiera. Hacia meses que yo había llegado allí y nunca antes lo había visto, al menos no bien. Era muy grande, moreno y de un suave cabello negro y lacio que llevaba un poco largo y desgreñado, me acerque a el para conversar pero por supuesto el me rechazo de inmediato, pues aun cuando yo no lo conocía el a mi si y peor parecía que me tenia una especie de odio o coraje como si yo le hubiera hecho algo y lo peor de todo no dejaba de llamarme "chica Cullen". Eso me fastidiaba y fue así como comenzó nuestra constante disputa.

Si no era yo era el, pero siempre cada que lo veía en el hospital o en otra de esas estúpidas fiestas nos gruñíamos mutuamente y discutíamos estupideces. Sin embargo cuando lo observaba sin que el se diera cuenta notaba como sufría en el interior, parecía que esa enorme careta de chico malo era solo eso una careta y que en su interior era un chico bueno, por lo que me propuse definitivamente descubrir que era lo que le pasaba y para mi suerte o mi desgracia no tarde mucho en descubrirlo.

-:- Flash back -:-

- Black, estas bien? - pregunte sentándome a su lado en el sillón en el que estaba sentado con una botella se tequila semi vacía en las manos.

- tu solo te has bebido eso? - lo recrimine y el molesto me respondió

- eso no te importa Cullen, alejate de mi –

Hecho un toro se levanto y se metió a una de las habitaciones de la casa en la que tenia lugar una fiesta mas.

Estuve pensándomelo unos minutos antes de ir a ese cuarto a buscarlo y lo que vi me dejo en shock, Jacob estaba llorando fuertemente y aferraba con una mano la ahora vacía botella.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en su casa ya que el lugar no podía estar mas cargado de la personalidad de Jake además de que en su ropero abierto estaban sus batas del hospital y unas cuantas camisas que ya le había visto antes. En la mesita de noche junto a su cama se encontraba un pequeño porta-retrato con una fotografía de el y una chica de cabello y ojos cafés sonriendo. El sonreía radiante frente a la playa mientras que ella tenia la mirada perdida y parecía incomoda ante el abrazo de Jacob; por alguna razón la chica de la fotografía se me hacia conocida pero no lograba darme cuenta de donde la conocía Por lo que me olvide del tema y me acerque a la cama de Jacob.

- Jacob, estas bien? - le pregunte mordiéndome el labio y el solo se limito a llorar mas fuerte

- esta bien Jake todo esta bien, dime que ocurre por favor? - le rogué mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, pues al parecer se quito la playera en cuanto entro y ahora esta se encontraba a mitad de la habitación tirada en el piso.

- nada esta bien – dijo con un hilo de voz y yo jale su hombro para que se girara y me viera a la cara.

- por que dices eso, es que se murió alguien? - pregunte

- casi, poco le falta para que muera. Ese maldito Cullen la va a matar de dolor! - grito y golpeo con la mano la cabecera de la cama y aunque no entendía que tenia yo que ver o alguien de mi familia con su comentario hice lo único que tenia en mis manos para intentar calmarlo ahora que se había sentado en la cama, lo abrace fuertemente y el no me rechazo si no que enterró su cara en mi cabello.

- no llores Jacob, por favor estoy segura que no vale la pena por lo que sea que estés llorando y... -

Soltó ligeramente nuestro abrazo y puso su rostro a la altura del mio y me miro fijamente a los ojos dejándome sin habla. Pase saliva ruidosamente y me mordí el labio. Al segundo siguiente el acerco su rostro al mio y sus labios encontraron los mios, comenzó a besarme primero suavemente y después con fiereza mientras sus brazos me aprisionaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

No podría decir si disfrutaba o odiaba la sensación de los labios de Jacob sobre los mios, solo sabia que lo que sea que fuera se trataba de un sentimiento fuerte, mas fuerte que mi razón o que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Y mientras yo me seguía preguntando que diablos era todo esto que sentía el detuvo nuestro beso para tomar algo de aire ya que nuestro pasional beso nos había dejado sin aliento, pero para nada alejo su rostro del mio, es mas ni siquiera despego nuestros labios y aun me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- te amo – dijo y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante tal confesión, pero no fue si no su siguiente palabra la que me anego los ojos de lágrimas – Bella.

- qu...que has dicho? - tartamudee y sentí las comisuras de sus ardientes labios elevarse en una sonrisa y tras acariciar mi cara suavemente cayo de espaldas en la cama profundamente dormido, pero sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura y llevándome con el.

En mi interior sentí que algo se rompía y no entendía el motivo por que, mas sin embargo no me moví ni un centímetro de los brazos de Jacob por que sentí que si llegaba a mover un solo musculo me rompería en pedazos.

- Jake, ya nos vamos. Quieres venir iremos a... woow, Carlie? - la voz de Jared me hizo girarme a la puerta y allí estaba el y otros 3 chicos sorprendidos de verme abrazando al chico con el que tanto me peleaba.

- si bueno, ya nos vamos

- no, Jared. Esperame, iré con ustedes – dije intentando soltarme de Jake, cosa que no pude hacer por que el me abrazo aun mas fuerte y susurro "Bella, mi Bella".

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso y al parecer Jared lo comprendió

- oh, entiendo. Humm dejame ayudarte Carlie – dijo el acercándose y quitándome la manaza de Jake de encima.

-:- Fin del Flash back-:-

Ese no fue particularmente mi mejor recuerdo, pero a partir de allí supe que le pasaba a Jake. Jared me explico todo lo de Edward-Bella-Jacob y solo entonces supe por que la chica de la fotografía se me hacia tan conocida, si yo misma había tratado con ella, pero de eso hacia ya meses y casi no la trate dado que cuando yo me mude definitivamente aquí Edward y ella habían terminado y no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero pensándolo bien Edward sufría inclusive mas por esa chica que Jake.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido Jacob no recordaba nada, salvo que yo me había acercado a el y el se había encerrado en su habitación A partir de allí nuestra amistad cambio, el comenzó a contarme sus cosas e inclusive lloraba y se aferraba a mi cuando estaba peor, pero día a día veía como su expresión iba cambiando notablemente, por que primero con solo escuchar la voz de Bella por teléfono o en videollamada cuando terminaba se echaba a llorar en mis brazos y aunque yo no había mencionado en ningún momento aquel beso que me dio sentía que cada que me abrazaba en mi corazón el recuerdo de ese beso me hacia daño. Pero por lo menos el ahora se veía mucho mejor y un día emocionado llego corriendo a mi.

-:-Flash back-:-

- Ness, Ness – entro corriendo a el cuarto de empleados donde yo me encontraba leyendo unos documentos importantes que mi tío me había pedido.

- que pasa Jake y que te eh dicho de llamarme Ness? - dije irritada

- es que eres un monstruito adorable – dijo acunando mi rostro entre sus brazos. Yo sentí mi corazón latir descontroladamente.

- Jake, estas loco chuchillo – dije desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojada

- Ness te has sonrojado?, nunca antes lo había visto – dijo riendo

- es de furia por que me digas Ness, ni siquiera soy de escocia

- pero te llamas Vanessa y tienes a veces una actitud de terrible monstruo del lago Ness!, pero mas que nada también es por que... - ahora el desvío la mirada

- que venias a decirme? - dije para romper el incomodo silencio

- oh, si claro. Bella va a ir a Forks! -

La sonrisa en mi rostro se me resbalo por la cara cuando escuche esas palabras y mis ojos picaron ligeramente.

- si Jake eso es bueno y...

- quiero que vengas conmigo Ness

Su propocision me tomo con la guardia baja y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

- por favor Jake a ella no le gustara, recuerda que soy una Cullen y...

- la mas linda de las Cullen diría yo – susurro y una vez mas tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

- Jake, no tienes por que... - una vez mas me interrumpió pero esta vez fueron sus labios los que me callaron

Mi corazón galopeaba estruendosamente y una alegría enorme me inundaba el cuerpo entero, de repente sentí como si yo fuera de roca y que nada ni nadie podría dañarme mientras Jacob me besara de esa manera.

-Ness – su aliento me golpeo la cara y me dejo entre mareada y a punto de darme un ataque.

Jake me había besado y esta vez fue mi nombre, o mi burdo apodo el que susurro!, no cabía en mi cuerpo de felicidad.

- Jake, por que lo has hecho?, no soy un juguete al que puedes usar hoy y desechar mañana sabes? - le reproche

- lo se Nessie, es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo a Forks. Quiero que Billy te conozca como mi novia, claro si es que tu aceptas serlo –

Después de decir eso me miro con ojos suplicantes y llenos de... amor?. Enserio era amor lo que reflejaban sus ojos?. Parecía una chiquilla de 15 años enamorada del chico malo del barrio que por fin le hacia caso y... eso es precisamente lo que era una chiquilla enamorada, por eso me dolía tanto saber que Jake lloraba por otra, por eso me había destrozado el alma que la primera vez que me besara fuera a ella a quien le dijera te amo.

- Ness, se que piensas que te quiero usar para olvidarme de Bella, pero lo cierto es que yo ya no siento por ella lo que una vez sentí, ya no gracias a ti. Ahora Bella es como una hermana para mi y la dueña de mi corazón eres tu Ness tu. - me tomo la mano y la puso junto a su corazón - Comprendo que no me creas y si lo que quieres es tiempo o... que me aleje de ti, lo entenderé.. -

No deje que siguiera diciendo cosas estúpidas y me lance en un brinco para alcanzar sus labios y el me atrapo en el aire, yo coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

- Ness, - dijo sin aliento – eso... es...

- si Jacob Black es un si! - grite y el comenzó a darme a vueltas de alegría

- no chicos yo pienso que tenemos que... Jake?, Carlie? -

Como un extraño deja vu Jared nos encontró cuando nos besábamos intensamente

- chicos, yo. Bueno esto ya decidanse no?. Un día de estos me darán un ataque al corazón – se quejo este

- de que hablas Jared? - pregunto Jake

- no yo... de nada – dijo poniéndose de los mil colores y salio corriendo por donde vino dejándome con la mirada cuestionadora de Jake.

- que quiso decir Jared, Ness? -

-:- Fin del Flash back -:-

Tuve que explicarle a Jacob lo de aquella primera noche y el arrepentido me pidió perdón por haberme echo pasar aquel momento tan malo.

Cuando Jake regreso de Forks (por que claro yo no pude ir), estaba muy alterado y además ese día una chica amiga de la familia llamada Tanya se había suicidado y Edward se había puesto como loco sin dejar de gritar estupideces en su funeral.

La verdad ver sufrir a Edward me dolía mas que nada en el mundo era como un hermano para mi, aun cuando tenia también esa loca afición por ponerme apodos estúpidos, pero para mi si eramos como hermanos y gemelos por que inclusive eramos idénticos. Excepto por nuestro color de ojos y estatura, pues el era mucho mas alto.

No me gusto verlo así, pero toda mi compasión por el se esfumo al ver como casi se lanza a golpes contra mi Jake, por que por muy mi hermano que el fuera no podía atacar a el amor de mi vida y en medio de mi coraje se me salio decirle que su amada Bella vivía en Phoenix, pero no le dije nada mas pues no me creía con el valor de enfrentar a Jake si el pensaba que yo lo había hecho a propósito

Mas sin embargo lo envié con mi tío Carlisle y no supe de el ya por un día entero y cuando apareció de nuevo estaba aun mas destrozado que antes, apenas y salia de su casa.

Y ahora era mi padre quien me torturaba a mi, no sabia como se había enterado. Pero no me quedaría sentada esperando que el llegara por mi.

Decidida me levante y tome mi celular una vez mas pero esta vez marque el numero de Jake y puse el alta voz mientras sacaba una maleta y comenzaba a guardar ropa y unos cuantas cosas mas.

- Ness que pasa? Estas bien linda? - pregunto preocupado

- no Jake, no estoy bien, no estoy nada bien. Debemos marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes – dije al borde de las lágrimas y sin dejar de guardar cosas.

- pero de que hablas mi Ness. Que es lo que ocurre

- Jacob, se que sonara ridículo, inclusive mal que sea yo quien lo diga y... así, pero quiero que te cases conmigo – declare decidida

- Nessie,, amor de verdad? Valla me hace muy feliz que te quieras casar conmigo, pero dime que ocurre, voy para allá

- muy bien mi Jakie, te espero – dije sonriendo de felicidad

- claro Ness y sabes?

- que cosa?

- Te amo! - grito tan fuerte que si hubiera tenido el celular pegado en mi oído seguro me dejaba sorda.

...

Varios minutos después Jake llego a mi casa totalmente confundido pero feliz, sabia que feliz, pues en su cara había una inmensa sonrisa.

- Que pasa Nessie,, por que... -

- Jake! - dije y me lance a sus brazos

- Cielo, que pasa?. Dime estas bien?

- no Jake, es mi padre. Se entero de lo nuestro quien sabe como y me llamo. Puedes creer que me amenazara con venir por mi si no terminaba lo nuestro? - dije a punto de llorar y el me abrazo mas fuertemente.

- Nessie, cariño, yo... si te causo tantos problemas no...

- No Jake, no me mal interpretes yo no pienso dejarte, soy totalmente tuya, ya no hay nadie mas en el mundo para mi mas que tu mi Jakie.

Dicho esto el relajo su postura y me beso apasionadamente

- enserio vas a casarte conmigo mi Ness? - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y yo me solté a reír

- por supuesto mi Jake, te voy a amarrar a mi vida para siempre, inclusive para después de la muerte. Esta es mi batalla y voy a luchar

- ves por que eres mi amada Nessie?, solo hay un pequeño problema amor

- cual Jake? - pregunte horrorizada

- bueno pues... tus padres van a odiarnos por esto, además no tengo los recursos necesarios para una boda despampanante que este a tu nivel y...

le tape la boca con mis manos, pues no podía seguir diciendo mas estupideces. A mi no me importaba nada absolutamente nada mas que el.

- es que no lo entiendes amor? No me importa nada ni nadie solo tu mi cielo y si por mi fuera partiríamos a las vegas en este momento para casarnos ya, pues no me importa la recepción de la boda si no mi perfecto novio con el que voy a casarme – dije sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos.

- te amo Nessie, mi Nessie – murmuro y alejo mi mano de sus labios para poder besarme.

- pero ahora amor, tengo que irme. Ya lo eh decidido me ira a Phoenix. Espero que a Bella no le moleste recibirme en su casa para esconderme.

- pero de que hablas esconderte de que?.

- de mis padres, además me encargare de traer de regreso a Bella, pues ella es como tu hermana y ella y mi primo que es como mi hermano Edward merecen estar juntos y ser felices. Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo para separarse seguro su amor podrá ser mas fuerte – dije y una vez mas lo bese.

Lo había decidido, por una vez en mi vida iba a luchar por lo que amaba, no dejaría que me lo arrancaran de las manos, mi felicidad solo podía ser a lado de Jacob Black.

**-O-**

Edward POV

Estaba en mi habitación como a diario desde hacia ya mas de un mes, solo pensando, tratando de encontrarle alguna especie de sentido a la vida, pues que podía hacer yo?.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin entender por que mi Bella, mi preciosa y amada Bella me había abandonado y justo cuando lo descubrí los celos y mi estupidez me hicieron actuar mal. Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, muchas cosas pudieron haberse evitado.

En mis manos tenia la carta de Bella, esa en la cual me pedía que me alejara de ella, que no la buscara. Que no le hablara que me olvidara de ella.

En parte comprendía como debió haberse sentido ella, pues había recibido ese anónimo y había ido a ver de que se trataba y allí me había visto a mi con esa maldita Victoria. Y pensar que estuve tan cerca de pedirle matrimonio. Esa noche cuando la invite al restaurante, lo tenia todo preparado para cuando ella dijera que si, inclusive una limosina, flores y luces que estallarian en el cielo para nosotros, para ese momento que debia ser tan feliz. Después tenia una reservación en el hotel mas caro de Seattle con la suite presidencial para celebrar de la manera mas intensa nuestro compromiso.

Las lágrimas caían gruesas por mis mejillas con esto pues era tan increíble como un momento un misero minuto había cambiado nuestras vidas para siempre, pues ahora no tenia la menor idea de como recuperar a mi Bella. Me dolía en el alma y lamentablemente no podía culpar a Tanya de nada, pues su remordimiento y culpa la habían llevado a la muerte. Aun recuerdo la expresión de su cara cuando le dije que no se metiera mas con Bella y que se largara de allí y peor aun tenia aun mas fresco en mi memoria aquella conversación con Rosalie.

-:- Flash Back -:-

- ni creas que por que te desnudes ante mi accederé a algo Edward Cullen –

casi me da un paro cardiaco pues yo creía estar solo en la habitación, me di la vuelta y me encontré con el par de ojos verdes de Rosalie.

- Rosalie?, que haces aquí? - pregunte simplemente

- vengo a hablar contigo Edward – dijo ella decidida

- pero tu... como?... de que? - pregunte hecho un mar de confusión dado que la ultima vez que nos vimos no era precisamente rememorable.

- no es obvio?, de mi hermana Tanya. De su muerte – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- no te entiendo -

- vengo a hablarte de por que se suicido mi hermana Edward – dijo comenzando a sollozar, tome aire profundamente y asentí con la cabeza.

- bien te escucho – dije y me senté a su lado en la cama

- ella te amaba Edward, no eras un simple capricho para ella como todos creían Tanya no era mala, nunca lo fue solo que todos la juzgaban por que como yo estoy con Emmett y Jasper con Alice pensaban que ella solo queria amarrar al guapo Cullen que quedaba libre, pero ella de verdad te queria y cuando apareció Bella. Bueno no solo ella se sintió mal, también yo. Me dolía verte tan feliz cuando mi hermana sufría terriblemente por ti – a estas alturas Rosalie lloraba profundamente contra mi pecho y yo le daba torpes palmadillas en la espalda.

- continua Rose, por favor

- si bueno, - dijo con un hilo de voz y luego se aclaro la garganta.

- ella me decía siempre que lo tuyo con Bella no duraría que tarde o temprano ella pisaría tu corazón y que tu ibas a salir malherido con todo eso y a ella le mataría verte sufrir – se enjugo la nariz una vez mas y continuo – era mi hermana Edward y me dolía, por eso no podía dejar de molestar a Bella. No toleraba estar cerca de ella sabiendo que mientras ustedes reían felices de la vida Tanya sufría – se le rompió la voz y siguió llorando fuertemente.

- Rose, esta bien yo... siento tanto no haber sido lo que Tanya tanto deseaba pero en el corazón no se manda y bueno...

- así es Edward. En el corazón no se manda y Tanya quiso mandar – dijo con voz a cuello y se echo a llorar.

- de que hablas Rose... -

- en su carta ella lo decía, ella confesaba que les había tendido una trampa a ti y a Bella para separarlos y que de esa manera cuando tu estuvieras libre y vulnerable ella se ganaría tu corazón Mas no sabia que tu dolor solo aumentaría su dolor. Yo no tenia idea Edward, yo de verdad creí que Bella y tu habían terminado mal por que ella era mala y cruel y no por una trampa de Tanya – chillo y se soltó a llorar aun peor que antes mientras que yo inmóvil no terminaba de procesar la información

Había sido Tanya, Bella nunca me había engañado y por supuesto que tampoco yo a ella, solo había sido Tanya y luego ella se había suicidado, por mi culpa.

- Edward, solo espero que puedas perdonarla – dijo Rosalie con la voz rota de dolor

- Rose, no te preocupes, se que Tanya nunca pensó que no iba a resultar como ella quería y desde luego que no le guardo rencor donde quiera que ella... -

- oh Edward eres tan bueno, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ti. Crees que es tarde para recuperar a Bella?. Ella no estará ya con alguien mas o si? - dijo aun llorando y con dificultades para hablar.

- No Rose, pero no creo que pueda hacerla entrar en razón, es muy testaruda y bueno la hice sufrir demasiado aun sin darme cuenta la lastime demasiado y es en base a este amor tan grande que por ella siento que la dejare vivir su vida tranquila.

-:- Fin del Flash back -:-

Y aquí estaba yo, aun imaginando lo que pudo haber sido si Tanya no hubiera puesto esa trampa para nosotros. Probablemente a estas alturas Bella y yo estaríamos casados y probablemente a la espera de un bebe o disfrutando de nuestro matrimonio.

Sabia que era difícil recordar y pensar como mi vida se fue por el resumidero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aun así sabia que si tuviera la oportunidad de revivir todos los buenos momentos sin duda lo haría, no me lo pensaría dos veces y tomaría ese tren, pues aun entonces sin conocerla sin siquiera comprenderlo ya era todo suyo.

* * *

**G~low again!**

**no se ustedes pro yo ame la cancion de metric es hermosa y bno ps con ella me inspire para el amor de Nessiee y Jake. ademasno podia dejar de lado a Edward o si?**

**jejejej**

**espero les haya gustado por q yo bn feliz escribiendo aunque a la vez triste x Edward y xq peligrosamente llegamos al fin como ya lo habia comentado antes TT**

**pro no olviden q aun tngo mas historias q se q amaran, entre ellas psicofonias q es la q voy empezando y de la cual ya hable n el cap pasado, pero de cualquien manera les dejo el link y el summary:**

Psicofonias www . fanfiction . net/s/6104343/1/Psicofonias (sin los spacios)

alguna vez sentiste que tu vida era una mierda hasta que encontraste el amor?, solo entonces tu perspectiva cambio cierto?. bien pues eso me paso a mi, solo que a diferencia de ti no es de un humano de quien me enamore oh..bueno no de uno vivo.A&J E&B OOC

Twilight - Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 3 - Words: 8,114 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 7-12-10 - Published: 7-2-10 - Alice & Jasper

(ojo aunq dice Jasper & Alice, tmbn es muuuy Edward & Bella)

**millons d gracias ya sabn x leerme, seguir esta historia loca, sentir el amor, la alegria, la tristeza, el coraje y todo lo q The perfect love les ah hecho pasar. **

**jejeje**

**es para ustedes y es con amor chicas!**

**Kisses!**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!  
**


	22. Chapter 21: en cambio no & I'do Anything

**Bueno Chicas lo prometido es deuda, les dije que el lunes se los dejaba y asi es jejeje**

**me costo algo de trabajo hacer el cap por q no sabia si incluir algo o no, pero al final decidi que si me las jugaba y puse algo que sinceramente chicas las dejara boquiabiertas jejeje**

**bno no aburr mas nos leemos abajo...**

**

* * *

**

Las siguientes canciones son: Nuestra aflixion y Adheridos pero separados de Panda

* * *

Capitulo 20: "En cambio no" Laura Pausini y "I'do Anything" Simple Plan

- Isabella Marie Swan! Te aseguro que si no abres la puerta en este instante la echare abajo y sabes a la perfección que no estoy bromeando.

Carlie y yo nos quedamos petrificadas ante el agudo grito y con los ojos como platos por la amenaza fui a abrir la puerta.

Apenas comenzaba abrirse cuando un torbellino pequeño y de cabello negro como la tinta entro gritando, agitando las manos y arrastrando a un chico alto corpulento y rubio con cara de estar sufriendo.

- Alice yo... - intente hablar pero Alice se encontraba muy ocupada con Carlie como para hacerme caso.

- No puedo creer que vallas a casarte y ni siquiera me hayas avisado!. Desde pequeñas acordamos que yo organizaría tu boda y ahora me sales con que te casas en dos semanas y yo no eh arreglado nada! - chillo Alice

- Alice, escuchame nadie sabia que...

- No puedo creerlo, si no es Edward el que me avisa yo ...

- y el como lo supo? - pregunte yo.

En ese momento Alice se interrumpió y como si fuera el exorcista giro su cabeza hacia mi y me miro con ojos furiosos.

- TU!, te dices mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera me hablas jamas, cuando Carlisle me llamo para decirme que tendríamos una boda supuse que seria tuya y de Edward, pero cual es mi sorpresa de que llamo a Edward para felicitarlo y me dice que quien se casa es Carlie, que tu y el ya casi ocho meses que no son nada y que tu vives en Phoenix?. Pero que diablos paso? - chillo mas fuerte y dando de patadas mientras que Jasper se mantenía a una distancia segura de su encaprichada esposa.

- Alice no me lo tomes a mal, pero desde que termine con Edward y me vine a vivir aquí no había vuelto a ver a ningún Cullen (salvo a Edward una vez) hasta hace dos días que Jacob me dijo que Carlie venia en camino hacia acá y que iban a casarse y...

- Jacob?. Vas a casarte con Jacob, Carlie?. Como es que paso todo esto? -

- Alice si dejaras de gritar y nos dejaras explicarte seria mas fácil no lo crees?, mira el pobre Jazz no sabe si abrazarte o correr despavorido – apunto Carlie señalando a Jasper quien a su vez soltó una risita nerviosa.

- valla, tienes razón Ven Jazzie todo esta bien – susurro Alice y Jasper sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse en el mismo sillón en el que Alice pegaba de brincos como resorte.

- bien, ahora si hablemos – Carlie se aclaro la garganta y continuo – Edward y Bella terminaron por un mal entendido del tamaño de una casa que en realidad fue culpa de Tanya, creo que de su muerte si te enteraste – Alice asintió con la cabeza y a Jasper se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues era su hermana de quien Carlie hablaba.

- continua – la alentó Alice mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

- bien, - tomo aire y continuo – Bella vio a Edward besando a una tipa y pensando que era su amante salio corriendo hacia acá el día en que Edward iba a proponerle matrimonio y...

- Matrimonio? - gritamos Alice y yo al unisono.

- no lo sabias Bella?, Edward iba a proponerte matrimonio en el restaurante Andrew's la noche siguiente a la que lo viste besándose con la tipa esa junto a su oficina -

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Carlie acababa de decir. Y en ese momento un doloroso recuerdo que había bloqueado todo el tiempo llego a mi mente.

-:- Flash Back -:-

- en que piensas mi amor? - me pregunto Edward acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano que tenia sobre la mesa en ese momento, de inmediato la levante y el frunció el ceño

- en nada Edward – respondí evadiendo su mirada

- no Bella, desde ayer te traes algo y me estas volviendo loco no se que te pasa, no se por que actuas así, te quise traer a cenar aquí para pasar un buen momento juntos y bueno – paso saliva con dificultad – hablar de... algo – dijo despeinándose mas su ya muy despeinada cabellera broncínea

- quieres que te … -

- disculpen que los interrumpa, pero vengo a tomarles la orden, ya decidieron que pedirán? - pregunto un mesero que miraba ceñudo las cartas que ni siquiera habíamos abierto aun, de inmediato abrí la mia y escondí mi cara tras ella.

- por ahora estamos bien, yo lo llamo – dijo entre dientes Edward

- no Edward yo tengo hambre y... -

- no Bella, primero vas a escucharme – dijo con los dientes apretados, baje la carta y trague pesado

- te amo Bells desde que te conocí te has convertido en la cosa mas importante en mi vida, - continuo hablando con un tono completamente distinto y tomando de nuevo mi mano - cada tarde en ese tren, muriendo de ganas de verte, y desesperado por querer hablarte pero sin encontrar la manera de como hacerlo y justo cuando por fin provee el dulce sabor de tus labios pasa lo del accidente, me estaba volviendo loco el que no despertaras, justo cuando al fin había logrado hablar contigo, pase ocho meses de desesperación y sin perder la esperanza de que ibas a despertar en cualquier momento y desde que despertaste eh estado a tu lado dándote todo el amor que eh podido y...- estaba escuchando lo que decía sin poder hacer ningún sonido, no podía creerlo acaso me estaba echando en cara el haber perdido su tiempo conmigo?

- de que hablas? - conseguí hablar interrumpiendo a Edward con la voz rota y el me miro ceñudo, mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, esto era inaceptable, además de que andaba por allí besuqueándose con una pelirroja curvilínea viene a decirme que esta harto de mi?

- no van a pedir nada entonces? - el mesero aprovecho para hablar y Edward lo vio con mal rostro que hizo que este se hiciera para atrás.

- hablo de que te necesito Bella, - respondió Edward viéndome a los ojos con gesto de confusión - que eres lo mejor que le ah pasado a mi vida, es por eso que después de todo este tiempo hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar... -

- basta Edward! - lo interrumpí de nuevo sin poder contener las lágrimas - no ves que me lastiman tus palabras?, acaso crees que no tengo sentimientos?, dices que me amas y me necesitas, pero aun así vienes y me dices un montón de cosas estúpidas que no entiendo a donde quieres llegar-

- Bella, por favor disculpame pero es que no comprendo nada - me dijo sorprendido, como es que lograba ser tan falso?, era un excelente actor.

- ya basta Edward, ya basta de mentiras, de falsedades y de estupideces, por que no me dices de una maldita vez que ya no quieres seguir conmigo y nos ahorramos todas estas ridiculeces – le grite sollozando y poniéndome en pie, todos a nuestro alrededor me veían con expectación.

- no Bella no es eso, yo jamas querría terminar contigo, de verdad te amo y … -

- no quieres dejarme, entonces planeas seguir con este maldito juego para siempre? - esto era demasiado no iba a aceptar mas ser su juguete

- juego?, de que maldito juego hablas Bella? - dijo con pánico y poniéndose también en pie intentando abrazarme.

- tu sabes muy bien de que hablo Edward, creíste que nunca me enteraría?, que siempre iba a ser una estúpida a tus pies, pues que crees? Se acabo ya no pienso seguir con esto, eres tan bueno pretendiendo que todo esta bien, solo inventándote excusas tontas – lo empuje para que me soltara, el dolor era mucho mas insoportable de lo que creí jamas, con paso decidido me dirigí a la puerta de el restaurante, sentía los ojos de todos en el restaurante sobre mi, por lo que me limite a ver hacia el frente mientras caminaba con paso decidido a la puerta.

- de verdad que no te entiendo Bella por favor no puedes dejarme así, sabes que yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo pero no lo hagas, no me dejes – suplico tapándome el paso justo cuando llegaba a la puerta

- muy bien, te daré una oportunidad, luego una caída mas y finalmente me daré un balazo por ti – respondí con sarcasmo. aunque lo necesitaba casi como necesitaba cada latido de mi corazón no iba a ceder, no iba a seguir siendo su burla, una vez mas lo aparte y salí del restaurante con el pisándome los talones.

- muy bien Bella, perdoname, nunca quise lastimarte pero de verdad no me hagas esto no puedes dejarme no después de todo lo que hemos pasado – hablo rápidamente y caminando a mi lado.

Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y no logre contestarle nada a pesar de tener ganas de gritarle un millón de cosas, solo seguí caminando

- es muy tarde ya para tus disculpas Edward esto se acabo – logre articular con dificultad y el se quedo de pie aturdido por un minuto, aproveche ese momento para correr hacia un camión que se encontraba subiendo pasaje una esquina adelante de donde yo me encontraba.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, tropezando varias veces y sin volver la cabeza atrás, solo llorando todo lo que me había contenido desde el momento que había visto a Edward con esa chica.

-:- fin del Flash Back -:-

Eso era lo que intentaba decirme, el quería pedirme matrimonio esa noche y yo cegada por los celos no lo había dejado hablar, quizá hubiera bastado con que respirara profundamente y muy lento recuperara la confianza en mi y lo escuchara, quizá después todo habría encajado y hubiéramos descubierto que era una trampa, pero no lo hice, me puse a gritar y a atacarlo cuando el no era culpable de nada.

- Bella, cariño estas bien? - pregunto Carlie pasando sus manos por mi rostro, pero desde luego nada estaba bien, tenia la boca seca y la vista nublada por mis lágrimas, en mi corazón un sentimiento de culpa terrible, pero había algo mas, algo ajeno a todo esto que me hizo perder la conciencia.

- BELLA! - fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se pusiera obscuro.

...

- Bella, por favor despierta o llamare a Edward – escuche que me llamaban, pero mis párpados se sentían tan pesados que no pude hacer nada.

- doctor Human, digame que ella esta bien por favor – inquirio otra voz

- claro que si, ella esta excelente. De hecho no me soprenderia que en estos momentos fuera consciente de todo lo que estamos hablando – replico una voz de hombre profesional y luego algo me abrió un párpado y la deslumbrante luz blanca me cegó

- lo vez Alice te dije que no debías preocuparte – esa era la voz de Carlie.

Tome aire profundamente y me frote los ojos con el puño.

- Bella! -

El grito de Alice trono en mis oídos dejándome sorda por un momento.

- sabes había olvidado lo agudos que pueden llegar a ser tus gritos – me queje mientas me sobaba el oído

Mire a mi alrededor aun tumbada en lo que parecía una camilla de hospital y reconocí el pulcro y esterilizado lugar como una habitación de hospital.

- se siente bien Señorita Swan?, quiere que le ayude a sentarse? - dijo el doctor que se encontraba a mi lado.

- si por favor -

Alargue mi mano y el me ayudo a sentarme en la camilla, una vez así pude observar a Alice, a Carlie y a Jasper con una expresión de preocupación gigantesca.

- que me ocurrió la cabeza me da vueltas – replique.

- esta bien señorita Swan, solo se ah desmayado, pero eso es muy normal en su estado y mas cuando se encuentra en el primer trimestre que es algo difícil para muchas co... -

Un grito proveniente de Carlie nos hizo girar a verla, pues a pesar de que ni Alice, ni Jasper ni yo habíamos entendido ni una palabra al parecer ella si.

- que ocurre Carlie, que significa todo lo que el doctor dijo? - pregunte y ella me miro unos segundos antes de girar su cara a la de el doctor.

- hizo ya los exámenes? - pregunto

- bueno, si pero pensé que ella ya lo sabia. Lo siento mucho si no, aunque de cualquier manera no es difícil de adivinar, se nota un poco en su bajo vientre. Aparte el desmayo y ni hablar de su palidez que...

- hablen en español por favor – grito Alice, a lo cual Carlie y el doctor bajaron la mirada para verla a los ojos.

- Bella – Carlie se aproximo hacia mi y yo con el entrecejo fruncido la mire

- que pasa? - pregunte cuando me tomo la mano

- cu...cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste tu regla? - pregunto

- no lo se pero eso que tiene que...

- solo piensa un poco y responde – me interrumpió

- claro, solo dime que día es hoy -

- 17 de diciembre, ahora haz cuentas -

comencé a calcular, pero simplemente las cuentas no me daban, pues según mis cálculos y si la fecha que Carlie decía era la correcta entonces tenia un atraso como de 20 días y...

- NO! - grite aterrorizada

- que pasa? - chillo Alice

- la...la ultima vez fue días antes de que... - me interrumpí en ese momento pues sabia bastante bien que mi ultima menstruación había llegado una semana antes de que Edward llegara a mi casa en Phoenix, esa vez habíamos tenido sexo sin protección y yo no me había preocupado ni por eso ni por nada.

- que ya digan de una maldita vez! -

- Alice, es que Bella esta embarazada – dijo Carlie e inmediatamente la mandíbula de Alice se cayo y a mi un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- pero quien... quien es el papa? - pregunto Alice con un hilo de voz y mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas

- Responde Isabella!. Quien es el padre! - vocifero Alice hecha un toro.

- que quien es el padre? - pregunte incrédula- pues obviamente Edward.

- pero como si ustedes terminaron hace 8 meses y no creo que tengas 8 meses de embarazo

- no, pero hace 2 meses el vino aquí, pues Carlisle le dio mi dirección y bueno...

- tuvieron sexo, ustedes dos tuvieron sexo sin protección aun sabiendo que no eran novios?

- yo... no fue algo que planeáramos creeme – me defendí y Alice paso saliva ruidosamente.

- y ahora que haremos?, debemos llamar a Edward, y a Carlisle para que nos recomiende un buen ginecólogo y claro a Esme, se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que sera abuela solo te...

- no Alice, de eso nada. Edward no va a saber que estoy embarazada a menos que yo se lo diga

- pero Bella no puedes ocultarle a Edward que esperas un hijo suyo sabes, por que en la boda de Carlie tendrán que verse y...

- no, el no lo sabrá Alice. Ya es muy tarde para eso, quizá el ya tiene su vida hecha y no lo quiero a mi lado por compasion. Además todavía no se nota que estoy embarazada así que me tienen que prometer todos aquí que no se lo dirán – sentencie.

- Bella, eso es ridículo Por ningún motivo Edward pudo haber hecho su vida ya, al contrario el...

- solo prometemelo Carlie, por favor – implore y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- bien, bien lo prometo. Pero deberías contárselo no te parece por que quieras o no Edward es el padre y yo soy su tía al igual que Alice, no nos gustara que lo alejes de nosotros -

- yo... lo intentare Carlie, de verdad pero eso sera mi decisión y le cortare la lengua al que se atreva a decir una palabra de esto – amenace.

- vamos Bella, no te pongas paranoica, se supone que un bebe es algo bueno no debes estar enojada – opino Jasper y yo me puse en pie.

- gracias Jasper, ahora vámonos de aquí que tenemos una boda que organizar – dije decidida

...

Jake POV

Respire profundamente y cerré los ojos, me sentía realmente tan solo sin mi Ness aquí. Era totalmente una ironía que me hubiera enamorado de ella dado que un Cullen me había quitado o mejor dicho me había ganado a la que pensaba era la chica de mis sueños, y también había sido un Cullen quien había arrancado a esa anterior chica de mi mente y de mi corazón.

La sensación de amar y ser correspondido sin duda no tenia precio a comparación de lo horrible que es querer a alguien sin ser correspondido, mas sin embargo esta vez todo había ido bien, por fin podía ver a Bella como una amiga sin que mis sentimientos se interpusieran y aunque me dolía muchísimo verla sufrir ahora quería verla feliz con alguien mas allá en Phoenix, lejos de todos estos problemas.

Nunca supe a ciencia cierta que había ocurrido entre Bella y Edward pero tenia una idea muy aproximada; el idiota la había engañado por que como muy arrogante que era no se sentía satisfecho con una sola mujer y después Bella se entero y comenzó todo este show.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos y al ver que era mi Nessie sonreí, realmente no podía creer que nos fuéramos a casar, que llegáramos a tener nuestro "felices para siempre" aun cuando su padre se negaba rotundamente a eso.

- Bueno Mi monstruito Ness? - respondí al teléfono y una risita nerviosa me contesto.

- Jake, no soy Carlie -

- Bella entonces? - pregunte avergonzado

- así es Jake, que tal estas? - dijo con la voz cargada de nervios

- bien, supongo. Pero que ocurre eh? -

Comenzaba a preocuparme al no entender el motivo de la llamada de Bella y su nerviosismo.

- Jake, como mi mejor amigo una vez mas debes prometerme que lo que te diré no se lo dirás a nadie ni harás nada estúpido

- que?. Pero de que hablas?. Que es esta vez? - pregunte subiendo la voz de enojo.

- prometemelo Jacob Black o no te diré ni una palabra – me amenazo y casi pude imaginar su cara de cólera

- de acuerdo Isabella Swan te lo prometo, ahora dime que ocurre –

escuche que tomo aire profundamente y después hablo:

- Estas de pie o sentado? - "Que diablos?"

- eso que tiene que ver? - casi grite

- necesito saber, o mejor si estas de pie sientate y si ya estas sentado no te levantes por favor. Lo que voy a decirte quizá te... sorprenda un poco -

- habla ya Bella estoy sentado – rugí

- bueno, aquí va; Jacob yo... - la ultima palabra era apenas un atropellado susurro y no entendí ni madres.

- que?, no entendí nada solo Jacob yo... y ya no entendí la ultima palabra dime que...

- que estoy embarazada Black! -

Automáticamente me puse en pie y sentí la furia correr por mis venas. Bien era cierto que ya no amaba a Bella, pero joder era mi mejor amiga! Y saber que estaba embarazada cuando hasta hace dos días aseguraba no tener novio ni interés alguno por un chico era algo que sencillamente me sacaba canas verdes.

- quien es el padre – dije lo mas calmado que pude pero sin dejar de sostenerme con demasiada fuerza de la mesa

- el... pa..pa..pa...padre? - tartamudeo y luego escuche un susurro alejado, como si hubiera despegado el teléfono de su oído y con la mano estuviera tapando la bocina.

- _"no puedo decírselo Carlie enfuerecera y luego..."_

_- "dame el teléfono, ya atiendo yo" - _Replicaba mi Nessie.

- Jake?. Estas allí...

- de quien esta embarazada Bella? - dije encolerizado

- si, bueno ella... de... - boto el aire

- de quien maldita sea – gruñí

- De Edward, Jacob.

- dime por que no me sorprende?, Joder pasamela por favor amor mio -

- bien, pero ten en cuenta que no le harás nada a Edward entendiste Jake?

- si amor, solo pasame a Bella

- bien

...

Bella POV

- Quiere hablar contigo – dijo Carlie alargándome su celular y yo con las manos temblorosas y los brazos de Alice y de Jasper rodeándome lo tome.

- Jacob, estas... molesto? - inquirí

- no Bella, estoy que brinco de felicidad – dijo con un ácido sarcasmo

- en que demonios estabas pensando?. Se supone que ya no estas con el, como jodidos fue que quedaste embarazada?. Cuanto tienes? -

- según el doctor 1 mes y 3 semanas – Inquirí temerosa

...

Jacob POV

- QUE? PERO DONDE JODIDOS... COMO PASO... CUANDO LO VISTE?

- Jacob debes tranquilizarte quieres?. La estas asustando mucho y sinceramente no creo que quieras saber "donde jodidos, _como_ paso y cuando lo vio" ya que eso seria muy pervertido de tu parte – respondió una vocesita aguda

- quien eres tu? Donde esta Isabella? - gruñí

- esta aquí y no puede contestar por que esta llorando Jake, y soy Alice

- Alice? La hermana de Edward Cullen?. Bien pues ya que le prometí a mi Ness y Bella que no iría tras ese canalla cobarde te dejare un mensaje para el.

- yo no...

- Quiero que se haga responsable de ese hijo, pero no lo quiero ver cerca de Bella, ella lo ultimo que necesita es que un hombre este a su lado por compasion...

- compasion?. Jacob el la ama con todo su ser, y según se tu no sabes nada de lo que paso entre ellos y además no eres nadie para dar ordenes. Los únicos que pueden decidir que se hará son Bella y Edward y si te contaron esto a ti fue por que Carlie insistió que como mejor amigo de Bella tenias que saberlo, así que no me vengas con tus amenazas perro estúpido – y tras esto colgó

Lance mi celular a la pared opuesta totalmente furioso, ni después de que se habían dejado Edward Cullen podía dejar de joderle la vida. Ahora aparte le había jodido su futuro, pues después de esto sabia que Bella no querría volver a saber nada del amor y todo era culpa de ese Cullen!.

...

Bella POV

- no era necesario que le dijeras así a Jake, Alice – dijo Carlie cuando Alice le colgó a Jake.

- pero si fue el quien comenzó a dar ordenes sin sentido como si fuera el padre de Bella, que querías que hiciera eh?. Que escuchara como me gritaba de cosas y seguir al pie de la letra sus ordenes?. Disculpame Carlie pero eso es cosa de Bella y Edward nada mas.

Y dicho esto Alice se alejo de Carlie, llego hasta mi nuevamente y me abrazo.

- todo estará bien Bella, ya lo veras todo estará bien – me susurro mientras me apretaba fuertemente a su pecho y yo me solté a llorar amargamente.

En momentos como este sabia realmente con que personas podía confiar, quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos.

Pero independientemente de lo que ellos me aconsejaran yo sabia muy en el fondo que no iba a estar con Edward, pues cuando el estuvo aquí y quiso arreglar las cosas yo no lo acepte y ahora que estoy embarazada menos, pues el no tiene que hacer nada que no quiera ni yo me voy a aprovechar de su amor, tendré que trabajar al doble y dejar la escuela para así poder mantener a mi hijo.

Yo no me voy a aprovechar de Edward Cullen no quise arreglar las cosas con el aquella tarde no por que no lo amara si no por que no lo merezco El siempre ah sido sincero conmigo y yo caí en esa trampa como se suponía tenia que haber caído, pero de haber sido mas lista o de haber confiado plenamente en el jamas habría ocurrido; así que si no estoy con el no es por que no lo ame por que de amarlo lo amo con todo el corazón, tanto que cada movimiento que hago y cada pensamiento que tengo me hace recordarlo, extrañarlo y desear volver el tiempo, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por que no voy a aprovecharme de el, si no lo merecía antes ahora menos por que no seré un estorbo en su vida.

...

Edward POV:

(**N/A: a partir de aquí la canción es I'do Anything de Simple plan**)

Otro día que se iba y yo estaba pensando en ella, como siempre, mientras ella estaba allí afuera sin entender nada yo aun seguía aquí esperando y pensando por que fui tan tonto y es que tuve la oportunidad de aclararlo todo y se me había vuelto a escapar, tantas cosas que se quedaron sin decir y ahora que ya no estaba no logro pensar bien, ni mi presente ni mi pasado me importan mas.

Como quisiera hacerle entender que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa sólo por tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos, me moría por saber si ella me extrañaba con la misma intensidad que lo hago, por que se que no la olvidaré jamas, se ah quedado clavada en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

- Edward, hijo estas bien? -

La voz de mi madre Esme me saco de mis pensamientos y me limite a asentir con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del techo.

- Me preocupas Edward, desde que regresaste de Phoenix estas muy mal, medio comes, medio duermes, medio trabajas y te aseguro que medio vives. Hace tanto que no escucho tu risa cielo -

Aguardo un momento en la puerta de mi habitación esperando mi respuesta, pero como esta jamas llego volvió a hablar.

- Edward – entro y se sentó a mi lado en la cama – no puedo soportar esto, me destroza el corazón verte triste y sin vida, soy tu madre; quizá no biológica y tal vez por eso no confías en mi, pero yo te quiero como un hijo realmente

- no es eso mama, sabes que también te quiero como mi verdadera mama, pero es algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo, amo a Bella con todo mi ser y se que voy a quedarme aquí esperándola aun cuando se que ella nunca volverá por que la vez que fui a Phoenix era la última oportunidad que tenia para arreglarlo todo y hacerle entender que nada me importa mas que ella y lo arruine y ahora cierro los ojos y todo lo que veo es a ella, intento dormir pero siempre en mis sueños aparece.

Como puedo vivir si su imagen esta siempre presente recordándome que no supe luchar por ella y que no puedo olvidarla para continuar.

Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y discretamente me seque con la manga de mi camisa.

- Edward – Esme me abrazo fuertemente – no voy a dejar que te hundas jamas entiendes?, yo estaré contigo siempre y bueno piensa que esa no fue tu ultima oportunidad. Pues aun te queda la boda de Carlie y Jacob, seguramente ella estará allí y bueno yo haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte hijo – me prometió con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

- gracias mama, aunque no se si eso sirva de algo no pierdo la esperanza de verla ese día, además Rosalie me prometió ayudarme – inquirí

Esme sonrío y me beso la frente.

- No pierdas la esperanza hijo, veras que todo se solucionara tarde o temprano – me prometió y luego salio de mi habitación para darme mi espacio.

Quizá ellas tenían razón quizá aun no estaba todo perdido.

* * *

**Miles de millones... no de trillones por sus hermosos RR!**

**sinceramente esta al igual que el resto de mis historias no serian nada sin ustedes chicas**

**las amo tanto, por leerme, por comentarme aun a las chicas que leen sin comentar y a las q comentan sin ser miembros de Fanfiction, definitivamente las amo a todas y de ninguna me olvido, cada review sea bueno o sea amenazante jeje me hecn super feliz!**

**enserio las amo a todaaaas**

**y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo se los dejare pronto jeejeje mientras tanto podrian darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde encontraran el link a cada cancion de cada capitulo, veran como las canciones les llegan al corazon jejeje**

**y tambien pueden pasarse a mis otras historias que son**

**Strange Love: los dos mejores amigos que se enamoran E&B**  
** Psicofonias: un amor entre un fantasma y una loca chiquilla malcriada A&J**  
** The Real Vampire: un sadico vampiro enamorado de una peculiar bruja E&B**  
** The perfect love: un amor con muchas dificultades y celos, Songfic! E&B**  
** Mundos entrecruzados:triste story de una chica q lo ah perdido todo e intenta rehacer su vida con ayuda d los Cullen A&J**  
** Amor verdadero; q pasa si?: Final alternaivo de eclipse y razon x la cual Jake y Bella no son el uno para el otro E&B**

**bueno solo entren a mi perfil y podran ver la que les llame de esas historias y tambien quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a: **

Ro-Ro Hale, nelly-bello-cullen, Mel-tts-VS-HP, alesZiiCullen. **por ser un amor y seguirme en todas y cada una de mis historias!, chicas ustedes son increibles gracias por seguir de cerca todas y cada una de mis locuras! y claro por ser pacientes aun cuando tardo en actualizar n_n'.**

nafcullen, Aiiram. **por seguirme casi en todas mis historias y alentarme en las buenas y en las malas y tmbn por ser pacientes a mis lentas actualizaciones.**

CindyLis. **por que como linda niña que es dedico esta historia a un famoso blog, de verdad chica no tengo como agradecerte por eso, eres increible!**. este es el blog:

spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . /2010/08/mesera-por-un-dia-cindyliss-perfect . html

(sin los espacios en ( . ) los puntos)

Jeziik. **por su hermoso regalo para mi, un increible y romantico os que les dejo acontinuacion:**

fanfiction . net/s/6141373/1/En_cuerpo_y_alma

(sin los espacios en ( . ) los puntos)

**Bueno chicas ahora si me voy, nos leemos! y recuerden q las amo a todas!**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!  
**


	23. Chap22:Adheridos separa2&Nuestraaflixion

**G-Low!**

**bno chicaS COMO ya les habia dicho se nos acerca el fin T-T**

**pero sinceramente les agradesco de todo corazon, esta fue mi primer historia de universo alterno, songfic y bueno admito q a veces es algo Cliche, pero bueno gracias a ustedes esta historia no se quedo solita y hubo quien realmente la amo jejeje gracias chicas son lo mehor!**

**noos leemos abajo!**

**

* * *

C**apitulo 21: Adheridos Separados - Panda

Bella POV

Acaso no habíamos prometido una vez estar siempre juntos?. Como es que permití que todo esto se fuera al diablo?. Merecía esto, realmente merecía que Edward estuviera a distancia de mi en la boda de Carlie y de Jacob, pues mientras todo transcurrió yo me mantenía a su lado ya que eramos los padrinos, si exactamente Edward y yo padrinos de boda, ni siquiera volteo a verme ni una sola vez y eso que yo lo veía todo el tiempo, pero sinceramente creo que es mejor así, en el fondo se que lo es, pues no voy a arruinarle la vida también a el, suficiente tengo con pagar yo mis estupideces, así que mejor, calladita y alejadita me veía mas bonita.

. . .

- Bella te encuentras bien? - pregunto Jacob mientras los padrinos bailábamos el vals con los novios, yo con Jacob y Carlie con Edward.

- por que no debería de estarlo, estoy perfectamente bien

- y yo soy el rey de china Bella, dime que te ocurre

- Jake en china no hay reyes son emperadores Jacob, acaso no ponías atención en..

- lo que sea, no evadas mi pregunta y dime que ocurre.

Solté el aire rendida, a Jacob no le podía ocultar nada.

- Es Edward el...

- que?. Le dijiste de tu embarazo y no te quiso apoyar?, maldito bastardo, no me importa que sea el padrino yo...

- No Jake, te adelantas el aun no sabe nada, ese es el detalle.

- y cuando le piensas decir? - inquirió

- bueno yo... aun no se si sea bueno – dije con los ojos firmemente pegados a mis pies que bailaban torpemente la suave melodía.

- Isabella, pongamos algo en claro, tienes hasta las 10:30 de la noche para decírselo, o de lo contrario se lo diré yo y lo obligare a hacerse responsable – amenazo

- Jake, creí que la cenicienta tenia hasta la media noche, eso no es justo sabes?

- si, pero tu no eres la cenicienta y yo me iré a las 11 de aquí así que ya estas advertida

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ante esto, pues Jake tenia razón muchísima razón, yo no era la cenicienta y este no era un cuento de hadas donde todo se solucionaría con un beso ni tendría un "y vivieron felices por siempre".

Jacob soltó el aire apesadumbrado y alzo mi barbilla con su mano para obligarme a verlo.

- Bells, sabes que hago esto por tu bien, no te pongas así quieres?. Se que no soy Charlie, pero el se pondrá igual pero la diferencia es que el tiene una pistola y yo no.

Touche!, punto para Black. Suspire y voltee a ver a Edward y Carlie que bailaban con un paso perfecto, y aun con la tenue luz se podía apreciar la hermosura de ambos y con su cabello y color de piel igual parecían gemelos, estaba viéndolos cuando Carlie volteo y me sonrío picara, luego susurro algo a Edward y ambos llegaron hasta nosotros.

- Es hora de que baile con mi esposo Bella, te importaría? - dijo señalando a Edward y yo me sentí morir, pero me limite a encogerme de hombros y tragar pesado.

Pensé en escabullirme en ese momento cuando Jake me soltó para no tener que bailar con Edward y soportar su indiferencia aun cuando estuviéramos abrazados y bailando.

- me permite esta pieza señorita? - dijo con su hermosa voz aterciopelada y yo sentí las piernas de gelatina.

- claro, por que no – dije con un hilo de voz del miedo que sentía

Edward sonrío y me tomo entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, pues estaba tan acostumbrada a el que ni los meses de separación habían servido para que mi cuerpo olvidara a donde pertenecía

- luces realmente radiante esta noche sabias? - me susurro cuando comenzamos a bailar.

Había prácticamente memorizado mis diálogos por si llegaba a toparme con una situación así hoy al ver el increíble vestido que Alice me había diseñado, era azul turquesa completamente pegado al cuerpo hasta la parte baja de mi trasero, a partir de allí terminaba en picos que me llegaban a la altura de la rodilla, el escote era en corazón al frente y totalmente sin espalda atrás.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy, con un nudo en la garganta y temblando de nervios al no saber que decir ante esto.

- el color azul hace resaltar tu piel sabes? - continuo Edward al ver que no respondía nada y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Bella, hay tanto de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, pero no puedo. Tu belleza me tiene aquí atrapado y bueno ya que nos volvemos a encontrar tu... bueno ya sabes no crees que deberíamos hablar de una vez por todas?.

Una vez mas asentí con la cabeza y clave mis ojos en nuestros pies.

- Quieres que vallamos a sentarnos? - ofreció y esta vez negué con la cabeza y señale el jardín que se encontraba fuera del salón

Edward entendió el mensaje y se detuvo, nos abrimos paso entre las parejas que ahora bailaban y finalmente salimos al fresco jardín

- Edward – conseguí decir y el sonrío

- hablas!, temía por que te hubieras quedado muda repentinamente – bromeo y yo me puse roja como tomate.

- tu sonrojo es hermoso sabes y...

- Edward, por favor – dije con apenas un hilo de voz

- disculparme, me dejo llevar

- no importa, que quieres hablar? - pregunte con una sola bocanada de aire y apenas y se me entendió

- no lo se, hay tantas cosas que tenia pensado decir, pero al tenerte frente a mi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- me pasa algo similar – dije sentándome en una pequeña fuente y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

- bueno, ya que no logro sacar lo que realmente quiero, creo que podríamos hablar de cualquier otra cosa – sugirió

- y como de que? - pregunte mientras a mi pie le daba un tic nervioso.

- bueno, recuerdas en navidad, allá en Forks esa canción que cantaste?. Creo que me siento así en estos momentos, demasiado sorprendido contigo – dijo soltando una risa y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Estábamos tan cerca, dios mio era realmente cerca, bastaba con que girara mi rostro y me acercara unos centímetros para poder rosar sus labios... pero que estoy pensando, eso no puede ser, me prometí a mi misma no volver a relacionarme con el, no destruir su vida, o de lo contrario parecería una pobre mujer despechada que solo por estar embarazada había regresado a el.

- lo recuerdo – dije borrando todo rastro de pensamiento que no iba de acuerdo al plan de mi mente.

- cantas muy bien, nunca te has planteado ser cantante? - pregunto y yo solté una risita nerviosa.

- que mujer en su vida no ah soñado con ser cantante, famosa y todas esas cosas no? - pregunte

- si, bueno pero pocas lo logran al igual que pocas tienen esa increíble voz que tu tienes – insistió

- si tu lo dices – me encogí de hombros.

- podrías cantar algo para mi?

Me le quede viendo boquiabierta y el solo sonrío de lado.

- yo...

- por favor, solo un estribillo, el de esa canción que cantaste en navidad – me suplico

- ya, ya no la recuerdo, hace tanto que no la canto – me excuse y el sacudió la cabeza

- eres tan mala mintiendo Bella, entonces canta lo que tu quieras, pero solo cantarme algo – me imploro con un puchero realmente adorable y yo asentí una vez mas con la cabeza.

- INTO A PLACE WHERE THOUGHTS CAN BLOOM  
INTO A ROOM WHERE ITS NINE IN THE AFTERNOON  
AND WE KNOW THAT IT COULD BE  
AND WE KNOW THAT IT SHOULD  
AND YOU KNOW THAT YOU FEEL IT TO

'CAUSE ITS NINE IN THE AFTERNOON  
AND YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOON  
YOU COULD 'CAUSE YOU CAN SO YOU DO  
WERE FEELING SO GOOD, JUST THE WAY THAT WE DO  
WHEN ITS NINE IN THE AFTERNOON  
YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOON  
YOU COULD 'CAUSE YOU CAN SO YOU DO  
WERE FEELING SO GOOD – cante con la voz temblorosa por los nervios y cuando termine su rostro se debatía entre reírse o no.

- Esa canción cual es? - pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros

- nine in the afternoon de Panic! At the disco

- wow Bella, sinceramente me impresionas, nueve de la tarde? - dijo con esa sonrisa suya de lado y yo enrojecí mas.

- enserio Bella amo tu sonrojo – dijo aproximándose peligrosamente a mis labios y yo me puse en pie al instante.

- lo siento Bella, de verdad yo...

- Edward, por favor debo decirte algo muy importante antes de que hagas... cualquier cosa – dije pues me había decidido, le diría que no podía pensar que regresaríamos, que debía irme y que estaba embarazada, pero como decírselo sin que su enorme responsabilidad y caballerosidad me obligue a casarme con el mañana mismo?. No quería atarlo, quizá antes pudo haber sido así, pero ahora no. No quería truncar su vida con ese descuido. No era responsabilidad suya, tampoco mía, pero era yo quien lo cargaría nueve meses y no quería que el se viera obligado...

- dime la verdad Bella, es que hay... alguien mas?. Ya es tarde para mi? - dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Valla, eso si que no me lo esperaba nunca imagine que el sufría tanto con mi ausencia, _pero claro Bella si el también te ama! _Me dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza.

Pero eso no debía ser, el tenia que iniciar de cero, encontrar a alguien perfecto para el, pero libre sin ataduras, no definitivamente esto no podía pasar.

- No Edward, tu eres, fuiste y seras el único en mi corazón. Pero comprendeme cuando te digo que esto ya no funcionara, no como antes. Ahora todo... es mas... complicado. Nunca debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos – dije con lágrimas en los ojos y sin mas eche a correr, entre al salón y recorrí la mitad y estaba segura que el aun no se había movido de su sitio, bien así seria mejor.

_. . ._

Nuestra Aflicción – Panda

Edward POV:

Cuanto, cuanto tiempo mas se necesita para poder resolver de una maldita vez este dilema, que no hacia que me tortura en las noches?. No podía creer que estuviera pasando otra vez, Bella se volvía a escapar de mi lado, entiendo a la perfección el rechazo del mundo, inclusive su repudio, por que yo no había sido el mas listo, en realidad nunca luche por que me escuchara, nunca aclare totalmente las cosas y esta vez no dejaría que se me escapara, no señor esta vez no. Dicen que el amor mancha y que crees Isabella Swan yo ya me ensucie.

Hice de tripas corazón y me levante para salir tras ella sin desmoronarme antes me hace falta un plan, me hace falta astucia y paz mental para poder salí sin que nadie note lo ocurrido, sin que nadie descubra que me muero e intente detenerme, sin que nadie esta vez la ayude a escapar, no esta vez no. - Edward?. Que paso hablaste con Bella...

- ahora no Alice – dije apartándola de mi camino y ella arrugo el entrecejo

- pero que paso?. No me digas que no la vas a ayudar?. Eso no es de hombre Edward se supone que la amas!. O es que tu amor es sin responsabilidades? - gruño y yo no le veia ni pies ni cabeza a su estupido comentario, por lo que seguí buscando a Bella con la mirada.

- parece que no tuvieras con que manterla es qu...

- Parece, si parece verdad que lo mucho que ofrezco no ofrece tanto y por eso, ella se fue, una vez mas se larga y tu estas aquí haciéndome perder el tiempo, no se de que estupideces hablas así que mejor apartate de mi camino Alice Cullen o...

- no lo sabes?, Bella no te lo dijo! - chillo una vez que salimos a la calle.

- de que hablas? - gruñí cuando vi a Bella subir a un taxi

- Bella, Edward, ella. O por dios ella esta embarazada!

- que? - grite, pero no solo fue mi voz la que escuche si no también la de Rosalie que al parecer venia tras de nosotros.

- lo que oíste Edward, Bella esta esperando un hijo tuyo y...

- toma – grito Rosalie y me lanzo unas llaves

- que es esto? - dije desesperado, pues no podía creerlo Bella estaba embarazada, y ese hijo era mio. Pero claro la ultima vez que tuvimos relaciones ni ella ni yo nos protegimos con nada.

- las llaves de mi descapotable, cuando te vi salir asi detras de ella crei que tal vez las necesitarias; ya llame al Ballet así que siguela inmediatamente o yo misma me encargare de que ese sea el único hijo que logres concebir Edward Cullen – dijo la rubia cuando su descapotable rojo se detenía justo frente a mi.

La hubiera besado, juro que la hubiera besado de no ser por que debía volar e ir tras ese taxi.

Maneje como loco y no tarde en localizar el tsuru amarillo con azul que había recogido a Bella, por lo que tome unos atajos y los adelante, pues claro iban al aeropuerto, pero no, claro que no se iría, al menos no sin mi. Deje mal estacionado el auto y corrí a donde el taxi acababa de detenerse.

- Bella! - grite cuando salio del taxi y ella me vio con pánico en los ojos

- Edward?. Que haces aquí?

- ya no aguanto mas esto Bella, las farsas, las mentiras, no puedo evitar sentirme como una basura por todo lo que nos ah pasado, pero sinceramente siento que muere mi flama cuando no estas, esa chispa que me caracteriza, todo yo desaparezco cuando no estas comprendes?.-

- no Edward no tienes idea de...

- de que Bella?. Del sufrimiento?. Del dolor?, pues te informo Bella que yo nunca entendí ni encontre la manera para evitar sentir como si me rompieran las piernas cuando no estas. Y si eso no es dolor no se que lo sera y ahora menos que nunca voy a dejarte escapar, no con un hijo nuestro Bella...

- ves? - chillo

– eso es justamente lo que no quiero, tu lastima, que sientas como un deber estar a mi lado por nuestro hijo, no quiero amarrarte quiero que seas libre, que hagas tu vida y...

- libre Bella?. Por favor yo jamas seré libre, deje de ser libre desde ese primer beso que me diste en el tren, desde entonces te pertenezco solo a ti, o acaso crees que me habría quedado ocho meses esperando a que despertaras si no significaras nada realmente para mi? - pregunte incrédulo

- Edward las cosas no son así y por favor deja de gritar, la gente nos ve y...

- bien, entonces vamos a continuar con alegría y felicidad, como si aqui no paso nada, regresa a Phoenix a ser feliz, tan feliz como yo lo soy aqui - dije con acido - vamos a continuar con esto Bella? con nuestra aflicción, con nuestra farsa. -

Bella estaba al borde de las lagrimas, por lo que tome aire varias veces y cuando volví a hablar mi voz estaba mucho mas tranquila.

- por favor Bella no te niegues y no me niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz y tomalo como amenaza si quieres pero por favor, casate conmigo Bella, casate conmigo o me subiré a ese auto – señale el vmw de Rosalie al cual un oficial le estaba poniendo una maldita multa, pero lo ignore y continué – y conduciré lejos de aquí, muy lejos y no regresare jamas, así que...

No pude decir nada mas por que Bella se me colgó del cuello y me beso apasionadamente. Podía escuchar aplausos y gritos a nuestro alrededor pero no me importo y correspondi a su beso

- disculpe, odio interrumpir el momento, pero si ese auto no se mueve, me veré en la obligación de llevármelo al corralon, así que por favor. Separe mi rostro del de Bella pero la tome firmemente por la cintura y me gire al oficial.

- disculpe, ya nos vamos. Y respecto a la multa yo...

- va, que mas da – dijo yendo al auto y arrancando el papel amarillo

– era una emergencia cierto?.

- valla muchas gracias – dijo Bella sonriendo

- si, si, si, solo no vuelvan a aparecerse así por aquí, ahora fuera del aeropuerto antes de que me arrepienta – dijo muy seriamente.

- claro oficial.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Bella se subiera y después me subí yo, arranque el auto y salí de allí.

- valla, realmente no me esperaba esto – dijo Bella derramando unas gruesas lágrimas

- hablas de la multa, de mi amenaza, del auto, de nosotros, o de que? - pregunte sin poder dejar de sonreir

- bueno, - dijo ella secándose las lágrimas

– supongo que de todo, por cierto de quien es el auto?

- no me lo vas a creer, pero es de Rosalie. ni siquiera Emmett lo ah conducido ni una sola vez y eso que fue el quien se lo regalo – dije entre sorprendido y agradecido.

- Rosalie?. Es enserio no puedo creerlo – dijo simplemente y luego se mordió el labio.

- Bella, no respondiste a mi pregunta sabes? - dije "seriamente"

- que?. Pues bueno Edward, yo... -

- no, no, no espera – dije con una idea en mente, me detuve a mitad de la carretera y busque en mi bolsillo, pues siempre lo llevaba conmigo.

- Bella, - saque finalmente la caja aterciopelada – quiero que seas mi esposa – dije abriendo la caja y sacando el anillo.

- por dios Edward!, esa cosa debe costar mas que mi casa! - chillo con reproche - no puedo creer que gastaras tanto no es...

- es tuyo Bella, siempre ah sido tuyo, ahora por favor respóndeme algo antes de que me arranque los cabellos de desesperacion o que alguien mas nos interrumpa – dije inquieto y ella rio

- si Edward, acepto casarme contigo, te amo. Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, excepto claro que a nuestro hijo, pero de verdad te amo con toda el alma – chillo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas nuevamente.

- también te amo boba – replique – siempre ah sido así, te amo y te amare a ti y a Junior mas que al propio aire que respiro.

- Junior? - murmuro y yo solté una risotada.

Coloque el anillo en su dedo y la bese pasionalmente antes de arrancar nuevamente camino a casa, pues siendo la hora que era ya deberían estar los novios camino a su luna de miel y cada invitado a su casa.

Este era el día mas feliz de mi vida y queria que el mundo entero lo supiera, Isabella Swan, mi hermosa y amada Isabella Swan esperaba un hijo mio y habia aceptado ser mi esposa, acaso podria pedir algo mas en el mundo?.

* * *

**Q dicen chicas?**

**les gusta, lo odian, les enferma, lo aman, les enternecio, les hizo dar un grito de "Por fin!"?**

**hehehe ya saben un peqqe Review y haganmelo saber,**

**aaaa y una vez mas gracias, gracias miles de gracias por todo!**

**y no me despido pues este no es el final aun!**

**las amooo**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Angel of mine E

**G-Low every body!**

**amm pues aqui de regreso con el ultimo Cap, que sinceramente trate de hacerlo firme y no dejar nudos sueltos. todo en orden hehehe**

**solo me falta ya el epilogo y tachan, tachan!... the end!**

**omg, que pronto se me hizo el time de verdad, chicas las amo enserio fue incre todo lo que pasamos mientras la story duro. y una vez mas me disculpo con todas ustedes por hacer algo cliche la story hehehe pero q puedo decir mi meta aqui es hacer un poco de todo y que la tematica de mis fics sea completamente distinta en cada una, ya saben tengo...**

**Strange Love: los dos mejores amigos que se enamoran Edward&Bella** (comedia romantica)  
** Psicofonias: un amor entre un fantasma y una loca chiquilla malcriada Alice&Jasper** (locura y paranormal)  
** The Real Vampire: un sadico vampiro enamorado de una peculiar bruja Edward&Bella** (Darkward)  
** The perfect love: un amor con muchas dificultades y celos, Songfic! Edward&Bella** (Drama&musica)  
** Mundos entrecruzados: triste story de una chica q lo ah perdido todo e intenta rehacer su vida con ayuda d los Cullen Alice&Jasper** (amor)  
** Amor verdadero; q pasa si?: Final alternaivo de eclipse y razon x la cual Jake y Bella no son el uno para el otro Edward&Bella *teminado*(alterno)  
**

**y bueno tengo aun varios fics en mente hehehe que se van cocinando solos y de tematicas totalmente diferentes!, amo eso no enfrascarme en una sola cosa y probar de todo XD bueno no aburro mas y nos leemos abajo...**

**

* * *

**

La cancion que sigue para el epilogo es "Hallelujah" de paramore.

* * *

Angel Of mine - Evanescence

Había llegado la hora, no había vuelta atrás; la peor parte ya había pasado.

Aun podía recordar la cara de Charlie cuando supo que seria abuelo y por dios a Renee para fines prácticos le dio un ataque.

-:- Flash back -:-

Me removía por la casa como gusano, de aquí para allá de allá para acá mientras mama y papa no dejaban de seguirme con la mirada, hasta que al parecer se marearon y su vista se fijo en Edward quien estaba mudo y abría la boca pero enseguida se arrepentía y la volvía a cerrar. Entonces comenzaba todo de nuevo.

Estaba convirtiéndose en un ciclo sin fin hasta que Charlie lo termino.

- quieren decirnos que se traen de una vez nos están cansando – dijo queriéndose arrancar los pelos del bigote de la desesperación

solté una risita nerviosa y mama me miro seriamente.

- te expulsaron de la escuela? - pregunto horrorizada y yo menee la cabeza casi compulsivamente.

- bueno, si eso esta descartado entonces... ¿asesinaron a alguien? - dijo llevándose una mano a la boca espantada y Edward la miro entre divertido y ceñudo, pero yo me limite a menear la cabeza en negativa una vez mas.

- ya se, secuestrar...

- vamos a adivinar o ustedes van a decírnoslo? - interrumpió Charlie dando un golpe al sillón

- yo... es... - no podía!. Las malditas palabras no me salían

- esta bien Bella, yo se los diré; Charlie, Renee Bella y yo...

- no puedo creerlo!. Venimos tan pronto como Jacob nos lo dijo

La voz grave de Embry nos interrumpió y un segundo después todo se puso negro y daba vueltas.

- quien eres y por que cargas a mi Bella? - preguntaba furioso Edward mientras el mundo seguía dando vueltas.

- hey Charlie, te has hecho viejo – decía Quil – mira que ya ser abuelo cuando ni...?

- Abuelo! - gritaron Charlie y Renee a la vez.

Edward se puso delante de mi y me sostuvo para que no me cayera después de que Embry me hiciera girar por los aires.

- no se lo han dicho? - pregunto Embry avergonzado y yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras que Quil salio corriendo.

- mañana que Jacob llegue voy a dejar viuda a Carlie – murmure, pues ya hacia casi una semana de la boda de Jacob y Carlie y mañana regresaban de su luna de miel cortesía de Carlisle en Hawai.

- quieres explicarnos eso Isabella Swan – rugió mi padre y Edward me apretó mas a su cuerpo.

- yo... - intente decir pero Edward me interrumpió.

- Bella esta embarazada y ese hijo es mio y venimos a decirles que vamos a casarnos.

Charlie se puso como toro a gritar improperios a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Renee se desmayo, no se si de la emoción o de la pena.

-:- fin del flash back-:-

así fue y después de eso tuvimos que contarles todo lo que ocurrió, inclusive lo de nuestra separación y esto solo hizo enfurecer mas a Charlie, pero por suerte no se habían opuesto a la boda.

Y hoy había llegado ya el gran día, Alice se había lucido lo admito, la decoración y mi vestido eran de lo mas hermoso.

Pero aun así, malditos nervios me tenían mordiéndome las uñas decoradas que Rosalie me había puesto, por que si, Rosalie y yo ahora eramos... bueno, en realidad no se que eramos, pero ya nos hablábamos y es lo importante.

- Bella, que haces?. Debes salir ya – irrumpió Alice en la habitación y con una mano en la cintura y la nariz arrugada continuo.

- no se te ocurra llorar, pase mucho tiempo maquillándote, cambiándote y peinándote para que lo arruines con llanto.

Asentí con la cabeza y solté un largo suspiro.

- esta ya listo Charlie? - pregunte por decir algo y la pixie rodó los ojos.

- esta todo listo Bella, solo falta la preciosa novia.

Vino hasta mi y me ayudo a ponerme en pie, por que tenia casi seis meses de embarazo y bueno, no era nada fácil ponerme en pie así.

- Alice, que se siente? - pregunte moribundo el labio realmente desesperada.

- que se siente?. De que hablas? - pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- pues, ya sabes ir por ese pasillo, decir tus votos ante todo el mundo y todo eso – dije dando cortos pasos ayudada por Alice.

- Bella, no te preocupes por nada, tu nanten tu vista en Edward piensa que el es tu todo y que solo el existe, por que así es Bella, este día es su día. Tuyo y de Edward, solo se feliz y el lo sera.

asentí con la cabeza esta vez con mas convencimiento y cruce la puerta.

Era la casa de los Cullen y se encontraba abarrotada de gente, la boda seria en el jardín y tenia que recorrer aun el salón entero, pero papa se encontraba allí, en la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el jardín esperándome para llevarme de la mano hasta Edward.

Trague pesado y compuse una sonrisa que el me correspondió

- creí que no salias, la pobre Alice casi se arranca los cabellos – la señalo – y Edward poco falta para que le de un paro cardiaco – agrego esto ultimo a modo de chiste, pero habría resultado mas cómico si sus ojos no se encontraran rojos de tanto llorar.

- una novia debe darse a desear no? - dije con una risita nerviosa y Charlie sonrío

Salimos a la luz de el atardecer que daba en el cuidado jardín de Esme. Me aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Charlie para no tropezar y de los nervios que sentía, pero en ese momento mi mirada se cruzo con el par de ojos verdes que podían hacer que mi corazón se detuviese y latiese al doble casi al mismo tiempo.

Eran los hermosos ojos de Edward y tal como dijo Alice todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Solo estaba el, solo existía el.

A partir de entonces mis pasos fueron decididos y fuertes, pues nada importaba ya, solo que uniría mi vida con mi ángel, el que llego a mi vida cuando menos me lo esperaba, que entro a mi corazón sin permiso y se alojo en lo mas profundo. Edward, mi único y verdadero amor.

Finalmente llegue hasta el altar donde Edward me recibió con su hermosa sonrisa de lado, y aunque escuchaba gente hablar a mi alrededor mi corazón y mi pequeño ser que crecia en mi vientre solo lo atendían a el.

Y cuando llego la hora de decir mis votos, no estaba nerviosa para nada, pues sabia que cuando esto terminara seriamos marido y mujer al fin.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como tu legitimo esposo y por el resto de sus vidas? - pregunto el padre y con lágrimas en los ojos respondí.

- si, acepto – planeaba decir algo mas laborioso, algo que denotara lo feliz que me hacia casarme con el, pero no pude decir nada mas ya que la radiante sonrisa de Edward me dejo muda.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legitima esposa y hasta que la muerte los separe? - pregunto el padre viendo a Edward y el con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo replico.

- nada en la tierra me haría mas feliz – replico sin alejar ni un instante su mirada de la mía

- ante los ojos de dios y del mundo entero los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

No había terminado de decirlo el padre cuando Edward ya me había tomado entre sus brazos y me dio un suave y delicioso beso.

. . .

- ¿todo bien señora Cullen? - me pregunto Edward mientras bailábamos nuestro primer vals como marido y mujer.

- es realmente hermoso como suena eso – dije sonriendo de felicidad y mi pequeño se removió en mi estomago.

- no, tu eres realmente hermosa Bella – replico acariciando mi rostro con una mano y mi estomago con la otra sin dejar de bailar.

- el te ama sabes?. Sabe que eres su padre y te ama – mencione cuando mi bebe volvió a moverse.

- tu y el son lo mas importante en mi vida Bella, y siempre sera así

- sabes Edward, quiero agradecerte muchas cosas, pero en este momento creo que no podría enumerarlas todas, pero de verdad te amo tanto y te agradezco por todas las veces que has estado a mi lado cuando estoy al borde del abismo, por que sin importante nada mas vienes y me salvas del derrumbe, eres lo único que realmente necesito para ser feliz – le solté de forma un poco atropellada, pues intentaba decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no encontraba la manera de hilarlo todo.

- Bella, la nuestra es una historia única y no debes agradecerme nada, por que nuestro amor es perfecto y aunque hemos tenido problemas los superamos y eso hace mas fuerte nuestro amor, te amo mi amada esposa – murmuro esto ultimo y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios, que yo por supuesto me encargue de profundizar, pues el era mio, por hoy y para siempre seria así, el me amaba y yo lo amaba, teníamos a un pequeño en camino y nuestro mundo era perfecto.

- no sabes cuanta razón tienes amor – dije recargando mi cara en su hombro sin dejar de bailar.

- en que tengo razón? - replico pegando su mejilla a la mía

- nuestro amor es perfecto, solo estamos tu, yo y el amor – dije poniendo la mano de Edward sobre mi estomago donde nuestro pequeño daba de pataditas al sentir la emoción de mama y papa.

De esta manera termina mi historia, una historia de amor e ilusión, pero también de lágrimas, celos y falta de comunicación, pero mas importante que nada de como el amor puede ser realmente perfecto.

FIN

* * *

**Lo se, Lo se es extremadamente corto ¬¬' pero este es el ultimo capitulo y no queria meter a nadie mas, solo Bella, Edward y el bebe, absolutamente nada mas, que lo unico que se notara en la escritura fuera la felicidad, los nervios y la necesidad q hay en ella y con esa cancion de Angel of mine... bueno a mi me gusto hacerlo asi, ahora recuerden queda un epilogo donde se explicara que ah pasado con el resto del mundo, con ellos y con su bebe ok?**

**las amo y una vez mas mil gracias por leer The Perfect love: You, me & the love!.**

**G=**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!.**


	25. Epilogo: Hallelujah! P

**G~low a todo el mundo!.**

**finalmente les traigo el epilogo, humm... se me ocurrio hacer esto como muchas veces terminan las historias, las buenas historias, con un final feliz situado en un dia de lo mas comun de los protagonistas hehe. espero les guste y les agradezco de todo corazon haber seguido esta loca historia, que apartir de hoy tendra el letrerito de "Complete". si, es la primera de mis historias que termino y es gracias a ustedes y a sus RR, que esto fue posible, las amo!. ahora no aburro mas y las dejo leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo**: Hallelujah - Paramore.

Bella POV:

- Caden, ven acá por favor – intente rogarle a mi pequeño travieso que había salido corriendo en cuanto su gracioso padre menciono una cita con el dentista.

Caden me vio correr tras el y comenzó a escabullirse entre los pies de los demás compradores.

Estábamos en un centro comercial, en el mas enorme centro comercial de por aquí y a Edward se le ocurre soltarle eso mientras Caden comía de su helado. Después de esto castigaría a Edward Cullen, seria cruel con el, mas que cruel. Seré..

- ¡Caden! - mi pequeño había chocado de cara contra una chica alta de cabello rojo.

- ¿estas bien pequeño?... oh, cielos - dijo la chica mientras tomaba a mi pequeño por las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse y no solo eso si no que además lo cargo y le limpio los cachetes que tenia manchados de nieve.

- ¿lo encontraste cielo? - pregunto Edward llegando a mi lado con la pequeña Kassidy en sus brazos.

- esta allí, pero esta gente no me deja pasar – gruñí y señale a mi pequeño quien era regresado al piso y nos señalaba a Edward y a mi.

La chica tomo de la mano a Caden y ambos caminaron hacia nosotros.

- muchas gracias no era necesario que...

- ¿Edward Cullen? - pregunto ella y yo casi me rompo el cuello para observarla bien.

- ¿disculpa tu eres...? - pregunto el entrecerrando los ojos. Ella soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza.

- soy Victoria Damons – explico y yo alce una ceja aun sin comprender, pero Edward palideció ante este nombre.

- ah, hola yo...

- ¿es tu pequeño?. Debo decir que es idéntico a ti Edward, excepto por estos bonitos rizos, tu tienes el cabello desordenado pero el de este chico es perfecto, a que si Caden – dijo ella mientras le desordenaba el cabello a mi hijo y el sonreía

Quien rayos era ella, por que hablaba así con Edward, ¿que acaso yo estaba pintada?.

- si, Caden es mi hijo, esta pequeña es Kassidy y ella mi esposa Isabella Cullen – dijo Edward tomándome en sus brazos y besando mi mejilla.

La chica se sorprendió ante esto y después sonrío

- ¿Isabella?. woow, creo que... yo... le debo una gran disculpa señora Cullen – dijo ella y solo entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

Era ella, por lo que había iniciado todo, la chica que había besado a Edward por ordenes de Tanya.

- yo no... yo se... no fue culpa tuya – balbucee y ella sonrío

- nunca supe que era lo que estaba en juego cuando acepte el ofrecimiento de Tanya, disculpame lo pido de corazón, hace unos años me entere de la muerte de Tanya y cuando vine a visitar a la señora Denaly supe la verdad, aunque no sabia que ustedes estaban casados, en serio que liberan mi conciencia ahora, creí que yo realmente los había separado, disculpame te lo ruego de corazón – dijo con una sonrisa sincera y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- no hay culpa sin sangre, o al menos eso es lo que Caden le dice a Kassidy cuando la golpea sin querer – explique ante su mirada de duda, pero cuando lo entendí se hecho a reír.

- si, humm... ¿y que te trae de nuevo a la ciudad Victoria? - pregunto Edward y ella se encogió de hombros.

- estoy trabajando aquí desde hace unos meses, de hecho yo estoy tan extraviada como hace unos minutos estaba el pequeño Caden, pues no encuentro por ningún lado a mi esposo James y a mi hijo Maxxie, son unos vagos y siempre se me pierden en estos sitios tan inmensos. - explico y yo sacudí la cabeza.

- me pasa siempre lo mismo – rodé los ojos y señale a mi familia.

- no es mi culpa cielo, Caden siempre me jala – se excuso Edward y todos reímos

- bueno, debo irme, tengo que buscar a mis hombres, fue un gusto volver a verlos y creeme Isabella que me quitas un peso de encima al perdonarme – dijo con sinceridad.

- bueno, también debemos irnos, aun hay un sitio al cual Caden debe ir – dijo Edward tomando la mano de Caden y este se soltó y fue a esconderse tras de mi.

- vamos Caden, no vas a ser un niño miedoso, tu eres realmente valiente ¿cierto? - lo anime y el se carcajeo.

- el dentista no me gusta – murmuro sin soltar mi pierna.

- oh, el dentista es de lo mas aterrador, pero ¿quieres que te de un secreto? - dijo Victoria agachándose a la altura de Caden.

- el dentista siempre regala paletas a los niños valientes – dijo en un susurro y Caden se soltó de mi pierna.

- ¿dime tu eres valiente? - pregunte y Caden se carcajeo.

- si, yo soy el mas valiente. - apunto el.

- entonces ni hablar, nos veremos nuevo y suerte en el dentista Caden – lo animo y beso su mejilla.

Nos sonrío una vez mas y se marcho. Valla, eso si que era inesperado; después de casi 7 años encontrar a esa chica que había causado tantas cosas entre nosotros, pero bueno no podía culparla ni a ella ni a Tanya, no después de saber la realidad de ambas historias, la culpa no era realmente de nadie.

Fuimos al dentista y después de eso nos pasamos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, y allí se encontraban ya Rosalie y Emmett, Carlie y Jacob y por supuesto Alice y Jasper. Todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en ir a comer allí, pues celebrábamos que Alice estaba embarazada, al parecer había un remate de niños, ya que también Rosalie estaba embarazada y yo hacia apenas 8 meses que había tenido a mi Kassidy, pero por ahora no buscaba mas hijos. Con estos dos era suficiente por ahora; Jacob y Carlie también tenían un pequeño, tenia 5 años y se llamaba Edward Jacob, pero todos lo llamábamos EJ, el llevaba este nombre por que para Carlie, Edward era como su hermano y Jacob su esposo, además que como si fuera un castigo para Jacob por hablar mal siempre del cabello desordenado y broncineo de Edward, se había casado con Carlie, que tenia el cabello del color de Edward y su hijo ahora tenia su cabello y por si fuera poco estaba igual de desordenado, solo que el pequeño EJ tenia la piel morena como la de Jacob y los ojos color chocolate como Carlie y como yo.

- Caden, cariño, que hermoso te vez. ¿Como estas?.

Claro, Esme era la abuela mas feliz del mundo al tener a tantos nietos y ver a sus hijos casados y felices.

- Abue, fui al dentista y sabes fui muy valiente y el doctor me regalo un dulce de menta – respondió mi pequeño mostrándole a su abuela las pastillas mentoladas que el Doctor Damen le había dado, después de que Caden insistiera en que por ser valiente debía darle un premio. Por poco y creí que no aceptaría las pastillas, ya que mi pequeño tenia el mismo carácter que yo. Era terco a mas no poder. Pero me sorprendió de sobremanera que tomara las pastillas feliz de la vida.

- ah, pero claro que eres un niño súper valiente, ven vamos a jugar con tu primo EJ – dijo pellizcándole la mejilla.

- y a quien tenemos por acá, Kassidy cariño, ven con la abuela Esme – Ella tomo entre sus brazos a Kassidy quien se reía a carcajadas con los chiqueos de Esme.

- lo llevare afuera ¿esta bien?. - me sonrío Esme y yo asentí

- claro que si, diviertanse chicos – me despedí de ellos. Y cuando me gire Rose venia saliendo de la cocina.

- ¡Rose!, ¡dios mio estas enorme! – se burlo Edward cuando Rosalie salio de la habitación con su prominente barriga por delante.

- no se que esperabas Edward teniendo en cuenta que tendré gemelos – gruño ella en dirección a mi marido.

- gemelos, valla pero que hermosos – dije y me lance a acariciar la barriga de Rosalie.

- la verdad Bella, me da un poco de miedo, ya que tener que lidiar con tres bebes en casa no creo que sea nada fácil – dijo con la mirada preocupada y yo alce una ceja confundida.

- ¿tres bebes?. Creí que habías dicho que tendrías gemelos eso no es...

- si – me interrumpió ella – serán gemelos, pero sumale a mi marido que desde hace dos meses esta incluso mas sensible que yo, tiene mas mareos que yo y por dios no se diga de los antojos – dijo con los ojos como platos – pareciera que el embarazado fuera el y no yo.

Ambas nos echamos a reír en ese momento y como si lo hubiéramos convocado Emmett llego desde la cocina con una bolsa enorme de papas fritas y un tazón de pudin de chocolate.

- Emm, dime que no estas sumergiendo las papas en el chocolate o de lo contrario iré a vomitar al baño – dije entre asqueada y divertida.

- humm... por que Bella, si sabe tan bien, ¿quieres probar? - me alargo una papa sumergida en chocolate y yo me aleje de el.

- gracias Emmett, pero estoy bien así – dije volteando a todos lados en busca del apoyo de Edward y solo entonces repare en que el no se encontraba en la habitación.

- Si buscas a Edward, subió a ver a Alice, es una delicada. Como se nota que nunca ah estado embarazada; a penas y se levanta de la cama y si le hablas de bajar las escaleras casi se desmaya. No entiendo como alguien tan hiperactiva, entusiasta y loca como ella puede ponerse así con un simple embarazo, ya la quisiera ver con el doble de carga como yo. - dijo Rose acariciándose el estomago.

- menos mal que yo ya no tendré que pasar por eso por un tiempo – apunte y ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- no cantes victoria Bells, mientras no estés operada todo puede pasar – dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

- gracias por el apoyo – dije con sarcasmo – creo que también iré a ver al duende arriba, ¿vienes conmigo? - pregunte.

- no gracias, mejor voy a quitarle a Emmett esas papas fritas con chocolate o después le dolerá el estomago – dijo ella sonriendo.

- bueno, en tal caso nos vemos – dije y subí las enormes escaleras mientras ella se iba a la sala junto con su marido que estaba viendo una novela dramática y gritaba un montón de cosas.

Si alguna vez me hubieran contado que esta seria mi vida, probablemente no lo habría creído, era demasiado perfecta.

Edward y yo teníamos nuestro propio despacho en casa, donde trabajamos en equipo para construir cualquier cosa para la que se nos contratara, y eso era increíble, pues además de que teníamos tiempo de sobra para nuestros pequeños torbellinos. Eramos nuestros propios jefes, podíamos tomarnos vacaciones cuando quisiéramos, la ultima vez habíamos ido a Venecia por el simple hecho de que nos intrigaba como una ciudad podía sobrevivir a la deriva del río

Mi vida, era sencillamente lo mejor del mundo, no tenia nada de que quejarme, solo me quedaba agradecer tener esta familia tan amorosa, buena y por que no divertida, de la cual nunca sabia que esperar.

- Bella – dijo Edward saliendo del cuarto al cual yo iba a entrar.

- ¿ocurre algo señor Cullen? Pregunte cuando el se me quedo viendo mucho rato con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba.

- no, solo admiraba a mi hermosa esposa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y me abrazo.

- eres un tonto romántico – dije mientras besaba sus labios.

- si, pero soy tu tonto romántico – agrego.

- te amo tonto romántico – le dije mientras volvía a besarlo.

- ¡hey, ustedes! ¿no es un poco pronto para que piensen en otro hijo dado que Kassidy aun ni siquiera ah aprendido a caminar? - pregunto Alice saliendo de su habitación arrastrando los pies y al pobre Jasper tras el.

- Lo siento Al, había olvidado lo gruñona que te pones con el embarazo – me reí y Edward se río conmigo.

Jamas me arrepentiría de haber tomado ese tren como tonta todos los días después del trabajo. Ya que gracias a eso había conocido al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y ahora casi nueve años después vivía el amor mas perfecto del mundo.

* * *

**Hehehehe, Rose con gemelos haha, Alice al borde del suicidio por su embarazo, Edward y Bella con dos pequeñines y Jake y Ness con su pequeño EJ. no quise que los hijos de Bella y Edward se llamaran Edward Jacob o Reneesme por que no tendrian nada que ver, ya que Reneesme Carlie Cullen ya existe, es la esposa de Jacob y bueno Edward Jacob iba mejor como hijo de Jake y Ness, o al menos eso pienso yo hehehe.**

**No esten tristes por que The Perfect Love: you, me & the love!. acabo hehehe mejor lean mis nueva historia! hehehe la acabo de publicar ayer y bueno segun los reviews que me han dejado y segun mi critica personal pinta muy bien hehehe G=, aunque bueno es un poco acido XD ya que sera una historia con un contenido extenso de Lemmon, hhehehe, como sea aqui les dejo de que trata.**

_**Contrato Sexual:**_

**Edward es un joven de 17 años, vive solo en Manhattan ya que sus padres estan divorciados y no soporta estar con uno sin**  
** que el otro este molestandolo y x eso a su pare Carlisle le hace creer que vive con su madre Elizabeth en chicago y a su mama Elizabeth la hace creer que**  
** vive en Forks con su padre Carlisle, pero en realidad vive en Manhatan, tiene un empleo de medio turno en una cafeteria y tiene una cuenta bancaria a la**  
** cual sus padres depositan dinero para su sustento, ambos le dan por que ambos creen que vive con el otro.**

** Sus dos padres ya se casaron de nuevo, su madre con Aro Vulturi y su padre con Esme Platt, tiene hermanastros por ambas familias y un pequeño medio hermano, sus hermanastros por parte de su madre son los mellizos Alec y Jane de 19 años. sus hermanastros por parte de su padre son Emmett de 21 años Y Alice de su misma edad 17. Y finalmente su media hermana hija de su papa y Esme es la pequeña Bree de solo 2 años. **

** Ese es el pasado de Edward, pero en su presente tiene aun muchos mas problemas que resolver como para pensar en el pasado. pues esta completamente loco por Rosalie, la hermana de su mejor amigo Jasper Hale a quien conocio 2 años y medio atras al llegar a Manhatan. Jasper tiene su edad y va en su mismo curso, pero la perfecta, curvilinea, porrista, rubia, y perfecta Rosalie es dos años mayor y sale con el capitan del equipo de futbol Royce King. Quien la trata mal, la engaña con Victoria la porrista lider del equipo contrario y encima la humilla, pero ella soporta todo por que siente que es lo correcto y claro por el excelente sexo.**

** Pero Edward esta dispuesto a todo por conquistar a la hermana de su mejor amigo, incluso a contratar a una "chica de la vida facil" para que le enseñe como tratar a una mujer y asi el dia del cumpleaños de Jasper demostrarle que puede ser mejor que ese Royce.**

** Isabella Swan, "una chica de la vida facil" no trabaja en ello por gusto, si no por necesidad, pues al morir su padre Charlie su madre Renee se volvio a casar y su padrastro Phill intento abusar de ella a los 14 años, es por eso que salio huyendo de casa y se instalo en los suburbios bajos de New York, por años intento de todo para sobrevivir, pero por mas que lo intento no consiguio trabajo, ni nada que llevarse a la boca, fue entonces cuando conocio a Tanya Denali quien tiene un famoso bar-table Dance y ella le ofrese trabajo de tripper y de prostituta exclusiva para los clientes pesados ($$$). vida facil, seguridad y un techo bajo el cual dormir son los motivos por los que ella acepta el trabajo. 3 años mas tarde se encuentra con Edward Cullen, un chiquillo que cree tener problemas solo por q no puede conseguir que la lider de las porristas duerma en su cama. Este le propone que sea su "maestra personal" por dos semanas y que le enseñara todo lo que sabe sobre dar placer y ser perfecto para su chica, por supuesto ella lo rechaza ya que es menor de**  
** edad y si llegaran a encontrarlos ella seria quien iria a parar a la carcel.**

** Despues de rechazarlo ella se va a su apartamento, ya que se siente mal como para seguir en el bar y de camino alli es acosada por uno de los guaruras de su y de no ser por que Edward quien casualmente vive a tres edificios del suyo le ayuda y le quita de encima a James, pero Edward no sale ileso, pues James alcanzo a anotarle un golpe en la cara y su puño ataco directo a su ojo. **

** Bella agradecida y preocupada lleva a Edward a casa y despuues de unas conversaciones finalmente acepta el trato de Edward, sera su maestra sexual,**  
** pero bajo sus condiciones: **

**1 sera un precio alto de pagar.**  
** 2 se veran todas las noches en el departamento de el y no hablara de lo suyo**  
** con nadie, o al menos no de su "trato".**  
** 3 sera al estilo mujer bonita, osea nada de besos en la boca ni dormiran**  
** juntos, solo tendran la "leccion" y despues ella se iria.**  
** 5 nada de sexo sin condon**  
** 4 Edward no se entrometeria en su vida**

** el acepta gustoso y le da una sola condicion a cambio.**

** Mientras seas mi "maestra" solo yo tendre acceso a tu cuerpo, ya sabes es... por seguridad.**

**-... -**

**y bien les llama o no la atencion? ehehe. bueno para quien guste de leerla aqui les va el link:**

www . fanfiction . net/s/6357403/1/Contrato_Sexual (sin los espacios).

**Dejando ya eso de lado me despido de ustedes, y... valla es tan increible ya termino, no lo puedo creer, han sido tantas las cosas que han pasado desde que comence la story y tantas cosas que eh aprendido que... woow siento que ya no soy la misma hehehe. **

**mil gracias, millones de gracias, jamas encontrare la manera de agradecer el que se hayan tomado time de leerme, de comentarme, y hasta de recomendar mi fic como lo hizo CindyLis en el blog spilledCoffeonafic, y bueno. yo me quedo satisfecha de saber que cumpli como autora, les dejo pues terminado el fic y no se olviden de mi chicas!.**

**miles de kisses!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


End file.
